Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Korra está cansada de que su madre le oculte la identidad de su padre. Pero pronto se arrepentirá de su deseo cuando descubre que criaturas de cuentos son reales. Vampiros y hombres lobo estuvieron enfrentados durante siglos y ella estará implicada en medio de su lucha. Podrá poner fin al conflicto y no enamorarse del enemigo en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer : los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capítulo 1.

El cielo resplandecía en un bello azul claro, sólo algunas nubes lo cruzaban, lo cual hacía más sencilla la idea de que aquélla visión era real. Caminando tranquilamente, con pies vacilantes sobre la dura tierra, una niña de cinco años se movía hacia un abismo, especialmente para una pequeña que no medía ni un metro de alto, aquél era un salto al vacío. Pero ella no temía, su vacilación se debía a su frágil contextura física y su falta de cuidados al moverse. Finalmente, estuvo a algunos metros del límite, donde el cielo parecía unirse con la tierra. Sin embargo continuó caminando hasta el final del terreno firme, donde vio una majestuosa vista que no había tenido pasos atrás. El limite de la tierra marcaba el inicio de un acantilado alto y ancho.

Pensaba que si se caía desde allí probablemente no sobreviviría, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Tragó saliva duramente y volvió despacio su cuerpo a una posición vertical. Aún a un paso de una caída libre, podía ver el majestuoso mar que se abría ante sus redondos ojos azules. Abajo, luego de más de quince metros de altura, una estrecha línea de arena dorada bordeaba al acantilado, haciendo que se sintiera aún más pequeña por el hermoso paisaje. La niña contuvo el aire y luego respiró profundo.

—Korra!

La pequeña de cabello castaño se tensó de hombros y se giró con lentitud. Una bella mujer se encontraba bastante lejos de ella. Con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, llevaba unos pantalones verdes y camisa arremangada hasta los codos.

Korra avanzó hacia ella hasta acercarse lo suficiente, su vestido celeste con finas rayas blancas se movió de un lado al otro, revoloteando como sus cabellos con la brisa. Sus pies descalzos y sucios por la tierra del acantilado pronto sintieron el suave y brillante césped bajo las plantas.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no fue necesario que la mujer, que aparentaba 25 años, hablara, pues ella ya se había enojado de que su madre se enojara con ella.

Su madre, mirándola desde arriba, dejó de juntar el entrecejo, la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios y la pequeña se sintió confundida. Se acuclilló a su altura y acarició su cabello con una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Qué te dije sobre acercarte al acantilado? —Korra se equivocó al pensar por un segund que el enojo nunca había existido.

—Que no vaya sola —respondió enojada, desviando la vista a un lado.

La mujer aún no borraba la sensación de una sonrisa de su rostro joven pero adulto. Viendo a la tierna pequeña con sus infladas mejillas, su boca infantil apretada y sus bonitos ojos fijos en algún punto perdido del césped. Continuaba acariciando su cabello castaño cuando dijo:

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre.

La niña levantó los ojos de golpe, asombrada, olvidó todo su orgullo herido y sólo pensó atropelladamente en la idea de su padre. La idea de un padre.

—Vayamos a la playa.—Su madre se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para que fueran juntas.

Korra no intentó ahondar más en el tema, siempre que preguntaba por su padre, su madre cambiaba de tema o aparecía una sombra de tristeza en su mirada. Nunca hablaba de él, ni siquiera cuando la pequeña le preguntaba directamente, y ahora, de pronto, ella decía que se parecían.

Ambas caminaron hasta un lugar cercano al que la niña estaba antes, sólo que más hacia el sur. Allí, se había formado un camino natural de rocas con algunos escalones largos, por los cuales, las personas podían descender sin problemas hasta la playa de arena amarilla. Ésta no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para poder poner una sombrilla, algunas mantas y disfrutar sin problemas del verano.

Aunque ya era otoño, los días veraniegos aún aparecían de vez en cuando, y ambas iban a la playa a disfrutar de los pocos momentos en que podían entrar al agua sin morir de frío. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en descender la escalera, la niña de cabello castaño iba medio saltando medio caminando, mientras su madre la sujetaba fuerte de la mano y la llevab por el lado de la roca. Los peldaños eran lo bastante anchos para que ambas estuvieran apartadas del vacío, aun caminando una junto a la otra.

Pronto los pequeños pies descalzos pisaron arena. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia la orilla, a una distancia de cinco metros, la playa privada se extendía horizontalmente desde el fin del acantilado hasta unos treinta metros mas allá, donde destacaban algunas rocas entre la superficie del agua.

La mujer se paró cruzada de brazos, aunque ahora no estaba enojada, viendo con una sonrisa nostálgica a su niña correr, con sus pies hundiéndose en la arena, dando saltitos y lanzando algún que otro grito de sorpresa cuando encontraba algunos caracoles.

De pronto la sonrisa de la mujer se petrificó. Su cabello lacio ondulaba con el viento con aroma a sal, pero su cuerpo permanecía completamente tenso. En sus bellos ojos, una serie de imágenes desoladoras pasaron por su mente, recordándole terribles fantasmas del pasado, y la sensación de que nunca estaría segura.

—Mami! —El grito la devolvió a la realidad, como un baldazo de agua fría.

La vio igual de feliz que hace un momento. Con los pies dentro de la orilla, el vestido casi rozado por la marea que iba y venía, los cabellos cubriendo su rostro redondeado y una enorme sonrisa al encontrar una enorme caracola de almeja.

La mayor se acercó, tomó el crustáceo con amabilidad y vio que aun había un ser vivo ahí dentro.

—Ésta está ocupada.

—Ah...

—Tenemos que buscar otra. Y respetar la vida de los animales.

La niña pareció alegrarse al pensar que era como una heroína por no haber lastimado a ningún ser viviente, incluso hasta sentía haberlo rescatado de un terrible destino. Su madre lo puso en la orilla de nuevo y le señaló otra que parecía estar vacía.

Así pasaban largas tardes, comiendo con la hermosa vista del mar fundirse con el cielo, la arena enterrándose entre los dedos, el sol quemando la piel y la brisa acariciando el cabello.

Se sentía como la libertad. Cuánto más podrían saborearla?

Sus ojos azules se elevaron al cielo cuando la brisa suave cambió, convirtiéndose en una fuerte ventisca. Se puso de pie instantáneamente.

—Vamos linda.

—Ya?

—Si, ves? —Señaló al cielo comenzando a nublarse— el otoño está cerca y parece que lloverá. Anda, vamos. Toma tus caracoles.

Korra la obedeció y abrazó todos los caracoles vacíos entre sus cortos brazos. La mayor la empujaba sutil pero firmemente desde la espalda y la instaba a caminar un poco más aprisa.

No podía negárselo. Los cambios de clima tan repentinos nunca habían traído nada bueno.

Se inició una tormenta apenas llegaron a la cima del acantilado de nuevo. El viento asemejaba querer derribarlas mientras corrían a la casa, que estaba a una distancia prudente de la escalinata de piedras y rocas. Todo el manto sobre ellas se volvió en un gris aterrador, varios tonos diferentes daban dimensiones de cuánto se movían las nubes allá arriba. Una suave llovizna las atrapó justo antes de que entraran por la puerta de madera de una casa pintada de amarillo claro.

La niña dejó todos los caracoles sobre la mesa de la cocina, entonces corrió hacia la ventana sobre la bacha y se subió a un banquito para ver a través. Una fuerte lluvia lanzaba gotas hacia el vidrio, cayendo como lágrimas luego de repiquetear sonoramente. Podía oírse un fuerte escandalo sobre las tejas del primer piso, mientras los inocentes ojos azules veían como los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo oscurecido. Justo frente a la ventana, un ordenado huerto de zapallos, frutillas, ajies y tomates, entre otras verduras, era azotado por la tormenta. Ella se entristeció al pensar en la tardes que habían pasado plantando sus semillas, regándolas y hablando de lo bueno que sería cuando maduraran, sin mencionar sus pensamientos inculcados acerca de la vida.

Bajó del baquito y se encontró a su madre bajando de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios y al baño de la planta alta. Ella había cerrado las dos puertas de salida con cerradura y pestillos, había cerrado y cubierto todas las ventanas con sus respectivas cortinas, y había colocado algunos baldes aquí y allá para contener las goteras.

La niña no notó que su madre estaba mucho mas angustiada que ella. Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, buscando posibles problemas que resolver, frotando sus manos con insistencia y moviéndose de una habitación a la otra.

Finalmente, fijó sus ojos en la niña y le vio una sombra de tristeza.

—Que sucede Korra? —preguntó con dulzura.

—!a huerta.. Está inundada.

—No pasa nada, mañana estará como nueva —decía mientras peinaba su cabelo—.Vamos a limpiar esos caracoles, quieres?

La niña asintió y caminaron lentamente a la mesa, donde muchos de los antiguos crustáceos habían perdido agua y arena sobre la mesa de madera. La mujer reprimió una llamada de atención y sólo procuró tranquilizarla, para luego comenzar a ayudarle con su tarea.

...

Cenaron pescado con algunas legumbres, y poco después de acabar, la lluvia se detuvo completamente. Ambas salieron afuera con un piloto. La mayor, quien llevaba uno morado, sólo lo usaba para que la niña usara el suyo, el cual era amarillo brillante, combinando con un par de botas de agua del mismo color.

La pequeña corrió hacia el huerto y salpicó hacia todas partes mientras corría sobre los charcos y tierra mojada. Se agachó frente al cultivo y la madre le dijo, una vez que estuvo mas cerca—: ¿Ya viste? Nada les sucedió. Cada ser vivo está hecho para soportar a sus propias inclemencias.

Ella parecía molesta.. Preocupada. La niña sentía que algo no estaba bien, aunque sabía que a su madre no le gustaban en absoluto los días lluviosos, nunca se había preguntado por qué. Volteó a ver a su madre y la encontró con la vista en el horizonte, ella también volteó y vio las nubes grises cubriendo todo el cielo, las olas embravecidas, el viento rugiendo.

—Inclemencias? —dijo distraídamente.

—Como el clima, o los propios problemas que encuentra cada persona en su vida.

La menor lo meditó un rato largo mientras secaba un tomate rojo salpicado por agua de lluvia y luego soltó—: Como que ando descalza.

—Si, algo así.

Finalmente la mayor miró a la pequeña y le sonrió con ternura, como sólo a ella le sonreía. Aunque, ciertamente, ella hacía muchos años que no sonreía con sinceridad, con ganas, desde lo profundo de su alma.

Le extendió la mano a la niña y ambas se dirigieron de nuevo a la acogedora vivienda. Korra iba dando pasos firmes y fuertes, para así salpicar más gotas a su alrededor. Su madre encontraba tierna toda la intención en su actitud por exprimir cada momento. Saboreando hasta la última gota de agua salpicada, hasta el último pisotón en el barro, llenándose de mugre. Aquella libertad, inocencia y facilidad para la felicidad le traían nostalgia.

Le quitó el piloto y las botas de agua, las colgó y la envió a que se bañara. Por supuesto que aún le ayudaba, pero con "ve a bañarte" ella quería decir "ve al baño, quitate ese vestido sucio y esperame". Así lo hacía ella, a pesar de que subía corriendo las escaleras y hacía tanto ruido que sonaban como petardos en medio de la sala.

Su madre subió dos segundos después a la planta alta. Al final de un pasillo un poco angosto, se encontraba el baño, luego el dormitorio de la niña y luego el suyo, de modo que su dormitorio era el mas cercano a las escaleras. Llegó al baño, encontrando a la niña sonriente con una bata un poco grande para su tamaño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y la adecuó para que estuviera tibia. La pequeña se bañó sola y la mayor sólo la ayudó a enjabonarse el cabello.

Momentos después, ella ya estaba con su pijama, acostada en su cama y tapada hasta las axilas. Entonces supo qué seguía.

—Mamá leeme un cuento.. Antes de dormir. —La otra suspiró.

—Bien, cuál quieres escuchar? —Se dirigió a una estantería, donde había montones de objetos desordenados, y en un rincón, unos cuantos libros infantiles apilados.

—Inventa uno, como el del dragon y la campesina.

—De acuerdo —dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama. Se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja y comenzó— Hace mucho tiempo, en el océano pacífico.. Vivía una joven sirena.

—Ah, cómo era ella?!

—Pues.. Tenía cabello negro, muy oscuro, como la noche sin luna. Y sus ojos.. eran los más hermosos y extravagantes que hayas visto: Eran violetas.

En ése momento ella volvió a ser la de siempre. Haciendo gestos, cambiando el tono de voz cuando uno u otro personaje hablaba, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos cuando un momento de suspenso llegaba.

La niña se durmió, sin saber si el humano y la sirena "vivían felices para siempre", entonces la mujer se levantó despacio, besó la frente de su hija y salió silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó con pesadez hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tenía una decoración muy simple. Pocos muebles, una cama grande pero vieja. Muchos libros por doquier, un pequeño cofre dorado con piedras brillantes sobre una mesa, era el único detalle que causaba fascinación en la rústica habitación. Pero podía suponerse con acierto, que tenía más libros que cualquier otro objeto en el dormitorio. Había libros ordenados uno junto al otro, otros apilados sobre mesas, otros dentro de cajas y cajones, ordenados en una esquina, apliados en el piso, había libros por doquier. De todos los tamaños y portadas de colores.

La mujer caminó hasta la ventana, que estaba de frente a la puerta de entrada, y cerró las antiguas cortinas con el cuidado de quien esconde algo. Se sentó en la cama, que rechinó bajo su peso, y abrió el único cajón de una mesita de luz junto a la cama.

Sobre ésta sólo había una vela consumida hasta la mitad, apoyada en un plato de vidrio verde con cera seca sobre él. Dentro del cajón, un objeto cuadrado cubierto con una fina seda azul metalico, parecía estar allí, esperando a que alguien lo buscara. Ella pasó sus blancas manos de uñas recortadas por sobre la tela, con sumo cuidado, como si temiera romperlo.

Entonces cerró el cajón con fuerza innecesaria, cuando creó un sonido espeso que, temió muy tarde, podría despertar a Korra. Mantuvo silencio y no escuchó nada desde la otra habitación. Ella seguía durmiendo.

Suspiró.

"Para mi querida Senna"..

Debajo de la tela habia un libro con esa dedicatoria. Su nombre propio leído por aquella voz dentro de la cabeza, en aquellas letras escritas con tanta delicadeza.. Tan sólo el mero recuerdo le causaron un gran dolor.

...

Cuatro años y medio después sus vidas continuaron en la más extrema calma, a excepción de aquellos días lluviosos, cuando Senna se ponía histérica y era su propia hija de casi diez años, quien la calmaba. Ambas cultivaban y cosechaban frutas y verduras en su propia huerta, las cuales eran vendidas a los comerciantes que venían desde el pueblo más cercano a su casa para comprarles. A veces también vendían peces que conseguían del cercano mar, pero eso sólo lo hacían de vez en cuando. A ambas no les iba nada mal, tenían una vida normal y humilde.

Todas las mañanas, Korra se montaba en su bicicleta e iba a la escuela del pueblo, el cual se encontraba a unos veinte minutos en ese medio. A ella no le molestaba, disfrutaba plenamente del recorrido entre caminos de tierra, largas y largas llanuras recubiertas del mas brillante césped, rodeada de arboles y animales salvajes que ni se inmutaban al verla pasar, a veces tarareando, a veces cantando, a veces en el más completo silencio cuando era ella quien escuchaba a las aves trinar.

La naturaleza era tan esencial para ella como respirar, por eso agradecía mucho vivir a las afueras de la sociedad, lo suficientemente cerca para intercambiar mercancías y comprar otras, pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener completa paz y no tener que guardar la compostura frente a nadie, aunque su madre seguía regañándola para que usara zapatos, ella le daba total libertad para andar sola todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya conocía tan bien su entorno como Senna, y la región era bastante tranquila y segura.

Le faltaba poco para cumplir diez, y estaba pensando emocionada qué pediría ése cumpleaños. La vez anterior, había recibido aquella bicicleta roja, y ése ultimo regalo había sido el más caro que había pedido, por eso su madre se esforzó en cumplir el pequeño capricho, ya que ella casi nunca pedía nada. Ambas eran felices con lo poco que poseían.

Los últimos dos días de la semana, la lluvia había llegado y no dejaba de caer. A veces parecía amainar un poco, pero nuevamente, las nubes se obscurecían y soltaban grandes chaparrones que intranquilizaban a su madre. Finalmente no pudo más con su curiosidad, y decidió preguntar de donde salía tanto temor. Su madre sólo respondió:

—"Criaturas salen de la oscuridad cuando el sol se oculta.."

La pequeña se quedó pensando un rato largo sobre lo que dijo. No tenía ganas ni entusiasmo para continuar preguntando, aquello había sonado muy extraño, casi demencial, como si sólo hubiera repetido el verso de un poema.

—¿Acaso no se oculta el sol de noche? —mencionó preguntándose por qué no temía a la noche también.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca sin notar que las decía, se sentía algo molesta con la paranoia de su madre, quien se encontraba sentada como indio en un sillón viejo de la sala, donde cabían tres personas. Pero la menor había optado sentarse en diagonal a ella, en un sillón que hacía juego con el anterior, sólo que ahí cabía una sola persona, para poder verla a la cara mientras platicaban. Pero no había caso, su madre sólo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella. Entonces Senna volteó a verla lentamente, causándole escalofríos a su hija.

—La luna brilla de noche, y los rayos del sol son reflejados por ella. Por eso incluso deben tener cuidado de la noche.. —dijo en trance.

En ese momento sonó como su madre, pero aún seguía siendo atemorizante.

—¿Q-quienes?

Senna pareció reaccionar de pronto y sacudió la cabeza y una mano en el aire. Despejando sus pensamientos y las preguntas de su hija al mismo tiempo. La miró a los ojos con más calma e hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

—¿No tienes tarea Korra? —Iba a responder con una pregunta pero ella continuó— creo que iré a ver si algunos tomates ya maduraron.

Salió de la casa, evitando a Korra y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No llevó paraguas ni saco, por lo que algunas gotas de llovizna cayeron sobre ella sin cuidado.

Korra arrastró los pies arriba de la escalera y llegó a la primera planta. Se sentía desanimada, cansada, y muy intrigada aún sobre lo que su madre había dicho.

Pasó distraídamente frente a la habitación de su madre y notó que tenía la puerta abierta, echó un vistazo rápido y supo que tenía el doble de libros que la última vez que había mirado, aunque nunca entraba, ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero luego de la conversación que habían tenido, sintió una gran curiosidad por ver qué decían todos aquellos libros, y por qué tenía tantos de ellos. Tal vez así podría descubrir si es que su madre tenía un temor reprimido de la infancia, o un mero temor a la lluvia que asociaba con seres malévolos que querían dañarla.

Entró decididamente y tuvo que detenerse apenas atravesó el umbral, pues los libros estaban apilados en el suelo, sobre los muebles y desperdigados por todo el piso. Al parecer habían sido pilas normales en el suelo.. Hace 50 libros atrás, pero ahora simplemente no había espacio, ni siquiera para caminar.

Al comienzo decidió tomar los que le obstaculizaban el paso y apilarlos sobre otros, pero acabó perdiendo la paciencia y sólo intentaba pisar donde no hubiera ninguna portada. Casi parecía estar bailando, andando en puntas de pie de aquí para allá.

Los abría, los ojeaba un poco y los devolvía a su sitio, no es que creyera que su madre podría notar la diferencia entre tanto desastre, pero aún así lo hacía.

Cada libro era diferente al anterior. Desde tamaño hasta color, cantidad de hojas, y lo más llamativo: géneros. Casi no encontraba más de dos libros del mismo género en la misma pila. Iban desde fantasía, hasta policial, romance, e incluso algunos de portadas demasiado escandalosas para una niña de casi 10 años.

Se sentó en la cama, cansada de no saber qué buscaba y no haberlo encontrado todavía. Pero sentía que algo había por allí, algo importante, podía olerlo, sentirlo en su piel, algo estaba muy raro con su madre. Su pequeña "pasión por la lectura" se había convertido en una obsesión maníaca y, quizás, psicópata.

Se rió ante su exageración, pero algo realmente era extraño allí.

Se estiró con pereza y se golpeó el codo con la mesita de luz.

—Ayyy!

Entonces se calló cubriéndose la boca con su palma. Su madre podría encontrarla allí, y no quería una cascada de preguntas de por qué tenía que entrar en **su** habitación sin permiso. Y al final, tenía razón.

—Korra estas bien? —gritó su madre desde afuera.

—Sí, estoy bien!

Suspiró, eso había estado cerca, debía irse, no era correcto revisar cosas ajenas. Se paró y miró desatenta hacia la mesita que se había clavado en el codo, pensando que allí debió de revisar primero.

Abrió el cajón con cuidado y descubrió un objeto cubierto con una tela por arriba. Lo tomó curiosamente.

"Debe de ser algo muy especial para que esté aquí guardado y no por allí tirado.." pensó ella. Entendiendo rápidamente que aquél también era un libro, quizás un diario, donde podría entender mejor a su madre.

Se lo metió bajo un saco tejido y corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana. Afuera seguía estando gris, pero la lluvia al menos había cesado. Incluso parecía que algunos rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes e iluminaban el camino hasta el acantilado. Descorrió las cortinas y se echó en la cama para ver mejor lo que había encontrado.

Abrió delicadamente la tela que lo cubría, tan suave y bonita como no había visto nunca, mucho menos tocado. La desplegó y quedó como una pequeña manta bajo el objeto: Era un libro de tapa color bordó, con una textura que parecía ser cuero.

Recorrió con sus yemas la cubierta y sus dedos pasaron a propósito por una parte rugosa, pues en la parte superior de la tapa, un recuadro que era negro y debía de tener algo escrito a modo de titulo, había sido incinerado con verdadera precisión. Todo el cuadrado estaba quemado hasta los bordes, de una manera tan prolija que hasta daba extrañeza que fuese posible. Era un libro antiguo, lo supo porque sólo los de épocas antuguas tenían el titulo así colocadas en las portadas. En aquél cuadrado incinerado ya no podía leerse nada de su título, pero el resto del libro estaba intacto.

En el lomo del objeto, no había nada escrito, lo revisó porque a veces los libros repiten el título allí también. Entonces sintió una gran emoción al pensar que era el diario intimo de su madre ¿realmente podía leerlo?.. Supuso que se había equivocado desde que entró a su habitación sin permiso, por lo que un nuevo error no haría la diferencia. Lo abrió decidida y las hojas crujieron cuando levanto la portada. En la primera hoja, de una textura nunca antes sentida, tan fina que parecía que la rompería ante el más mínimo roce, podía leerse una dedicatoria, escrita con letras tan sinuosas y complicadas como las escribían tantos siglos atrás, era una caligrafía exquisita, pero era difícil leerla. Finalmente lo entendió.

—"Para mi querida Senna".

Entonces era un libro para su madre, quizás un regalo de algún familiar, de los cuales nunca hablaba y ella no conocía a nadie, o tal vez.. "Tal vez es un regalo de mi padre a mi madre".

Su corazón comenzó a latir una con fuerza. Estaba tan emocionada. Llena de expectativas de que fuese un regalo de amor entre ellos.

Korra recordó amargamente cómo había decidido dejar de preguntar acerca de su progenitor, una vez que su madre había sido demasiado obvia al desviar la pregunta y cambiar de tema. Decidió no preguntar más, e investigar cuando fuera mayor, en el registro civil, el hospital, alguien debía saber algo sobre su padre, aunque sea.. Sólo deseaba conocer su nombre.

Parpadeó rápido para no llorar, todo aquello era tan triste..

Cambió de página con energías renovadas, debía saber si era un regalo de él, debía saber si sus dedos habían tocado aquellas hojas, si sus ojos habían leído aquellas palabras. Ahora ya no necesitaba de nadie para leer, había crecido lo suficiente y necesitaba respuestas.

Iba a girar la hoja después de encontrarse con una página completamente en blanco, sus ojos pudieron ver la sombra de algunas letras cuando..

—Korra! Ven a ayudarme!

Dio un salto en la cama que causó que soltara el libro. El objeto rebotó en las mantas y se cerró por si sólo luego de volver a caer. Soltó un gruñido y metió el libro, apresuradamente envuelto en su tela azul, en la mesita que ella tenía junto a la cama. Ésta era igual a la de su madre pero estaba pintada de rosa.

Salió corriendo y saltando por el pasillo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Su madre la esperaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con varios tomates, zanahorias y berenjenas dentro de dos canastas.

—Ven cielo, ayudame a lavar estos para la cena.

Ella hizo como le dijo, sin decir nada, sin mirarla, sólo se agachó, tomó una canasta con ambas manos y se irguio de a poco. Le pesaba bastante, pero el orgullo no le haría soltar ni una palabra.

De pronto se sintió observada y levantó los ojos, detrás de su madre que estaba agachada bajo el pórtico, había una persona con un paraguas.

—Ah! —Ahogó un grito y soltó la canasta por la sorpresa.

Su madre se volteó con vehemencia, violentamente, como si esperara encontrarse con un demonio. Entonces se detuvo, miró el rostro con atención, luego con intriga y finalmente con felicidad.

—No vas a darme un abrazo?

—Zaheer! —exclamó y sonrió, pero pronto, su alegria se esfumó— Qué sucedió? Qué haces aquí?

—Entonces no me vas a abrazar.

Ella abrió los brazos y él la abrazó fuerte luego de tirar el paraguas a un lado. Estaba completamente mojado por la tormenta, y aún así, ella se dejó abrazar para complacerlo, aunque algo le preocupaba, era evidente. En cambio él la rodeó con toda ternura, con una sonrisa que parecía hasta casi infantil.

Korra se calmó, sólo se había sobresaltado por la sorpresa, pero ahora veía que era un conocido de ella. Ni siquiera pensó en que podría ser su padre. Él era un hombre bajo, de tez pálida, con el cabello rasurado, y ojos grises. Llevaba puesto un traje gris azulado, con corbata azul oscura. Era algunos centímetros más alto que Senna y tenía una contextura física que demostraba que estaba en buena forma.

Tardaron un momento en separarse, entonces la niña ya había vuelto a poner las verduras en la canasta que había dejado caer. Iba a levantar ambas canastas pero entonces él la miró como miraría a la cosa más curiosa y tierna del mundo.

—Hola —dijo agachándose frente a ella, hablando como algunos adultos hablan con los niños, endulzando la voz.

—Hola —respondió ella con cautela.

—Korra éste es Zaheer, es un.. Viejo amigo. —Él sonrió ampliamente con sus perfectos dientes blancos y la mencionada sólo hizo una mueca—.Te traeré una toalla, y tal vez algo de ropa seca.

—No te molestes Sen.

—No —respondió secamente—, no es problema.

Entonces le lanzó una mirada seria, él supo que se debía a cómo dijo su nombre, como si ésa clase de apodos no significaran nada.. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, de pronto la alegría se había cubierto por una capa de tristeza cual neblina sobre un campo cultivado.

Senna se alejó y él bajó la vista a la niña, que parecía absorta mirándolo, de pies a cabeza. Entonces recordó que debía llevar las verduras, tomó la suya y amagó a tomar la otra, pero él se adelantó y lo hizo por ella. Korra caminó hasta la cocina y él la siguió, dejando un fino rastro de agua en el camino. Ella puso su canasta sobre la mesa y él la imitó.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Nueve —Los ojos azulds de la joven lo recorrieron como un escáner. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

—Wow, ya estas muy grande!

—Ya me habías conocido?

—Si, cuando eras una bebé. Desde que tu madre ni siquiera sabía qué nombre ponerte.. No sabía que serías niña.

—Y también conociste a mi padre? —Él se detuvo en seco, estaba mirando la decoración en la cocina como si estuviera en un museo, pero ella lo había sorprendido— ¿Cómo era?

—Tu madre no te cuenta mucho de él? —Ella negó.

—Ella no cuenta **nada** de él.

—Ah, aquí están —dijo Senna llegando con ropa y una toalla— ten, puedes cambiarte en el baño/lavadero que está al final de la cocina, pero no tiene agua, si quieres bañarte tendrás que ir al de arriba.

—No hace falta, gracias.

Él se alejó y Korra vio su espalda doblar en la puerta del baño en desuso, que sólo servía para usar el lavaropas, como si junto a él se hubiera alejado una muy buena oportunidad por conseguir respuestas.

—Todo está bien? —La despertó su madre— te dijo algo.. Extr..?

—No, él fue muy amable —interrumpió.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a lavar algunas verduras, realmente frustrada. Al terminar, las puso en un colador y las dejó sobre la mesada. Se alejó hacia la sala dando zancadas, decidida a encerrarse en su dormitorio hasta que pudiera sacarle más información a aquél desconocido. Pero su madre la alcanzó y la tomó del hombro.

—Qué sucede?

—Qué sucede?! —gritó— nada sucede! Tú sólo ocultas mi pasado, mi..! Mi identidad! ¡¿Y preguntas qué sucede?!

—Esto es por tu padre? —preguntó con dolor en su voz.

—Claro que es por mi padre! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! —gritó enrojeciendo. Nunca le había gritado así a su madre.

—De acuerdo. Te contaré lo que quieras saber —cedió ella.

—De verdad? —Se quedó pasmada.

—Sí, sólo espera a ver qué sucede con Zaheer. Luego responderé a todas tus preguntas _7dijo en un suspiro.

—Lamento.. Gritarte..—susurró Korra cuando su madre volvía a la cocina. Lo bastante bajo para que no influyera en su orgullo, pero suficientemente alto para que ella la oyera. Su madre sólo sonrió.

De la nada, el hombre apareció en la cocina, pero Senna no se fijó en eso. Tenía puestos los shorts veraniegos en color celeste y verde brillante y una musculosa blanca. Ésa era toda la ropa masculina que podía conseguirle en la casa, y sólo porque la había encontrado una tarde en la playa, lejos de su casa, cuando iba buscando alguna fruta que creciera salvaje por allí. Encontró ésa ropa y como no vio a nadie cerca, decidió guardarla para que no se destruyera en la intemperie, y cada vez que alguien pasaba por su casa para comprar algo, ella le preguntaba si le pertenecía, claro que nadie reconoció la ropa y acabó guardándola en el altillo. Al fin había servido para algo.

—Tienes problemas con tu hija? —preguntó apoyándose en la mesa cuadrada, donde ella estaba con la vista fija en picar zanahorias— por qué no le hablas de su padre?

Ella clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de madera—: ¿Y tú por qué crees?

—No te enfades. No importa quien sea él ni quien seas tú, lo importante.. Es la identidad de una persona, de una niña dulce.

—Ya, deja eso. Tuve mis razones, bien? No quería que sufriera.

—Pero está sufriendo por no saber.. —dijo muy serio, con pena. Ella se paró en seco.

—Yo.. No quiero que nada malo le pase, Zaheer. Comprendeme, al menos tú.. Deberías entenderlo.

Él se hundió de hombros y rodeó la mesa, ésta vez, la abrazó con cariño y contención. Y ella, aceptó el gesto con más tranquilidad.

—Ahora dime —Se alejó ella— qué te trae aquí?

—Hablemos de eso después..

—No me asustes Zaheer..

_Mañana hablaremos de eso, por ahora.. ¿Como me lucen estos shorts?

Ella sonrió—. De maravilla.

—Mejor que el traje?

—Mucho mejor.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Korra partió temprano a la escuela, el fin de semana habían sido días tormentosos y llenos de descubrimientos intrigantes. Y luego de tanto alboroto, incluso olvidó el libro tan importante que había descubierto. De alguna manera, sentía que ése libro respondería a muchas de sus preguntas, pero quizás al fin, obtuviera respuestas sobre su pasado por boca de su madre, sin tener que violar su privacidad. Aunque aún no lograba creer en su promesa, así que decidió guardar el libro hasta que ella respondiera a sus preguntas o hasta que se diera cuenta de que aquello faltaba en su habitación, lo que ocurriera primero.

Se montó en la bicicleta y anduvo con cuidado, pues la lluvia había dejado todo el camino hasta su destino convertido en fango.

"Al menos el día está lindo" Pensó ella al elevar el rostro al cielo y respirar profundamente, viendo como las nubes se alejaban y daban lugar al bello cielo azul. Ése día parecía prometer mucho.

Por otra parte, Zaheer se desperezaba y estiraba sus músculos atiborrados de molestias por el incómodo sillón donde había dormido. En ése momento llegó Senna con dos tazas de café, una cilíndrica gruesa y la otra con una forma cónica más estilizada.

Se sentó en un sillón donde entraba sólo una persona, a la derecha de Zaheet y su improvisada " cama". Dejó la taza más bonita frente a él, sobre una mesita de madera, que era rodeada por los tres sillones y una ventana, cubriendo sus cuatro lados. Más allá, contra la pared bajo la ventana, había una mesa mas alta y menos ancha, hecha especialmente para colocar contra los muros, sobre ella había dos marcos con fotos suyas con su hija.

Ambas personas le dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas mientras miraban aquellas fotos. Entonces él preguntó.

—Nunca salieron de éste lugar?

—Sabes que es más seguro así.

—Pero no podrás apresarla toda su vida. Además, ningún lugar es completamente seguro..

—Lo sé, por eso, qué hay de ti? Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta que vuelva a nublarse, o llegue la luna nueva, o..

—Un eclipse? —ella asintió — No, no, la tormenta aún no cesa. Sólo es el "ojo del huracán".—Senna pareció petrificarse— Senn? No.. Calmate, Korra estará bien..

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —exclamó, pero a pesar de que él creyó que saldría corriendo a buscarla, ella sólo se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos— Y deja de decirme así..—murmuró bajo. Zheer apoyó una mano en su rodilla.

—Nos daremos cuenta si uno de _ellos_ se acerca.

—Yo no te sentí a ti.

—Tal vez éstas oxidada, pero yo lo tengo aún muy fresco —Ella asintió y sacó las manos de su cabeza, levantando la vista lentamente se sacudió la mano del hombre con cuidado.

—Ahora dime, a qué has venido?

—El rey está débil. Muchos dicen que morirá pronto.

—Y? Una cucaracha menos.. —dijo con su lenguaje corporal cambiando rotundamente de la desesperación a la crueldad. Tenía una sonrisa irónica mientras le daba un sorbo al café negro y amargo.

—Ése no es el asunto. Sabes que la reina no asumirá al trono por ser mujer. Entonces..

—Entonces.. —apremió ella.

—Uno de sus hijos asumirá al trono —Ella lo miró aburrida.

—Deben ser uno peor que el otro..

—Lo son —mencionó intentando ver alguna expresión en su rostro, ningún cambio— primero está el primogénito Hasook. Es un ser despiadado lleno de crueldad, más que moverse por el impulso, él es tan cínico que puede pensar en las maneras mas tortuosas de eliminarte antes de que ruegues por piedad.

—Y el segundo?

—Luego está el menor, Tanho.. es todo lo opuesto a su hermano, inmaduro, incorregible, caprichoso, es un mocoso que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiere sólo por ser príncipe.

—Hasta donde supe sólo tenía dos, por qué hablas como si fueran más? —preguntó ella, bebiendo el último sorbo de café.

—Es que luego de engendrar a Hasook, adoptó a un humano.

—¡¿Un humano?! —Se atragantó con su bebida y habló con voz rasposa.

—Si, sólo lo trajo un día —dijo tranquilamente.

—Acaso planeaba comérselo? Cuando ocurrió eso? Por qué no lo supe?

—Eso fue hace unos once años, —se quejó él— Ah! Y sigue vivo, así que simplemente lo adoptó. Él es mayor que el primogénito, por eso algunos dicen que él será el sucesor. Aunque nunca aparece por el castillo..

—¿Y por qué habría de adoptar a un niño humano? Suponiendo que realmente no quiere comérselo —el la miró con cansancio— y teniendo en cuenta el odio que todos ellos le tienen a los humanos..

_Nunca lo explicó, sólo lo presentó y dijo que sería su hijo. Todos estábamos muy asombrados, incluso el rey, que no parecía nada contento con la presentación.

—Lo imagino.. Si es así dudo que lo sea.. —Zaheer la miró— El rey nunca aprobaría a un huérfano para sucederlo en el trono —afirmó.

—Si, eso es cierto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando lo charlado, deduciendo qué acontecería después, hasta que un terrible pensamiento llegó a sus mentes. Algo que debieron pensar desde un principio, pero que se habían negado a aceptar en voz alta, fuera de sus mentes, donde todo era seguro y nada era real.

—Él no querrá morir así como así. —Zaheer negó— entonces estabas en lo cierto, no estamos seguras, ni aquí ni en ningún lado.

...

Luego de ingresar al pueblo, Korra pasó frente a la verdulería, donde el dueño -que compraba mercancía a su madre- la saludó. Continuó andando por una calle por la que casi no pasaba ningún automóvil, siguió derecho un momento más y luego dobló en una esquina donde había un almacén -cuyo dueño le compraba mermelada de frutillas a su madre, la cual ella misma elaboraba- pero aún no habían abierto.

Una calle más y entonces llegó a la escuela. A pesar de que no había muchos pobladores allí, la escuela era bastante grande, ya que muchos hijos de empleados de cultivos y productores agricolas que vivían en las afueras asistían allí. Aunque sólo tenía escuela primaria, la secundaria estaba en un pueblo un poco más grande y lejano, al doble de viaje en la bici.

—"Tal vez podría pedirle a mamá un auto" se rió pensando en su cumpleaños, a menos de un mes de él. Al estar dejando su bicicleta junto a la entrada del ancho edificio vestido de blanco, vio que un auto viejo, con un color gastado, se estacionaba frente al establecimiento.

Una niña de su edad bajó de la parte trasera y se inclinó frente a la ventana del conductor. Le dijo algo a la mujer que conducía y se despidieron. La mujer de cabello gris corto y tez morena la observó hasta que se acercó a niña tenía el cabello color chocolate, tenía unos anteojos de cristal grueso, con marco rojo.

El auto de la mujer se alejó cuando vio que la niña se encaminaba a la entrada.

Korra la escrutinió de arriba a abajo cuando se acercó, mientras ella bajaba de su bici. La niña llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas en color blanco, con bordes rosados, y unos pantalones celestes claros. Una mochila rosa colagaba de su espalda con ambos brazos sosteniéndola, además de pulcras sandalias de charol, como las que se ven en niñas que iban a escuelas privadas, en las ciudades.

—¿Qué miras granjera? —dijo la niña deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

—Hola Opal.. —Se rió— sólo veía.. A una presumida.

—Claro, miras lo que quisieras tener —respondió despectivamente.

—Quien querría ser una niña de mami? —Se jactó la otra.

De pronto varios niños las rodeaban, riéndose y vitoreando los golpes bajos de ambas. Las dos se miraron con odio en los ojos durante un momento, luego Opal respondió:

—Al menos no tengo que pedalear una hora para llegar aquí.

Los niños se rieron y la castaña miró con suficiencia a la otra, que sólo apretaba los labios con rabia. Pronto llegó una mujer con un delantal blanco y les pidió que dejaran eso y entraran rápido. Muchos miraban a Korra y ocultaban una sonrisita burlona, otros se reían bien fuerte, sin importar lo que pudiera decir la docente.

Así había sido desde el jardín de infantes, ya ninguna de las dos recordaba por qué había comenzado la pelea, pero ya no había manera de detenerlo, se detestaban, se evitaban y cuando se cruzaban comenzaban a ofenderse mutuamente.

Durante la primera hora de matemáticas con una maestra canosa y muy regordeta, los niños tuvieron diez minutos para resolver un problema de multiplicaciones, un tema nuevo para ellos. Cuando pasaron los diez minutos la maestra invitó a algunos estudiantes al azar para que pasaran al frente, primero un niño pequeño y con la cabeza rasurada hizo el primer cálculo, el cual estaba correcto.

Pero en el siguiente, la maestra llamó a Opal, ella estaba sentada con una niña pelirroja con perfectos rizos sobre sus hombros. Ambas compartían una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a la pared, cerca de la puerta de entrada. La pelirroja hizo una mueca malvada, ante la expectativa de lo que sucedería, haciendo que las pecas en sus mejillas fueran más notorias.

Opal se levantó con una sonrisa egocéntrica, se alejó y tomó la tiza como si escribiera con ella todo el tiempo. Entonces escribió con mucho cuidado cada número y símbolo, en una letra muy precisa y bonita , a diferencia de muchos otros que escriben como pueden.

—Está correcto. 6 x 6 = 36 —Lo leyó la maestra— ¿Alguna duda?

En el lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada, Korra estaba sentada junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ella la tierra mojada, los columpios y el tobogán aún húmedos, entonces vio a un pequeño pajarito agacharse y picotear en un charco, había encontrado una lombriz.

—Creo que Korra no entendió —Dijo Opal.

Entonces la maestra reparó en que la niña estaba distraída, mirando hacia afuera. Todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en ella, quien de pronto se sintió observada y volteó, inmediatamente sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí. La niña pelirroja que se había sentado con Opal rió notablemente, y entonces todos la miraron con burla.

—Seeñorita Wolf puede pasar a hacer el resto de los ejercicios —Ella miró a la maestra con una mala sorpresa— y si no sabe cómo, entonces deberá prestar más atención la próxima vez.

Todos volvieron a reírse de ella, y no le quedó más que arrastrar los pies hasta el pizarron, desde el cual, Opal la miró divertida antes de volver a su asiento. Korra sólo la repudió con la mirada.

Luego de cinco horas de clases que parecían no tener fin, llegó la hora de salir. Desde el grado más alto hasta el más bajo abandonaron el establecimiento, por lo que la clase de Korra fue de las ultimas en marcharse. Todo el día estuvieron repitiéndole las mismas burlas por haberse distraído. Si antes eran rivales, ahora ya ni siquiera podía ver su cara.

Al salir notó que empezaban a caer algunas gotas.

Korra se quedó de pie bajo el pequeño techo que cubría toda la parte frontal del edificio. Mientras tanto, otros niños eran recogidos por sus madres con paraguas o incluso en auto.

No sólo sucedía que a ella le habían inculcado cierta independencia y libertad para desenvolverse, sino que también, su madre apenas toleraba quedarse en los limites de la casa cuando llovia, no iba a buscarla cuando eran días tormentosos, sino que le decía que faltara a clases. En ése momento, supo que ella debía estar histérica al ver que el clima había empeorado de nuevo y ella no estaba en casa.

Entre problemas más serios, vio como Opal subía con una sonrisa altiva al destartalado auto de su madre. Se metió rápidamente en él y le sacó la lengua tras el vidrio del asiento trasero. Diciendo sin hablar: "granjera".

Había pasado diez minutos pedaleando sobre terreno inestable cuando la llovizna pasó a ser una fuerte lluvia, empapando por completo la remera azul y los jeans que la joven tenía puestos. Sus zapatillas se habían inundado por dentro, por lo que crujían cada vez que movía los pies para pedalear. La lluvia caía hacia el lado opuesto del que debía avanzar. Cada movimiento hacia adelante era mas complicado que el anterior. De pronto las gotas mojaron sus cejas, párpados y pestañas hasta que no pudo ver más que agua resbalando por su cara, entorpeciendo su vista, no pudo ver cuando se dirigió derecho a un charco. La bicicleta se hundió por el frente y lanzó un grito, apenas lo oyó ella misma entre los relámpagos, el viento frío y el agua golpeando todas las superficies.

Cayó de lado, raspandose la rodilla izquierda y embarrandose por completo. Se sentía completamente estúpida, frustrada y enojada a partes iguales. Golpeó con el puño la tierra mojada, y sólo consiguió enterrar la mano y salpicar suciedad hacia todos lados. Respiraba agitadamente mientras aún era mojada por la lluvia que no cesaba. Cerca de algunos arbustos, sintió el aroma a tierra húmeda, moho, césped mojado, era un aroma agradable después de todo. Como si la naturaleza hubiera entrado en sus fosas nasales y la hubiese revitalizado por dentro, se levantó con nuevas energías, más tranquila, había dejado la tristeza atrás.

Volvió a montarse en su bicicleta y volvió a avanzar. Tal vez era la lluvia la que había amainado, o tal vez era ella la que se sentía más fuerte que antes, no lo sabía, pero avanzaba con más fiereza sobre la llanura, siendo bañada y limpiada por la lluvia.

Estaba a mitad del camino cuando se encontró con su madre, ella venía acompañada de Zaheer, ambos tenían paraguas. Fue tan extraño ver a su madre tan serena, caminando bajo la lluvia con algo de preocupación, pero controlada.

—Kora que sucedio? _gritó cuando estuvo más cerca.

—Nada, no es nada.

—Pero si éstas llena de barro!

—Podríamos ir volviendo? —intervino Zaheer.

Ambas se giraron para volver, aunque ésta vez Korra sólo caminó mientras llevaba su bicicleta por los manubrios. Su madre la cubría más a ella que a sí misma, pero esas eran cosas normales en las madres.

—Entonces? Qué sucedió? Te peleaste? Te caíste?

—Me caí. Pero ya estoy casi limpia, ves? —dijo sacudiendo los brazos, salpicando a los lados— la lluvia me limpió.

—Casi.. —dijo su madre, mirándola a los ojos y viendo las manchas secas de barro, que se iban deshaciendo en gotas negras cada vez que una gota de lluvia le recorría el rostro.

Korra sonrió de todos modos. Era la primera ve que su madre se atrevía a salir durante una tormenta. Y presentía que era gracias a Zaheer.

Mientras la menor se bañaba, ambos adultos se sentaron en la sala, secándose con algunas toallas el cabello.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

Zaheer se quedó meditabundo, mirando al vacío algunos segundos. Movió sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra raída por el paso del tiempo. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Sus anteojos aún tenían algunas marcas de haber sido secados con una tela no apta para eso, dejando algunas pelusas en el cristal.

Por otro lado, la lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana de la sala, era el tercer día tormentoso, eso no podía significar nada bueno ante los ojos de Senna.

—Estoy preocupada —reconoció ella. Él apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de ella y la miró cálidamente.

—Afrontaremos lo que haya que afrontar, ya no voy a dejarlas.

—Pero y los..!

—No importa, mi lugar está aquí con ustedes —sentenció—. No puedo volver a abandonarlas. No imaginas la culpa que sentí luego de irme.. Dejándote con una bebé, sin nada mas.. —su voz se quebró de tal manera, que supo que él no exageraba, estaba asombrada.

—Zaheer.. —Ella lo miro con pena, apoyando la mano en su hombro— Era necesario. —Sus palabras no causaron el efecto deseado, él sólo negó.

—Debí quedarme, luchar a tu lado..

—Todos hubiéramos muerto si no hubieses regresado y dicho que morí.

Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio, aceptando las últimas palabras como verdaderas. Su silencio no se debía sólo a la consternación, él estaba meditando, decidiendo si hablar o no. Finalmente tomó valor, levantó sus ojos grises del piso y la miró dulcemente.

—..Siempre te he amado —Ella asintió y se mordió el labio. Eso no la sorprendía—. Pero no tienes que sentir lo mismo, yo sé cuanto amaste a.. Al padre de Korra. Por eso, sólo permiteme ser tu amigo y cuidar de Korra.

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que dijo. Regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Estamos juntos en esto.

Korra había salido rápido del baño, y al acercarse a la escalera para avisar que otro podía bañarse, notó el silencio que había en la sala, le preocupó que ambos se hubiesen peleado, ya que aquél desconocido le caía muy bien. Se agachó entre las sombras del pasillo donde empezaba la escalera, detrás del pasamanos. Entonces escuchó la voz de Zaheer.

—"Siempre te he amado. Pero no tienes que sentir lo mismo, yo sé cuanto amaste a.. Al padre de Korra. Por eso, sólo permiteme ser tu amigo y cuidar de Korra."

De pronto las ganas de llorar la abrumaron. No podía ver más que sus espaldas desde su posición, pero no necesitaba ver el rostro de su madre para notar la tristeza que la corroía por dentro. Se levantó aprisa y corrió sobre la alfombra desgastada, la cual se tragó el sonido de sus pisadas como buena cómplice.

Él se había declarado, y se sentía confundida al respecto, pero lo más importante era que había estado a punto de decir su nombre.

"¡Pero no lo dijo!. Había prometido esperar a que él se fuera, pero si él quiere quedarse mas tiempo, si quiere "cuidarnos" entonces nunca se irá, y por él, nunca sabré nada sobre mi padre!" pensaba desesperada, culpando al extraño de errores ajenos. Pero pronto sus ojos divisaron la mesita de luz de su habitación.

—"Ya veremos, madre."

Se encerró en su habitación y corrió a la mesita, donde casi sacó el cajón por completo al jalarlo con fuerza. Agarró el libro envuelto, sin la más mínima delicadeza que había tenido la vez anterior y lo abrió.

**Hola! Mientras sigo editando la adaptación de La Sirenita, esta vez traigo algo de mi autoría. Lo escribí hace tiempo como una novela normal pero prefiero convertirlo en fic y que vea la luz de los lectores antes de dejarlo ahí archivado y olvidado. **

**Y si, va a haber algunas parejas extrañas y los personajes no van a atenerse solo a ser buenos o malos según la serie. Pero claro que Korra va a ser la heroína y este va a ser un fic Korrasami. **

**Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá. Pronto voy a subir la continuación! Saludos!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Korra se encerró en su habitación y corrió a la mesita, donde casi sacó el cajón por completo al jalarlo con fuerza. Agarró el libro envuelto, sin la más mínima delicadeza que había tenido la vez anterior y lo abrió.

Pasó de largo sobre la dedicatoria que bien pudo haber sido escrita por su padre y pasó a la siguiente página, estaba en blanco.

"¡Y si lo amó tanto ¿por qué nunca habla de él?!"

La tercera hoja, tenía algo escrito en el centro superior, un nombre que le resultó desconocido. Aquella palabra estaba escrita a puño y letra, aunque podría ser impresa por la manera tan elegante en que estaba escrita.

"_Mariana Levit_. ¿Es el diario de otra persona?"

Entonces pasó a la cuarta hoja, ahí empezaba el relato, también escrito con trazos que parecían ser de pluma y tinta.

"Mariana era una mujer mitad humano mitad pez, también conocido como sirena. Ella había nacido en el año 700 a.C., en la antigua Grecia, tal como el resto de su especie, habían nacido para cazar humanos. Con sus dulces voces cantantes, los marineros eran hipnotizados hasta caer al agua y ser devorado por el grupo de sirenas que se acercaban al lugar."

"Por eso las personas de la época estaban advertidas a no hacer caso si viajaban a alta mar, pues serían asesinados por estos seres, quienes no podían pertenecer al mar ni a la superficie. Sus largos cabellos y sus pieles pálidas eran signos de bestialidad, así los reconocían los pobladores cada vez que intentaban acercarse a las grandes ciudades andando en sus piernas, ya que si se alejaban del agua durante algún tiempo, sus colas de pez se transformaban en un par de piernas humanas."

Korra cerró el libro desesperada, con agitación y gran frustración. "Era un libro de cuentos, sólo eso.."

Sujetó el objeto con fuerza, lo envolvió rápidamente en su tela azul y lo apretó entre sus dedos, por alguna razón, sentía que debía alejarlo de sí lo más pronto posible. Su contacto le ardía en la piel, lo odiaba por no ser más que un antiguo libro de cuentos y fantasías surrealistas.

Entró en el dormitorio de su madre hecha una furia, sin importarle si se encontraba allí o no. Para su bien, ella no estaba alli. Metió el libro donde lo había encontrado y salió dando zancadas, la frustración la llevó a temblar, desde los pies a la cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío y piel de gallina en la piernas descubiertas. Se encerró nuevamente y se lanzó a su cama. Llorando amargamente hasta quedarse dormida.

Al despertar, tenía una manta sobre los hombros. Su madre la había cubierto al encontrarla durmiendo aún vestida, sin el pijama. La cabeza le dolía un poco, pero ya había amanecido y debía ir al colegio. Se preparó con toda pereza, sin prisa, se sentía realmente triste, realmente cansada de no obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ellas estaban desayunando tostadas, yogurt y galletas, además de algunas frutas puestas en la mesa que Korra nunca tocaba a la hora del desayuno. Zaheer sólo se había quedado leyendo el diario de quién sabe qué fecha. Por su casa nunca dejaban el diario, estaban muy lejos del pueblo para eso.

Korra levantó sus ojos azules hacia la ventana sobre el lavabo, aquél día también estaba nublado.

—Hoy también parece un mal día.. —mencionó Senna, Korra ya había entendido la indirecta.

—Sí sigo faltando cada vez que llueve acabaré repitiendo el año. —Ni siquiera la miró, tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en un tazón de yogurt con cereales, revolviéndolos sin comerlos.

Esperó una respuesta pero nunca llegó. Su madre no había intentado convencerla de nuevo. Era realmente un día para recordar, su madre nunca dejaba su autoritarismo cuando decidía algo.. Pero ésta vez, simplemente se había mantenido callada, aceptando su decisión. Su firmeza se había esfumado. Korra miró con discreción a Zaheer, si alguien tenía la responsabilidad por un cambio tan grato, ése era él. En dos días ya había logrado grandes cambios en ella: primero ir a buscarla con el paraguas, y ahora dejar de discutir hasta demostrar que tenía la razón. Él era increíble, aunque su gratitud no borraba los celos que comenzaron al oír que quería a su madre. Él le agradaba, pero no demasiado.

Korra terminó de comer y se dirigió a la sala, donde había dejado su mochila de tela de jean, una suplementaria luego de que su mochila se mojara por completo el día anterior. Antes de colocarsela, fue en busca del piloto que descansaba cerca de la entrada.

Parada junto a la puerta, con una camisa roja estilo leñadory unos jeans azules, además de sus inseparables zapatillas negras hasta los tobillos, intentaba meterse dentro del ajustado piloto que había comprado el año anterior.

—Ya creciste mucho —decía su madre al acercarse riendo, la niña bufo— Espera, dejame ayudarte.

La menor la miró y se dejó ayudar, mientras su madre sostenía el abrigo, ella metía los brazos en las mangas. Finalmente pudo ponérselo, aunque dudaba de cómo se lo pondría luego de sacárselo en la escuela. Senna le cerró los botones y ajustó el cinturón. Era gris claro, y combinaba con sus ojos.

Zaheer las observaba desde lejos, hasta que llegó la hora de irse y Korra dirigió sus pupilas hacia él, lo saludó con la mano y él imitó el mismo gesto.

—Ah, lleva un paraguas —Le recordó su madre.

Bastante incomoda, la menor partió con el piloto, la mochila en la espalda y el paraguas en una mano mientras sujetaba el manubrio con la otra.

Ambos adultos la vieron partir en silencio, hasta que desapareció tras una colina y ella suspiró.

—Ya está tan grande.. Crecen muy rápido —dijo entrando a la casa. Zaheer la siguió con una mirada seria, pensativo— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿De donde crees que haya heredado esos ojos? —Senna tragó saliva y lo miró con sus ojos celestes—. Su padre tenía ojos verde claro, parecidos a los tuyos.

Sólo lloviznaba, pero Korra no guardó el paraguas en todo el camino. Al llegar al pueblo saludó al verdulero y también al dueño del almacén, que estaba levantando la cortina metálica de su local cuando ella pasó. Pedaleo unos cuantos metros más allá y llegó a la escuela.

No le encantaba ni la detestaba, era buena en algunas materias y no tanto en otras, ni un genio ni una tonta, y así era suficiente para ella, que sólo buscaba aprobar. No se esforzaba demasiado estudiando y aún así aprobaba con una buena, aunque no excelente, calificación.

Estaba dejando su bicicleta cerca de la entrada como usualmente hacía, cuando alguien la empujó por detrás, fue un codazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Volteó enojada y vio a Opal y a su amiga pelirroja, junto a otra de cabello negro, no sabía el nombre de ninguna de las otras, pero sí que sabía quien había pensado en empujarla..

—¿Qué pasó distraída? ¿Te distrajiste? —La pelinegra habló, sólo recordaba haberla visto en la clase, ni nombre ni apellido.

—¿Y tú quien eres? Ni siquiera te conozco.

La niña enrojeció y apretó los labios. Parecía tierna con sus ojos marrones y su piel pálida, pero no lo era en absoluto.

—Soy Miranda, mi padre es el jefe de tu madre —dijo orgullosa.

—Mi madre no tiene jefes, ella hace lo que quiere.

—Pero si no le vendiera a mi padre esa estúpida mermelada ella ya no podría comprarte tu feo píloto —dijo la pelirroja— supongo que tiene demasiados jefes y poco sueldo! —estalló en risas.

Entonces Korra recordó haber visto alguna vez a la pelinegra, su padre había ido a retirar algunas cajas de verduras a su casa, y ella se había quedado encerrada en el auto, mirándola con desprecio. La pelinegra era hija del dueño de la verdulería, y la pelirroja era hija del almacenero de la esquina.

Se sintió frustrada al ver como todos se reían de ella, en especial la morocha, quien reía a carcajadas burlonas mientras la señalaba.

—¿Y qué? Si no le compraran a él, a ti no te comprarían ese ridículo moño —La atacó.

La niña llevó ambas manos al moño rosa con lineas blancas que tenía en su cabello negro, sólo como accesorio, no sujetaba ningún peinado especial.

Korra sonrió y se giró para acabar de sujetar su bicicleta, supo que fue un error cuando volvieron a empujarla y resbaló en el piso húmedo, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Escuchó muchas risas a su alrededor y de pronto sintió una enorme vergüenza, junto con mucha impotencia, sólo quería salir de allí y llorar.

Entonces escuchó un _crack_ y supo que algo se había roto. Se levantó lentamente y vio que el piloto no había aguantado la presión y se había rajado a mitad de la panza.

—¡Oh no! Su madre pobre ya no podrá comprarle otro hasta que no venda más mermelada!

Las risas aumentaron, Korra apretó los puños ante lo dicho por la pelirroja de rizos y gritó con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Por qué no te callas?! Puerca!

Todos guardaron silencio, asombrados. Era notorio que la niña estaba excedida de peso, pero ella era la primera en decírselo y aún peor, frente a tantos niños viendo como si fuera un espectáculo de boxeo.

—¿Como me llamaste? —Ella lucía realmente enojada. Por un momento Korra quiso retirar lo que había dicho pero si se arrepentía sólo sería peor.

Justo en el momento en que todo parecía que iba a quebrarse como cristal, llegó una maestra, que no era la suya.

—Señorita —dijo hablando a Korra— acompañeme.

Ella la siguió y giró el rostro hacia atras sobre el hombro izquierdo, vio que algunos presentes rieron, otros guardaron silencio, y otros hacían sonidos burlescos. Pero la peor reacción fue la de la niña pelirroja que sólo la miró con rabia en los ojos.

Al entrar a la escuela sintió que respiraba pesadamente. La mujer que le había llamado la atención era joven, tenía cabello corto, castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, tan oscuros que no parecía haber ninguna luz en ellos. Ingresaron en un aula vacía, la cual era igual a todas las demás, mesas y bancos aquí y allá, una pizarra verde, y un escritorio para la maestra, detrás del cual ella se sentó.

—Acercate una silla y sientate —dijo.

Así lo hizo ella, dejando el escritorio entre ambas, la mayor apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de madera y juntó las manos entrelazando los dedos.

—En ésta escuela no aceptamos la violencia, ni física ni verbal, entiendes? —Ella asintió sin mirarla—.Debería llevarte con la directora para que te suspenda o tenga algún criterio disciplinario contigo, pero lo dejaré pasar ésta vez. No vuelvas a insultar ni molestar a nadie, comprendiste? —usó un tono de voz por demas intenso para la niña. Korra sólo volvió a asentir.—Comportate como una buena niña. —Sonrió— Ahora puedes irte. No quiero que llegues tarde a tus clases.

La niña sólo caminó aprisa hasta la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se secó las lágrimas antes de que cayeran y se dirigió a su salón.

Entró justo cuando todos los demás entraban, así que sólo apuró el paso hacia su lugar junto a las ventanas y colocó el piloto en el respaldar de la silla. No tenía que girarse para saber que había sonrisas burlonas y miradas de odio hacia ella.

Habían sido días difíciles, y ahora debía soportar injusticia en la escuela. Por fortuna, la primera hora y media tuvieron que leer una fábula, nada de pasar adelante ni contestar en voz alta. El relato era la tortuga y la liebre. Korra tuvo muchos pensamientos acerca de aquél relato, se sentía como la tortuga, desvalorizada y humillada, pero al final ella ganaría la carrera, por constancia suya y estupidez ajena.

Luego de leer, la maestra escribió las preguntas referentes al relato en el pizarron, desde donde todos copiaron y comenzaron a responder. El único problema era que era una tarea para hacer en parejas y Korra siempre se sentaba sola, no tenía amigos desde que la única niña con la que hablaba se cambió de escuela. La maestra lo notó y le dijo a un flaco niño de cabello negro y piel morena que se sentara con ella. Ella no tuvo problemas, le cedió una silla, donde antes apoyaba su mochila y el llevó sus cosas para trabajar mejor.

Algunos susurros no tardaron en comenzar, y Miranda tuvo la idea de escribir una nota que todos se pasaran entre sí hasta llegar a ellos dos.

Las risas sofocadas y las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer, aunque algunos pocos no hacían caso, otros no tardaron en mirar con suspicacia hacia ellos. La joven de ojos azules creía que era por el incidente antes de entrar, pero pronto un compañero les dio la nota. Ellos la desdoblaron y vieron que había dos burdos dibujos de un niño y una niña besándose, arriba de ellos decía: "la granjera y el espantapájaros".

Ella se enojó, lo hizo un bollo y lo tiró lejos.

—No les hagas caso —dijo, pero al voltear a ver al niño vio que él estaba rojo como un tomate—.Tranquilo, no es contra ti, siempre me molestan.

Lentamente, el sonrojo despareció y él dijo—: entonces deberías hacer que dejen de hacerlo.

No sonaba como reproche, ni como alguien enojado, era más bien un empujón hacia adelante, para que ella pudiera dejar de vivir peleando y siendo víctima de abusos, era una frase amable, motivadora, para que aprendiera a defenderse. Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Wu.

_Yo soy..

—Sé quien eres, eres muy popular últimamente..

—Ah, sí? —rió nerviosa.

—Sí, todos hablan de que hiciste llorar a Estefania.—Ella lo miró sin entender— la pelirroja de allá. Y que una maestra te retó, pero no te castigaron.

—La noticias corren.. —dijo distraídamente, mientras tanto, él comenzó a releer las preguntas y algunos fragmentos del relato— es cierto que lloró?

—No la vi pero eso dicen.

Korra se sintió mal por eso. Ella ni siquiera sabía quien era la niña y sin embargo ya se habían peleado.

Ambos juntaron la cabezas para releer lo que debían responder, no era una situación incomoda para ninguno de ellos, sólo hacían juntos la tarea, mientras la maestra revisaba tareas pasadas. Todos hablaban bajo o estaban en silencio, la mayoría trabajaba concentrado, pero entonces, Estefania tomó una hoja, apretándola, hizo un bola con ella y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Korra.

Dio justo en el blanco, haciendo saltar a la niña. Ambos voltearon y vieron seriamente a la pelirroja, quien sólo fingió inocencia. Korra se olvidó de su sentimiento de culpa anterior.

Llegó el recreo y ya que durante el fin de semana y el lunes había llovido mucho, el patio externo estaba lleno de barro doquier, por eso los maestros decidieron que los estudiantes sólo se quedarian en el patio interno.

Korra y Wu dieron vueltas y vueltas por el patio mientras conversaban. A ambos les gustaban los animales, pero ninguno tenía una mascota, Wu vivía al lado opuesto que ella, era el unico hijo y sus padres estaban divorciados, por lo que él vivía con su madre. Korra le contó lo de su playa privada y él se emocionó al escuchar lo del acantilado.

—Entonces puedes venir un día, claro que uno que no llueva, o no podremos meternos al agua.

—Claro, sería genial.

Korra se quedó mirándolo mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era él. Sus ojos miel eran profundos y brillantes, siempre los tenía bien abiertos, como si todo lo impresionara, como si todo le llamara la atención súbitamente. Siempre se sentaba alejado de todo el mundo, no hablaba mucho y parecía tímido, pero era listo y en realidad tenía una gran fuerza interior, le había dado valor para enfrentarse a esas niñas antes de siquiera preguntarse qué hacer al respecto.

Su día había mejorado mucho.

Al regresar al aula, él se quedó sentado conKorrar hasta el fin del día.

Así se sucedieron varios días, en que ambos se encontraban en el salón y se sentaban juntos. En una semana se habían vuelto grandes amigos, caminaban durante todo el recreo y compartían el almuerzo que llevaban desde sus casas.

Un día, luego del pasar de las horas el timbre sonó dando fin al día de clases, todos guardaron sus pertenencias rápidamente y salieron corriendo. Sin embargo, la ojiazul quedó hasta lo último, no podía encontrar su mochila.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde, ve yendo.

—¿Estas segura? —Wu la había estado esperando pero ya habían pasado largos minutos sin encontrar la mochila.

—Claro, ve, no hay problema —dijo ella mientras empezaba a revisar los demás asientos, comenzando a creer que alguien la había ocultado a propósito.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, adiós!

Él la saludó y se marchó. Antes le había dicho que sólo él vivía con su padre y si éste iba a buscarlo y Wu no salía podría preocuparse.

Acabó una fila de mesas sin resultados, entonces escuchó un ruido afuera del aula.

—¿Buscas algo, pobretona? —La voz de Estefania sonó a sus espaldas.

Korra se giró lista para enfrentarla, pero también estaba Miranda y Opal, una junto a la otra, cerrando el paso en la puerta. Habían pasado algunos días con pocas bromas de baja importancia, y eso le había parecido muy extraño luego del incidente de su insulto, ahora las piezas encajaban mejor, habían estado tramando algo.

—¿Donde está mi mochila? —dijo impaciente.

—Si no lo sabes tú.. -—Se encogió de hombros Miranda.

—No sé.. Pero creo que vi una fea mochila flotando entre los charcos del patio, allá afuera.

Ella tragó saliva, si eso era cierto, tendría que llevar sus libros y cuadernos en la mano, y si llovía? Entonces todo se mojaría..

Miranda se corrió a un lado, pero Korra la empujó de todos modos junto a Estefania al salir corriendo para ver si era cierto. Atravesó el patio interno, donde las baldosas de mármol sonaban con un fuerte eco en cada pisada. No había nadie cerca, corrió y apoyó la cara frente a las puertas de metal con grandes vidrios que daban al patio. Intentó abrirla, pensando de antemano que sería inútil, pero la puerta sonó y se abrió. Lo había olvidado, pero había escuchado que la madre de Miranda era secretaria o maestra de ésa escuela, así habían dado con las llaves del patio.. Divagando al respecto, recordó a la maestra que le había llamado la atención rudamente..

Abrió la puerta y vio su mochila colgada de un clavo, bajo techo, completamente seca. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio pero entonces escuchó pisadas tras ella. Ahí estaban de nuevo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡¿Qué les hice yo a ustedes?! —Las enfrentó.

—Tu me debes lo del otro día —dijo Estefania, molesta.

—¡Sólo me estaba defendiendo! Me tienen harta! Nunca les he hecho nada malo! —Su voz era fuerte y concisa, pero le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —rió Miranda con sus ojos marrones brillando.

—Dejenme o se arrepentirán! —Caminó hasta su mochila pero entonces algo la detuvo.

Estefania la había agarrado por el hombro. La empujó contra la pared y la arrinconó, la pelirroja era media cabeza más alta y podría tener el doble de peso. Korra vio su puño cerrarse y subir hasta la altura de sus pecas en cámara lenta. Iba a golpearla.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y dejó de respirar, el puño se acercó pero se agachó a último momento con agilidad inusitada, pasando a un lado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien acabó dando su puño contra la pared.

—¡Ahh! ¡Estúpida! —gritaba mientras se sostenía la muñeca con la otra mano.

Sus nudillos se hincharon rápido, con un color rojizo que pronto se tornaba morado. Sus quejidos no paraban, miró nuevamente a Korra con odio y la otra se estremeció. Más que sentirse orgullosa y segura con su asombrosa destreza, se sintió mal por haber conseguido que la niña terminara herida.

—Oye, ya basta! Tú quisiste golpearme! —Sentía terror, la charla pacífica no había resultado antes ¿por que serviría ahora?

Miraba a los lados, entre Estefania y las otras dos, entre la pared y la lluvia que empezó a caer fuera del techo bajo el que ellas estaban. ¿Su mochila? Más allá de Estefania y su mirada asesina.

—Miranda, Opal! Sujetenla! —Ambas la tomaron por lo brazos.

La segunda lo veía todo preocupada, se les había ido de las manos y ya no quería seguir. Mientras Miranda, divertida, miraba todo con expectativa. Deseaba darle una buena lección a la pequeña de ojos azules.

—Sujetenla de los brazos y las piernas y tirenla al barro! Demuestrenle quien es la cerda!

Miranda la sujeto de lo brazos sin pensárselo, logrando derribarla por la conmoción que tenía Korra, pero Opal no sujetaba sus piernas.

—Anda Opal! Qué te sucede? —Continuaba gritando la pelirroja.

—Ya es suficiente, ya entendió —dijo incomoda.

_Claro que no! Sólo entendió que puede hacerme ver como una idiota! No se quedará así! —Opal seguía sin ceder—. entonces eres como ella! —gritó y la empujó.

La niña de cabellos castaños trastabilló con el suelo y retrocedió varios pasos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en un enorme charco de barro. No había rincón de su cuerpo donde no estuviera sucia.

Estefania sonrió y Miranda rió fuerte. Entonces avanzó hacia Korra, quien había visto todo con estupor, y no podía creer que Opal la había defendido y recibido parte del abuso por hacerlo. La niña de ojos azules miraba aún incrédula a la otra, sollozando en el piso. Aunque ella estaba sentada en el frío suelo, con las manos de la pelinegra bajo las axilas, y con la pelirroja acercándose para sujetarle las piernas y aventarla tal como a la otra, sentía que era más poderosa que ellas, si su propia amiga se había revelado, ella no podría permitir que eso continuara.

Ella no podía permitirlo, debía acabar con eso.

Cuando Estefania le sujetó un tobillo, ella levantó el otro y juntó todas sus fuerzas para darle una patada con ambos pies en el estómago.

Fue un verdadero éxito. Estefania se dobló y tosió intensamente. No le alegraba herirla, pero ella se lo había buscado.

Miranda aflojó el agarre por la sorpresa, lo que Korra aprovechó para levantarse con ligereza y enfrentarla con una impasible mirada de hierro. La pelinegra sólo miraba atontada a la que estaba doblada en el piso, con la mano herida y el estomago ardiendo. Korra no hizo nada, sólo se quedó esperando a la reacción de ella, para ver si ella intentaba pelear también. Se sentía poderosa e invencible, la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

La otra no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, abandonando a sus otras dos "amigas". Estefania también se alejó, pero lentamente, caminando y tropezando mientras Korra se cercaba a Opal.

—Basta de pelea, de acuerdo? —dijo Korra, mirándola con amabilidad mientras tendía una mano.

—De acuerdo —Aceptó la otra, estrechandola.

—¿Estas bien? —Era extraño ser gentil con ella, pero se lo había ganado.

—Sí, sólo un poco sucia —Se rió— fuiste valiente.

—Sólo.. No quería que me hirieran. —Se apenó, no podía estar feliz con lo que había hecho, pero había sido valiente, realmente se sentía feliz por sí misma.

Tomó su mochila, la llenó con sus pertenencias y salió del aula, encontrándose a Opal parada junto al umbral, esperandola—.Ya es tarde —dijo ella.

—Si, tu madre no vino a buscarte?

—Me dijo que hoy tardaría un poco.. Por eso.. —calló.

—Olvidemos eso, bien? —Los ojos de Opal brillaron con asombro, finalmente, sonrió.

—Está bien.

Al salir, la madre de la castaña estaba esperándola dentro de su destartalado auto. —¡¿Qué te pasó!? Éstas toda sucia! —Laoyó gritar mientras sacaba su bicicleta.

—Me caí, pero no pasa nada, estoy bien. —dijo entrando en el auto, sentándose sobre su abrigo para no ensuciar.

—¿Bien? Estas completamente embarrada! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—Nada, nada, Korra me ayudó.

—¿Eh? ¿Ésa niña? ¿Es una nueva amiga?

—Si, eso creo.

A diferencia de otros días, Opal miró a Korra a través del cristal de la ventanilla y no sacó la lengua, ni la miró feo, sólo levantó la mano y la saludó. La otra la imitó, sonriendo.

...

No cayó ni una gota del cielo en el transcurso hasta su casa, por lo que había llevado un paraguas para nada. Con el apretado y remendado piloto encima, pedaleó rápidamente hasta llegar, evitando charcos y pozos en el terreno barroso. Olía a tierra mojada y eso la relajaba.

Se sentía feliz de haber perdido una enemiga y haber ganado.. Tal vez.. Una amiga.

Al ingresar a su casa se encontró con su mamá tejiendo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio tejer por última vez.

—Mamá.. —saludó al entrar.

—Hola cielo.. —La miró y notó algo extraño en su mirada— Ven, ven acá.

Korra dejó el paraguas en un rincón de la pared, cerró la puerta y movió los brazos escandalosamente mientras intentaba quitarse el piloto, sonó un fuerte _crack_ y la niña se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de que había empeorado la grieta que su madre se había esforzado por remendar.

Sin embargo Senna no se movió. Estaba concentrada, con una larga aguja en cada mano, viendo el tejido llevado a cabo y pensando cómo seguirlo. Korra se relajó al ver que no la rrgañaba y se sentó junto a ella, en el viejo sillón de la sala.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pensaba tejerte un suéter, ya que estas tan grande y ya está haciendo frío. —La niña sonrió, la otra no despegaba los ojos de la lana azul— Mi madre nunca creó nada para mí sabes? —comentó, como si contara un cuento ajeno a su propia historia— ella sólo decía "qué quieres? Un vestido nuevo?" y mandaba a alguien para que me trajera el vestido, y no era sólo uno, eran tres, cuatro, cinco vestidos cuando yo sólo quería uno, y lo quería, no es que lo necesitara..

Korra se quedó en silencio, oyendo curiosamente una historia que nunca había sido contada por su madre, quien siempre evitaba hablar del pasado.

—¿Por eso te gusta hacer cosas con tus manos? —Su madre se quedó pensando antes de responder.

—Es que.. Lo que es hecho manualmente, por uno mismo, tiene un sentimiento, un esfuerzo real, tiene un valor más puro para quien lo hace y para quien lo recibe. —Senna se tocó un collar redondo con dibujos tallados en una piedra celeste. La niña asintió— pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, cada persona tiene su propia personalidad, y si quieres _comprar_ en lugar de _hacer_, está bien también.

Senna se quedó viendo con ojos detallistas a Korra, entonces se fijó en sus bonitos ojos inocentes y sonrió.

—Yo siempre voy a apoyar todas tus decisiones, no importa lo que sea, si te hace feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí.

—..Gracias mamá. —dijo dudosa, su madre se había puesto seria de pronto— Sucedió algo?

—No, nada, sólo recordaba mi infancia.. Mi vida antes de tener el regalo más maravilloso que cayó del cielo par mi! —Entonces comenzó a besarla y abrazarla.

—Mamá! Ya! Ya Entendí! —gritaba riendo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí! _rió un poco más y aclaró la garganta— ¿ y en qué más pensabas?

—En mis amigos, mis amigas.. Una vez tuve una amiga.. —Empezó mirando a un punto vacío, absorta_ ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo..

Ella pensó de pronto en Opal y lo que había sucedido.

—Se llamaba Izumi, apenas la conocí nos volvimos tan cercanas, tan inseparables.. Como hermanas. Como la hermana que nunca tuve.. Y un día, me traicionó. Clavó un puñal en mi espalda sin que el pulso le temblara.

La niña se la quedó mirando, su voz se había opacado con resentimiento y dolor.

—No importa qué sea, si deseas algo, ve tras ello, que nada ni nadie te detenga nunca Korra! _dijo mirándola firmemente.

—¿Y qué pasó? Se opuso a algo que tu deseabas? —Senna suspiró y ablandó el semblante.

—Son cosas pasadas, ya no importa, lo que importa.. es que tú nunca dejes ir algo que realmente te haga feliz. Sin importar los obstáculos.

Durante el atardecer de ése mismo día, las nubes comenzaban a alejarse y desvanecerse, el sol se notaba fundiéndose en el horizonte y la brisa se había enfriado notablemente.

Una mujer bien arreglada con un delantal de maestra, iba caminando por el estacionamiento sobre sus caros zapatos altos, con una cartera de cuero, lentes cuadrados y unas cuantas llaves tintineando en sus manos. Quitó la alarma desde lejos y metió las llaves en su automovil cuando estuvo junto a la puerta del conductor. Tenía un auto pequeño pero bonito, en color bordó. La luz comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se giró alerta, aunque en aquél lugar nunca había crímenes, el silencioso estacionamiento le había puesto los pelos de punta.

—¿Es la señora Gutierrez? —preguntó una mujer a unos dos metros, acercándose.

La maestra se quedó de pie cerca del auto. La mirada de la mujer la inquietó. Se preguntó si debía abrir la puerta e ingresar rápido para protegerse o si debía quedarse a escuchar qué quería decirle. Descartó sus temores, se estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Si, soy yo. Y usted quien es?

La otra mujer se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa, fijando sus ojos celeste en el asfalto mientras su corto cabello se columpiaba con el viento.

—Me llamo Senna Wolf. Madre de Korra.

—Korra? —Su semblante se calmó y fingió no reconocer el nombre— no la conozco, es de mi grupo?

—No, pero usted tuvo una plática con ella hace unos días.. —mencionó con voz suave y gentil.

—Si tiene alguna queja por mi platica..

—No, no, los niños son bastante irreverentes estos días, no es cierto?

Cuando la maestra se dio cuenta Senna estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, la calma que sintió al saber que sólo era una madre se había esfumado. Al ver sus ojos penetrantes, vio que tenía una mirada intensa y perturbadora, no sólo como la de una madre excesivamente protectora, que cual leona quiere defender a sus cachorros, sino como algo más extraño, más truculento.

—Bueno, uno hace lo que puede, no? Es difícil criar a un niño siendo madre soltera..

_Es usted madre?

—No.. no lo soy —dijo tartamudeando, puesto que Miranda era su sobrina.

—Entones cómo puede imaginar lo duro que es ser madre soltera? —La voz gentil se había evaporado, tenía sus bellos ojos bien abiertos en señal de amenaza, no había expresión, ni molesta, ni enojada, sólo amenazante.

—Mi hermana..

—Su hermana?

—Mi hermana tiene una hija, y es madre soltera —Asintió rápidamente cerrando los ojos, apoyada contra el automóvil, Senna no le daba ningún espacio, demasiado cerca de ella.

—Y eso le da derecho a usted de encerrar a mi hija en una habitación, sin ningún otro adulto presente y amenazarla?

—Yo no la amenacé, sólo le llamé la atención! —dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

—Ah.. Entonces esto tampoco es una amenaza, es una llamada de atención, de mi.. Para usted. —dijo Senna señalando a una y a la otra. La maestra la miró con la cabeza echada para atrás— No lo olvide, señora Gutierrez, no vuelva a entrometerse, deje que los niños resuelvan sus problemas por sí solos.

La mujer asintió fuertemente, cerrando los ojos y olvidando que le decía señora aunque ella parecía sólo un poco menor. Sintió como la opresión se desvanecía y abrió los ojos, notando que ella ya no estaba. Se encontraba sola, pegada a su automóvil, entre las sombras de la noche. Vehemente, con los labios temblando, entró a su auto y salió rápidamente de allí.

Estaba completamente aterrada.

...

Una niña corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Su respiración se había perdido arboles atrás. Debía correr mas a prisa si quería salvarlo, si quería ayudar a aquellos que la habían rescatado. El frío heló su piel, sus ojos lloraban impotentes al oír los aullidos y gritos de una pelea cercana. Entró a un claro en medio del bosque, finalmente visualizó la lucha entre dos gigantes. Su madre yacía tirada en el césped, la sangre brotaba de su estómago y un hilo corría por su boca.

Al otro lado, un hombre lobo empuñaba una gruesa espada de dos filos mientras la descendía a la altura de la garganta de su padre.

La niña gritó y corrió, pero nunca llegaría a tiempo, sus pies avanzaban sin moverse, como si corriera en una caminadora. Estiró su mano blanca hacia la escena de horror justo cuando la espada al fin bajaba.

Despertó gritando

La oscuridad casi palpable le detuvo el corazón. Parpadeó algunas veces y vio varias camas a su alrededor, aferró las gruesas mantas con sus manos y las miró: seguían siendo las manos de una joven, ya no era una niña asustadiza, solo había sido un mal sueño. Entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—Psst, Asami, estas bien?

La aludida se giró y vio a un joven frotándose los ojos en la cama de al lado.

—Si, lo siento. Te desperté?

—No pasa nada, ya son las 5:30.. En un rato tenemos que ir a la carrera de obstáculos ¿recuerdas?

Bolin bostezo y se dio la vuelta para dormir diez minutos más.

Asami se abrazó las piernas mientras pensaba en su sueño. No era un recuerdo, ella nunca había visto a sus padres así de indefensos.. Y esos malditos hombres lobo. Aún después de diez años continuaba perseguida por aquellos horrores de su infancia. Pero eso no se volvería a repetir. Los hombre lobo estaban casi extintos y si se cruzaba con uno, acabaría con él sin dudarlo.

...

Los días pasaban con una ligereza nunca antes concebida.

Zaheer, Senna y Korra pasaban toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose, iban a la playa, cosechaban verduras, todo era mejor cuando estaban los tres juntos, casi parecían una familia, una extraña familia que era más feliz que otras familias tradicionales.

De pronto Korra olvidó el asunto de su padre, su preocupación por nunca saber nada, todo eso había quedado en un limbo de olvido momentáneo, inconscientemente, ella evitaba pensar en el tema, estaba tan contenta con sus amigos y con su "tío" Zaheer que ya no deseaba hurgar en el triste pasado, por algo su madre evitaba hablar de eso, no?

La ignorancia lucía como un abrigador refugio lejos del peligro inminente de una verdad dolorosa.

Ahora, Korra, Wu y Opal eran los mejores amigos, se turnaban todos los días para sentarse unos con otros. El que sobraba se sentaba adelante de los otros dos, ya que en cada mesa sólo había lugar para dos estudiantes. Era increíble como todo había cambiado, las peleas con Estefania y Miranda habían pasado a ser miradas feas de lejos, ya no se agredían, ni verbal ni físicamente.

Había escuchado por parte de Wu, que ella le dijo a sus padres que se había lastimado cuando estaba jugando en el patio, nadie responsabilizó a Korra por los daños, y eso la tranquilizaba. Aunque entre los estudiantes se había corrido la noticia de que Korra había peleado contra tres y había ganado, ahora ya nadie la burlaba, incluso la veían con respeto, el cual rozaba el temor. Korra se había sentido intrigada cuando incluso la maestra, tía de Miranda, la miraba extrañamente: a veces se volteaba y ella la estaba mirando, desde lejos, pero entonces miraba a otro lado, casi de inmediato.

Pero si no la molestaban era feliz. Se pasaba todo el día escolar junto con sus nuevos (y únicos) amigos, sentía que ya no quería pedir nada más, "Por eso los amigos tienen esa fama de ser tan importantes en la vida de uno", pensaba ella, quien ya no podía imaginar volver a la soledad.

Korra se sentía completamente feliz.

Llegó su cumpleaños y su madre había saltado de alegría al escucharla preguntar si podía llevar amigos a la fiesta, abrazándola y besándola como loca, hasta que Korra la apartó, diciendo que la avergonzaba ya que Zaheer estaba presente, viendolas con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el diario entre sus manos.

Ella y sus dos amigos partieron juntos al terminar la escuela, la madre de Opal se había ofrecido a llevarlos para conocer a Senna, y ver a donde iba su hija.

Aquella mujer era realmente exagerada en cuanto a los cuidados que un niño requería, se preocupaba por todo y era muy controladora, no se daba cuenta de que lo único que lograba con eso era convertir a Opal en una persona dependiente y temerosa. Hicieron el mismo trayecto que Korra siempre hacía en 25 minutos, tan sólo en 10.

—Tener un auto es realmente útil— dijo Korra desde el asiento trasero.

—¿Tu mamá no tiene? —preguntó mirando ambos lados mientras movía el volante.

—No.

—Y cuando tienen que comprar algo en el pueblo?

—Ah ella también tiene su bici..

La mujer, que se presentó como Suyin al recogerlos, hizo una mueca extraña detrás de sus gruesos lentes y sus labios arrugados, probablemente por fruncir tanto la boca en señal de desagrado, es que tenía esas lineas feas en las comisuras.

Korra decidió no volver a hablarle, era demasiado pesada. Junto a ella se había sentado su hija, quien tenía prohibido sentarse al frente con ella, y Wu se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, ya que si le pasaba algo a él, a la mujer de 40 y tantos años no le dolería.

—¡Este lugar es muy bonito! Hoy me enseñaras el acantilado ¡¿cierto?! —gritó él.

Korra se arrugó hasta casi querer fundirse con el sillón de tela gastada, no era prudente hablar de cosas divertidas, y un poco peligrosas, frente a Suyin.

—No hay un acantilado de verdad, no Korra? —dijo con su voz autoritaria, cargada de pavor oculto.

—Sí, si lo hay pero no es nada peligroso, yo bajo todo el tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo.. —pero su voz sólo denotaba que no le creía ni una palabra, subestimando su percepción infantil.

—Ahora a la derecha —dijo Korra y así lo hizo ella.

Giró el volante suavemente y entonces todos tuvieron la vista de una bonita y pequeña casa, revestida con tablas de madera pintadas de amarillo, techo de tejas rojas, dos pisos y rodeada de flores. Por otro lado, junto a la puerta de entrada había algunos globos de helio, flotando en el aire, sujetados a la pared.

Los niños bajaron corriendo y hablando fuerte, entonces Senna salió y los saludó a todos mientras Korra los presentaba.

—Ella es la madre de Opal —dijo ella.

—Mucho gusto soy Suyin.

—Un placer, soy Senna.

—Qué bonita casa tiene —dijo secamente, como quien sólo mira los detalles desagradables y habla por compromiso.

—Gracias. Quiere pasar?

Natalie tenía una bermuda de jean recortado, y una remera de mangas cortas bajo una camisa marrón claro. Ella nunca se maquillaba, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, tenía unos brillantes ojos celestes cual gemas preciosas, piel morena tersa y unos finos labios rosados. Su lacio cabello castaño estaba delicadamente peinado, con los mechones del lado izquierdo detrás de la oreja, y el resto sacudiéndose con el viento.

Korra y sus amigos entraron corriendo, ella quería mostrarles todo y ellos querían verlo todo. Entraron corriendo por la puerta que se encontraba de frente al acantilado, Wu tropezó con la alfombra de la entrada.

—No, solo vine a traerlos y .. No corran! Niños.. Ah —Se quejó cuando ya no los vio.

—No pasa nada, así son los niños, —decía Senna— por favor, pase y le invito una taza de té.

Estaban caminando hacia la casa cuando Suyin dijo—: Nos estábamos riendo, porque la pequeña Korra habló de que tenían un acantilado y una playa privada..

—Sí, ahí está —dijo Senna sonriendo y señalando.

La mujer palideció un poco, abrió sus ojos bastante más de lo natural y volteó, sacudiendo su peinado corto. Senna, que estaba detrás de ella, la miró. Vio su cabello ondulado con canas, su camisa amarilla de corte cuadrado que no delataba ninguna curva, unos pantalones beige de vestir y zapatos de señora adulta.

Dicho con eufemismo, ella parecía una señora mayor. Y sin eufemismo, era una vieja amargada.

La mujer aparentaba unos 40, casi 50 años, o tal vez parecía tener más de lo que era por su expresión agria. Mientras que Senna aparentaba 27, a pesar de tener una hija de ahora 10 años.

La mujer morena caminó asombrada hacia el acantilado, como si viese un OVNI estacionado en el jardín. Dio pasos largos y firmes sobre el pasto crecido hasta que llegó a la tierra y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del vacío.

—Impresionante —dijo.

—Lo es dijo _Senna a su lado. Suyin dio un saltito al oírla, no la había visto llegar— ¿Quisiera bajar?

—¿Bajar? —repitió como si la estuviera amenazando, la miró con temor, pero Senna estaba mirando al mar.

—Sí, allá, hay una escalera de rocas, si quiere podemos bajar y ver la playa. Con Korra lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

—Tal vez otro día, no quiero ensuciarme —evadió su extraño tono amable, que se sentía más nefelibata que otra cosa.

—Está bien, pero no quiere acompañarme a tomar el té?

—En otra ocasión. Tengo trabajo —Comenzaron a caminar lentamente de regreso.

—Oh.. y a qué se dedica?

—Tengo un emprendimiento. Enseño danzas a niños y adultos. No es gran cosa.

—Pero van a ir mejorando con el tiempo, como yo y mi huerta.

Suyin se la quedó viendo, ya no había un brillo psicótico en su mirada, su gentileza parecía auténtica y con su manera de expresarse la hacía sentir más segura, más apacible.

—¿Empezaste hace mucho?

—Desde que Korra nació y me mudé aquí. No temas empezar de cero, yo lo hice y ahora me va muy bien, claro que al principio es difícil, pero eso es normal. No tienes que dejar de esforzarte y todo irá bien. —sonrió.

Suyin se sintió profundamente conmovida, eso era lo que ella sentía, habían pasado por situaciones similares y ella le mostraba que se podía progresar, ahora ésa extraña _hippie_ le agradaba.

—Si, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa natural. Se veía más bonita así. Natalie sólo sonrió, sabía que había ayudado un poco con sus palabras.

_Bueno, ya debo irme.

_Te espero cuando quieras para tomar el té.

_De acuerdo. Vuelvo a las siete por Opal y Wu —decía mientras entraba al auto.

—Esta bien, adiós!

Suyin giró el volante y se alejó. Ambas se habían reconciliado de una pelea que nunca hubo, pero que ambas habían sentido.

Senna elevó los ojos al cielo y lo encontró oscuro y gris. Casi había llovido todos los días desde algunas semanas, y aunque no lloviera, el sol estaba oculto detrás de montones de nubes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ése clima no le gustaba nada. Podía sentir en la piel que algo malo podría ocurrir en cualquier momento

Volteó distraídamente hacia la casa y vio a los tres niños saliendo, su bella hija iba adelante, riendo y corriendo. Entonces se acercó a ella.

—¿ Y Zaheer?

—Tuvo que irse a resolver algo. —Korra bajó la mirada.

—…¿Precisamente hoy?

—Ah pero vuelve para la cena. —La niña sonrió.

—¿Podemos ir al acantilado?

—Claro, Suyin quedó muy impresionada al verlo. Pero tengan cuidado eh.

—Si! Vamos! Les enseñaré mi playa! —Ella echó a correr y los otros dos la siguieron.

Korra se detuvo a una distancia prudente del vacío e hizo un ademán en el aire para que ellos también lo hicieran.

—Guau! —gritó Wu.

—Vengan! —Korra había comenzado a descender con gran efusividad la escalera de roca, Wu la siguió emocionado y Opal se quedó atrás, bajando despacio.

—¡¿Qué les parece?! _chilló cuando tocó la arena y se movió dando saltos.

—Es increíble! Podría estar aquí todo el verano! Y tú Opal? —La otra apenas había pisado la arena con un aire tímido.

—Digo que.. Las traes! —Tocó a Wu y salió corriendo.

—No es justo opal! Ni siquiera sabía que jugábamos!

Korra rió y corrió tras ellos.

Senna se lanzó al sofá de la sala y suspiró. Ella sabía lo que la hija de Suyin había hecho, y también lo que evitó hacer, a ella no le había agradado la familia por esa razón, pero ahora las cosas parecían haber mejorado, se habían aclarado sin decir nada al respecto. Korra estaba más feliz que nunca, tenía dos amigos y los había llevado a la casa.

Entre bostezos comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido ésa misma mañana..

Era fin de mes, y ése día cumplía años su querida hija. Por eso preparó todos los frascos de mermelada en perfecto orden dentro de sus cajas de madera. Los cargó cuidadosamente en un carro y enganchó el carro con dos ruedas a su bicicleta. Apenas eran la 10 de la mañana, Korra aún estaba en la escuela, y ella aprovecharía para vender aquella mermelada y comprar algunas cosas para el festejo. Llegó en menos de veinte minutos al pueblo de la escuela, tenía un buen estado físico y andaba rapido.

Llegó al almacén del señor Blanco y entró, haciendo sonar algunas campanillas en la puerta. Frente a ella, había un alto almacén de luces colgando del techo, aún así había una luz opaca ahí dentro. Había varios estantes de madera dispuestos de lado, con corredores que llevaban hacia el mostrador donde cobraba el dueño. Tenía un indirecto aspecto de bodega, tanta madera, tan poca iluminación, sin embargo era de los pocos comercios que tenían de todo lo que pudieras buscar en la pequeña ciudad.

—Senna! Buenos días! —dijo el señor Blanco.

—Hola, le traje el encargo el mes, me ayuda?

—Claro! Oye hijo! Ve a ayudar a la señorita!

Un joven de cabello pelirrojo con pecas en la nariz y mejillas llegó desde el depósito, tenía un delantal negro, rulos cortos, ojos pequeños, era alto y esbelto. Él tenía 15 según recordaba Senna, era el hermano mayor y la menor iba al mismo curso que Korra..

—Creciste mucho eh —dijo Senna dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró mientras descargaba los cajones del carro de metal. Era bastante callado, y a Senna le parecía que era así por su madre. Una mujer enorme que podía hacer unas cuatro veces de ella misma. Pero el problema no era su aspecto, sino su actitud soberbia y maleducada, creyéndose superior a todo mundo. Era realmente desagradable, y la niña había sacado sus defectos. Ambos tenían el cabello enrulado y anaranjado oscuro de ella, pero el hombre era muy diferente, bajo, regordete, con cabello negro en las partes bajas de la cabeza, ya que en la parte superior tenía una aureola de calvicie.

La mujer y el chico cargaron cinco cajones y los dejaron apilados cerca de la entrada.

—Te lo doy en dinero o mercancía? —dijo el dueño tranquilamente tras el mostrador.

—Ambas, hoy cumple años Korra y vamos a hacer algo especial. —dijo ella, apoyada en la madera.

—Que extraño, Estefania no me dijo nada sobre un cumpleaños.

—Bueno.. Ya sabes, ellas no son tan cercanas.

—Es una pena —dijo el señor Blanco, desentendiendo el tono acusador que ella usó— toma lo que necesites mientras yo hago las cuentas.

Ella se alejó y miró estante a estante. Tomó huevos, levadura, chocolate para derretir, leche, harina, pan lactal, varios fiambres diferentes, papas fritas, nachos, queso chedar, etc. Aquella debía ser la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la ciudad, además del nacimiento de su niña, ella festejaba que al fin llevaría amigos a su casa, debían pasarlo de maravilla.

Volvió al mostrador con una bolsa llena de víveres, el señor Blanco ya había calculado el precio final de la venta de mermeladas, y al contar todo lo que ella llevaba, definió que debía darle menos de la tercera parte en efectivo. Envolvió todas los productos en bolsas de papel madera y le ordenó a su hijo que llevara sus compras al carro de Natalie, así lo hizo el chico, silenciosamente.

—Entonces, dices que nuestras hijas no se llevan bien?

—Sí, supongo que no se conocen lo suficiente. —"O tal vez se conocen demasiado.." pensó ella.

—Es una pena.. Nosotros podríamos organizar algo, para que ellas se conocieran, ¿no crees?

—Algún día.. Quizás. —Comenzó a alejarse cuando vio que el chico llevaba la última bolsa.

—Y invitó a otros amiguitos? —preguntó él.

—Dos niños de su clase, Wu y Opal, creo que se llamaban. —Se cruzó de brazos, aburrida.

—A él no lo conozco pero Opal vino aquí, a mi casa algunas veces. Qué extraño que Estef no haya sido invitada si su amiga iba a ir.. Aunque últimamente Opal ya no viene tan seguido..

—¿Se pelearon?

—Puede ser, después de que Estef vino con la mano con morada, ella ya no vino. Crees que hayan peleado?

—Quien sabe, los niños son bastante revoltosos a veces. Bueno, ya debo irme..

—Senna.. —La detuvo, tomando su mano— un día podríamos salir juntos, por las niñas..

—¿Con tu esposa? Claro, será divertido. —El rostro del hombre se contrajo, enrojeció de pronto y luego le soltó la mano.

—Si, claro, bueno.. Adiós, que les vaya bien.

—Claro, nos vemos. _Senna ensanchó muy grande su sonrisa.

_"Aquél tonto acaso pensaba que podía engañar a su fofa esposa conmigo? Qué humano tan desagradable." y así se montó en su bicicleta y volvió a su casa.

Volviendo al presente con otro bostezo, recordó nuevamente a aquél hombre, el almacenero, padre de aquella niña que recibió su merecido. Parecía ser cierto que no se había enterado de nada de lo sucedido, era mejor así, menos problemas..

Al parecer, esa niña eran tan soberbia que no soportaba la idea de confesar haber sido pateada en el culo por una "granjera pobretona". Por otro lado, el padre había intentado seducirla casi en las narices de su esposa, tan cerca de su hijo, era comprensible que quisiera alejarse de esa vaca malhumorada y egocéntrica, pero ésa no era la manera.

"Si ya no la amaba, por qué no se divorciaba?"

Senna aún no entendía muchos aspectos de las sociedades humanas.

Con pereza, se levantó del sillón y se arrastró hasta la cocina para cocinar el pastel de cumpleaños.

Era invierno, por lo que atardeció rápidamente al llegar las 18 p.m.. El cielo se había oscurecido y las estrellas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. La luna parecía una uña de gato cuando la voz de Senna los llamó desde abajo de las escaleras, para que soplaran las velas del pastel.

Había sido una tarde inolvidable para Korra, nunca se había divertido tanto, sus amigos eran muy graciosos, y no había parado de reírse en todo el día: desde la carrera en la orilla del mar, cuando Wu corría a la marea y luego corría de la marea cuando ésta volvía, hasta que finalmente tropezó con la arena y se mojó media pierna con el agua fría; cuando jugaron a las traes con Opal, que fue la más rápida y nunca pudo ser alcanzada; corrieron por los cercanos llanos a la casa, aunque se alejaron bastante y volvieron casi sin aire, respirando fuerte; luego Korra les había mostrado cómo se debía plantar una semilla y les contó cuándo estaba lista la verdura para ser sacada, aunque esto no les había interesado tanto hasta que comenzaron a lanzarse tierra.

Wu fue el primero en bajar de la habitación de Korra, Opal le pidió que las dejara solas y así él lo hizo, yéndose con un plato de nachos que estaba devorando él sólo.

—¿Que querías decirme? —Preguntó Korra.

—Yo.. Nunca volvimos a hablar de lo que sucedió ése día..

—Oye eso ya no importa, no pasó nada.. Bueno, te ensuciaste bastante, pero nada más. —sonrió.

_No, quiero.. Pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te traté mal. Sé que no es disculpa decir que Estefania me lleno la cabeza contra ti, pero en realidad es lo que sucedió.. De pronto.. Me contagió su odio hacia ti. —confesó Opal.

—¿Y.. Por qué me odia?

—No lo sé, nunca me dijo.. —dijo bajando la vista, con los ojos verdes fijos en la alfombra.

—Bah, ya no importa, ahora somos amigas, cierto? —Korra le tendió el meñique de la mano derecha con una sonrisa de lado.

—Cierto —dijo Opal sonriendo con ternura y juntando su meñique con el de ella.

—Vamos, hay un pastel que comer.

Ambas bajaron y se encontraron con Senna prendiendo las velas con los números 1 y 0, a Wu comiendo papas fritas en una silla y Zaheer, poniendo platos pequeños sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Llegaste! —Korra corrió a él y lo abrazó.

—¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada! —Él se acomodó los anteojos que ella sacudió con su efusividad y sonrió.

—Chicos él es Zaheer, es amigo de mamá, Zaheer, él es Wu y ella es Opal.

—Mucho gusto _dijo fingiendo seriedad Zaheer, tomando la mano de ambos como si fuesen ejecutivos conociéndose. Los niños rieron.

Apagaron las luces y comenzaron a cantar y acompañar con aplausos.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Korra feliz cumpleaños a ti! "

—Pide tres deseos! —gritó Opal.

"Tener a mamá y a Zaheer para siempre conmigo, ser amigos siempre de Wu y Opal, y... "

Fue un segundo, un simple segundo en que dudó, su mente viajó lejos y llegó al recóndito escondite de su mente, encontrando a su padre allí, olvidado y escondido, una simple figura sin rostro ni características notables, sólo una figura masculina que simbolizaba su pasado, la mitad de sus raices y toda su identidad. La felicidad se pausó, sus deseos se congelaron y la imagen se detuvo. Se había estado engañando, no podía temer a la verdad.

"Y.. La verdad".

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon cuando ella sopló las velas, las luces de encendieron y ella sólo sonrió. Se sentó en la mesa y su madre cortó el enorme pastel de dos pisos, bañado en color azul y decoración de frutillas, mientras que en el interior era bizcochuelo de chocolate negro relleno de mermelada de frutilla.

Todos hablaban y sonreían, halagaban la comida de Senna y Korra sólo sonreía, no quería que notaran su afliccion, menos después del perfecto día que había vivido.. Pero su madre la veía de reojo, con un brillo suspicaz en la mirada.

A las siete Suyin fue a retirar a los niños, había prometido llevar a Wu a su casa ya que le quedaba cerca de la suya. Senna, Zaheer y Korra los despidieron y dieron fin a un día muy animado.

—¿Qué te regalaron los chicos? —dijo Senna, sentándose en el mismo sofá que Korra estaba, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Opal un vestido verde, para usar en verano, y Wu una caja musical.

—Que bonito _dijo ella sacudiéndola por los hombros. Zaheer se acercó a ellas y notó cabizbaja a la niña.

—¿Sucedió algo?

_No. Es que..

—Ya sé, es sobre tu padre, ¿cierto? —Korra levantó los ojos con sorpresa, no podía imaginar cómo lo había descubierto, pensó que debía ser el sexto sentido materno, o que era demasiado obvia, tal vez ambas.

—Las dejaré solas..

—Tú quedate, puedes ser de ayuda —Lo interrumpió la mayor con mirada firme, él se sentó— ¿Que quieres saber?

—Cuál era su nombre? - respondió sin pensar, si le iba a contar todo, debía empezar por el comienzo. Senna suspiró

—Te diré su nombre, pero debes prometer que no lo repetirás. Es un nombre peligroso para ser mencionado en voz alta —Korra la miró dudosa.— Prometelo —Ella asintió.

—Su nombre es Tonraq Wolf.

Hola!

A partir de ahora empieza lo triste y sangriento. Vimos un pequeño vistazo de Asami, espero que les haya gustado hasta acá y sigan esperando las demás actualizaciones!

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de avatar la leyenda de korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

De manera inexplicable la mente de Korra viajó hasta una tarde a sus seis años de edad. Había estado de pie frente al acantilados tal como tantas otras veces. Y tal como otras veces, Senna llegó justo a tiempo para verla y regañarla?

Lo que su madre tal vez no sabía -o si-, es que cuanto mas le prohibía algo, Korra más deseaba intentarlo. La prohibición la incitaba a intentar cosas mas y mas arriesgadas para demostrar que ella podía hacerlo. Pero aquella tarde fue diferente. En cuanto los ojos azules enfrentaron a los celestes la vio sonriendo. La niña casi se tragó un mosquito al dejar la boca abierta, Senna se rió al notarlo. Se agachó y le acarició el cabello.

—¿Qué te dije sobre trepar árboles? —Korra la miró contrariada

—No estaba trepando un árbol! —exclamó.

—Era igual de peligroso que cuando trepas arboles —sonrió en un suspiro—, si tan sólo supieras que las niñas no trepan arboles de cinco metros de altura hasta la copa..

Korra no dijo nada, se perdió en las miles de posibilidades que impedían a otras niñas trepar arboles "¿acaso no les gustaba ensuciarse las manos? ¿Porque se llenaban los dedos de astillas?" su rostro debió parecerle de lo más gracioso porque soltó otra risa.

—Korra. Te pareces tanto a tu padre.. —Acomodó su rebelde cabello con las manos cubiertas de tierra—. ¿Quieres oír una historia?

Le dio la mano y la guió con lentitud hasta la pequeña casa de fachada amarilla. A Senna le encantaba contarle historias, y Korra también las disfrutaba.. hasta que comenzaron a inquietarla.

—"Había una vez una princesa, que vivía en un hermoso y lujoso palacio. Su padre el rey del sol era un hombre justo y bondadoso y todos vivían en armonía en su reino. Una tarde el rey de la luna visitó el reinado vecino, y fue una coincidencia que se detuviera en un claro, viendo a la hermosa princesa del sol bañándose. Él se enamoró ciegamente de ella y al saber que era una princesa, le propuso inmediatamente a su padre que contrajeran matrimonio. El rey del sol no tenía objeciones, era beneficioso para ambos reinos y podría casar a su hija.."

—¿Por qué quería casarla? —preguntó.

—El matrimonio era más un contrato de negocios que algo sentimental en esos tiempos.

—Oh. —Iba a continuar pero la interrumpió de nuevo— ¿Y la princesa también se había enamorado?

—No, ella estaba enamorada de un campesino así que lo rechazó.

—Oh.

—"..Cuando el rey de la luna fue rechazado, estalló de ira y le declaró la guerra al rey del sol, diciendo que se casaría con la princesa quiera o no.."

—Eso no es educado.

—¿Verdad que no? Era un bruto grosero.. —Sonrió—. "...Ambos reyes entraron en una larga guerra que acabó con la vida de muchos soldados. Incluso la princesa había tomado una espada para defender el trono y su honor. Pero cuando el rey de la luna se vio arrinconado, decidió exceder las reglas. Le pidió ayuda a un demonio. »Dame el poder para vencer a mis enemigos« le rogó, »el precio a pagar es muy alto« le respondió el demonio. Pero el rey estaba obsesionado, y accedió a todo con tal de cumplir su propósito."

—¿Que deseo pidió? ¿Casarse con la princesa?

—No, el rey había perdido la cordura y le pidió al demonio el poder de volar con monstruosas alas, increible fuerza y velocidad para combatir. Pero a cambio de ello debía beber sangre humana para sobrevivir. Incluso, el demonio le dijo que la sangre de los que eran sus enemigos lo volverían aún mas fuerte.

—Que asco.. Pero.. ¡espera! Eran vampiros!

—Correcto. El rey de la luna fue el primer vampiro que existió. "Convirtiendo al rey y a su tropa en vampiros, el ejercito del rey del sol acabó diezmado. Se dio cuenta de que el otro rey había vendido su alma con tal de ganar, y lo que era aún peor, ningún ejercito sería rival contra aquellos poderes."

—¡¿La princesa tendrá que casarse ahora?! —Su madre sonrió ante su única preocupación. Ella continuó, moviendo sus dedos mientras leía.

—"El rey del sol acudió a una bruja que reprobaba tanta maldad. Ella ayudó al rey dándole fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana también, mas no pudo darles alas. En cambio, le dio fuertes y filosos dientes que desgarraran lo que mordieran; gruesas garras con musculosas patas que lo harían saltar hasta diez metros de alto; largas orejas que ayudarían a oír todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor."

—¿Que eran ellos?

—Eran hombres lobo.

Senna cerró el libro de cuero rojo y se levantó del sillón. Korra estaba arrodillada en la alfombra, y con una expresión estupefacta la jaló del pantalón.

—Mamá no me dijiste cómo termina la historia!

—Aún no ha terminado hija.

—Pero.. no logró el rey del sol vencerlos? —Ella se detuvo y se sentó en el sillón con una extraña mirada cargada de pesar.

—La bruja les echó una maldición, para que no puedan salir a la luz del sol. Se mantienen ocultos en cuevas y túneles subterráneos, o en aquellos lugares donde la luz no alcanza. Eso los mantiene a raya, pero los hombres lobo aún esperan su venganza, y los vampiros aún esperan el día en que puedan conquistar el mundo.

—Mami... —La nariz comenzó a darle cosquillas mientras los ojos le picaban.

—Sólo el amor puede salvar al mundo hija. —le acarició las mejillas y agregó—: No llores, tú podrás acabar con todos ellos.

La abrazó cálidamente y miró el collar que colgaba en su cuello, idéntico al que la había obligado a usar desde el año anterior: una piedra con forma de lágrima que centelleaba tornasolado.

—Sólo espera el momento adecuado para romper ese cristal —susurró en su oído.

De nuevo en el presente, a través de la ventana de la sala, se notaban los árboles meciéndose con cierta rudeza, el viento había comenzado a soplar con mas fuerza. La que había sido una festiva tarde con frío y ciertos momentos nublados, parecía ir a acabar con una tormenta.

Zaheer prestó atención desde el lado izquierdo, sentado solo en uno de los tres sillones a juego, algo le parecía extraño, fuera de lugar. Se apretó las rodillas con las manos y tragó saliva. Dejó de observar la ventana que comenzaba a ser salpicada por lluvia y miró a la mujer que adoraba, sentada junto a su encantadora hija. Era un momento de tensión familiar, y él realmente no sabía qué hacía ahí.

—¿Por qué es peligroso pronunciar su nombre...?

—Te lo diré más adelante, pero ni se te ocurra repetir su nombre, oíste? —ella asintió— nunca.

—De acuerdo!

—Bien —Dijo Senna al voltear a ver a Zaheer, quien las veía seriamente.

—¿Murió?

Senna giró rápidamente el rostro para ver a su niña de nuevo, era notable que se vio afectada por la pregunta: se aclaró la garganta, sacó el brazo de los hombros de Korra, bajó la vista y luego tomó aire, volvió a mirarla.

—No lo sé. Él.. Nos separamos antes de saber que yo estaba embarazada.

—Él nunca supo de mí? —Senna negó.

Pudiendo ver como el pequeño corazón de la niña se estrujaba, su madre la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y le besó la cabeza varias veces mientras la contenía.

—Lo siento linda, esas cosas pasan entre los adultos. Nos separamos y .. Ya no volví a saber de él.

—Acaso no lo buscaste? —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—No, no realmente. Decidí cuidarte por mi misma y no molestarlo, él tenía sus metas muy bien planeadas, y no había lugar para mí entre ellas.

—¿Ni para mí..?

—Oh no!, no pienses así, él te hubiera adorado de haberte conocido.. —afirmó tomando su rostro redondeado entre sus manos, haciendo que la vea a los ojos.

—Crees que pueda conocerlo? Algún día..?

Senna dudó —Claro, estoy segura de que si así debe ser, así será. Oye.. —La niña la miró— no sabía si darte esto o no pero.. Aquí tienes.

Sacó una pequeña caja plateada de abajo de un viejo cojín. La delicada caja tenía un lazo rojo, el cual Korra retiró con emoción antes de levantar la tapa del regalo. Al descubrirlo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con un brillante crucifijo color plateado.

_Parece plata pero no lo es —recalcó su madre— le pertenecía a tu padre.

Korra la miró con ojos vidriosos y le agradeció en un susurro—:Gracias mamá.

Zaheer vio cómo ambas volvían a abrazarse fuerte y se levantó.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Senna curiosa.

Pero la mirada gris de Zaheer le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Su tranquilidad cambió a horror en un instante.

—Ven Korra. —Se paró y la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú vas a quedarte muy tranquila mientras yo y Zaheer damos un vistazo allá afuera..

Pero el intento de Senna por guardar la calma sólo puso más nerviosa a Korra. La niña fijó sus ojos en la ventana mientras era jalada a la cocina, a través del vidrio, sólo podía ver oscuridad, aunque de pronto un relámpago iluminó todo y pudo ver una figura, a varios metros de la casa, entre el acantilado y ellos.

—Qué es..?

—No mires, sólo sigueme.

Senna le cubrió los ojos a medias y la llevó a la cocina, Korra miró a través de las aberturas entre sus dedos hasta que la soltó para recoger algo.

—Mamá qué sucede? Son ladrones?

La mujer volteó a verla arrodillándose, le apretó las mejillas y le transmitió cierta tranquilidad mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

—Shh, tranquila, sé fuerte mi querida, no pasará nada malo. —Le besó la frente y se agachó.

Corrió una alfombra vieja y sucia, y reveló una trampilla en el suelo, la cual la niña nunca había visto, en un rincón de la cocina. Su madre metió medio cuerpo dentro de la trampilla, abrió algo que sonó como una puerta oxidada y volvió a mirarla mientras tosía.

—Que es eso? Por qué toses?

—No.. Pasa nada.. Tú tranquila. —Apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella, volvió a sentir cierta calma— ahora, metete ahí y no salgas hasta que yo te diga o hasta que no oigas nada de nada, ¡¿oíste bien?!

—Sí! —gritó confundida.

—Eres mi hija, tienes cualidades que no conoces, todo estará bien. —La besó— Anda, entra, con cuidado..

Korra se movió con temor, pero su madre la apresuró, le dio una linterna y la ayudó a descender. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad, sólo elevó el rostro para ver a su madre, ella le besó la frente y le sonrió, justo antes de cerrar la trampilla y poner lo que lucía como una alfombra encima.

La niña quedó en una profunda oscuridad de pronto, su madre había salido corriendo y sólo podía oír los truenos y la lluvia intensa que había comenzado de un momento a otro.

Al encender la linterna, iluminó a sus pies, estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas bajo ella, con ambos pies a un lado, entonces notó algo extraño ahí adentro. Se sentía como si aquél escondrijo estuviera hecho de madera, sonaba como madera y olía a madera, pero no veía más madera que la de la trampilla, que ahora sólo podía iluminar débilmente con el foco de la linterna. Volvió la vista abajo y acarició el suave piso, al verlo con atención notó que estaba forrado con una tela muy suave y delicada, era el mismo tipo de tela que había encontrado en el libro escondido de su madre, y no sólo eso, también era del mismo color: azul metálico.

Todo estaba muy extraño, y sólo podía pensar en qué sucedería ahí afuera. Tenía muchas ganas de salir y ayudar a su madre, no podía abandonarlos.. Pero estaba aterrada.

Debía obedecer a su madre y quedarse ahí, hasta que ella fuera a buscarla. De pronto reparó en el fuerte aroma a su alrededor, apuntó la linterna hacia el piso y vio montones de ajos desperdigados en todas direcciones, la pequeña recámara estaba forrada con aquella tela extraña y ajos, ajos por doquier.

Todo eran tan aterrador que sólo pudo pensar en el último regalo que había recibido el cual había metido apresuradamente en un bolsillo de su saco tejido con lana rosa pálido. Sacó la cajita y se colocó el regalo.

El collar estaba hecho con una fina y nada particular cuerda negra, pero el dije, brillaba como una estrella, no tenía a Cristo en la cruz, pero era un crucifijo que lo evocaba. Tenía algunos detalles en los extremos del metal, y el centro era liso, con una gema verde esmeralda en el punto donde ambas barras se volvían perpendiculares. Acarició embelesada la gema redonda.

"Es precioso.. Padre".

La lluvia cayó con tanta fuerza sin detenenimientos, que Korra no podía escuchar más que un sonido monótono del agua golpeando toda superficie. De pronto se sintió segura ahí adentro, sintió que nada malo ocurría, y sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos temprano en la mañana, cuando algunos rayos solares se colaron entre las tablas de la trampilla y la alfombra puesta encima.

Korra se desperezó lentamente, recordando todo de un sólo golpe, se estiró y apoyó su mano en las tablas. Su madre no había ido a buscarla, entonces debía esperar a que ya no hubiera ruido alguno, pero como saber si los ruidos eran buenos o malos?

Korra hizo esfuerzo y escuchó atentamente los sonidos que venían de afuera, escuchó algunas voces lejanas, las cuales pensó por un momento que serían de su madre y Zaheer. Salió rápidamente del escondite y lo primero que vio fueron los primeros rayos solares dándole de golpe en la cara, cegándola, junto al aire cálido y condensado que entró pesadamente en sus pulmones.

Pero eso no era posible, estaba en la cocina..

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, vio que ya no había cocina, ni paredes que contuvieran la luz que venía desde el acantilado, el cual veía perfectamente desde su posición, ni tampoco contenían el aire extrañamente caliente del exterior.

Una profunda desesperación la inundó, temblando de pies a cabeza, salió caminando sobre escombros y objetos rotos, la mesa, las sillas, el lavabo de cerámica partido al medio.. Ya no había división entre la cocina y la sala, tampoco había paredes ni piso ni muebles, no había nada más que escombros y cenizas echando humo.

Toda la casa se había incendiado.

Se abrazó a sí misma, el aire caliente del incendio era lentamente difuminado por la brisa mañanera del invierno, era fresca, limpiaba su rostro y renovaba su voluntad de continuar. Mientras sus pies se doblaban y avanzaban sobre basura, dio la vuelta y todo era igual. Se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás y vio el enorme desperdicio en que se había vuelto su hogar, apestaba a quemado, salía humo y todo estaba negro, consumido por las llamas y rodeado de cenizas. Tosió fuerte, mirando de un lado al otro, se sentía desorientada.. perdida, cayó de rodillas.

"Es una pesadilla.. Debe ser eso".

De pronto un hombre apreció de detrás de la casa, se cubrió los ojos cuando la luz del alba le dio directamente, puso una mano sobre estos y fijó los ojos en Korra. Se acercó corriendo, ella podía ver cómo movía los labios, estaba gritando, pero ella no podía oír nada.

De rodillas frente a la destrucción que no había imaginado presenciar nunca, el hombre vestido con un enorme traje negro y amarillo se agachó frente a ella. Tenía un casco con un cristal en la parte delantera: un bombero.

—¿¡...bien?! —Ella levantó su vista oscurecida, sin ningún brillo y lo miró— ¡¿Estas bien?! Traigan el equipo!

Miró hacia donde él había volteado y vio a otros hombres como él acercándose. Tenían un aparato raro entre las manos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En ese momento ella reaccionó, y sus iris brillaron con desasosiego.

—Mi mamá! —el bombero la miró— Mama! Mamá!

—Lo siento. Aun no encontramos a nadie más.. Eres la única..

Abrió los ojos con horror, con los labios abiertos y la mandíbula apretada. El bombero la contuvo, pero ella estaba enloquecida, lo empujó, deseando correr a las ruinas que aún se estaban viniendo abajo. Korra gritó hasta que ya no podía oír más que sus gritos, no veía nada, mas que una mancha borrosa de cómo intentaban calmarla, con el imborrable fondo de su hogar destruido, gritó y gritó hasta que sintió que algo se lastimaba en su garganta, y aun así continuó gritando, le inyectaron algo, y lentamente las cosas se difuminaron hasta desaparecer en la más infinita oscuridad.

"Shh, tranquila, sé fuerte mi querida, no pasará nada malo."

Su madre había aparecido vestida de blanco, en un lugar tan claro que dolía mirar directamente, le apoyó la mano en su mejilla y la miró con total tranquilidad, no como cuando dijo eso, que estaba tan inquieta, en ese momento se veía.. en paz..

Korra se levantó de un salto. Estaba acostada en una cama de sabanas blancas y manta celeste, las paredes eran claras y ella misma tenía una ropa diferente a la que recordaba, estaba en un hospital.

Algo comenzó a molestarle en el brazo y al mirar encontró una aguja clavada allí, cerca del codo, con una manguera que iba hasta una bolsa de plástico colgada sobre su cabeza. Se la arrancó sin pensarlo. Estaba despierta, ya podría comer por si misma, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

El liquido salía libremente del suero arrancado, mientras ella doblaba las rodillas y las abrazaba con vehemencia. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, las lagrimas brotaron sigilosas, hasta llorar desconsoladamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al levantar la vista vio que una enfermera detenía el suero que se estaba perdiendo. La joven tenía cabello castaño claro, un traje blanco, ojos miel, lentes cuadrados y una sonrisa amigable en la cara.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste. Temíamos que hubieras inhalado mucho monoxido de carbono.

—¿Temíamos? —Su voz sonó extraña, y dolió al hablar.

—Los médicos y yo. Todos te tomamos cariño. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Korra .. —Susurró.

—Korra? —repitió la enfermera, con una planilla en una mano y una lapicera en la otra.

—Korra wolf.

La joven de menos de treinta años, anotó algunas cosas más de los datos de la niña y luego ella preguntó—: No encontraron a nadie mas? —La enfermera la tomó del hombro y negó— Cuanto tiempo pasó?

—Dos días.

—Ya puedo irme?

—Bueno.. Tendrían que hacerte algunos exámenes y ver si no tienes ninguna secuela. Pero si todo va bien podrás irte ésta misma tarde o quizás mañana en la mañana. —Ella no respondió— Korra.. Tienes algún otro familiar? Alguien a quien podríamos llamar?

En ese mismo momento, un hombre ingresó por la única entrada a la habitación donde la niña se recuperaba. Él tenía un saco negro, camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir con zapatos brillantes. Llevaba el cabello corto en color negro, sus pequeños ojos eran de color miel. Tenía algo de barba, tal vez pasó dos o tres días sin afeitarse.

—Con permiso —dijo él, la enfermera clavó sus ojos en la figura que ingresaba— soy el detective Mako, tengo que hacerle algúnas preguntas a la niña.

—Está bien, volveré luego a hacerte los exámenes —dijo la enfermera, sonriendole con amabilidad.

Pudo ver de cerca el bolsillo en la camisa de manga corta de la enfermera, allí tenía una placa de metal que decía su nombre: Izumi Ladel. La niña no respondió y la vio partir, pasando rápido junto al detective, que ingresó a paso lento y se acercó una silla a la cama de la niña. Sentándose frente a ella.

—Hola, sólo tengo algunas preguntas que hacer y te dejaré tranquila.

La miró buscando alguna expresión pero ella sólo lo miraba con ojos apagados. Sus bellas pupilas azules mostraban una verdadera brecha entre su infancia y su madurez. Ya no sería la misma, se sentía rota, partida en miles de pedazos, y muchos de los trozos, se habían perdido para siempre.

—Nombre completo? —Se aclaró la garganta. Sacando del bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno anillado junto con una lapicera.

—Korra Wolf.

—Nombres de los desaparecidos?

—Senna Wolf y Zaheer.

El detective tenía una voz suave y masculina, era serio, pero se le notaba un cierto esfuerzo en cuidar lo que decía para no herirla, aunque nada podría herirla más que todo lo que había pasado.

—Zaheer tiene apellido?

—No lo recuerdo. —dijo con voz monótona, moviendo sutilmente la cabeza.

Luego de describir brevemente características, vestimentas de ambos al momento del desaparecimiento y rasgos importantes que pudieran distinguirlos, el policía continuó con sus preguntas.

—Cuentame qué sucedió el viernes pasado.

_Era mi cumpleaños. —dijo tomando aire — llevé dos amigos a casa, Opal y Wu, luego la madre de Opal los fue a buscar y se marcharon. Mi madre me dio un regalo —dijo llevándose la mano al cuello instintivamente, pero no lo encontró, entonces se vio un cambio en su expresión, buscando con desespero.

El detective tomó un collar de la mesita junto a la cama hospitalaria y preguntó—: Es este? —La niña casi se lo arrancó de las manos para colocárselo nuevamente.—.Donde podemos encontrar a Opal y Wu?

—Ambos van a mi misma clase, en el pueblo cercano a mi casa.. Donde estoy? —dijo recordando que no hay lugares tan grandes y equipados allá.

—Estas en el hospital de la capital. A una hora y media en vehículo hasta tu casa. —ella asintió lentamente— te trajeron porque no encontraron signos vitales luego de que te desmayaste.

Korra se detuvo, las palabras habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, perpleja ¿realmente había estado a un paso de la muerte? ¿Y por qué de pronto deseaba que no la hubieran salvado?

—¿Qué sucedió después?

La niña aún no abandonaba su abatimiento. Tenía la mirada clavada en las mantas blancas, las piernas dobladas a un lado del cuerpo y las manos agarrando con fuerza toda la tela que pudiera.

—¿Prefieres que vuelva en otro momento? Creí que ya habías despertado hace tiempo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

_No. Quiero decirlo ahora —Luego de un momento continuó—: Comenzó a llover, mi madre siempre se pone inquieta cuando llueve. Pero zaheer —El detective levantó la vista del cuaderno en el que iba escribiendo y la miró— el amigo de mi madre, también se puso nervioso.

—¿Donde estaban cuando comenzo a llover?

—Estábamos en la sala, justo al lado de la entrada. Ahí hay.. Había —Se corrigió— una ventana grande. Por ahí se veía perfectamente cómo llovía, pero cuando ellos se pusieron ..

—Nerviosos? Ansiosos?

—En realidad parecía como si estuvieran en guardia.—La niña miró al detective para ver su reacción, pero él sólo mostraba un ceño fruncido, especulando, mientras que ella sentía una pizca de intriga, una migaja que fue tragada nuevamente por el mar de sufrimiento— Luego mi madre me llevó a la cocina, pero antes miré por la ventana y vi una silueta bajo la lluvia, había alguien ahí afuera.

—Puede describir a la silueta que viste?

—No, parecía tener un cuerpo delgado.

—Era hombre o mujer?

—Parecía un hombre, pero podría ser una mujer. Sus hombros estaban altos, como si no tuviera cuello o estuviera inclinado hacia adelante.

—¿Y la vestimenta?

—No lo se pero tenía un enorme saco oscuro, se iluminó un poco con un relámpago y vi que el agua se le resbalaba.. no se mojaba.

Luego de explicarle brevemente lo ocurrido en la cocina, cuando se escondió en aquél pseudo sótano y se quedó dormida entre ajos y una extraña tela azul, el detective estuvo listo para irse.

—Gracias por su testimonio señorita.

—Espere! —Él se detuvo antes de levantarse de su asiento— ¿qué sucederá ahora?

—Bueno.. Ya que no tienes familiares, se llamará a cuidados infantiles y..

—Tal vez.. Tenga un familiar.. —interrumpió ella.

—En serio? Dime, dónde lo encuentro?

—Nunca lo conocí, tampoco sé si está en éste país, o si siquiera está vivo..

—Tienes una dirección, un dato, un nombre?

—Un nombre. —afirmó ella. La lengua le supo pastosa, su voz era ronca e inhaló bastante aire, sabiendo que iba a romper su última promesa a su madre—: Tonraq Wolf.

—Está bien. Lo averiguaré. Pero debes saber que.. Si éste hombre no es encontrado, tendrás que ir a un hogar.

—Un.. hogar? - su mirada delataba su terror— Un orfanato! ¡¿Querrás decir?! —gritó histérica, como si riera y llorara al mismo tiempo.

Él tomó aire—.Si, pero seguramente una buena familia te adoptará pronto y tendrás una nueva vida. —el hablaba con ternura en la voz y compasión en los ojos.

—Yo no quiero otra familia. Quiero a la que tenía! —El no dijo nada, sólo bajó la vista y se rascó la nuca, luego la miró con pena—..Podría ir a mi casa? O donde.. Estaba?

—..No es seguro que puedas hacerlo, no habría quien te acompañe, y deberías ir directamente al hogar cuando estés recuperada.. —Ella lo miró tristemente y el se mordió la lengua— Preguntaré, de acuerdo?

—Si usted me acompaña, yo podría enseñarle si veo algo anormal en mi casa. Eso ayudaría al caso, no?

—Si, ayudaría mucho. —dijo pensativo—. Debo irme.

Ella asintió. El detective guardó su cuaderno y salió rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños y lo había hecho bastante mal, no quería que volviera a preguntarle algo y responder como un idiota insensible, pero la suspicacia de la niña lo había sorprendido.

Al bajar unas escaleras, bastante cercanas de la salida, se cruzó con la enfermera de antes, la bonita castaña que atendía a Korra. Ella pasó y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió descendiendo, debía ir a platicarle sobre la declaración a su jefa, la comisario. También había prometido averiguar si podría acompañarla alguien hasta allá.. O mejor dicho, si él mismo podría acompañarla con alguien más que se hiciera cargo de ella. La proposición de la pequeña parecía viable desde el momento en que pisó aquél lugar, donde no había rastros de lo que fue una casa. Sólo veía un montón de basura y ella podría ayudarle.

La enfermera llegó poco después de que Mako se retirara de la habitación de la ojiazul. Abrió la puerta con una bandeja de metal, con una jeringa descartable, algodón y dos frascos encima.

—Estas lista Ko..?

Pero ella no estaba en la habitación. Las sábanas en la cama estaban arrugadas y tiradas de lado, las cortinas de la ventana ondeaban con el viento, cosa que antes no hacían. La enfermera dejó la bandeja en una mesa y corrió a las ventanas, abiertas completamente. Pasó la cabeza por la abertura y miró hacia abajo.

—No, ella no se suicidó. —Su voz sonó monótona y fría.

La enfermera giró sobre sus talones, recogió la bandeja de metal y salió de la habitación. Sus caderas se sacudían de un lado al otro con cada paso firme que daba, los tacones hacían eco en los pasillos blancos, moviendo las piernas apretadas por una falda tubo hasta las rodillas, con una abertura en la parte trasera. Giró en una esquina, tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos demostraban impaciencia. Podría arrancarse el rodete castaño que tenía tras la cabeza, arrojar la bandeja y matar a todo el que se le cruzara.

La niña había escapado.

El oficial Mako tardó menos de diez minutos en subir a su Mustang, cerrar la puerta, encender el auto, y llegar a la comisaria. Era pleno centro de la capital, las personas iban y venían con prisa, el edificio de gobierno estaba a algunas calles de distancia, realmente aquella era una vorágine de personas, ruidos y prisas.

Atravesó la puerta con grandes partes de vidrio y se encontró con más personas corriendo de un lado al otro, vestidos formalmente o con trajes identificables como policias, escritorios, papeles, documentos, archivos y civiles erradicando denuncias. En ese momento, Mako pensó en lo tranquila que sería la vida de aquella niña en el campo, entre árboles, césped y naturaleza. Había sido una tragedia, pero algo le decía que no había sido un accidente.

Encaminándose hasta la oficina del comisario, Mako recordó la declaración de la menor. Su madre la había metido deliberadamente en aquél "sótano", donde le había salvado la vida. Luego de golpear, y escuchar un " adelante", el detective entró.

—Señora, le traigo la declaración de la menor Korra Wolf

—Quién? —el otro suspiró.

Su jefa estaba leyendo algunos folios dentro de una carpeta de otro caso. Tenía traje y corbata, cabello gris y ojos verdes. Estaba sentada tras un escritorio acre, con estantes lleno de libros, expedientes y demás. En un rincón de la habitación, un perchero tenía colgado un saco y un cinturón con su arma reglamentaria.

—La niña encontrada en la casa incendiada.

—Ahh si, la del pueblo. ¿ Tiene familiares?

—Ahora voy a averiguarlo, me dio el nombre de alguien, pero nunca lo conoció y no sabe si está vivo.

—Pobre niña. Bien, hazlo y dejame tranquila.

—Señora, hay muchos puntos frágiles en este caso.

—No habían dicho que el incendio se debió a una fuga en el gas?

—Eso dijeron los de científica, pero la niña declaró haber visto una persona fuera de la casa, justo antes de que su madre la llevara espontáneamente al sótano donde la mantuvo con vida.

—Creo que la madre estaba chiflada, llamó un amigo suyo, y la ayudó a prender fuego la casa, decidiendo salvar a su niña, o matarla más rápido al encerrarla allí.

—Es una teoría, pero bien podría ser un ataque.

—Insinúa que un tipo llegó, luchó con la madre e incendió la casa?

—Es una posibilidad.. —La mujer le dirigió una mirada agria—Señora Lin no podemos descartar ninguna teoría hasta estar seguros. Si fue un suicidio, entonces la persona que llegó aún debe estar viva, y debemos encontrarlo para arrestarlo en calidad de cómplice de asesinato u homicidio.

—Bien, vuelve al pueblo de.. como se llame, y averigualo.

—Hay otra cosa señora. —levantó su mirada cansada de los documentos y lo miró— la niña quiere ir a su casa antes de ir a cualquier lugar, sea con un orfanato o si encontramos un familiar.

—Si encontramos un familiar él puede llevarlo pero si no lo encontramos, ella perderá su oportunidad de tomar sus pertenencias, eso me quieres pedir? —el asintió—. Bien, tienes permiso de llevarla, habla con cuidados infantiles y que traigan a alguien para acompañarte.

—Gracias señora —Se estaba retirando cuando ella volvió a llamarlo.

—Creo que la asistente Marshall estaba ahí afuera, ve y pídele a ella.—El rostro del detective enrojeció, asintió torpemente y salió de la oficina. Lin lo siguió con su intensa mirada verde hasta que desapareció.

Luego de archivar la declaración junto al expediente del caso, se dedicó a buscar a Tonraq Wolf, el único familiar que la niña creía tener. Buscó entre los antecedentes y nadie apareció, buscó en personas desaparecidas, tampoco, al menos iba descartando las malas posibilidades, finalmente buscó en el registro de las personas, pero no hubo resultados. Ni entre turistas, ni deportados, ni ningún otro medio nacional.

Intentó buscar internacionalmente, quizás se había mudado de país. Pero tampoco hubo respuesta afirmativa. Ni siquiera una persona tenía ese nombre.

Decidió buscar en el buscador general, quizás cambió de nombre, pero todo lo que vio fueron paginas de historia, paginas que hablaban de la antigüedad. Entró por mera curiosidad, y vio una foto en color sepia, muy antigua, casi 140 años atrás. Allí había varios hombres vestidos como trabajadores, con gorros, botas y trajes enterizos lleno de hollín, tierra y aceite.

Abajo de la foto decía: de izquierda a derecha. Tonraq Wolf uno de los trabajadores que le dieron forma al primer ferrocarril con suministro eléctrico.

Era un articulo de diario, y entre los primeros párrafos el oficial leyó: "[...] El primer ferrocarril con suministro eléctrico es el tranvía creado en el norte de Irlanda. El tranvía circula entre Portrush y Giant's causeway, utilizando alimentación por el tercer riel. Se dice que en los próximos años podrían incluir un modelo como éste en el país [...]. [...] los trabajadores se muestran felices luego de concluir un trabajo que cambiará la movilidad de las personas en el mundo entero.[...]"

Luego decía información acerca del vehiculo, donde serían las paradas, cada cuanto tiempo llegaría, etc.

El detective Mako fijó sus ojos en la parte superior del artículo, "de la década del año 1880".

Por otro lado, él sólo podía pensar en una posibilidad, y es que aquél era el bisabuelo del probable Tonraq, familiar de la niña. Imprimió el artículo, quizás le alegraría a ella conocer algunas cosas sobre su familia casi extinta. Lo guardó en un maletín y salió a buscar a Marshall.

La encontró rápidamente, estaba debatiendo en la cocina con otros dos agentes, uno apoyado sobre una mesa y el otro sentado en una silla, ella estaba de pie, hablando aireadamente acerca de los derechos de la mujer, política e historia. Tenía una taza de café en la mano, la cual estaba a punto de derramarse cada vez que abría la boca y hacía grandes ademanes para darse a entender. Tenía un blazer negro a finas rayas blancas, el cual hacía juego con una falda hasta las rodillas con el mismo estilo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón muy delicados, que lucían como de la epoca del '50. Su cabello era ondulado y castaño claro, tenía ojos grises y una mirada penetrante.

—Sin duda alguna, la mujer pudo haber sido mucho más grande si no hubiera sido ultrajada y humillada por el hombre. Sin duda, ellos notaron su valía y su potencial y las suprimieron y censuraron, como a Juana de Arco.

—Si hubieran matado a todas las feministas ya no habría mujeres —Se burló un agente, y el otro se rió.

—No, no sólo eso, los hombres diseñaron otros modos de tortura y censura como.. los brasiers.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo! —habló el otro agente— topless para todas! —ella no pudo evitar sonreír y enseñarle su perfecta dentadura a todos, sólo que Mako fue el único que la vio.

—Con permiso —saludó, y todos fijaron sus ojos sonrientes en él.

—Viniste a aguarnos la fiesta Mako?! —dijo el que estaba sentado, más regordete que el otro.

—Relajense, vine a buscar a Marshall.

—¿A mi? Qué sucede?

—Te necesito para un nuevo caso.

—Nos vemos luego, caballeros. —Se despidió ella y siguió a Mako fuera de la cocina—. Tienes el expediente? —el se lo tendió apenas terminó de hablar, ella lo abrió— oh, es el de la niña en el incendio..

—Así es, te doy hasta mañana para que lo leas —ella fijó sus ojos grises en él y él sintió un ligero temblor en su voz grave— tienes que acompañarme al pueblo, la niña quiere visitar su casa.

—Pobrecita.. De acuerdo, nos vemos a las 10. —Él asintió y la señorita Marshall se alejó.

La vio partir, con su cabello moviéndose sobre los hombros y soltó un suspiro—: Adios.. Jinora.

La joven no lo oyó, tomó su teléfono y llamó a un contacto frecuente. Salió caminando hasta la calle, era hora del almuerzo y su estomago crujía. Después de oír el tono unas tres veces al fin le respondieron.

—Hola Jinora ¿que sucede? ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien. Papá, hay un nuevo caso, sobre una niña llamada Korra.. Wolf —dijo esto último en voz mas baja mientras evitaba algunos transeúntes— Su madre murió en un incendio y ella sobrevivió porque la escondió en un sótano..

Tenzin guardó silencio un largo momento hasta decir con la voz quebrada:— No puedo creer que Senna esté muerta.

—Entonces en verdad es..?

—Si, la esposa del líder de los Lobos. Éramos buenos amigos..

—Lo siento mucho papá. Ella va a ser derivada a un orfanato, pero antes la llevaremos de nuevo a su casa.. Quiere visitarla antes de.. —Jinora se sentó en un parque, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—No la presiones, debe estar muy afectada con lo sucedido. Pero no creo que Senna haya muerto tan fácilmente.

—La casa estaba incendiada hasta los cimientos.

—Ah pero tu no conocías a Senna y su esposo —dijo con orgullo—. Pero Korra no estará segura sola, pronto enviarán a alguien a acabar el trabajo.

—Quieres que la vigile?

—No te preocupes, le diré a alguien que vaya a buscarla.

—A su padre? —Se escuchó un golpe y un chirrido en la linea.

—Lo siento hija, vino un nuevo cliente. Hablamos más tarde. —Hubo un sonido muy similar a disparos y cortó.

...

El cielo estaba despejado, brillante. Unas pocas nubes pasaban por el manto azul, pero no opacaban la vista, sino que daban realismo a tanta belleza. Debían ser cerca de las 17:00 pm., lo supuso por el lugar donde el sol se ubicaba.

El viento le sacudía el cabello castaño y le daba energías, aquella brisa fresca la hacía sentir viva.

Su estomago crujió de pronto, el suero no era suficiente para aplacar su hambre, pero no tenía intenciones de comer, estaba tan triste que incluso las lágrimas se habían detenido, quizás ya había llorado todo lo que era capaz de llorar, quizás se habían deshidratado sus ojos y secado su corazón. Pero ella deseaba continuar llorando, quería llorar hasta morir, ahogarse en lágrimas. Su dolor no tenía comparación ¿que haría ahora sin su madre? ¿Que haría ahora sin Zaheer? Le faltaban mucho, los necesitaba.. Entonces recordó a sus amigos. ¿Como se sentirían ellos? ¿La extrañarían? Quizás la visitaran algún día.. Quizás los encontrara algún día.

Korra volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero las gotas se negaban a salir, lanzó un gemido ahogado y las lágrimas cual gotas de sangre, densas y pesadas, cayeron desde sus ojos al piso de la azotea. Sus piernas desnudas se raspaban con el duro y áspero material del techo, donde había una baja pared de medio metro que separaba el techo del vacío. Allí estaba sentada, de lado, mirando al horizonte a un movimiento del abismo.

Pero aquella adrenalina del peligro no le era desconocida, siempre solía pararse frente al acantilado de su casa, las alturas no le daban miedo, tampoco caer.. ella temía a morir.

"Aunque mi madre ahora debía estar en el cielo, no debería temer a eso, debería abrazarlo como una bella salida llena de calidez, verdad?"

Negó rápidamente. Eso no estaba bien. Su madre la había resguardado, la había preservado, había decidido salvarla entre ajos y telas azules. Debía agradecer su sacrificio, debía honrar su memoria.. Y hacer justicia.

Sus ojos azules abandonaron la fría sombra de la ausencia y miraron ardientes al atardecer.

Haría justicia, haría que aquella persona pagara, no importaba si tenía que dar vuelta el mundo entero, ella encontraría a esa persona y la haría sufrir. Sería justicia por mano propia, justicia por la sangre que corría por sus venas, la misma sangre que la de su amorosa madre ahora muerta.

En ése momento la única puerta de entrada y salida se abrió de golpe. El liso techo no tenía más que ésa puerta, tras la cual había escaleras, y un monótono piso sucio, rodeado de una baja pared para que quien subiera se cuidara de no caer. Tras la oscuridad de la parte de descanso de las escaleras, la enfermera llamada Izumi apareció, tenía ésa sonrisa amable estampada en la boca roja. Sus ojos brillaban con las pupilas contraídas. Su perfecto cabello bien peinado ahora tenía algunos cuantos pelos de flequillo a los lados de la cara. Era linda por donde se la viera.

Korra descruzó los brazos que tenía sobre las piernas flexionadas, bajó las piernas lentamente de la pared y se puso de pie, a una larga distancia de la mujer que se acercaba con sus tacones brillantes y sus pechos brincando desde el escote de la chaqueta.

—Qué haces ahí pequeña? Podrías caerte —dijo acercándose con paso firme y mirada preocupada. Korra no dijo nada, sólo se acercó un poco a ella— ven aquí, te estuve buscando, aún tengo que hacerte un examen ¿recuerdas?

La niña asintió y se dejó guiar por el brazo de la enfermera, que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Bajaron lentamente, y en el trayecto, la niña notó que su cabeza ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros de la mujer.

Llegaron en un momento hasta la habitación, en la puerta, había una mujer regordeta esperandolas con molestia. Estaba de pie junto al umbral, en la pared donde además había unas cuantas ventanas que daban al interior de su cuarto y por tanto, su privacidad. Tenía un uniforme similar al de la castaña, sólo que tenía una chaqueta con detalle azules en las mangas y los bolsillos, además de que era unas cuantas tallas más grandes, se notaba que era un superior.

—Ésta es la enfermera jefe. —La presentó la enfermera, sosteniendo a Korra por los hombros desde atrás. La niña guardó silencio.

—No tienes permiso para salir de tu habitación sin autorización o compañia responsable. ¿Donde estaba? —dijo esta vez hablando a la enfermera.

—En el tejado, estaba despejando la mente, cierto? —habló confidentememte con la niña, quien continuó en silencio.

—Que no se repita, y si quiere despejar la mente, camina por los pasillos con la enfermera Ladel u otra encargada, no tiene permitido salir sola ¿quedo claro? —Su voz era firme, su mirada dura, pero la niña sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, aunque eso le interesaba tanto como mantener una platica con las dos profesionales— Le haré los exámenes y a descansar, debe estar exhausta.

—Pero aún no almuerza ni cena.

—Luego enviaré a otro para eso. Su turno ya acabo. Vaya a casa señorita Ladel.

"Al fin la mujer dijo algo interesante" pensó Korra, quien entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en la cama. No es que ella no fuese amable, pero le parecía que exageraba, y tanta dulzura le parecía empalagosa, hasta un poco hipócrita.

La enfermera asintió y se alejó con una mirada intensa. La mayor esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y entró a la habitación.

Tomando el brazo derecho de korra, la mujer limpio la parte interna del codo con alcohol untado en un algodón. Abrió el paquete de una aguja descartable y la presionó para quitarle todo el aire. Luego miró a la niña, quien sólo tenía los ojos fijos en su codo. Entonces la mujer sonrió y dijo:

—No va a doler, sólo es un pinchazo. Puedes mirar a otro lado si quieres. —ella no le hizo caso.

Entonces introdujo lentamente la aguja en su notoria vena y jaló suavemente del émbolo hacia afuera, tomando la sangre dentro de la jeringa. Korra estaba maravillada de ver tanta sangre suya junta en un cilindro de plástico. Sintió que su sangre parecía irreal, demasiado roja, demasiado brillante, imaginaba que sería más oscura. De pronto tuvo una visión de todo el evento a su alrededor. Las paredes tan blancas, igual que las baldosas y las mantas de la cama, el uniforme de la mujer, cortinas, todo. Tenía diferentes tonos de blanco, más pálido, mas oscuro, más rosado, pero seguía siendo blanco, y su sangre, aquel liquido tono cutex en ésa jeringa, se diferenciaba de todas ésas superficies constantes y aburridas. Su sangre, le daba vida al lugar.

No era un poco extraño, además, que un hospital se llenara de un color tan claro? Tan fácil de ensuciar? Quizás ésa era la idea, que si estuviera sucio, se notara, y como nada se notaba, poseía una gran pulcritud. De todos modos le resultaba tétrico y macabro imaginar las paredes salpicadas de rojo, manchas goteando, chorreando carmesí..

Al acabar, la enfermera dejó la jeringa en la bandeja de metal y embebió en alcohol una nueva bola de algodón, la puso en el codo de la niña y le dijo que apretara.

—Mañana traeré los resultados. Aunque si quieres puedo traerte yo misma el almuerzo. —se ofreció sonriendo, agachada frente a ella.

—No es necesario, otra lo hará. —habló recalcando su sencillo reemplazo.

—Bien. —sonrió— Si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo.. O a cualquier otra enfermera.

Korra se quedó sorprendida de que no insistiera, lucía como la clase de gente que insiste hasta salirse con la suya. No se despidió, sólo tomó la bandeja metálica y salió con paso lento y pausado. Debía estar acostumbrada a hablar con gente rota.

La niña dejó de presionar y arrojó el algodón lejos, ya no sangraba, la herida casi no se veía, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se recostó en la cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana de la izquierda, mirando el cielo.

La comida del hospital apestaba. Sopa sin sabor, agua, pan seco y gelatina, apenas con un lejano sabor a limón. Lo trajo la misma enfermera jefe, esta vez ni siquiera intentó entablar una conversación con ella y lo agradeció.

—El detective Mako llamó. Dijo que mañana vendrá a buscarte para ir a tu casa.

Korra dejó de jugar con la comida insípida y la miró a los ojos—: Gracias.

—No hay porqué.

Ninguna volvió a decir algo, pero había un dulce sentimiento en el ambiente. Korra acabó comiendo casi todo.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el día se sentía muy cansada. Apenas tocó la cena a las 9 de la noche, se acomodó de lado frente a la ventana y cayó en un profundo sueño sin notarlo.

De repente se encontró en un lugar silencioso. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el aire se había congelado y se sentía un ambiente frío. Ella no estaba en ése sueño, pero podía ver, desde las alturas, a una persona caminando sobre nieve. Rodeada de altos pinos frondosos, cubiertos de escarcha y gotas congeladas en las hojas y ramas.

La persona estaba cubierta desde la capucha hasta las rodillas con un abrigo grande, también blanco. Pero a diferencia del blanco mortuorio del hospital, el blanco de la nieve lucía puro, impecable, sin rastros de inmundicias ni inmoralidades. Era un blanco impoluto.

La persona se camuflaba perfectamente entre la nieve, si no hubiera fijado decididamente sus pensamientos en ésa silueta, posiblemente no la habría notado. La persona pasó a través de los robles de pino, agujereados y partidos en varias lineas verticales, ese ser iba apoyando la mano en los troncos, guardando el equilibrio que se deterioraba con cada pisada en el profundo terreno cubiero de nieve. Acabó llegando a duras penas hasta un punto donde los pinos dejaban de extenderse desde el suelo hasta el cielo, era un pequeño rincón donde no había árboles. Y allí, en el centro del circulo vacío había una flor, floreciendo hacia arriba. El tallo medía poco menos de medio metro, hojas y espinas llenaban todo el tallo, que parecía estar enredado en sí mismo. La figura se acercó lentamente y se agachó frente a la flor, que resultó ser una rosa blanca.

La persona elevó una pálida pero delicada mano sobre la flor y dejó caer gotas de sangre, que salpicaron los pétalos hasta que las gotas resbalaron hacia abajo del tallo, dejando pequeñas gotas esparcidas sobre la nieve.

De pronto, las gotas rojas se tornaron pétalos y la rosa se volvió carmesí. La figura se bajó la capucha, era una joven de ojos verdes..

—Despierta Korra, ya vendrán a buscarte.

Tristemente, la enfermera la sacudió y despertó antes de poder siquiera ver con detenimiento a aquella persoma. Ya no podía definir siquiera si era femenina o masculina. La imagen se había perdido en su mente.

Se sentó a regañadientes en la cama, se limpió los ojos y vio que era temprano en la mañana. La mujer que tenía frente a ella no era una conocida. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una cola alta, pero lo tenía tan corto que no le llegaba al cuello. Estaba colocando la mesa que viene adherida a la cama sobre las piernas de Korra cuando ella habló.

—Que hora es? —dijo bostezando.

—Van a ser las 9:15. El detective dijo que vendría a las 10:15 para llevarla a su casa —La niña sintió como sus tripas daban un vuelco. Lo había olvidado— así podrás tener tiempo para desayunar, te traje tu ropa, lavada y planchada.

Korra miró a los pies de la cama, donde su ropa, la ropa del día del incendio, la esperaba doblada de manera prolija. No deseaba ponerse eso de nuevo, pero no tenia otra opción, era ésa ropa o la del hospital con sus aberturas.

—Gracias.

—Apreta ése botón si necesitas algo.

La niña volteó hacia atrás y vio por primera vez un pequeño control adherido a un cable sobre la cama, tenía dos botones. Pensó distraídamente que el otro sería para informar de algo serio.

La enfermera se retiró y dejó a Korra desayunando en silencio, acompañada por la soledad y la amargura. No la culpaba, debía tener muchas personas como ella a quienes atender, heridos, enfermos, p1erdidos, necesitados.. Cada persona lidiaba con sus propios demonios.

Sus inclemencias habría dicho su madre.

Se concentró en pensar en el curioso sueño que había tenido, siempre soñaba cosas disparatadas, divertidas, otras extrañas e inquietantes, pero en sus sueños siempre había mucho movimiento, mucho paso de una situación a otra. Ahí sólo habían sucedido dos acontecimientos y la lentitud en que todo se había desarrollado le causaba curiosidad.

El detective entró a la hora prevista en su habitación, ella ya estaba peinada, vestida y despabilada, pero su rostro seguía teniendo una melancolía palpable. Aunque el detective no pasó por alto que sus ojos tenían algo diferente, algo ardiente dentro de ellos.

Le pidió que lo acompañara y así lo hizo ella, sin decír nada. Descendieron en ascensor. Korra pudo sentir por primera vez el vacío en su estómago cuando se sintió casi flotando, a un centímetro de espesor de una caída terrible. Miró sus pies y deseó que acabara pronto. Al detenerse, otro estremecimiento en su abdomen y luego el detective puso un mano en su hombro. Salieron tranquilamente del hospital, en la entrada, optó por descender escaleras en lugar de pasar por la rampa para silla de ruedas.

Al llegar a la calle caminaron directamente hasta un bonito auto estacionado en la acera, color gris azulado. De pie junto a él, había una arreglada mujer con unos ajustados pantalones negros, un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca. Tenía una presencia muy estilizada, elegante y femenina. Korra contuvo el aliento al verla, tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, cabello castaño claro con un moño.

—Hola, me llamo Jinora Marshall —dijo la joven, extendiendo la mano—.

Korra tomó la mano con cuidado, pero la mujer no apretó fuerte.

—Korra, ella nos acompañará, es una asistente social.

—Un placer —dijo la mayor, mirándola con ternura.

—Igualmente —dijo por lo bajo Korra.

La niña se sentó en el asiento de atrás, y lo adultos adelante. El auto se veía limpio y nuevo, aún tenía el tipico aroma de las cosas nuevas. Era espacioso y muy lindo por dentro también, se sentía cómoda en ese asiento sin roturas, ya que todos los autos donde había estado estaban rotos y viejos, como el de Suyin.

Korra tenía puesto un jean gris, una remera de mangas cortas blanca y el saco hecho a mano en color rosa pálido. Se sentía demasiado común para estar con personas tan bien arregladas en un auto lujoso, entonces recordó que no eran sus amigos, ni un día de paseo, había sucedido una tragedia y no debía preocuparse por cosas como la opinión ajena, o las cosas superficiales. Su vergüenza pasó a ser tristeza rápidamente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos pero no halló nada, la vez anterior había metido su collar ahí dentro, pero ahora ya no se lo quitaba del cuello.

—Puedes alcanzarme el maletin que esta ahí atrás? —preguntó Mako mientras Jinora encendía el auto y se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

La niña se lo alcanzó fácilmente aunque era pesado. Él lo tomó pronto y lo abrió sobre sus piernas, buscó entre papeles y luego le pasó el maletín nuevamente para que lo dejara junto a ella.

—Ten, pensé que esto podría interesarte —dijo él al darle una impresión.

Morra tomó el papel. Vio que era una hoja de diario, pero impresa de una computadora. No entendía qué tenía que ver la inauguración de un tren eléctrico con ella.

—Fijate en la foto de esos hombres. —Ella así lo hizo, miró sin observar a los cuatro trabajadores y luego bajó la vista al epígrafe de la foto— Ya viste?

"[...] Tonraq Wolf, los trabajadores que le dieron forma al primer ferrocarril con suministro eléctrico."

La niña se quedó muy quieta, con el papel entre manos, viendo el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

—Yo creo que es un bisabuelo tuyo, pensé que te gustaría verlo. —decía fuerte y claro, mientras se acomodaba para mirarla— Pero por ahora es toda la información que encontré de ése nombre que me diste, pero seguiré buscando, no te preocupes.

—Cinturones! —dijo Jinora.

Korra apenas oyó lo que le dijo, había mirado rostro por rostro, nombre por nombre. Había cuatro hombres en la foto, pero el último y más importante para ella, Tonraq Wolf, era el más joven de todos, como de veinte años. Todos estaban con los brazos sobre los hombros de los otros festejando el duro trabajo, pero él tenía un rostro serio, ojos claros, mirada penetrante, cabello negro y corto.

No había duda, era él.

Como un disparo repentino, como una antorcha que es encendida en la más terrible oscuridad, así la asaltó un antiguo recuerdo del que no tenía idea, había estado dormido en su subconsciente..

Era una niña pequeña, apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Llevaba un vestido rosa y unos escarpines en los pies, dando traspiés, sujetándose de todo lo que pudiera, daba pasos inseguros por el patio delantero, hacia el acantilado.

Todo se veía exagerado y distorsionado, más grande de lo que era en realidad, pero era natural, ella no era más que una pulga en un perro. Elevó sus pupilas inocentes hacia el bello azul, las nubes se movían perezosas, y ella sonreía sin motivo aparente.

Su madre no estaba cerca, no podía recordar qué había ido a buscar a la casa, pero lejanamente, escuchó una voz masculina, que discutía airadamente con ella. Era la voz de Zaheer.

La habían dejado un momento sin supervisión para hablar de algo importante que ella no podía recordar. Mientras tanto, la bebé se había puesto de pie, y dando sus primeros pasos avanzaba con ímpetu al abismo. Una caída desde allí podría matar a un adulto, qué decir de un bebé de menos de dos años..

Se cayó, gateó, se levantó y dio dos pasos antes de repetir el proceso. El vacío no parecía tan lejano, y su madre no regresaba. Se veía exótico, como si el mismo acantilado la llamara, la atrajera con una fuerza sobrenatural para enseñarle qué había mas allá del horizonte que unía, desde su perspectiva, el suelo con el cielo.

Estaba gateando cuando una figura apareció de la nada, cerrándole el paso como si cayera del cielo: primero vio las botas negras de cuero, que estaban llenas de manchas, grietas y cadenas que se enrollaban junto con pinches metalicos al cuero. Continuó elevando la vista y vio pantalones negros, parecían sanos pero estaban impregnados de tierra. Luego un enorme saco de cuero que estaba abierto y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía bolsillos, cinturones gruesos y cosas extrañas le colgaban. El cinturón del pantalón también era grande y estaba forrado con tachas metálicas. Mas arriba, llevaba una simple camisa azul sin ningún artefacto extraño en ella, aunque de su pecho colgaba el mismo collar que ella tenía ahora en su cuello.

El hombre era como un edificio frente a ella, tan grande, fuerte y alto. No podía ver más allá de su cuello y su collar de cruz, incluso echando su tambaleante cabeza hacia atras, pero entonces él se agachó y pasó sus grandes manos bajo los delicados brazos de la niña. La alzó en el aire y la miró intrigado durante un segundo. Inocentes ojos azules contra intrigados ojos verdes, el rostro herido y magullado de un hombre frente a la clara y perfecta piel de una bebé.

Ella vislumbró curiosa que había dos orejas de perro entre su cabello greñudo. Las tomó con fuerza y las jaló. Él contuvo un gruñido de dolor, la bebé lo miró, entonces Tonraq sonrió ampliamente, y ella lanzó una risa, una de esas pegajosas y encantadoras risas de bebé. El padre sacudió la cabeza y las orejas de perro desaparecieron, dos normales orejas humanas asomaban a los costados ahora.

Él tenía el cabello negro, ondulado, sucio y largo hasta los hombros, estaba mucho mas envejecido, con rasgos más maduros que en ésa foto, pero no había duda de que era él, era el mismo.

La juntó contra su pecho y la cargó dulcemente. La niña estaba embelesada con él, sus ojos, sus gestos, las palabras inentendibles que le decía.. Incluso las orejas de perro que ya no estaban ahí.

Él caminó con suavidad hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la casa, probablemente desde donde ella había iniciado su caminata, entonces la bajó y la dejó sentada en el césped. Se agachó frente a ella y le sonrió un poco más, luego puso su índice en los labios cuando ella volvió a soltar una risa estridente. La niña lo miraba con una intriga inmensa, se quedaba largos segundos pensando cada gesto que él había hecho, le parecía la cosa mas interesante del mundo, con todos los ruidos raros en los tinteneos del metal de toda su vestimenta.

Cierta tristeza se pudo admirar en lo ojos verdes del hombre mientras se quitaba el collar y se lo colocaba en el cuello a la niña. Ella no dejaba de mirar sus acciones, hasta que de un momento a otro le mostró una sonrisa no tan emocionada ni efusiva, sino más bien, una sonrisa como la que la gente hace cuando se despide y no quiere que la vean triste. Le apretó la mano con delicadeza a la pequeña, corrió con una velocidad inhumana hasta el acantilado y brincó.

Korra se quedó pasmada durante un segundo, sin hacer un movimiento, sus bellos ojos miraban alrededor, buscando la figura masculina que había estado allí.

No lo vio, y comenzó a llorar.

Entonces su madre apareció desde dentro de la casa, fue a ver qué era lo que la divertía y entristecía tanto pero no encontró nada, se agachó frente a la niña intentando calmar su llanto, hasta que vio el collar que colgaba de su cuello y descansaba en el suelo.

**Chan chan chaaaannnn. Jeje. Hola! Que tal todos? Este capitulo no tuvo muchas respuestas, pero aparecieron nuevos personajes y algunas cosas curiosas también. **

**Por cierto que no recordaba de qué color eran los ojos de los padres de Korra. Y por el curso de la trama él va a tener ojos verdes y ella celestes.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario, los que leen la historia en silencio y los que la siguen. Me hace muy feliz ver que tiene una buena aceptación. Esperen el siguiente capítulo que se pone mejor! Gracias y saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de avatar la leyenda de korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Korra no podía recordar el rostro de Tonraq si se lo proponía sin pensar en ésa foto, pero si la miraba, rápidamente podía pensar en él de una manera más madura, más descuidada, incluso más que la foto donde estaba lleno de mugre y hollín.

El automóvil dio una sacudida y la niña salió de su trance, miró a los lados atontada, y notó que estaban en una autopista, como las que se veían en las películas.

Se quedó mirando insistentemente por la ventana, escuchó que los adultos platicaban pero no entendió lo que decían, una lágrima le cayó por un ojo pero contuvo a las que querían continuar su camino, apretando la mandíbula y abriendo los ojos hacia los arboles y abiertos campos que rodeaban la carretera.

Pasó casi una hora, apenas logró no quedarse dormida varias veces con la musica suave de la radio y los bellos paisajes campestres que le decían que cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

El auto pasó sobre piedras que se precisaban bajo las ruedas, vio una capa de polvo levantarse y miró distraídamente por la otra ventanilla, la del lado izquierdo. Contuvo el aire cuando se giró y vio su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella. Aunque la parte trasera, la opuesta a la que veía usualmente cuando volvía desde la escuela, aún estaba reconocible.

Korra ni siquiera esperó a que le dieran permiso y empujó la puerta, como no pudo a la primera, se desesperó y soltó un gemido cuando hizo presión en la palanca y abrió la puerta metálica.

—Korra! Espera!

Pero ella ignoró la voz del detective, corrió hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, le dio la vuelta a la pared de la parte trasera, que aún permanecía en pie sin parecer un trozo de carbón. Sin embargo, sólo era eso, una pared, no había nada del otro lado. Todo se había consumido por las llamas de un supuesto accidente.

Junto a la pared aún en pie, se notaba la forma de su habitación, la de su madre.. Sólo estaban una parte de los pisos, el cuadrado de madera a punto de derrumbarse que recordaba los espacios de las habitaciones y una escalera derruida..

Korra sintió que la cara y los ojos le ardían, apretó la mandíbula antes de gritar, no quería que ellos la vieran así, no quería que nadie viera su debilidad.

Ambos adultos llegaron pronto hasta donde ella estaba de pie, temblando con la cara contraída por el dolor.

Entró a las ruinas con paso decidido, pisó cosas que no podía ni siquiera identificar, cajas, tela, madera, techo, nada prescindía de polvo, ceniza y una parte quemada. El olor a quemado se había desvanecido notablemente, pero si se acercaba lo suficiente, podría llegar a ahogarse. Sólo pensar que su madre podría estar ahí, esparcida bajo los escombros, en la tierra y en el aire..

—Korra.. —dijo Jinora, con la niña de espaldas a ella— no hubo rastros de tus familiares aquí. Aún existe la posibilidad de que ellos estén vivos.

—¿Un cuerpo no puede quemarse hasta morir? —La voz perturbada de Korra la sorprendió.

—No debes perder la esperanza.. —dijo pensando en lo que Tenzin había dicho.

—Tú mejor ya no alimentes una esperanza que no debe existir!

Su voz fue como un rugido, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a hacerle frente. Había querido reconfortarla, pero ella no quería su compasión.

—Lo siento.

La mujer no la miró, bajó los ojos arrepentida, no quería pretender que conocía su pérdida, su sufrimiento, porque no era así. Korra había vivido una situación traumática que probablemente jamás olvidaría, pero al menos, ella quiso ser de ayuda y tranquilizarla.. no había funcionado.

Korra caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina, atravesando un umbral que se había mantenido en pie entre escombros y ruinas.

—¿Éstas bien? —dijo Mako. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella y mirándola como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Sonrió sin ganas— Hay cosas que no te enseñan en la universidad.. Pero qué era esa hoja que le diste?

—Una noticia sobre un tal Tonraq Wolf —A Jinora se le erizó el vello de la nuca al oírlo—. Me dijo que era el nombre de su padre, pero aunque busqué en todas partes no hay rastros de él. Sólo hallé esa noticia de hace mas de cien años, sobre un hombre que ayudó a colocar el primer ferrocarril.

Mako habló muy orgulloso sobre su descubrimiento mientras ambos miraban los alrededores, pero Jinora no pudo evitar mirar en busca de un par de ojos sedientos de sangre. Pronunciar aquel nombre era peligroso incluso para los humanos.. Y mucho más en aquel lugar, recientemente arrasado por uno de sus peores enemigos.

—Creí que le gustaría ver a su bisabuelo —Continuó el. Jinora asintió.

La niña caminaba cuidadosamente, mientras sus cabellos castaños brillaban con la luz del sol. El viento sacudía su ropa y le arrancaba algunos escalofrios, el invierno no sería indulgente con su cuerpo desabrigado.

Mako la siguió con sigilo, la niña casi no notó sus pisadas, estaba agachada frente al pequeño hueco donde su vida había sido preservada. Korra estiró el brazo y arrancó la seda azul que lo recubría, dejando los ajos dentro del hueco. Lo dobló con cuidado y se puso en pie, mirando a los ojos al detective le cedió su lugar, donde podría ver mejor lo que ella misma había relatado.

Él se acercó con el permiso tácito de la niña y vio el pequeño espacio donde ella había dormido, según dijo, mientras todo a su alrededor ardía. Todo era cierto. Los ajos, la tela, la posible alfombra que la madre puso encima.. Todo encajaba en la descripción.

La pequeña se llevó la tela azul consigo mientras continuaba recorriendo, buscando algo que salvar, sufriendo con cada centímetro pulverizado. En un momento, creyó ver algo brillando a unos cuantos metros de ella, cerca del césped recortado, que ahora podría crecer libremente encima de las ruinas de aquella casa.

Se acercó aún más y vio que era otro trozo de tela azul. No quiso ir a por el cuando lo reconoció, ya tenía una gran manta que había arrancado antes, pero luego recordó la otra que había visto, tiempo atrás..

Corrió a aquél lugar, junto a madera quemada, tierra y ceniza, el cuadrado recubierto por azul descansaba tranquilamente, brillando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del incendio. Korra lo tomó y al levantarlo causó que se descubriera uno de los lados, el libro quedó al descubierto en el lado en que las hojas se veían, pero no sólo eso se guardaba allí.

Korra descubrió el libro como tiempo atrás, con gran curiosidad y expectativas, como si volviera a ésa época en ese finito instante, donde su madre vivía y ella no quería que la viera husmeando en sus pertenencias.. Retiró la tela recortada y notó que no estaba ni un poco quemada, las llamas no la habían alcanzado. El libro seguía igual, con su usual tapa de recuadro quemado y su extraña textura, como cuero con escamas, en color bordó.

Detrás el libro había algunos papeles que no había antes. Puso los papeles sin verlos sobre el libro hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran papeles, eran fotografías, las mismas que había sobre la mesa de la sala. Una en la que ella estaba pescando en el río, otra donde está con su madre en la playa, y una tercera, que nunca antes había visto. Allí estaba su madre con su bonita sonrisa, vestía una camisa amplia blanca y una larga falda celeste. Detrás de ella, la antigua foto mostraba un amplio campo con una casa amarilla en medio. En la foto ella tenía el cabello largo y enrulado. Nunca le había visto el cabello tan largo, mucho menos con rulos.

Korra supo que esas fotos no habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. Su madre la había resguardado a ella y luego tomó las fotografías de la sala y las metió ahí. Sabía que algo sucedería, y decidió guardar lo único que la haría recordarla: sus fotos.

La niña sintió que ya había sido suficiente, no podía salvar nada mas en aquél desastre, todo había sido consumido por las llamas, a excepción de ése libro y las fotografías. Ya no cabía la menor duda de que su madre sabía que algo malo sucedería y decidió resguardar aquellos objetos y a ella. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, ya casi no podía soportar la presión.

Vio a Mako acercarse hacia ella, pero a mitad de camino entre ambos, Korra encontró un trozo de tela diferente, era la manga de una camisa medio consumida por el fuego, a pesar de estar casi destrozada, ella reconoció inmediatamente la manga marrón claro que pertenecía a la misma camisa que su madre tenía puesta durante aquella tarde.

Soltó todo lo que había mantenido entre manos y abrazó la manga carcomida, llorando desconsoladamente, se olvidaba de respirar y se atoraba entre toses. Mako la abrazó fuerte, aplastándole la cabeza contra su pecho, susurraba palabras dulces, las más dulces que le hubieran dicho en todo su luto, calmándola con gentileza.

Ella se separó lo más pronto que pudo de él, le ardían la garganta y lo ojos, se sentía adolorida, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Jinora recomendó que sería lo mejor irse. Korra se sentía culpable por hablarle mal antes, pero no tenía ganas de disculparse, sólo quería hacerse un ovillo y morir mientras dormía.

Aunque no podía hacer eso, se había prometido a sí misma ser valiente, ser fuerte, y vengar la muerte de su madre y Zaheer. De todos modos se tumbó de lado, abrazando la manga, cayó en un profundo sueño.

—¡¿A eso llamas luchar?! Lucha como si tu vida dependiera de ello porque lo hará!

El entrenador escupió varios centímetros cúbicos de saliva en esa corta frase, justo en la mejilla de una joven de cabello negro. Ella estaba de pie en un circulo de personas sentadas como indios sobre un duro suelo de hielo y nieve, iluminados apenas por unas cuantas antorchas en aquellos meses de noche eterna en el polo norte.

A pocos metros de ella, un joven poco menor estaba respirando con dificultad, tirado en el suelo. El entrenador no había ido a gritarle al perdedor, al joven vampiro al que ella había vencido con facilidad. No, había ido a gritarle a ella porque no había acabado con él.

—Como decimos aquí..! —continuó el entrenador.

—La piedad es muerte! Matar o morir! —corearon todos los presentes excepto su único amigo allí: un chico de ojos verdes y el cabello negro.

—Ahora, acaba con él, Sato!

La joven se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Sus puños apretados con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. El joven la miraba expectante, con temor por lo que seguiría, pero ella no se movió.

—Muy bien! De seguro fue así como tus padres humanos murieron! Creyeron que habían acabado con aquél hombre lobo y luego que pasó, soldado?

—Su hijo apareció, señor! —dijo con la voz rota.

—Y que hizo su vástago?

—Mató a mis padres, señor!

Un helado viento pasó e hizo temblar a Asami. Tal como su competidor, ambos estaban en remera y pantalones camuflados en tonos árticos. Los demás presentes tenían un abrigo ligero, esperando su turno o descansando luego de haber demostrado su valía. El único con un excelente abrigo era el robusto entrenador.

—Exacto! Sin piedad, sin compasión! Debes matarlos a todos sin dudar por sus edades o apariencias! O tú acabarás muerta.

Asami asintió. Estaba completamente de acuerdo en lo que él había dicho, pero no quería golpear a su compañero hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Él es mi camarada, señor! No deseo herirlo señor! No es una criatura del submundo, señor!

—Esa piedad acabará matándote soldado. Y la piedad que la reina Kuvira te tuvo será desperdiciada. —susurró en su oído, entonces se giró hacia el otro joven—. Tú, si no logras acabar con ella en menos de un minuto dormiras en el hielo esta noche, sólo con lo que llevas puesto.

Ella tragó saliva al ver el temor y la decisión en los ojos del vampiro. Era imposible sobrevivir mas que un par de horas ahí afuera, incluso para aquellos seres. Y como si fuera poco, le lanzó dos kunais con tres puntas como ventaja.

Él los tomó sin dudarlo y los blandió. Asami interceptó uno de sus brazos y lo tiró por sobre su espalda, manteniendo aún su brazo derecho prisionero y torcido en un ángulo doloroso, el joven estaba acostado con el otro kunai en la mano izquierda.

—Por favor —murmuró ella sin soltarlo.

El joven vio el rostro del entrenador y supo que éste no mentía. La amenaza era real, era uno o el otro. El giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada a la pelinegra, ella cayó al suelo y él se levantó para acabar con la lucha, pero Asami había tomado el otro kunai. Lo lanzó casi sin mirarlo y asestó en medio de su garganta.

—Aghh.. Cajjj.. —Se tomó del cuello pero fue demasiado tarde, era una herida demasiado profunda como para sanar sola. Y la enfermería estaba a diez minutos de allí, nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Cuando ya no hubo ningún sonido, ella se atrevió a ver: él tenia los ojos en blanco, un enorme charco de sangre lo rodeaba, desde su cuello su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en cenizas y al final no quedó más que una ancha de sangre en la impoluta nieve.

—Se lo merecía —dijo el entrenador desde arriba—. Aquí solo sobreviven los fuertes!

—Señor sí, señor!

—Sato, nos vemos en la base. Tendrás que caminar así aprenderás a no desobedecer una orden directa.—Bolin se apresuró en darle su abrigo, pero el entrenador alzó una mano—. Sin abrigo.

Asami lo miró a los ojos e hizo un saludo militar. Todos, incluso Bolín luego de que ella le dijera que estaría bien, se marcharon en un jeep hacia la base. Ella aprovechó que dejaron las antorchas encendidas, tomó una y comenzó a caminar.

...

—Despierta —La niña miró hacia la puerta y vio los ojos de Mako. Volteó lentamente la cara mientras fruncía el entrecejo, echó la cabeza para atrás cuando lanzó un estornudo, y salpicó todo el asiento delantero, en la parte de atrás.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella.

—No te preocupes.. —ella iba a bajar pero él se interpuso, se quedó sentada dentro del auto—.. Jinora recibió una llamada durante el viaje, parece que tus exámenes están en orden, tendrás que tomar algunas sesiones de terapia para ver si todo va bien y te deshaces de los hospitales. —Sonrió él.

—No volveré al hospital?

—No, se te designó éste.. Hogar —dijo él, pensando en su anterior charla—.Ya que no dejaste nada en el hospital y trajiste algunas cosas desde... Tu casa, ya van a enviarte aquí.

—Está bien —Se sentía cómoda con él, no sabía por qué pero el le transmitía confianza, su falta de tacto era un problema, pero su esfuerzo por ser cuidadoso era valorado.

—¿Que te parece si te invito un helado? O quieres conocer la ciudad? Tu sólo pide.

—No, sólo.. No quisiera tener que ir a terapia.

—Veré que puedo hacer con eso, pero estás segura de que no quieres ir a pasear o algo?

—No, mejor acabar pronto, no? —Sonrió ella. Ciertamente no deseaba ir a un orfanato pero quería estar sola y continuar llorando, así que ésa era la mejor opción.

—Bien pero.. —él rebuscó en un bolsillo del saco— si tienes problemas o necesitas algo.. Si recuerdas algo más..Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. —Le entregó un tarjeta personal— o si quieres hablar con alguien, está bien?

—Si, gracias.

—Vamos, te ayudo con tus cosas. —ella notó que Jinora no estaba en ningún lado, Mako vio que la buscaba— Jinora tenía cosas que hacer pero ya resolvió todo para que todo estuviera en orden.

—Puedes... Pedirle disculpas? Por lo que dije..

—Descuida yo le digo. —Mako sintió esperanzas por ella. Le alegraba que fuera una niña buena, que no se dejara llevar por el dolor y continuara mirando hacia adelante.

Korra bajó y él cerró la puerta, entonces él bajo a la calle, abrió el baúl y sacó una caja de cartón. Parecía que pesaba mucho, porque estaba repleta hasta el tope, pero no pesaba casi nada.

—Estas cosas, son todo lo que pude rescatar. Creí que te gustaría conservar algunas.

Korra bajó los ojos a la manga que aún apretaba en su pequeña mano y la puso dentro de la caja, pudo ver entonces, que él había guardado la seda azul y el libro con las fotos. Era triste que sólo una caja medio vacía hubiera resistido a la destrucción de todo una casa, pero eso era mejor que nada, y ella había tenido "nada" al despertarse en el hospital y sólo saber que se había salvado la ropa que había llevado consigo.

La niña volteó y se sintió pequeña frente al intimidante edificio el orfanato.

Rodeado por una reja negra, donde las enredaderas se abrían paso entre el hierro de cada barrote, se encontraba el edificio del orfanato de la ciudad. Tenía tres pisos, con una fachada blanca añejada por el paso del tiempo y la falta de cuidado.

Entre las rejas y el edificio había varias hileras de arboles, cuyas raíces sobresalían por la tierra mojada. Las ramas y hojas cubrían de tal manera el cielo que acaba por formarse un pasillo oscuro de naturaleza alrededor del orfanato, como si fuese un castillo rodeado por una fosa. Siguiendo un camino de baldosas levantadas del suelo, llegaron al pie de una escalera de concreto. Sus escalones estaban quebrados en algunas partes, y el pasamanos, también de concreto, estaba cubierto parcialmente por moho.

Unas grandes y fuertes puertas de madera lucían imponentes a pesar de las rajaduras. Con picaportes redondos color dorado, gastados en los extremos. Mako golpeó dos veces y esperaron. Casi no se oía nada en el lugar, más que el soplo del viento y el chirriar de algunas aves.

Era realmente tétrico. De todos modos, el detective bajó la vista a la niña y le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista la arrugada cara de una mujer, con cabello blanco y manos huesudas, dijo con voz rasposa—: ¿Si?

—Soy el detective Mako, traje a Korra Wolf, debíamos venir a las 14. —La mujer bajó la vista a la niña y consultó un reloj en su muñeca, el cual bailaba en su delgado brazo.

—Son las 14:30.

—Sí, tuvimos algunos contratiempos, podemos pasar?

La mujer se hizo para atrás con expresión amargada y los dejó ingresar, cerrando la puerta con llave cuando entraron. Apenas cerró la puerta el lugar se llenó de penumbras, era un edificio antiguo, con baldosas de mármol, un mostrador cerca de la entrada y un gran espacio libre. Se notaban algunos umbrales en todas las paredes y una suntuosa escalera de mármol que llegaba hasta el techo, tenía un descanso y seguía en otra dirección.

—Acompañenme —dijo ella pausadamente.

Ambos la siguieron escaleras arriba, nada se oía y todos los pasos hacían un eco fantasmal. Aunque era pleno día afuera, adentro se sentía frío, oscuro y silencioso.

—Las habitaciones se dividen en varones y mujeres, los varones en el primer piso, las mujeres en el segundo, en el tercero guardamos cosas antiguas y está prohibido subir. Las maestras y encargadas están en la planta baja, allí duermen y allí trabajan. Los propios niños son los encargados de la limpieza de sus habitaciones, la mucama sólo se encarga de los baños, la cocina y otros rincones —mencionó esto último cuando vieron un rincón alto de la pared y se notaba una vieja telaraña allí.

—Cada piso tiene baños y duchas, pero sólo pueden ir al que le pertenece según su género.

Llegaron al primer piso y se encontraron con algunos zapatos tirados, algunas ropas desordenadas en el pasillo y continuaron subiendo. Al llegar al segundo piso Korra ya estaba sin aire. Allí el desorden era similar, sólo que era ropa de niñas.

La mujer vestida con un vestido negro con cuello blanco, el cual sólo dejaba a la vista tobillos y manos, se dirigió hasta la quinta puerta desde la escalera. Dentro, había nueve camas, tres por cada pared, a excepción de la pared donde estaba la puerta.

—¿Donde están todos los niños? —dijo el detective.

—En el almuerzo, la señorita Korra se perdió el almuerzo por llegar tarde, aunque si te apuras y te acomodas rápido veremos si sobró algo. —Korra negó— oh, no tiene hambre, mejor, la comida no abunda aquí. Y ya tenemos un gordito. —dijo con cierto desprecio, sin intención de hacer una burla— Este es el tercer cuarto de este lado del pasillo, al lado tienes otro cuarto y luego dos baños pegados, y luego el primer cuarto. Del otro lado del pasillo es igual pero al reves, escoge la cama que no esté ocupada y acomodate ahí. Lo espero en el pasillo oficial.

La mujer se alejó un poco mientras se despedían. Korra notó que la mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas, ya que tenían las sabanas revueltas de la mañana. Delante de cada cama había un baúl de madera para guardar sus pertenencias, escogió una que estaba justo frente a la ventana y revisó que el baúl estuviera vacío para usarla, al confirmarlo, sólo metió enteramente la caja de cartón ahí dentro, lo revisaría luego.

—Vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, esta bien? —ella asintió y él se retiró luego de despeinarle el cabello.

La niña se quedó mirando la increíble y bella vista que tenía desde ésa ventana, una enorme visión de la impresionante ciudad. Primero los árboles que parecían rodear todo el complejo, luego casas, tejados, techos y más allá se divisaban varios edificios muy altos, ése era el centro de la ciudad.

La niña no quiso esculcar en las cosas que el detective y la asistente habían rescatado, sabía que sólo serían tonterías, ropa, quizás zapatos..

Parecía pequeño pensar que de sólo cinco habitaciones constara la anchura de la edificación, pero estas habitaciones eran muy grandes, largas y de techo alto. Era una vivienda antigua con arreglos actuales. Podría afirmar que la pared que separaba la tercera habitación de la segunda estaba hecha recientemente, quizás aquél era un salón de baile o una biblioteca por sus pisos de madera. Imaginó también, que los baños serían blancos y antiguos, como los de las películas de terror.

Korra se quedó con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, hasta que oyó pisadas y voces. Giró perezosamente y vio entrar a seis niñas por la única puerta de la habitación.

Ellas entraron riendo y conversando, hasta que veían a Korra, y sus charlas se apagaron lentamente.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo la más alta, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos pequeños.

—Soy nueva.

—¿Y tienes nombre nuevita? preguntó una niña bajita y delgada.

—Korra.

—Qué nombre más feo! —Exclamó mientras reía, ella sólo miró a otro lado.

Todas tenían la ropa hecha jirones, gastada, rota, descolorida y a algunas le quedaba grande. Pero ninguna parecía feliz de verla, todas le enviaban miradas de enojo, molestia o tristeza, era extraño.

—Vayamos al patio mientras aún es de día —dijo la más alta, sacando un balón de baloncesto de un armario, contra la pared de la puerta. Varias la siguieron, pero una niña afroamericana se quedó atrás.

—No vienes Aniña?

—Las alcanzo después —respondió a una pequeña que debía tene años y pocos dientes junto con algunos moretones en el rostro.

Korra no se quedó mirando a la nombrada, quien tenía un mechón de cabello atado de costado, con un vestido gris y un par de medias que no combinaban. La niña se sentó en la cama de Korra y miró al piso un rato antes de hablarle.

—Así que.. Korra? —Ella la volteó a ver— cuantos años tienes?

—10 —dijo cansada, mirándola con seriedad.

—Yo tengo 9. Me llamó Alina, pero Mía no sabe pronunciarlo bien.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Preguntas por los dientes? —ella asintió— dijeron que su madre era una alcohólica, y se los bajó a los golpes —Korr se horrorizó— no te preocupes, eran de leche, le crecerán más.

La de ojos azules no estaba muy convencida de alegrarse por lo dicho pero hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Y tú? Cual es tu historia? - preguntó mientras veía por la ventana.

—¡¿Yo?! —Se sorprendió la morena porque intentara hablarle— pues debe ser parecida a la tuya, mis padres me dejaron, estuve con mi hermano viviendo en las calles hasta que lo enviaron a la cárcel y llegué aquí.

La otra se sorprendió de que hablara con naturalidad, aceptando su pasado y sonriendo al hablar de su buen hermano.

—¿Cuantos años tiene él?

—¿Dieciséis, lo enviaron a una cárcel de menores.. Y tú?

Tal vez era normal hablar de las tragedias allí, nadie llegaba por tener una vida perfecta, pero se rehusaba a abrirse ahora, era demasiado pronto para hablar como si ya hubiesen pasado años. Sólo habian sido cuatro días.

—¿Por qué me miraron como si tuviera rabia? —cambió de tema.

—Es que cuando viene un nuevo niño hay menos posibilidades de ser adoptado.. - dijo insegura, escondieno algo.

—Hace cuanto éstas aquí?

—Dos meses.

—Y aún nadie..?

—Bueno.. Una vez vino una pareja muy amable, ambos gentiles, tenían trabajo, auto.. Ropa bonita.. Y justo cuando iban a llevarme, llegó un niño de 4 años, rubio, de ojos verdes.. No los culpo. Es normal.

—No hables así —La cortó Korra— se nota que eres una buena persona y no deberías permitir que te afecte. Si ellos no te quisieron pues que se pudran, vendran mejores personas que se interesarán por ti!

Alina se quedó atónita por la voz fuerte que ella usó, le había dado fuerzas de la nada y una profunda esperanza latía en su pecho. Lo que no supo, es que Korra se lo había dicho más para ella misma, pensando en qué pasaría si también la cambiaban por otro niño.

—También.. las demás se alejaron porque vieron lo linda que eres. —confesó.

—¿Qué? Linda yo? —Su sorpresa no reflejaba más que molestia y enojo. Sentía que le estaba mintiendo.

—Si, tu lindo cabello largo, tus ojos, eres linda y joven. La más grande aquí es Lisa, la chica mas alta, ella tiene 14 y ya nadie intenta adoptarla. Los que llegan a los trece ya pueden darse por vencidos y esperar a los 16 para irse.

Korra no dijo nada, y pasaron un largo rato en silencio mirando el cielo celeste, donde el sol ya iba bajando. Vieron pájaros volando libremente y ambas tuvieron la misma necesidad de irse de allí. Alina deseaba fervientemente tener una familia amorosa que la buscara, pero Korra había pensado en otra clase de libertad, quería escapar del orfanato

Korra no pondría sus esperanzas en las manos del destino, ella no quería poner todas sus expectativas en extraños a quienes debía convencer de que la adoptaran, eso le parecía humillante y desgastante.

Ella tenía una madre, quien había muerto, y tenía un padre, a quien había visto algunos años atrás, quizás siete u ocho años atrás, pero él seguía con vida, ella lo sabía, y si no lo estaba (cosa que dudaba), nadie, nunca, nada.. lo reemplazaría. Ni a él ni a ella.

Aunque era extraño recordar que él la había visto, la había cargado, y no había vuelto a verlo. Por qué le dejaría su collar si no pensaba que ésa bebé era su hija? Habría pensado que quizas no lo era y Senna había conocido a otra persona, con quien tuvo un bebe?

No era posible. No era lo que ella **deseaba** creer.

Seguramente él había visto en sus ojos sus propios genes. Sabía que su amada había tenido un hijo, y ambos se amaban.. No era difícil de sospechar que fuera su hija.

Al menos, quería aferrarse a algo, a una pequeña posibilidad, por mínima que fuera. De pronto lo entendió, aquél sentimiento..Era igual al deseo de los huérfanos, el sueño de conseguir padres, una familia que les diera amor y contención, y su sueño era igual de probable.

Entonces Korra pudo verlos a través de sus ojos, la compasión seguía ahí, pero ahora se sentía igual de miserable que ellos.

En ese mismo momento, Izumi entraba a su turno en el hospital y se enteró de que Korra había sido enviada a un orfanato. Se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio y buscó entre todos los frascos con sangre el que tuviera su nombre.

Al fin lo encontró, miró el liquido rojo a contra luz y se relamió los labios. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron inhumanos y abrió el frasco. Tocó con la punta de la lengua una sola gota de sangre, el sabor inundó su boca e hizo explotar sus papilas gustativas. Soltó un gemido de placer y apuró todo el líquido dentro de su boca.

—Ah! Es ella!

...

Al día siguiente, cuando todos bajaban para ir a clase, Korra aprovechó que tuvo la habitación para ella sola -porque no asistiría- y revisó el baúl con sus cosas. Tal como había pensado, el detective y la asistente habían recuperado algo de ropa además del libro y la tela azul. Aquella tela le producía una agradable sensación en los dedos, era suave como seda, ligera como una capa de plumas y no tenía ningún resquicio de humo.

Tomó la hoja que Mako le había dado y observó la foto. No podía alejar la certeza tan insistente en su cabeza, de que ése era su padre.

Aunque era descabellado pensar así. Las personas llegaban a vivir 100 años, pero el recuerdo del hombre que la cargaba a sus dos años de edad, sólo aparentaba 40, no 150 años.

Y si realmente era su padre ¿por que se había ido? ¿Por que no se quedó? ¿Donde estaba cuando Senna murió?

Sacudió la cabeza, si continuaba pensando, acabaría explotandole el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

Korra se mantuvo en silencio, completamente sola, apoyada en la base de la enorme ventana, mirando los árboles mecerse, el viento moviendo las ramas, lo tejados y techos, los pájaros cruzando el helado cielo azul, las nubes moviendose.. Entonces una pequeña epifanía se hizo presente en su mente. Ya sabía cómo huiría.

Comenzó a llover.

Luego de media hora sentada, pensando en la vida y en qué haría al salir, Korra decidió que le preguntaría a Alina y a otros niños del orfanato si querían ir con ella. Algunos deseaban buscar una familia, pero eso no era para ella, ella necesitaba respuestas, justicia, y nunca intentaría reemplazar a su madre.

Llegó a la planta baja mientras descendía con pies ligeros, se sentía renovada, esperanzada por lo que encontraría allá afuera. Pero antes de bajar el ultimo escalón frente a la entrada, se quedó estática, la anciana tutora le había abierto la puerta a una mujer: era la enfermera que la había atendido.

—Oh, ahí está ella —dijo Izumi.

—¿Quiere pasar? Ella no puede salir del orfanato pero si gusta pueden charlar.. —ofreció la tutora.

—Muchas gracias buena dama! No sabe cuanto extrañé a ésa niña! —aduló notoriamente, pero la mujer no quiso darse cuenta de su falsedad. Cerró la puerta con una sola llave, guardó un enorme manojo de llaves en un bolsillo y las dejó en el hall donde había dos grandes sillones.

—Iré a hablar con la directora —El eco de sus pasos indicaron cómo se alejaba, dejándolas a solas.

—¡Cariño! Querida Korra! —Se acercó aprisa hasta ella, pero Korra se hizo hacia atrás cuando quiso tomar su mano— Me preocupé mucho cuando te fuiste y no volviste! Temí no volver a verte!

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió seria, su discurso no la engañaba. Ella no le agradaba, su instinto nunca se equivocaba.

—Ay cielo..

—No me digas así. Así me decía mi madre.

La mirada de Korea era completamente soberbia y rabiosa, no la soportaba. Aunque la mujer no se dejaba aplacar por sus malas caras, sus ojos redondos la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y pena, sus labios pintados de rojo sobre su blanca piel, destacaban como un escupitajo con sangre sobre los pasillos del hospital donde estuvo. Tan notoria y desagradable era la enfermera con sus malas intenciones.

Una pequeña niña estaba doblando la esquina, cuando las vio a ambas platicar, se quedó escondida detrás de la pared para escuchar qué sucedía.

—Lo siento, lo siento, cariño.. Yo.. Tengo un novio sabes? Y le platiqué sobre ti, le hablé sobre la dulce niña que conocí y no tiene un hogar. Hace tanto queremos tener un bebé.. Y aún no tuvimos resultados —hablaba con dulzura y sonrisas amables, parecía un caramelo que se derrite en la boca, pero ése dulce le sabía agrio.

La pequeña escondida salió corriendo hacia el patio al oír eso.

—Hay más de cincuenta niños aquí —espetó— busca a otro.

—Pero.. Ya le hablé de ti a mi novio y yo quiero que tú seas mi niña.

—¿Novio? Deben estar casados para adoptar.

—No pensé que una niña entendiera tantas cosas a tan corta edad.. —Su rostro se desfiguró. Dejando ver durante un segundo, y no más que un segundo, el veneno que tenía dentro. Se recompuso pronto, pero ya era tarde, Korra lo había confirmado.

—No estoy interesada en ser niña de nadie. Menos de una mujer falsa. —Ella decidió alejarse pero la mujer la sujetó de ambos brazos con fuerza.

—¡Oye niña! Tu vas a callarte y dejaras que te adopte ¿entiendes?!

_Sueltame!

La mujer la jaló a un rincón y le cubrió la boca con fuerza.

—Tú no me engañas.. Eres una tonta, niña. Lo dijiste tú misma! Korra Wolf.. —rió y Korra palideció— Hija de Tonraq Wolf!

Su madre le había dicho que no repitiera ése nombre, que ése nombre era peligroso. Ella supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas o que su padre era un ladrón o algo parecido. Sin embargo, el detective no había hallado nada sobre él, lo que significaba que no era un delincuente prófugo. Entonces cómo lo conocía esa enfermera?

Su vestido negro ajustado distaba mucho de la ropa con la que ella la había visto antes, con un uniforme tan pulcro y recatado, ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, color castaño brillante con ondas, un flequillo de costado, maquillaje definido y mirada de loca.

Era encantador saber que aquella mujer la había atendido cuando estaba desmayada..

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de él?! —Se liberó Korra sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, gritando las palabras en su cara agachada a su altura.

_Oh.. Te refieres a tu padre? _preguntó con inocencia— sé que es un perro sucio que debe morir lentamente, igual a ti! —escupió con odio.

—No lo entiendo.. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Cariño, yo fui quien incendió ése rancho tuyo, con tu madre dentro.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Su casa destruida... Los cuerpos que no fueron encontrados.. Aquella mujer.. Lo había confesado.

—Oh.. Adoro esa expresión.

Durante todas sus cavilaciones y sus palabras rellenas de ponzoña, no notó el terrible cambio que aquello había causado en Korra. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando con fuerza, pálida como nunca, sus pupilas estaban tan pequeñas que casi no se notaban, convertidas en dos lineas negras dentro del azul. El collar en forma de lágrima se sintió caliente contra su piel.

Korra saltó sobre ella, derribándola con un impacto intenso, los tacones de la mujer rayaron el piso, arañandolo al intentar mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué has dicho? —A horcajadas sobre Izumi, su expresión estaba desencajada— ¡¿qué has dicho?!

Sujetó una de sus muñecas y comenzó a golpearla. Le dio un puñetazo, y luego otro, hasta que de pronto sus manos dolían en las palmas, se distrajo un segundo a ver lo que le pinchaba y la otra lo aprovechó, la sujeto y la lanzó contra una pared, sacándosela de encima.

Korra cayó desde la pared lentamente, hacia el piso frío y duro. Se dobló de dolor, un increible y fuerte dolor que jamás había sentido, era terrible. Acostada en el piso, con la mejilla pegada al piso, vio a la mujer ponerse de pie de una manera extraña, apoyando los tacones, luego enderezando las piernas y cintura y luego levantándose como una palanca, de manera inhumanamente mecánica.

La menor continuaba siendo movida por el odio y la venganza, el dolor se desvanecía con la adrenalina, pero recordó el pinchazo en sus palmas y al abrir su puño vio algo que la dejó atónita. Sus uñas se habían transformado: negras, largas y puntiagudas, se habían clavado en su propia carne al cerrar los puños para golpearla.

La sangre brotaba de sus manos y no podía dejar de temblar por todas las emociones juntas.

—¿Qué es eso? Tan pronto? —continuó con voz empalagosa— Ya vas a convertirte? Creí que aun eras inmadura ¡mejores noticias para mi! —Izumi se quedó de pie justo frente a Korra, arrinconandola entre la pared y ella— pero no te lo permitiré. —Sentenció con frialdad.

Levantó el tacón para incrustarselo en el estomago, pero ella actuó rápido y arañó su pierna desnuda. Era una herida profunda y cruel, cuatro grietas sordidas sangrando en su límpida piel blanca. Izumi retrocedió gritando pero de todos modos le dio una patada a Korra en el brazo que se encontraba tocando el piso.

—¡Te arrancaré ésas uñas una por una! —Rengueando, tomó a Korra por el cuello y la levantó en el aire— deseaba verte morir lentamente, aunque prometí llevarte con vida.. No sé.. No puedo controlarme —Sonrió con cinismo, como si hablara de romper una dieta—.Te mataré y luego incendiaré ésta pocilga, para que ninguno de tus amiguitos salga con vida! Como tu madre! Ja ja ja!

Su risa estrepitosa hizo eco en las paredes, Korra comenzaba a resentir la falta de aire, mientras sujetaba la mano de asombrosa fuerza de aquella asesina.

—¡Los comería pero pienso llenarme contigo! —Sacó la lengua, la cual era asquerosamente larga, se relamio y abrió la boca de manera sobrenatural, Korra pudo ver una llama dentro de su garganta. Era como una mujer dragón.

—Cierra esa.. Boca apestosa..! —murmuró Korra, sintiendo dolor en el cuello.

Izumi se acercó aun más— ¿O qué harás? Hija de Tonraq Wolf! —gritó el nombre con sorna. Volvió a reír, pero se detuvo de pronto— ¿Qué?

Korra traspasó su pecho con sus largas uñas negras.

No conforme con acallarla, giró de un lado al otro sus dedos para profundizar la herida. Izumi se petrificó y escupió fuego en el brazo de la niña. Era extraño, pero Korra no sintió nada, apenas un calor incómodo, ya que su propia sangre ardía en odio. Entonces metió los cinco dedos con sus respectivas uñas hasta el fondo, deteniéndose cuando sus yemas se apoyaron en la piel del pecho femenino.

La soltó, Korra cayó de espaldas y sosteniéndose en sus codos vio cómo la mujer se retorció brutalmente lanzando terribles gemidos que eran succionados por el ruido de la lluvia externa. Izumi se sujetó la herida mientras lanzaba fuego como la manguera de un bombero. Se desintegró en un repentino fuego que salió desde su corazón, hasta volverse cenizas.

Korra echó un vistazo al montón de cenizas en el limpio suelo, amontonada como si alguien la hubiera barrido hasta allí. Todo lo que había quedado era un collar que le parecía muy conocido, en forma de lágrima con un brillo tornasolado. Miró sus uñas bañadas en sangre ajena hasta los nudillos, con algunas gotas deslizándose desde sus dedos hasta la palma, la muñeca y el antebrazo.

Soltó aire como una corta risa, como un bufido y un suspiro, cayó de espaldas y se desmayó.

Tuvo el mismo sueño de antes, aquél donde una figura caminaba en un bosque lleno de nieve, llegaba hasta una rosa blanca, donde derramaba su sangre y la convertía en una rosa roja. Entonces se bajó la capucha..

...

Era medianoche y Mako estaba sentado en un bar oscuro con música de rock de los '80 sonando. Con los brazos apoyados en la barra le pidió otro negroni al cantinero. El tipo lo miró, se encogió de hombros y le sirvió otro.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el único testigo de un doble homicidio se había ido en circunstancias extrañas. En cuanto Mako oyó a uno de sus compañeros decir que había problemas en el orfanato donde había dejado a Korra, tomó su abrigo y partió hacia allá. Mientras manejaba pensó en la posibilidad de que el asesino hubiera ido a acabar con el único testigo, pensó en que la niña podría haber cometido alguna estupidez.. Pero cuando llego, ni siquiera pudo saludarla.

Ella pasó toda la tarde dormida en la enfermería, con vendas en las manos, costillas rotas y un cuello ortopédico por una extraña sujeción de su cuello. La tutora le había dicho todo lo sucedido: desde la visita de la enfermera interesada en adoptarla hasta la parte en que regresó y encontró a la niña inconsciente, malherida y ni rastros de la mujer.

Mako tomó muestras de la sangre, las cenizas en el piso, un extraño collar entre ellas, y algunas fotografías del lugar de los hechos. Sin embargo, en cuanto quiso interrogar a la niña, la empleada le indicó que no podría hacerlo: un hombre que tenía documentos que lo avalaban como el nuevo tutor de Korra había llegado y no deseaba que ella siguiera siendo interrogada.

El hombre era un extraño anciano con una sonrisa agradable. En cuanto Mako le preguntó acerca de su relación con la niña indicó:

—Nunca la conocí, pero fui un buen amigo de su madre. Ella firmó todos los documentos necesarios y me dejó una copia en caso de que se.. Extraviaran los originales.

—Tiene alguna idea de lo que sucedió la noche del incendio? Ellos tenían algún enemigo.. Se le ocurre algún sospechoso ? —Le preguntó Mako.

—Detective, ellos vivían en medio del campo, vivían de la tierra.. Que clase de enemigos podrían tener?

—Se escondían de alguien? —El hombre pausó su sonrisa y luego se rió con ganas.

—Usted está acostumbrado a los casos de la ciudad. Según me enteré en la jefatura de policía, la jefa Beifong presume que fue un incidente por una fuga de gas. —Mako fruncio el ceño, el hombre lo tomó del hombro— Esa niña ya sufrió demasiado. Es tiempo de sanar y olvidar.. —dijo seriamente.

El pelinegro apuró el negroni y terminó su quinto vaso.

Aquél pudo ser el fin de la discusión, un amigo de la familia adoptó a la niña y ella olvidó que su madre murió incinerada, fin. Pero las muestras de ceniza que había recabado y llevado con la policía científica, habían encontrado evidencia de restos humanos en ella. Eso había hecho explotar su cabeza. Acaso la niña llevaba las cenizas de algún difunto y las tiró ahí? O alguien murió en esa lucha donde la niña acabó malherida?

Había mil respuestas posibles, y aunque la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera muerto repentinamente allí (también por causa de fuego) lo hacia dudar.. Era extraño, pero un sexto sentido le decía que siguiera esa pista. Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Sonrió y miró el trago que apareció frente a él. Lo levantó a salud del cantinero y bebió el cuba libre.

...

Luego de meter la mano en el pecho sangrante de una mujer dragón (o hacer sangrar el pecho de una mujer dragón, lo que sea), Korra creyó que no podría sentirse mas asombrada y confundida. Estaba equivocada.

Al despertar una tutora la ayudó a ponerse los zapatos y una remera limpia, entonces le dijo:

—Tienes que verte bonita. Han venido a buscarte.—Korra tragó saliva, creyendo que iría presa por matar a una loca que escupía fuego—. Se llama Iroh, y era amigo de tu madre. Ella firmó los papeles que lo autorizaban como tutor si.. Le pasaba algo.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que quería decir la tutora. ¿Querian adoptarla y podían hacerlo?. Oh no. Ella tenia un plan, escaparía y vengaría a su madre. Como encontraría al que envió a Izumi? Eso aún estaba por verse. Como lo enfrentaría? Pues ahora tenía unas increíbles uñas.. Debían servir para algo.. Aunque no sabía si podría sacarlas a relucir de nuevo o como intentarlo.. Como sea, vería a ese tipo del que nunca había escuchado hablar y lo enviaría a freír espárragos.

Alina la abordó en cuanto salió de la enfermería.

—Como estas? Que sucedió? Es cierto que van a adoptarte? —Korra no recordaba que ella fuera tan parlanchina, era normal que le diera nauseas pensar en responder todas esas preguntas?

—Yo.. —Por suerte la tutora interrumpió.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que se despidan, ahora Korra tiene que conocer a su futuro tutor.

La ojiazul apreció que la mujer no dijera "su futuro padre", o ella hubiera sido la siguiente en usar la enfermería. Alina contrajo el rostro con sorpresa, luego incredulidad y al final tristeza. Se apartó como un perro abandonado y la tutora la arrastró hacia la dirección. Korra nunca había estado allí, y era lógico ya que había pasado apenas un día ahí dentro; sólo conocía los dormitorios, baños y la enfermería, que deprimente.

La guió hacia la derecha de la entrada, por un limpio pasillo con pisos de mármol, la ultima puerta a la vista era de un macizo color roble. Entraron e interrumpieron una conversación.

—Aquí esta ella —dijo una señora baja y con lentes con forma de gato.

Rodeó el escritorio justo cuando un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, también se giraba y veía a la puerta a su espalda. Se levantó y resultó ser no más alto que la directora del orfanato.

—Tu debes ser Korra Wolf —Un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre— Yo soy la directora, me llamo Eva, y éste es el señor Iroh.

—Mucho gusto Korra, me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti —dijo el hombre de cabello gris, sonrisa amable y una extraña vestimenta que parecía un vestido con mangas largas sobre unos pantalones caqui. El hombre pareció incomodarse al ver sus vendajes, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura.

—¿Que clase de cosas? ¿Que te da permiso a preguntar por mi?

Él no perdió la calma, a diferencia de la directora que se mordió el labio y se fue a esconder de nuevo tras el escritorio.

—Vaya, que niña tan.. Vigorosa. Me recuerda a su padre. —Korra perdió toda su actitud desafiante ante esa frase— Con el tiempo verás que puedo guiarte a encontrar las respuestas que buscas.—Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a sentarse— Ah.. Este té está delicioso.

Korra estaba estupefacta, con las manos de la tutora sobre sus hombros, miró el perfil de Iroh como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente: con una mezcla de fascinación y horror.

Iroh tragó con dureza el té frío que le habían servido y se esforzó en sonreír—: Así que puedo llevarme a Korra hoy mismo? —La directora torció el gesto.

—Es posible debido a que todos sus documentos están en orden —dijo haciendo un ademán a la mesa llena de documentos, firmas, sellos y demas—. Pero los menores sólo son adoptados de lunes a viernes de 08:00 a 10:00 de la mañana.

—Entiendo perfectamente —dijo estirando el brazo y tomando la mano de la directora— Una persona tan responsable como usted debe mantener las normas, pero comprenderá que mi tiempo es ajustado debido a mis compromisos y debo partir cuanto antes.

—Si, debe partir cuanto antes.. —murmuró. Iroh retiró la mano y la directora parpadeó algunas veces, se dirigió de inmediato a la tutora—: La señorita Wolf está en condiciones de retirarse del orfanato?

—Si, directora. Sus heridas no son graves, pero el oficial Mako ha llegado y..

—No, a menos que su tío —dijo enviándole una mirada— decida que es prudente, la menor no será puesta bajo ningún interrogatorio.—Alzó una ceja, como si aún se preguntara qué hacia ahí la tutora.

—Ven, te llevaré a que recojas tus cosas —dijo ella y se llevó a Korra.

Korra no despegó los ojos de aquél misterioso hombre hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Quince minutos más tarde, un chofer tomaba la caja de pertenencias de Korra y la subía al baúl de la limusina con una ceja arqueada, pero con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz.

—Ahh esto es un buen té..

Korra subió al vehículo donde el "tío" Iroh ya estaba deleitándose con una taza que humeaba. Echó una mirada atrás y saludó con la mano a Alina, que la veía desde la ventana del dormitorio. El auto arrancó y las ventanillas blindadas le dieron la imagen de una ciudad nocturna, llena de edificios enormes, parques, estatuas y personas andando como si aún fuera mediodía.

—Quieres uno? Es autentico té ingles, traído desde Londres.

—Qué le hiciste a la directora?

—Bueno, un caballero tiene su encanto, pero no le di mi numero, te lo aseguro. No me gusta vincularme con las cuidadoras de mis seres queridos.—Iroh se cruzó de brazos y negó rotundo.

—Eso soy yo para ti? —Lo enfrentó con sus ojos azules— ¿un ser querido?

—¿Por qué te impresiona? —Se estiró hacia una mini heladera y le ofreció algo de beber—: Creo que había leche con chocolate en algún lado..

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos. Hace dos horas no sabía que mi madre hubiera dejado un testamento o lo que sea.

—Si ese es el problema, tengo primos que ni siquiera conozco, en serio, deberías ver mi árbol genealógico ugh —dijo molesto— La encontré!

Sacó un envase de cartón de leche con chocolate y se lo tendió a Korra. Ella lo tomó y lo miró como si le ofreciera una daga.

—Me refería a que vi lo que hiciste. Ayer hubiera pensado que era una locura

—¿Te guías mucho por el sentido del tiempo no? —Korra lo ignoró.

—Pero después de lo que pasó hoy..

Iroh pareció tomarla en serio porque apretó un botón y levantó el cristal que los separaba del chofer. La miró con una expresión seria—: ¿Que quieres decir con que "me viste" con exactitud ?

—Cuando tenía problemas en la escuela, cuando me peleaba o me distraía en clase, a veces mamá iba y hablaba con la maestra. Y cuando llegaba un momento incomodo en que la maestra hablaba muy seriamente sobre mi futuro.. Ella las tocaba. —Miró a Iroh con preocupacion, viendo al fin la verdad— Pensaba que apelaba a su compasión o lo que sea, pero al tocar su mano o el hombro de la maestra, ella cambiaba totalmente de parecer. Me dejaban ir sin mas que una advertencia floja. También, el día del incendio ella me calmó tomando mi hombro.. Sentí como si me inyectara una droga que me hizo olvidar mis problemas.—Se tocó el hombro recordando uno de los últimos contactos con su madre—. Tu hiciste lo mismo ahí dentro.. ¿Como?

—Quieres saber cómo lo hice o cómo hice lo mismo que tu madre? —Suspiró—.Es muy obvio si lo piensas: Yo le enseñé a tu madre.

...

Luego de esa asombrosa revelación, de esa frase que podría tener mil significados diferentes, Iroh bostezo y dijo—: Voy a dormir una siesta.—Y sin mas, se durmió.

Korra no tenía sueño, estaba demasiado aturdida como para cerrar los ojos o borrar la expresión de inquietud de su rostro. Asaltó el mini bar en cuanto su estomago gruñó, recordándole que no había almorzado o cenado ya que había estado inconsciente. Bebió la leche mientras veía las ciudades volverse mas pequeñas hasta dar paso al campo. Por un terrible segundo ella se preguntó si no la estaba llevando hacia su pueblo, pero descubrió que se equivocaba al ver un avión mucho mas cerca que cuando vivía en el campo: con el tamaño de un juguete en lugar de tamaño hormiga.

Iroh se desperezo en cuanto el auto se detuvo, cómo supo que debían bajar o si alguna vez se había dormido en realidad, Korra nunca lo sabría.

Tal como había supuesto, estaban en el aeropuerto internacional.

—Que hacemos aquí? —dijo posesiva, tomando su caja del baúl en cuanto el chofer lo abrió.

—Vamos a tomar un avion —dijo obvio Iroh— pero primero vamos a comprarte una maleta.

Luego de darle una generosa propina al chofer, se dirigieron a la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto. Por qué venden maletas en un lugar donde debes llegar con tu propia maleta? Eso tampoco lo sabía ella, tal vez prevenían la llegada de niñas recientemente adoptadas sin mas posesiones que una caja de cartón medio vacía

Después de que le compró una encantadora valija rígida con un precio que le puso los pelos de punta, visitaron una tienda de ropa para que ella eligiera algo. Pero Korra estaba incómoda, nunca había disfrutado de ir de compras, y el hecho de que todos los miraran como si fueran suicidas en potencia, le revolvía el estomago. No podía culparlos, un hombre adulto con extraña ropa oriental y una niña molida a golpes y vendada como momia de halloween. Sin embargo en cuanto pasó casualmente frente a un espejo se le detuvo el corazon, tenía una apariencia terrible: ojeras, despeinada, cuello ortopédico, ropa desalineada con algunas manchas de sangre en los jeans, brazo enyesado y colgando de un pañuelo en su cuello, además de las manos que parecían tener guantes de cocina de tan abultados que se veían.

Decidió que podría comprar ropa y visitar el baño del aeropuerto luego. Iroh la esperó afuera mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño. Una vez que se cambio la ropa con extremada rapidez, se dio cuenta de que el brazo no le había dolido en ningún momento al igual que las manos. En un acto completamente estúpido, comenzó a desenvolver sus manos. Primero con cuidado, luego perdió la paciencia y desgarró las vendas. Tenía manchas de sangre reseca en la ultima capa de vendajes, que se pegaron a su piel, con un pequeño tirón liberó su mano derecha, la mojó debajo del agua corriente y esperó sentir ardor o dolor.. Pero nada pasó. Cuando el agua dejó de correr vio apenas cuatro semi curvas en la palma, eran tan finas que casi parecía que era una herida antigua, donde debería haber enormes y profundas heridas debido a las temibles garras que le habían salido de pronto.

Miró sus uñas, anonadada, tenían la misma apariencia mundana y común que la de cualquier otra niña. No esperó y continuó rasgando vendajes. Incluso el yeso, creyó cometer un error al quitarselo del brazo, pero apenas sentía una ligera molestia, tal como en las costillas que prácticamente ya no dolían.

¿Como era posible que sanara tan pronto?

Tuvo una idea fugaz, se retiró el cuello ortopédico con prisa, y se vio al espejo. Estaba estupefacta, tan desconcertada como asombrada. No había ni una pequeña marca en su limpio y suave cuello moreno.

Desechó todos los vendajes en un tacho de basura y salió: estaba completamente impecable, sana y normal, lo único extraño en ella eran unas profundas ojeras, pero sabía que eso no se debía a una herida física, sino algo mas profundo y doloroso que una costilla rota.

—¿Lista? —dijo Iroh. Ella asintió— Entonces vamos a tomar ese avión.

Le pareció extraño que no dijera nada sobre su aspecto, pasó de ser una momia a una niña normal, entonces es que no veía bien?. Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando iban caminando por un amplio sector de souvenires. Iroh la miró y se fijó en algo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Eso era de tu padre.

No fue una pregunta, no sonó como una pregunta. Pero korra hubiera deseado que hubiera preguntado. Su afirmación sólo le daba veracidad a su terrible y descabellada sospecha.

—No hay que ir hacia allá? Donde están los vuelos?

—Hoy no Korra, hoy viajarás en primera clase.

—A donde vamos de todos modos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Korra hizo un mohín, aquél hombre iba a enloquecería antes de que sus conclusiones lo hicieran. Llegaron a la pista con valijas en mano, ella llevaba una plateada y Iroh iba con una bolsa de manos vintage de cuero. Frente a ellos había un jet privado con la escalera desplegada y una azafata sonriendo a un lado. Korra sintió que había llegado al limite de sorpresas en un día, aunque técnicamente ya había pasado de la medianoche.

...

La oscuridad se hacía presente en un amplio salón, donde entre los pocos objetos que se encontraban eran cortinas oscuras, colgando de una pared de varios metros de altura. Un par de velas se erguían sobre largos y antiguos candelabros, cual bastones, se alzaban desde el piso hasta los dos metros, con una vela casi totalmente consumida en su extremo. Eran de oro puro, con bellos trazos extravagantes. La quietud y el silencio era total, aunque un hombre ataviado con largas y sinuosas vestimentas, se encontraba sentado en el impecable piso, sobre un almohadón de terciopelo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, de frente a las cortinas oscuras, meditaba con una copa de cristal en frente, cuyo sostén era un pequeño dragón enrollado en una rama, hasta llegar a la base de la copa con su cabeza y parte de las alas. El animal tallado también brillaba en dorado, con las vehementes llamas haciendo que reluciera y vibrara. Las velas creaban sombras en toda la habitación, expuestas a cada lado del hombre con la cabeza gacha.

El hombre estaba llevando la copa a sus labios arrugados cuando de pronto alguien interrumpió la calma. El líquido carmesí vaciló antes de llega a su boca y volvió a reposar en el interior de la copa.

Un pequeño hombre vestido con armadura plateada, casco y botas negras, entró luego de dar dos golpes en la puerta que se escondía en la penumbra. Cerró la puerta tras él, se acercó un poco antes de detenerse a una distancia considerable y habló con voz trémula.

—Señor.. Lamento la interrupción. Venía a informarle que.. Izumi no regresó de su misión.

Se escuchó un chasquido. El soldado tragaba saliva nervioso, con ambas manos bien apretadas a su espalda, miraba la espalda del otro hombre como si fuera una granada a punto de estallar. Estaba aterrorizado. Lo vio apoyar la copa de nuevo sobre el reluciente piso con un sonido gentil del oro chocando contra la baldosa. El liquido rojo se sacudió dentro del cristal, mientras el soldado esperó instrucciones que nunca llegaban.

—Quieres decir que.. —comenzó a decir, con voz clara y suave, siseando cual serpiente venenosa a punto de aniquilar a su presa— Izumi Lavel, aquella que logró acabar con el traidor Zaheer, y la amante de Tonraq con su aliento de fuego.. No fue capaz de atrapar a una niña? A la hija de Tonraq?

—Señor yo... AHHHHHHHHH!

Los gritos del mensajero retumbaron en toda la habitación, los pasillos y las habitaciones contiguas. Sus aullidos de dolor le erizaron la piel a más de uno de los que rondaban por las instalaciones. Su sangre brotó en todas las direcciones y manchó de rojo las penumbras y el inmaculado piso limpio.

Se acomodó en su almohadón, tomó la copa con gentileza en su blanca mano derecha arrugada con largas uñas, antes de darle un elegante movimiento para beber un sorbo del liquido carmesí. Comenzó suavemente, pero acabó bebiéndolo todo con cierta desesperación incontrolable. Se lamió los labios y su lengua reveló labios más tensos, más jóvenes.

Otro hombre entró, él iba de traje completamente azul, con el cabello castaño cayendo largo sobre sus hombros y ojos azules. Al ingresar y sentir el fuerte tufo a muerte, las partes desperdigadas por doquier y la sangre sobre la que sus zapatos lustrados se pegaban, fruncio la nariz y movió los dedos rápidamente, con cara de asco.

—Uhh.. ¿Que pasó aquí? —Miró la espalda del hombre— deberías tener más cuidado, vamos a quedarnos sin empleados si sigues así, hay leyes sobre el trabajo, sabes?

—Qué quieres? —respondió impaciente.

—Ya que mataste al anterior mensajero no quiero correr la misma suerte - dijo con timidez y sorna.

El otro movió un poco, y sólo un poco, la cara a un lado, lo suficiente para que él viera un pequeño brillo en la punta de su ojo, y con eso, la amenaza de que hablara rápido si realmente no quería acabar así.

—Bueno.. no todo es culpa de la estúpida de Izumi. Investigué y sucede que la mocosa está en un orfanato.—El otro no se movió, pero de todos modos sintió su intriga— Sí, el perro Wolf abandonó a su cachorro, pero eso no es lo más extraño, según me dijeron fuentes muy confiables.. —mencionó ralentizando el relato, pudo notar la impaciencia del otro— el orfanato tiene algunos guardias externos.

—Mmm.. Y como mató a Izumi?

—No sabemos, simplemente ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra —dijo sonriendo y juntando las manos sobre el estómago. Notó que en cambio el rey estaba serio, estático— Que alguien como Izumi haya sido eliminada.. Es una hazaña.. —corrigió su postura.

—Ella siempre pecó de subestimar.. Torturando a sus víctimas lentamente antes de matarlas.. —calló un momento y prosiguió— ¡Pero le dije que trajera a la niña aquí! —Su grito fue potente y ensordecedor, con una voz grave y poderosa.

—Bien muerta está —Sonrió el otro, balanceándose al cambiar de peso entre la punta de los pies y los talones.

—Si.. Pero si ésa niña logró vencerla, aunque Izumi hubiera estado dando su monólogo final.. Eso significa..

—La hija igual que el padre! —exclamó cantarín el otro.

—Tarrlok! —amenazó.

Ésa voz sonó igual que una marcha sepulcral. Intensa y macabra, cargada de ignominiosos sentimientos y un amargo sabor de boca.. El mencionado tragó saliva. Intentó tomar más del liquido rojo pero la copa estaba vacía, la colocó en posición vertical sobre su boca y lamió una gota escurridiza.

—Iré a buscar a alguien de limpieza —dijo poniendo cara de desagrado. Se giró sobre sus talones y puso la mano en el picaporte dorado, oculto en la oscuridad.

—Tarrlok..

Se detuvo, dejando el cuerpo muy cerca a la pieza de madera, la sonrisa se había borrado y sólo esperaba impaciente a que acabara de hablarle. Ambos de espalda, sin mirarse, podían sentir la baja respiración del otro.

—Tu también.. subestimas demasiado.

El otro no respondió, su mirada iracunda chocó en la madera acompañada de una mandibula apretada. Abrió la puerta y salió fugazmente.

—Oye tú —Le dijo a una mujer alta con una banda en la frente—.La sala de relajación necesita limpieza.

La mujer de pequeños labios y rostro inexpresivo asintió y siguió con su camino, dejando que la parte trasera de su vestido se arrastrara por las baldosas anaranjadas del piso.

Tarrlok se peinó el cabello que ya estaba en su lugar con su mano, las argollas que colgaban en una de sus orejas hicieron un tintineo, se sonó el cuello de un lado al otro y caminó con pisada fuerte—: No olvide Rey, que todos somos pecadores aquí..

La mujer avisada llegó a una enorme despensa, donde varios estantes largos y anchos de metal y hierro guardaban montones de conservas, alimentos y condimentos.

—El señor Tarrlok dijo que la sala de relajación requiere limpieza. —Le dijo a una mujer con vestido azul y cabello gris, ésta asintió y fue a hacer su trabajo.

—Izumi no regresó.

—Lo sé P'li. Escuché rumores —respondió una mujer en lo alto de una escalera, ordenando frascos con brazos hechos de agua.

—Crees que sea tan fuerte la hija de Tonraq?

—Tal vez, quien sabe.. Aunque decían que había sido hija de él y una humana.. ¿Como podría ser fuerte una mestiza así?

—No lo sé, pero si acabó con Izumi.. También podría con nosotras.

—Contigo tal vez —corrigió, mirándola desde arriba— Además de que Izumi era una tonta, demasiado pasional..

—Luego de traicionar a Senna..

—Senna fue quien nos traicionó. —dijo molesta—.Ella decidió cambiar al bando del enemigo..

—Pero eran amigas, incluso aunque fueran rivales en sus decisiones.. Se habían criado juntas —dijo tristemente, bajando su rostro al piso, con un semblante nostálgico.

—Eso no importa ya. Ahora se encontraran en el infierno para ajustar cuentas.

La mayor descendió de las escaleras y salió de la pequeña habitación, la otra se quedó un momento, mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en su propia historia.

—Si tan sólo Zaheer me dijera porqué no hizo su trabajo.. Por qué ayudó a la madre de la híbrida.

**Buenas! Como habrán visto estos capítulos son algo largos por lo que tal vez tarde en actualizar el siguiente mientras llega la inspiración. Jaja. **

**También, gracias a Yona por tu comentario (no se si leas este fic) pero muy buena idea con la adaptación del Rey león! Voy a ver cual puedo descargar primero -si Aladdin o el rey leon- y voy a adapatarla, pero como ya dije todas las propuestas van a ser subidas, así que no se preocupen!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mis historias! Creo que la próxima en subir va a ser Korrahontas, lol, ya que la encontré fácil para descargar. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 5**

Con mesas de madera laqueada, sillones de cuero beige, servicios durante todo el vuelo, comodidad y privacidad, el avión despegó sin tardanzas. Korra se sentó en un asiento de dos, enfrentado a otro de dos asientos con una mesa en medio, con el fin de hablar finalmente con su nuevo tutor. Pero él siguió de largo hasta que ella le envió una mirada dura.

—Quieres cenar? Adelante pide lo que quieras.

—Quiero respuestas. —Iroh miró el techo como si dijera "¿por qué a mi?" y caminó despacio hasta sentarse frente a ella.

Las ventanillas mostraban el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas y la lejana ciudad brillando abajo, como hormigas.

—Como sabías que este era el collar de tu padre?

—Sencillo: se lo vi puesto miles de veces. Yo le decía: "Tonraq, debes bañarte, tus chucherías plateadas ya se ven negras" —Korra no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces se sorprendió de que él dijera su nombre.

—Creí que decir su nombre era peligroso.

—Lo es. Fue muy estúpido decírselo al detective.

—Como sabes? —dijo ella entre asombrada y atemorizada.

Entonces llegó la azafata, dejó un sex on the beach frente a Iroh y una gaseosa frente a Korra.

—Podrías traernos unas hamburguesas? Gracias. —La azafata le sonrió y se retiró—. Lo sé porque Jinora le dijo a Tenzin y él me dijo a mi. Vine lo mas rápido que pude, pero creo que casi llego tarde. —Dibujó una sonrisa amarga mientras bebía su trago, Korra tardó en entender que se sentía culpable.

—Jinora? La asistente social? Y quien es Tenzin?

—Tenzin es el padre de Jinora y un amigo, solíamos jugar al pai sho todas las tardes hasta que nos distanciamos.

—Y Jinora era amiga de mi madre?

—No, pero Tenzin sí. Tal vez te preguntes por qué no quedó uno de ellos dos con tu tutela, supongo que yo era el mas indicado para entrenarte.

En ese momento llegó la azafata con dos platos, ambos tenían unas súper hamburguesas con tomate, lechuga, huevo, cebolla, queso y bacon.

—Gracias! Mmm! —Se frotó las manos entre si, tomó la hamburguesa y le dio un enorme mordisco con una sonrisa. La ojiazul miró su plato sin deseos de comer.

—¿Que quieres decir con entrenar? Es para poder defenderme de gente como Izumi cierto? —Iroh dejó de masticar y exclamó con la boca llena:

—¡¿Izumi te hizo eso?! —Se ahogó un poco, tosió golpeándose el pecho y tomó un largo trago antes de respirar con normalidad— Ah, ya estoy bien. Pero cómo fue capaz, esa alimaña!

—Parece que la conoces, pero mi madre también, no es así? Ella mencionó a una tal Izumi hace algún tiempo.

—Ellas eran mejores amigas. Ambas se habían criado juntas, como hermanas. Yo entrené a ambas —Korra abrió los ojos como platos—. Era una alumna excepcional, sin duda alguna. De las mejores que he entrenado.

—Y por qué se pelearon ellas?

—Tu madre fue cortejada por el rey, incluso él podía ver lo especial que era. Izumi no soportó que ella fuera elegida la futura reina. Pero fue peor cuando tu madre se negó a casarse: ella se había enamorado.

—..De mi padre.—completó ella— Hace tiempo mi madre me leyó un cuento sobre dos naciones enemigas: el rey del sol y la luna. —recordó.

—Sí, se enamoró del gran enemigo de su raza.

—Te refieres a que..

—Tal como debes sospechar, pequeña Korra. Tu madre era una vampiro, y tu padre era el líder de los Hombre lobo. Eres la única híbrida de tu tipo. Nunca ha habido nadie igual.

...

Asami aún sentía el frío en su piel. Había tardado dos horas en recorrer el trecho entre el lugar del duelo hasta la base. En jeep, ese trecho se alcanzaba en diez minutos, y si no hubiera estado en uno de los polos, ella lo habría acabado en cuarenta minutos, pero no era así. La nieve la había enterrado hasta las rodillas, se le había helado cada centímetro del cuerpo, sus orejas y nariz casi se le habían puesto azules, sin mencionar lo dedos. Al llegar a la base, sus dedos estaban tan duros y amoratados que pensó que lo ultimo que haría con ellos sería ahorcar al entrenador antes de que se los cortaran. Afortunadamente, con algunas curaciones por parte del medico del lugar su piel volvió al color natural en pocos minutos, el polvo de cuerno de unicornio era una maravilla, con razón era tan difícil de hallar.

La base estaba medio sumergida en el hielo y medio asomando sobre éste. Desde afuera parecía un amorfo montículo de nieve congelada y endurecida como una pequeña colina, pero esa sólo era la entrada para que ningún humano curioso o perdido metiera sus narices allí. El complejo descendía diez pisos bajo hielo, con dormitorios, comedor, salones de clases, oficinas, enfermería, establos, laboratorio, taller y biblioteca.

Luego de entrenar en los aspectos básicos a los infantes vampiros, estos eran enviados a complejos similares a este a la edad de 14 años, en dos años, si eras lo bastante bueno y no estabas muerto, te graduabas. Te convertías en un miembro respetable entre los vampiros y los seres del submundo. Claro que no todos eran vampiros, ella no lo era, pero los estudiantes diferentes eran escasos y solían ser el blanco de los matones, que en este caso, es literalmente lo que eran.

Crecían acostumbrados a chuparle la sangre a cualquier humano sin importar las consecuencias, porque eran una "raza superior" decían ellos. Asami hubiera muerto durante las primeras dos horas de clases (a manos de estudiantes o profesores), si no hubiera sido la protegida de la reina. Todos le temían a la reina, quizás hasta más que al rey, pero para ella sólo eran mamá y Amón.

Luego de que sus padres fueran asesinados por una cría de hombre lobo, la reina la encontró y la acogió como a uno de los suyos, le proporcionó la mejor educación y todos los conocimientos que deseara para poder cumplir su mas profundo deseo: acabar con los hombres lobo.

Cuando se graduara dentro de un año se convertiría en una cazadora a servicio de los monarcas para cumplir con su trabajo sucio. La pelinegra no podía esperar para poner orden en el submundo, todos se arrepentirían de no respetar a los humanos. Claro que ella no se sentía humana ni vampiro, era una mezcla de ambos, o sea nada de ninguno. Pero ella no era lo bastante noble como para decir que le interesara el porvenir de los humanos, si algún vampiro le chupaba la sangre a una chica hasta dejarla inconsciente o si devoraban a veces a algún vagabundo, eran sus problemas.

—"Fortis fortuna adiuvat" —Pensó ella— "La fortuna favorece a los valientes". No hay lugar para los débiles".

Caminó por un estrecho pasillo del complejo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, si no estaba allí entonces estaba en el taller, ideando sus propias armas contra los seres a los que se enfrentaría en el futuro. Al llegar encontró pocos vampiros, y la estancia se mantenía en un sagrado silencio. Recorrió los interminables pasillos atestados de estantes con montones de ejemplares. La pelinegra adoraba ir allí, no sólo por la comodidad y la quietud, sino porque había libros tan antiguos que habían formado parte de la biblioteca de Alejandría.

Ella buscaba algo en particular, con su enorme abrigo tejido y los dedos aún fríos como si estuviera enterrada en la nieve, buscó con su mirada verde uno que había leído tiempo atrás. Al fin encontró el grueso libro de cubierta marrón y sinuosas letras doradas en la tapa. Vislumbró otro con el rabillo del ojo que aún no había leído, lo tomó también por las dudas.

Se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó. Las hojas del libro estaban arrugadas y amarillas, el tacto era rugoso como una hoja otoñal, pero ese libro era uno de los mas descriptivos en cuanto a el significado de los sueños. De la A a la Z, podías buscar con lo que habías estado soñando y allí diría el significado tras eso.

—"Soñar con hombres lobo: soñar con un licantropo o una persona que se convierte en uno, puede referirse a la rabia que llevas dentro. El licántropo personifica tu lado mas cruel, advirtiéndote de lo que eres capaz. Además, también puede estar hablando de la frustración que sientes porque tu entorno no te deja ser quien en verdad quieres ser. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de independizarte y ser tu misma para que la frustacion no se convierta en irritación. "

Asami cerró el libro con tanta fuerza que algunos se giraron a verla. Nunca le habían dado una respuesta tan erronea con respecto a sus sueños. Suspiró frustrada y vio el otro libro. "Sueños y almas gemelas" rezaba el título. La joven recordó por qué nunca lo había leído, se trataba de alguna novela romántica que nada tenía que hacer en un instituto para entrenar seres de la oscuridad. De todos modos lo abrió por pura curiosidad, para devolverlo de una vez a los estantes y olvidar que lo había tomado.

—"Desde hace eones el amor ha sido una de las mas grandes intrigas del hombre.." —empezaba el libro, Asami contrajo el rostro con intención de cerrarlo, pero cambió las paginas y una frase llamó su atención—: "Los antiguos creían que era posible ver al verdadero amor antes de siquiera conocerlo o imaginar cómo se vería.. [...].Una manera asombrosa de comunicarnos con otra persona es la comunicación onirica, método sólo desarrollado entre almas gemelas con una gran compatibilidad y amor mutuo, mediante la cual pueden verse, escucharse y hasta olerse en sueños.."

—Que estas leyendo?

Asami pegó un salto y cerró el libro. Un joven de ojos verdes y sonrisa contagiosa estaba sobre su hombro.

—Nada, Bolín. Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas estudiando con Shiro para el examen de mañana.

—Si, pero comenzó a incomodarme leer "diez maneras de cómo cazar eficazmente a un grifo" —Bolin jugó con sus dedo entre sí y Asami tuvo que recordarse cómo es que aquel chico seguía vivo: su padre era un elemental de la tierra, un elfo, y los Vampiros lo creían tan prometedor que solían dejarlo pasar en los exámenes y entrenamientos.

Bolín era fuerte e inteligente, pero era demasiado piadoso. Los profesores habían intentado hacerlo brillar por medio de golpes bajos e insultos, pero el chico continuaba prefiriendo tener castigos antes que hacer caso a sus enseñanzas. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar durante el duelo de ayer, él se hubiera dejado apuñalar con los kunai.

—Pero que leías? Libros de amor?

—Como crees?! Es sobre sueños y demonios oníricos. —mintió ella mientras lo llevaba al estante.

—Puedo leerlo?

—Tienes otras cosas que leer, Bolín. Por qué insistes en desaprobar los exámenes? Si sigues así perderán la paciencia y van a usarte de almuerzo.

—Jaja. Bolín con salsa pesto —Ella no se rió. Todos solían decir esa clase de bromas, pero la pelinegra los creía muy capaces de llevarlo a cabo—. Ya sabes por qué no me gusta estudiar, mi padre era un elfo y mi madre un vampiro, me metieron aquí porque dicen que soy "prometedor" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire— Pero nada de esto me interesa.. Yo no soy un asesino.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Oh no, Asami! Lo siento! Espera! —Ella caminó deprisa por el pasillo pero el pelinegro se le interpuso— Escucha, lo siento. Ayer hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, fue culpa de ese chico por querer lastimarte. Me perdonas? —La tomó de la mano y le puso ojos de cachorrito.

—No —Él se entristeció— No hay nada que perdonar. Él se lo merecía, como dijiste.

Sacudió su cabellera negra como la noche y continuó, Bolín hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera perdonado. Aún no entendía como una humana podía tener tanta admiración por los principales enemigos de su especie. Él la siguió cabizbajo. Conocía la historia de Asami, todos la conocían. Era "la humana que no había sido comido por la reina sino que la había adoptado". Tal vez tiempo atrás la advertencia de que era parte de la familia real había alejado a los matones, pero ese tiempo había quedado atrás. Asami era perfectamente capaz de defenderse e incluso de matar a cualquiera de los que estaban allí, incluso él. Bolín tragó saliva ante aquél pensamiento.

Sin embargo, él no perdía la esperanza de que algún día la "Asami buena" saliera a la luz. Él había sido casi obligado a ir allí en cuanto sus padres murieron "accidentalmente" durante una misión en plena guerra. Pero ella tenía su destino en sus manos y podría cambiarlo.

Bolín no olvidaba el día en que había llegado al instituto de vampiros a los ocho años. Todos se metían con él y lo molestaban por ser un híbrido inutil, sin dones de vampiro o elfo. Pero entonces ella llegó y les dio su merecido a esos chicos. Los golpeó como nunca había visto golpear: a uno lo golpeó con un crucifijo que le quedó grabado a fuego en la frente, a otro le quebró el brazo con una llave de piernas, y el tercero salió huyendo. Ninguno volvió a saber de ellos, Bolín tenía la horrible sospecha de que la reina se había deshecho de ellos, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarlo con ella. Desde entonces habían sido amigos, y aunque lo burlaban, nadie volvió a golpearlo de nuevo. Dos años después él pudo hacer tierra control como su padre elfo y ganó mayor respeto. Pero en cuanto otros quisieron volverse sus amigos, Bolín comprendió que sólo lo veían como un arma, como un futuro asesino muy prometedor en los planes del rey.

El pelinegro sólo deseaba acabar ese horrible entrenamiento y seguir con su vida, vivir en un bosque, tener pequeños híbridos, lo común, pero le preocupaba que Asami encontrara muy tarde la verdad que se negaba a ver.

Ella no podía convertirse en la mano derecha del rey de los vampiros. Y él la ayudaría a darse cuenta.

...

—"Tal como debes sospechar, pequeña Korra. Tu madre era una vampiro, y tu padre era el líder de los Hombre lobo. Eres la única híbrida de tu tipo. Nunca ha habido nadie igual."

Korra esperó a que él se riera y dijera "Era una broma! Debiste ver tu expresión!" pero no fue así. Se quedó muy serio, o lo mas serio que puede estar un hombre mientras come una hamburguesa monstruosa como aquella. Ella quería reir, quería decirle que estaba demente, pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que era cierto.

Entonces su venganza era ahora mucho mas difícil. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir cuando dijo—: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi madre no fue capaz de acabar con Izumi si ella era.. Tan prodigiosa? Incluso Zaheer? Él tambien..?

Iroh terminó su comida y se la quedó viendo serio—: Zaheer nunca fue muy confiable. Incluso cuando la ayudo a escapar del rey de los vampiros. No me sorprendería que fuera un doble agente. Lo siento mucho.

Korra se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, con furia. Intentó serenarse viendo pasar las nubes por la ventanilla, pero no lo consiguió.

—Yo confié en el! Ahora me dices que él nos traicionó? Que traicionó a mi madre?! —Lanzó un gruñido gutural y golpeó la mesa con un puño. La azafata se detuvo al escucharla y los miró.

—Es que no le gusta el bacón —dijo sonriendo Iroh. Cuando la azafata se alejó él la tomó del hombro—. Nunca debes rendirte a la desesperación. Si te permites ir por ese camino te rendirás a tus instintos mas bajos. En tiempos oscuros la esperanza es algo que te das a ti mismo. Ese es el significado de la verdadera fuerza interior.

—Lo siento..

—No te disculpes. Estoy aquí para ayudarte Korra, te daré todas las respuestas que pidas, pero nadie puede saber lo que aquí se hable. Especialmente los humanos. —Ella abrió los ojos, se apartó de él con rapidez—. Aún no hay nada confirmado, Zaheer podría ser de los buenos..

—Tu también.. ¿Que eres?

—Actualmente no soy un humano, pero tampoco una criatura del submundo -o mundo de las criaturas mágicas, que permanece oculto a los ojos de los humanos-, pero algún vez fui conocido como el dragón del oeste: era un vampiro.

Korra tuvo el impulso de levantarse y correr lejos de ahí, una mujer como él había intentado matarla horas antes y sin embargo, no sintió ningún temor hacia él, o repulsión, ahora que sabía que su madre también lo era, sería hipócrita decir que le resultaba desagradable.

—Los monstruos le tienen miedo a la luz del sol y la luna, pero pueden aparecer durante tormentas o un eclipse. Eso dijo mi madre.

—Cierto, pero no es miedo. Los vampiros se carbonizan si salen a cualquiera de la luz del sol o la luna, que es un reflejo de la luz del sol. Te preguntarás cómo estoy aquí entonces —dijo señalando a la luna en el cielo nocturno— Es por esto.

Se sacó de debajo de la extraña camisa verde un collar como el suyo: una piedra en forma de lágrima con montones de colores brillando en ella.

—Yo también tengo uno —dijo mostrándole el suyo— ¿pero para qué sirve?

—Contiene las debilidades y poderes del portador. Con esto puesto puedo salir a tomar sol en la playa sin volverme cenizas. Y el tuyo debe prevenir lo mismo.. Supongo que tu madre no sabía qué lado de la familia ibas a heredar.

Korra bajó la vista a su hamburguesa intacta. Aunque lo había aceptado relativamente bien, no podía decir las palabras en voz alta sin sentirse ridícula.

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir —dijo levantándose.

—Como sabré? Como saber lo que soy? —Iroh volvió a sentarse.

—Sencillo, cómo mataste a Izumi? —Ella palideció— Jaja! No voy a culparte por matar a una asesina de cien años que quiso matarte! —Korra intentó sonreír, entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Me salieron unas uñas.. Como garras —dijo mirando sus manos, aún asombrada— y se las clavé en el pecho.

Iroh se rascó la barbilla, seriamente asombrado—: Bien pensado, sólo matas a un vampiro destrozando su corazón o cortando su cabeza. Claro que también sirve el agua bendita o la luz. Pero eso de las uñas creciendo hasta ser navajas suizas.. Puede ser posible tanto para una especie como para otra.

—Eso no responde nada.

—Tal vez aún ni siquiera tu cuerpo lo sepa. Unas uñas monstruosas son el punto medio entre ambas, por eso pudiste usarlas. A partir de los catorce es cuando descubres qué clase de especie eres, sino es que antes en algunas ocasiones.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo lo que habían conversado. Korra se armó de valor y le preguntó—: Por eso voy a entrenar? Para poder enfrentarme al culpable de la muerte de mi madre?

—Imagino que sabes quien es el culpable.

—El rey de los vampiros. Él asesinó a mi madre. Me ayudarás a asesinarlo?

La determinación, seguridad y odio que brilló en los ojos azules encogieron el corazón de Iroh, la niña no dejaba de recordarle a su propio hijo. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti. Confío que con el tiempo comprendas el camino que debes seguir.

Poco después, Korra se recostó en su sillón reclinable al fondo del avión. Se pellizcó algunas veces, deseando despertar de aquél mal sueño. Quería que del cielo llovieran burbujas rosadas, el avión se inundara en gelatina púrpura y despertara del sueño donde su madre había muerto. Comenzó a pensar en los cuentos que su madre le contaba y se durmió mientras miraba las estrellas.

Antes de aterrizar, la tripulante de cabina de pasajeros la despertó con gentileza. Korra se aferró a los brazos del asiento pero casi no sintió el roce entre el avión y la tierra firme. Al descender. Un auto de marca alemana los estaba esperando en la pista. Habían aterrizado en un aeródromo. El auto era blanco y el lustrado del capó relucía con la intensa luz del sol matutino. Un hombre los esperaba parado junto al auto. Tenía el mismo uniforme de chofer que el anterior, pero a él le quedaba mejor, justo a su medida.

Habían recorrido en avion cerca de 7.000 kilómetros en aproximadamente 9 horas. Abandonando el orfanato cerca de las 24:00 hs. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana en Roma. El piloto y la azafata los saludaron, a Korra le pareció que el beso en la mano a la azafata fue demasiado por parte de su tío. Entonces ambos descendieron por la pequeña escalera. Ella sintió primero el fresco ambiente matutino, se abrazó a sí misma y terminó de bajar la escalera.

El chofer se acercó a saludarlos—:_Como va todo _ Iroh? —dijo en italiano.

—_Bien, con calor_ —sonrió

—_Es_ _ésta la famosa sobrina del __señor_? —dijo mirando a Korra tras sus lentes espejados.

—_Así es_. Korra él es Roberto, uno de mis choferes —Le dijo hablando su idioma.

—Hola —dijo ella. Él no le entendió, así que sólo se inclinó y le besó la mano, mirándola por arriba de sus lentes. Ella sonrió.

Él no debía tener más de treinta años. El saco se fruncía sobre sus músculos bien definidos en los brazos, con un pecho amplio y espalda ancha. Su cabello negro estaba bien recortado y peinado, dejando el sombrero a un lado.

Durante el viaje, el auto avanzó entre verdes prados y agradables pueblos. Atravesaron rápidamente por Florencia y Korra pudo admirar el aspecto antiguo de la ciudad. Puentes de piedra, calles de adoquines y edificios de siglos anteriores la maravillaron. Con el pasar de los kilómetros el día se volvió más cálido.

No era necesario abrir la ventanilla, el auto tenía el aire acondicionado que lo mantenía todo fresco, pero Korra pidió abrirla de todos modos. Los perfumes campestres y el aire cálido le alborotaran el cabello, arrancándole brillos en el sol. Vio un interminable campo, gente trabajando la tierra le recordaron el viejo apodo malévolo que antes le daban en la escuela, "granjera". Esquivó una fuerte sacudida por parte de la tristeza, extrañando esos malos días mientras el automóvil continuaba su marcha sobre calles de tierra. Después, un campo de girasoles apareció ante sus ojos, vio las bellas flores moviéndose suavemente con la brisa.

En tres horas, recorrieron casi 300 km hasta la región de Toscana. En el centro de la región, cerca de Florencia, se encontraba la residencia de Iroh. Eran fines de junio, y el verano ya había comenzado en aquella región. Casi eran las 11 de la mañana cuando el termómetro daba los 24°C.

Atravesaron amplios campos bien divididos y ordenados llenos de frutos de la vid. Avanzaron por caminos de tierra, con hileras de ciprés mediterraneos delimitando el camino. Los ojos azules de la joven vieron perfectamente las uvas rojizas que colgaban entre anchas hoja en las interminables hileras de frutos. Más adelante, vieron de lejos una alta edificación de madera, concreto y cristal. Era una edificación moderna y bonita.

—Allí están los campos de uvas, y ésas son las bodegas —dijo Iroh. Ella sonrió, comprendiendo de pronto que su "tío" era un empresario de la industria vitivinícola.

Menos de veinte minutos después, llegaron a una enorme vivienda, rodeada por brillante césped, cerca de un bosque frondoso a algunos kilómetros de los cultivos de uvas.

Los pasajeros bajaban del lujoso automóvil justo frente a la notoria entrada de la mansión. Ella no pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta un momento largo. Impresionada con la majestuosa visión de una mansión de tres pisos, con fachada blanca e impresionantes detalles.

Un hombre salió de la casa, el chofer llevó el auto al garage mientras Iroh acompañaba a Korra a la puerta. El hombre que salió era más mayor que Roberto. Tenía un traje perfectamente coloreado en blanco y negro, aunque le quedaba una talla grande. El hombre era alto y delgado, se veía algo famélico. La arrugas se marcaban en toda su piel y su mano derecha, apoyada sutilmente sobre su estomago, temblaba un poco.

Subieron unas escalinatas antes de alcanzar el piso de la entrada. La fachada era blanca, con columnas de estilo griego que servían más como decoración que soporte.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días Henry —dijo Iroh.

—Hola —saludó ella.

—Y sus maletas? —su voz era baja y fina, abría un poco más de lo normal sus pequeños ojos celestes cada vez que alguna palabra escapaba de su garganta como un silbido.

—Viajó ligero —Sonrió Iroh. El hombre se hizo a un lado con un gesto suntuoso y dejó ingresar a ambos mientras cargaba las dos maletas.

La estancia tenía largos metros de amplitud. Había grandes ventanas de altos arcos por todos lados, las paredes eran color amarillo pastel. Los sillones cercanos a la entrada, estaban tapizados con motivos hindúes, rodeados por dos mesas ratón de vidrio. Había un par de mesas de madera dispuestas cerca de los descansa brazos de algunos sillones, ambas con el mismo tipo de lampara encima, de base oscura y luz suave.

También había lámparas colgadas en las paredes y del techo. Había un tablero de pai sho empezado en un rincón con dos cojines acolchonados. En medio del living se encontraba la base de una enorme escalera con pasamanos dorado, con una delicada curva en su inicio.

En el otro extremo, una larga mesa con varias sillas alrededor servía como rincón para tomar el té, justamente de lado a varias ventanas con la hermosa vista de un jardín lleno de flores. Cerca de allí, había una chimenea cubierta por una reja negra, junto a varios atizadores, la chimenea servía como estante para algunos trofeos. Los pisos eran de largos tablones de madera, pero estaban esporádicamente cubiertos por alfombras de distintos tamaños y motivos. Korra estaba encantada con la extravagancia que se respiraba en el aire: cuadros de grandes dimensiones colgados de las paredes, una cava de vinos, botellas de licor dispuestas en un rincón con líquidos de distintos colores y tamaños.

Además en el centro de la enorme estancia, frente a las escaleras, una larga lampara de araña relucía con montones de gemas y cristales, tenía forma romboidal, y estaba encendida a pesar de la gran luz solar que se filtraba por las ventanas. A ella no le quedaba duda de que era casa de un millonario.

—Pongase cómoda —dijo Henry casi sin voz, lo cual parecía ser normal en él. Ella asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones verdes, en el que entraban unas tres o cuatro personas.

El sillón era mullido y cómodo, se sentía hundir ahí, como si se sentara en un enorme malvavisco. Bajo ella, una bonita alfombra bordó amortiguaba sus pies mientras rebotaba. Miró los suaves y variados colores en los muebles y objetos, desde la madera brillante, los tapizados coloridos y las paredes pintadas color crema. Toda la sala tenía una iluminación clara y cálida, la hacía sentirse reconfortada.

Notó que sobre la mesa de vidrio había varios adornos de porcelana y otros de cristal además de un jarrón con jazmines. Alargó la mano curiosamente para tocar la que parecía ser una pequeña réplica de la venus de Milo en cristal. Rodeada por las que parecerían ser olas, agua flotando y meciéndose a su alrededor, junto a algunas flores acuáticas. Antes de alcanzarla, el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta.

Korra se detuvo de golpe, había olvidado que él estaba ahí parado, esperando cual golem a las encomiendas de su amo. Bajó los brazos y juntó las manos sobre el regazo con prisa. Iroh contuvo una risa.

—Desean algo de beber los señores antes de enseñarle su dormitorio? —dijo solemne. Ella estaba a punto de negarse, pero acabó hablando.

—Un batido de banana. —El hombre alzó las cejas y ella sonrió al ver su sorpresa.

—Yo estoy bien. Que preparen el té para después.—Con una pequeña reverencia el mayordomo se retiró.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y ella ya había dado varias vueltas por la sala de estar. Sus pupilas azules miraban todo con suma atención, aunque tenía una expresión y un semblante como de quien sólo está perdida, soñando, ella estaba pensando y analizando cada punto oculto en la enorme habitación. Desde los vistosos marcos dorados con enredaderas y cerezas talladas, hasta las patas de una mesa antigua, la manija vacilante de un cajón mal cerrado, etc.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Oh, si, es muy.. Bonito.

—¿Realmente lo piensas? —dijo cuando ella volvió a mirar el cuadro— ¿Que piensas de todo lo que ves?

Ella mantuvo el silencio un momento. No debía responder lo que pensaba por educación, su madre se lo había enseñado, pero no podía guardárselo—: Creo que una persona con esta clase de cosas podría hacer mucho bien al lugar de donde vengo.

—Pero el hogar ya tiene su recompensa. Le enviaron varios camiones atiborrados de alimentos y vestimentas para niños y adolescentes.

—Y que hay del techo cayéndose, la falta de calefacción..? Y no es el único orfanato del mundo —dijo meditabunda, paseando lentamente por la estancia mientras él la seguía con los ojos.

—Tampoco es el único millonario del mundo —Ella lo miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que era una discusión— Además, no todo el mundo es bueno, podrían robar el dinero destinado a las obras.

Lo pensó un segundo—. Supongo.. Pero hay maneras de cuidar que eso no suceda. Contratando gente de confianza o yendo a verificarlo luego de cierto tiempo..

—Mmm.. Sí, podría servir.

—Y.. ya lo sé —dijo sin mirarlo, él le prestó atención intrigado— sé que no todo el mundo es bueno —acabó de decir levantando la mirada. Encontrando sus ojos con los ojos grises de él.

—Aqui le traje su pedido señorita. —dijo el mayordomo con una bandeja y un vaso de vidrio elegante sobre ésta.

—Gracias —dijo mirando los centímetros de pura espuma y el color apetitoso del batido, en un vaso largo y brillante, con un sorbete a un lado junto a una frutilla cortada al medio.

—Por qué no le enseñas su habitación? —dijo suavemente al mayordomo quien asintió— Él te indicará donde está lo importante hasta que te acostumbres, te parece si nos vemos a las.. —consultó un reloj pulsera— 12:30 en el patio trasero? A las 13 se sirve el almuerzo, así que podremos charlar un rato —dijo haciendo su mueca/sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Iroh se retiró hacia la siguiente sala y luego lo perdió de vista.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta por décima vez y le murmuró—: Por aquí.

Se dirigieron a la enorme escalera de varios metros, cubiertos con una alfombra amarilla claro que contrastaba con escalones oscuros de madera pulida. Ella rozó el pasamanos dorado como si fuera a quebrarlo si lo sujetaba con fuerza. Henry subió tras ella, impaciente, luego de tomar la maleta de la joven.

—La residencia tiene cinco habitaciones bien amuebladas, seis baños contando el de servicio, tres jardines principales y enormes patios hasta donde alcanza la vista. Sala de juegos, despacho, terraza, una cancha de tenis al aire libre, cocina, habitación para huéspedes, bodega, sótano, altillo.. Incluso hubiera comprado el bosque que se encuentra a dos hectáreas de distancia, pero dijeron que era patrimonio del bien público.

Fue guiada con gran asombro hacia la derecha, donde le mostró un ancho y suntuoso pasillo alfombrado y decorado en colores cálidos hasta abrir una puerta blanca frente a ella.

—Ésta será su habitación. La habitación del señor se encuentra al otro extremo del pasillo..

Pero ella dejó de oírlo cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz que se colaba dentro la cegó. Era unas tres veces más grande que su antigua habitación, en su vieja casa incendiada.. Las paredes pintadas celeste reflejaban cálidamente la luz que se filtraba por su balcón privado.

Al lado derecho de la puerta, un elegante tocador de madera color blanco poseía cuatro pequeños y largos cajones, con un enorme espejo ovalado sobre la superficie. Ella se sentó en una silla acolchonada con tapicería de lineas verticales. Dejó el vaso con escaso batido en la mesa, junto a un delicado juego de peines, broches y demás objetos para el cabello y una caja musical rectangular que ella no tardó en abrir, develando una pequeña figura femenina con vestido largo, tiara y pose como si estuviese bailando. Y así lo hizo la figurilla cuando la musica empezó inmediatamente y la mecánica hizo que ella avanzara y girara al rededor de toda la superficie dorada. La tapa de la caja se había mantenido en un angulo de 90° junto con la base, convirtiendose en parte del paisaje cuando el espejo que tenía pegado hizo que Korra se encontrara con sus propios ojos, y algunos arboles y paisaje silvestres pintados delicadamente en la base del espejo. Dejó la caja y continuó inspeccionando.

—Aquí le dejo su maleta —mencionó Henry despertandola de su mente curiosa— El baño es la puerta que se encuentra justo en frente, —dijo señalando a su espalda— ¿Necesita que la ayude a desempacar? —ella negó— si necesita algo no dude en llamarme a mi o a cualquier otro empleado.

Se retiró ostentosamente con una pequeña reverencia y la dejó a solas con su nueva habitación.

Contra la pared de la puerta, había una cama con dosel de dos plazas con mantas violáceas, almohadones blancos y algunas almohadas más pequeñas en otros colores pastel. En medio, un enorme oso de peluche la esperaba sentado, con un gran moño azul en el cuello, sobre el pelaje sintético color blanco.

A la menor le intrigó que no hubiera ropero. Pero entonces reparó en un par de puertas delgadas cerca del extremo de la cama, antes del balcón, caminó curiosamente hasta allá y su pie chocó con un baúl negro, muy elegante, puesto a lo largo del fin de la cama. Le recordó fugazmente el dormitorio del orfanato, lo abrió pero no halló nada, aunque éste era mucho más lindo y grande, sentía algo de nostalgia.

Volvió a dirigirse a las puertas blancas y notó que había un interruptor a un lado, lo presionó y le dio luz a la oscuridad que allí había, encontrándose con un amplio cuarto sólo para ropa y zapatos. Ya había algunas vestimentas, como camperas, zapatillas, sandalias, vestidos, sacos, etc. Algunos tenían la medida perfecta para ella, otros le parecían grandes para su delgada figura.

Finalmente decidió inspeccionar el rincón más bonito que había visto en la habitación.

Corrió a través de dos puertas de vidrio con esqueleto de metal, abiertas de par en par detrás de largas cortinas azules. El espacio del balcón redondeado era de unos dos metros cuadrados, bordeado por una barandilla de hierro negro.

—Wuoh.

Miró al frente y se encontró con un lejano bosque, los verdes prados cubiertos de flores y parras, el cielo azul desplegándose hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, justo sobre montañas y senderos. El viento cálido la relajó, apoyándose tranquila sobre la barandilla, sintió que podía quedarse todo el día allí. Pero debía bañarse y encontrarse con su tío más tarde.

Miró al reloj de pared en la habitación y notó que eran las 11:45. Ingresó al baño frente a su habitación, encendiendo la luz dejó escapar el aire cuando vio el lujo del brillante cuarto. Regadera cerrada por paredes y una puerta de vidrio, varios espejos grandes, artículos de porcelana, una bañera antigua, con patas doradas, y un.. Jacuzzi. Korra cerró la puerta lentamente mientras pensaba en que nunca entendería como funcionaba ésa cosa.

Iroh estaba tranquilamente sentado en el jardín trasero de su propiedad. Su cabeza era resguardada del sol con su elegante sombrero blanco. Sus ojos miraban al lejano horizonte coronado de montañas y sierras, respirando profundamente no dejaba de suspirar. Miró un reloj plateado en su muñeca derecha y confirmó que eran las 12:27. Comenzaba a ponerse ansioso. Él era un hombre amante de la puntualidad, por lo que le inquietaba que su nueva sobrina no lo fuera. Suspiró y volvió los ojos al reloj: 12:28. Miraba de un lado al otro casi distraídamente, pero en realidad buscaba la menuda figura de la menor.

Él estaba sentado en una silla de jardín junto a una mesa redonda, con superficie de vidrio y patas de metal negro. Encima, había desde café y té en teteras, hasta jugo y leche con chocolate en jarras de vidrio, acompañadas de tacitas pequeñas de porcelana y vasos de vidrio bien pulidos. Las servilletas de tela bordadas, rodeaban bonitos y pequeños platos de porcelana, llenos de _cantucci_ recién horneados, hechos con almendras; _cannoli,_ rellenos de queso de ricota y chocolate; y dos _crostata_, una tarta rellena de mermelada de fresa y otra rellena de crema pastelera y trozos de frutillas.

Él había pedido mucha variedad porque no sabía qué le gustaba a Korra (no se había comido su hamburguesa en el avión), pero sólo en ése momento, en que la mesa estaba llena de alimentos, se dio cuenta de que todo era dulce.

Se volteó hacia la casa con desespero, donde Henry esperaba bajo la sombra del techo cualquier orden por parte del señor, pero entonces Iroh vio a la niña acercarse y volvió la vista al frente, como si nada sucediera.

Consultando el reloj vio que eran las 12:35. Su boca hizo una mueca antes de que ella atravesara largos metros de césped bien podado y se encontrara con su "tío". Se detuvo cerca de él y él sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes ésta vez.

Sin embargo, aunque se notaba que se había bañado porque tenía el cabello húmedo, llevaba la ropa que habían comprado en el aeropuerto: pantalones anchos, remera y camisa. Ademas iba descalza.

—Y los zapatos? Y la ropa? Ninguno te quedó?

—No me gustan los vestidos —dijo sentándose frente a él —y me gusta caminar por el césped.

—Vaya, eres igual a tu padre.

Ella lo pensó— Siempre andaba descalza en mi casa, con mi madre.

La expresión tan dulce y genuina de Korra hizo que él sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Se aclaró la voz y y titubeó antes de decir—:Qué gustas beber? hay té, café, jugo de naranjas, leche..

—Té —dijo cuando vio lo que él bebía.

—Estas de suerte, este té de jazmín es de los mejores de mi cosecha.

—Creí que producías vino. —dijo inhalando el dulce aroma.

—Un hombre de negocios sabe tener varios.

Korra cortó dificultosamente un trozo de la tarta de crema pastelera, sacudiendo el postre completo, ensuciando y esparciendo migas por doquier, le dio un mordisco, sin servilleta bordada ni plato de porcelana. Él apretó los labios.

—Aquí tienes —Le alcanzó una servilleta, ella lo vio con la boca llena y la tomó con dedos pegajosos, dejándola cerca de ella para apoyar la porción arriba— Dime Korra, te gusta tu habitación?

—Si, es bonita —dijo intrigada.

—Tambien tenemos piscina, salón de juegos..

—El señor Henry ya me dio los detalles de su casa.—Ambos guardaron silencio y agregó—:Señor Iroh..

—Dime tío, sé que no lo soy, pero tus padres eran como hermanos para mi. —Su tranquilidad y seguridad regresaron al hablar de ellos— O si quieres, sólo Iroh —titubeó inquieto con la perspectiva de tener una niña a su cargo.

—Entonces.. No tienes esposa?

—No, no tengo. Nunca me casé.. y dudo hacerlo algún día..—mencionó lo último más para sí mismo, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

—Quisiera saber.. Cómo conociste a mi madre? Como conociste a mi padre? Como funcionan estos collares?

Iroh giró su silla para estar frente a ella. Juntó las manos delante de su rostro y pensó un momento antes de hablar. El sol estaba casi en su punto máximo, pero la temperatura no era muy alta, se sentía un ambiente cálido y suave, con algunas brisas dulces que apenas alcanzaban a sacudir algunos cabellos.

—Creo que comenzaré con lo más sencillo —dijo al fin—. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una de las reuniones del Loto blanco. El como líder de los hombre lobo y yo como uno de los tantos vampiros que rechazaron los planes del monarca. El anterior rey Ozai quería asesinar a todos los humanos. Estaba enfermo de envidia de no poder salir a la luz del sol y disfrutar la vida normal. Fui uno de los enviados a buscar a la bruja Katara, aquella que cientos de años atrás impuso la maldición sobre los nuestros.

—Katara? Nunca había oído ese nombre.

—Ella creó estos collares, dispuesta a ayudar a los del lado bueno a ganar. Ayudó a vampiros como tu madre y yo para que acabemos con la guerra y venzamos al rey. Pero su ejército acabó con el nuestro, a pesar de que el Loto blanco reunió montones de criaturas de todo tipo. Acabamos diezmados, muchos muertos y el resto encarcelados. Unos pocos logramos huir e intentamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Cuando fue eso?

—Hace como diez años atrás. Y aunque no lo creas, tus padres decidieron separarse para preservarte. Ellos sabían que serías el punto de inflexión en la guerra. Tu padre continuó en el frente de batalla y tu madre te crió sola en un pueblo perdido del mapa. En esa época firmé los documentos para cuidarte en caso de.. —suspiró.

—No volviste a ver a mi padre?

—No, nunca.

—Pero por qué creian que yo podría acabar la guerra? O lo que sea.

—Hay una antigua profecía que dice: "Cuando la unión entre el bien y el mal suceda, los hechizos del pasado verán su final. " "La sangre debe destruir el conflicto de la sangre." —dijo con solemnidad— La profecía está incompleta, se desconoce la ultima oración pues se perdió con el tiempo.

—No lo entiendo. Mi madre dijo que mi padre no sabía de mi.. Ahora tu dices que ellos lo planearon.

—No planearon separarse por siempre, ellos se amaban, pero supongo que creyeron que sería mas fácil decirte la verdad mas adelante.

Korra sintió su sangre bullir. Estaba más enojada que en el avión. Le habían mentido toda su vida, ocultado una verdad como lo es su propia identidad. ¡Sorpresa korra! ¡Tu madre fue asesinada por una amiga de la infancia y resulta que ambas son vampiros! Oh por cierto, ¡tú también lo eres! Pero como tu padre era hombre lobo no sabemos qué serás tú ¿no es increíble?

Aguantó la ira, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Iroh le había dicho que no sucumbiera a la desesperacion, él tenia razón, enojarse, gritar y maldecir no serviría para nada. No volvería su madre a la vida, ni le diría el paradero de su padre.

—Crees que mi padre esté vivo? —susurró observando su reflejo en la taza de te.

—Tonraq? Seguro. Aunque lo mates ése no se muere.

Se quedó viendo a la niña. Ella le devolvió la mirada y un segundo después estallaron en risas. Una risa medio histérica desde lo profundo del esófago, pero se sentía condenadamente bien reírse después de tanto tiempo llorando sin lágrimas.

—Korra.. Crees que podrás adaptarte a vivir aquí?

Ella torció el gesto, desde un principio había decidido conocer a Iroh y luego escapar del orfanato. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Iroh tenía respuestas, era amable y sentía que podía confiar en él. Sus padres lo habían elegido como su tutor por alguna razón.

—Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme. Quiero saber todo sobre el rey de los vampiros y enfrentarlo —Lo miró con fiereza—. Me ayudarás?

Suspiró—. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Gracias.

—Y si ya terminaste de comer entonces podemos comenzar justo ahora. Tu entrenamiento no puede esperar! —Iroh se puso de pie y se hizo crujir los nudillos con una sonrisa que estremeció a Korra— Has perdido mucho tiempo. Haré una guerrera de ti.

...

Seis años despues. Antes del amanecer..

Una mujer elegante iba caminando rápidamente por tétricos pasillos bien iluminados. El piso era de piedra y las paredes estaban fabricadas con viejos ladrillos grises, no había ni una ventana a la vista, pero cada vez que pasaba frente a la que alguna vez fue una, la encontraba cubierta de barro, ladrillos y cemento. Subió unas cuantas escaleras con sus botas cafés, sin agujetas, altas hasta los tobillos. Llevaba pantalones negros, camisa blanca, y abrigo rojo sobre un saco gris. Su cabello ondulado y negro rebotaba con cada pisada sobre sus hombros.

Acabó de subir varias escaleras rocosas, antiguas y rusticas, hasta llegar a un pasillo que rozaba la exuberancia. El cambio era rotundo. Alfombras, tapices, cuadros sobre muros altos, pasillos bien iluminados por velas cada metro. Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta una habitación en lo más alto del edificio, subiendo suntuosas escaleras recubiertas con bellas alfombras púrpura, pieles de animales colgadas, escudos de armas, chimeneas, espadas y diversas armas. Cada ciertos pasillos, había una armadura de plata, vacía, apoyada contra la pared, con un hacha, una espada o una lanza en mano. Había plata y oro rebosando por todos lados. A diferencia del primer sector por el que había andado, eso lucía como la diferencia entre el pueblo y la realeza.

Con seguridad y tranquilidad, atravesó un pasillo con notorias penumbras donde las velas se habían acabado. En las paredes, anchos retratos de un metro de alto estaban colgados, con antiguas y sombrías pinturas de mujeres, hombres y parejas. Todos tenían poses y fondos diferentes, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común: la sangre.

Era el antiguo y extenso linaje del reinado. Hijas, hijos y padres, el suntuoso modo de presentar a sus antepasados, sólo resaltaba la soberbia de la familia. Delicados marcos de oro y plata con preciosos tallados resaltaban la arrogancia y riqueza de la familia, que sólo rivalizaba con el propio egocentrismo de cada monarca, que parecía buscar mas lujo y extravagancia que su antecesor.

Finalmente llegó a dos puertas altas, grandes y de madera, con siniestras figuras talladas sobre la madera: demonios, gente ardiendo, fuego y muerte. Ella golpeó dos veces la puerta con impavidez. No temía, estaba armada hasta los dientes.

—Adelante —dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

Ella giró el picaporte dorado y curvo, e ingresó suavemente a la habitación. Una mujer que desbordaba belleza estaba sentada en un rincón de la enorme sala. Su largo cabello negro azabache estaba apoyado delicado sobre un hombro, bajo una corona que le rodeaba el cráneo cual telaraña plateada, colgando sobre su frente, la corona terminaba en punta con una gema celeste. La reina estaba sentada en un banco antiguo, junto a una mesa llena de joyas y coronas de gran valor, ella se encontraba frente a un antiguo espejo, que no le devolvía el reflejo.

—Asami —dijo ella, levantándose al verla.

Se encaminó hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa estirando los brazos, pudiendo ver las mangas anchas de encaje, más anchas cuanto más se acercaba a la muñeca, con un largo vestido de terciopelo color borgoña, con un escote en forma v. Ella la recibió contenta, y la abrazó. El contacto no duró más que unos segundos. La reina se apartó con su joven rostro y una pequeña mueca de felicidad en él.

—Llegaste pronto.

Volvió a la mesa, tomó una larga gargantilla blanca, se la puso sobre el cuello y le dio la espalda. Ella sujetó los extremos mientras la reina se corría el cabello y le ató el collar. Se giró y apoyó sus manos blancas en sus mejillas.

—¿Como ha estado mi querida hija?

—Bien.. Trabajando. —mencionó sin importancia— ¿cómo está el Rey?

Él rostro de la reina borró inmediatamente su sonrisa, sus labios rojos se curvaron hacia abajo y su mirada se perdió en la alfombra, alejándose de Asami. Se reubicó en un sillón mullido, frente a una pequeña mesa y otra silla. Asami aún estaba parada cerca de la entrada, junto a una chimenea donde crujía la madera quemándose. La vio preocupada y se sentó con ella.

—Cada día peor —dijo apoyando su rostro en una delicada mano, con largas uñas rojas.

—Él mejorará —intentó consolarla tomando su mano, pero ella la quitó.

—No es cierto y lo sabes —La miró seriamente— a menos que encontremos su medicina..

—¿Por eso me has llamado, gran unificadora?

—Exactamente. Los grupos de búsqueda han fallado uno tras otro. Sólo podemos confiar en que cuando sea ubicada, tu debes traerla ante el rey.—Fijó sus ojos firmemente en ella, con severidad y autoridad— eres la única en quien confío para hacerlo.

—Cierto, no quieres que el príncipe Hasook o Tahno se lastimen haciéndolo..

—No digas eso, —Le tomó la mano con devoción— tú sabes que te adoro. Has sido como una hija para mi desde que te encontré..

—Y te estaré siempre agradecida por lo que hiciste —Ella besó su mano— ¿Que debo hacer?

—Espera a que el cuervo te busque, luego.. tú ya sabes. —Sonrió perversa—. Trae a como de lugar a ésa niña ante mi.

Ella volvió a besar la mano de la reina, mientras se ponía de pie y sus propios pies iban alejando ambas manos hasta separarse. La reina la miró hasta que salió, y la otra la miró una ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los ojos de Kuvira se entristecieron.

Devuelta en los pasillos, ella caminó por distintos caminos, llegando hasta una sala lejana a la oscuridad y la débil luz de las velas, subiendo y subiendo por escaleras de piedra grises y azules. Llegó hasta el punto más alto de la construcción. Subió una estrecha y larga escalera, empujó una trampilla de madera raída. Y se halló en el techo.

Se encontró con la oscuridad no tan opaca perteneciente a la hora previa al amanecer. Allí el aire era frío, y soplaba con total libertad, pasando por enormes espacios abiertos. La construcción era alta y amplia, casi devastada por el paso de los años. A un lado, resguardados del aire, había varias jaulas para montones de cuervos apostados contra una dura pared. A excepción de ésa, el techo sólo estaba sostenido por frágiles cimientos y unas cuantas columnas de hierro, que dejaban anchos espacios al total aire libre.

Cerca de una de ésas enormes aberturas, un hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, con un guante especial de cuero y un cuervo parado en su antebrazo, aferrado con sus peligrosas garras a él.

—Asami..

—Buenos días.

—Aún no amanece —dijo sin verla, de espaldas.

El cabello negro de Asami ondeaba con el viento fresco. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que estaba abierto, cerrándolo desde adentro, tuvo un escalofrío que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Fijó los ojos verdes en el valle que se extendía a su alrededor, el cielo aclarando, las montañas, un cercano abismo, los lejanos bosques y los colores otoñales pintando el paisaje.

—Pero ya casi. ¿Es seguro que estés aquí a ésta hora? Los reyes te necesitan..

—Los reyes siempre necesitan algo —dijo molesto y se giró— y para ti.. Es seguro estar aquí?

El cuervo salió volando y el vampiro desapareció. Asami sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Me subestimas..

La joven se giró y sacó una rama con ajos al mismo tiempo que volteaba, extendiéndolo en su mano entre él y el vampiro, quien reapareció a su espalda. El otro la miró enfadado, entonces suspiró, lleno de rabia.

—No puedes traer algo como eso al palacio de los vampiros.

—Eso dices tú.—La sonrisa irónica se borró y lo miró furiosa, a dos precavidos metros— tenemos trabajo que hacer. Encuentra a la hija de Tonraq y dame la ubicación. Yo arreglaré el asunto.

Asami guardó el ajo en su manga y se encaminó hacia la trampilla.

—¿Por qué los ayudas? No eres vampiro, no estas hechizada.. Piensas vender a la hija en el mercado negro?

—Es lo que se llama gratitud y mi trabajo. —Sonrió alegremente, y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos líneas cuando lo hizo, entonces desapareció.

—Agradecimiento y una bolsa de oro.. —Escupió el otro. El cuervo volvió a su brazo y Unalaq lo miró maquiavélico.

Se alejó pronto del castillo. No deseaba estar más tiempo del suficiente allí, ni mucho menos deseaba encontrarse al rey. No le agradaba en absoluto, desde que llegó él sólo la había visto con nefastos ojos de repudio. Había sido una tortura crecer así. Por eso la enviaron a un colegio pupilo para especializarse en el submundo. Hasta los dieciseis años, cuando salió y comenzó a trabajar basándose en sus aprendizajes.

Le fue develada la verdad que sólo algunos conocen, la verdad del mundo oculto, más allá de los conocimientos del hombre común, más allá de la idea de que los humanos eran la especie más poderosa del mundo, aquella especie que puede dominar y sublevar a los demás ante sus deseos.

Pero un hechizo había caído sobre ellos, por la palabra de una bruja, la especie más poderosa de la tierra había aceptado mantenerse lejos de todos, ocultos en la oscuridad, para que el que osara salir a la luz del día a crear desastres, moriría envuelto en una bola de fuego. Desde entonces ellos viven apartados del conocimiento humano, de los libros y las antiguas escrituras, todo fue borrado, y ahora sólo existen como una leyenda.

Asami se formó en un colegio especial para personas que conocían ésta realidad, entrenando su cuerpo, mente y voluntad a todo tipo de rigurosas pruebas hasta convertirse en la mejor cazadora de criaturas de todo tipo, incluso vampiros.

Andando en una motocicleta harley, con el asiento bajo y manubrios altos, todo lo que protegía su cuerpo ante un posible accidente eran unos anchos lentes cual aviador, hecho de cuero, vidrio y hebillas doradas. Los gruesos lentes rodeaban su cabeza y se ataban con un cinturón pequeño a un lado.

El sol ya había salido y ella se dirigía al hotel donde se había hospedado, donde dejó todas sus pertenencias y herramientas útiles para su trabajo. No le agradaba quedarse en uno de los muchos cuartos de huéspedes del castillo, pensando que debía dormir en un cama con dosel revestido de ajos y su molesto aroma para que no lo devoraran mientras durmiera, claro que si lo hacían, deberían enfrentar luego la ira de la reina.

Atravesando espesos arboles y terrosos caminos, sintió que debió haber llevado algunas de sus herramientas encima, además de los ajos y otras pocas cosas. La metralleta de tres velocidades y la bazuca habían quedado en el hotel, y se arrepentía. Una extraña sensación le provocó congoja. Al voltear hacia atrás vio una enorme bandada de cuervos, persiguiéndola desde lo alto del cielo azul. Asami miró cuidadosamente al centro del grupo, encontrándose con un cuervo especialmente grande, que la miraba como si la conociera y odiara. Ése era Unalaq.

La pelinegra sonrió de lado, soberbia, y aceleró todo lo que pudo. El viento estaba a su favor, los cuervos no lograban superar algunas corrientes frías, pero continuaban detrás de ella con tozudez.

—"Ese maldito vampiro!" Se quejó internamente mientras zigzagueaba en un camino estrecho y muy cerrado, a alta velocidad.

No tenía ningún arma de distancia, había sido muy ingenuo por su parte no ir realmente armada hasta los dientes. Pero se confió, era el castillo del rey, y la reina la acogía como a una hija de su misma sangre, no tenía por qué temer. Pero podría decir que Unalaq sí tenía razones para atacarla, golpearla e incluso matarla.

Asami había estado con su hija. Sin saberlo, por supuesto, y ella se había "enamorado", decía estar loca de amor por Asami y realmente estaba loca. Claro que para la cazadora había sido cosa de una noche, y se lo había dicho claramente a la joven vampiresa, pero ella no lo entendió.

Quiso acelerar con un rugido del motor pero ya estaba en su máxima velocidad. El aire se detuvo y Asami sintió que el corazón se le ralentizaba. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, de pronto vio la moto alejarse sola hasta detenerse aminorando velocidad y chocar con un árbol, sus pies flotaban y se alejaban de la tierra firme. Tenía una hermosa vista desde ahí arriba, las montañas, los senderos, un lago y, mucho más lejos, la ciudad a la que se dirigía.

Pronto su vista se oscureció, montones de aves con sus alas negras revoloteando a su alrededor, la rodearon como predadores, mientras unos cuantos la sostenían de los brazos extendidos, con sus filosas garras alcanzaron a rasguñarla a lo largo de las extremidades. Apretó los dientes justo cuando el líder se mantuvo volando frente a ella. Ya no pudo soltarse, una caída desde más de diez metros de altura, mínimamente, le rompería las piernas.

—¿Qué planeas? Soy útil para los reyes.. Si me matas..

—No, yo no voy a matarte. —dijo el cuervo mas grande, con tamaño humano—. Pero no puedo asegurar que los niños vayan a dejarte sana y salva en el suelo..

—Traidor. —Los cuervos se elevaron aún más. Y comenzaron a alejarse—. Oye! A dónde me llevan?!

—Lejos. —Se rió Unalaq. Él quedó fuera de la bandada de plumas negras, mirando con altivez cómo se la llevaban a gran velocidad.

Gritó y pataleó, contra la sensatez de que podría romperse muchos huesos, sólo quería zafarse de ésa prisión. Pero los cuervos que la sujetaban se multiplicaron, pronto la tomaron de la espalda, clavando las uñas en la ropa y piel.

Asami se mareó y sintió que vomitaría. Los cuervos que la llevaban no eran normales, habían sido inyectados con la sangre de Unalaq, lo que los hacía más fuertes y sanguinarios, casi hasta convertirlos en cuervos vampiros. Volaban con velocidad increíble, arrastrándola alto y rudamente. Le faltó el aire y temió desmayarse, casi podía precisar la manera en que la sangre salía por los montones de rasguños a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Continuó peleando, y sintió que las aves cambiaban bruscamente de dirección, la lanzaban, sacudían, sujetaban y giraban. La rapidez era extrema, dejando de respirar varias veces, sintió que casi llegaba al final de la atmósfera. Sólo veía aún gracias a los lentes, pero ya no sentía más que plumas rodeándola y garras arañandola.

Recordó de pronto, y supo que debía bajar un brazo lo suficiente para meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Tuvo que darle varios golpes a las aves, quienes caían y eran reemplazadas instantáneamente. Pegó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas, entonces logró alcanzar el bolsillo, abrió un cierre interno y sacó una vara de medio metro del interior de la tela, a un lado externo de la pierna.

Sacó la vara, con medio centímetro de diámetro, era una vara larga y cilíndrica, muy fina, hecha completamente de plata. En los extremos tenía palabras talladas alrededor de la circunferencia, y algunos tallados más, cerca del lugar donde él debía sujetarla, en el medio. No era un objeto común, ninguna de sus herramientas lo era, pero ésta, específicamente, tenía un enorme valor en cuanto a la clase de criatura que exterminaba.

Sujetó la vara lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a golpear a los cuervos, y así como los golpeaba, ellos la atacaban. Picos y garras se ceñían sobre todo su cuerpo, le hubieran arrancado los ojos de no ser por los lentes, los cuales recibieron varios golpes de picotazos pero seguían sin quebrarse, a pesar de las marcas en el cristal.

Algunos cuervos continuaban sujetándola por la espalda, y ella se sacudió ridículamente para pegarles con la vara, pero era muy corta, así que le apretó ambos extremos y se convirtió en una lanza, con largos extremos en punta que salieron del interior. Logró abatir a los cuervos que la llevaban y la dejaron caer.

Intentando sujetarse al aire, vio la bandada alejarse conforme caía. Se giró en mal momento, cuando chocó contra la copa de un frondoso pino, quebrando rama tras rama, cayendo estrepitosamente hasta el suelo de tierra negra. La velocidad de la caída se ralentizó gracias a las ramas que se le clavaron en todo el torso y los brazos, haciendo menos fuerte el choque contra el suelo, pero muriendo de dolor en cada centímetro de piel herido.

Se levantó con torpeza, había ido de cara al suelo, pero de todos modos logró ponerse en pie entre el follaje, manteniendo la lanza en posición horizontal mientras se enfrentaba a los cuervos que bajaban desde el cielo y se detenían frente a ella.

Eran más de cien cuervos, algunos dolidos y golpeados, no había matado a ninguno, sólo los había maltratado un poco a cambio de su propia vida. Los cuervos giraron el rostro algunas veces, manteniéndose a cierta distancia, pero cercándola por completo. Parecían estar oyendo algo. Luego de unos segundos, los cuervos partieron, abandonando el piso y las ramas de los árboles cercanos con sus elegantes plumas negras.

En ese instante sus piernas temblaron y cedieron a su peso. Sentada en la base del árbol, se dio cuenta de que había caído a un metro de un terreno abierto, si hubiera caído ahí y no en el árbol.. Ugh.

Asami vio en el cielo como la bandada se alejaba rápidamente, hasta volverse un punto negro en el horizonte. ¿Qué los habría hecho huir?. Intentó ubicarse en el lugar, pero lucía igual a cualquier otro. Sólo veía arboles, ramas y tierra. El cielo estaba iluminado de manera que parecían ser las nueve de la mañana, el viento le acariciaba la piel y le erizaba las heridas. Había sangrado mucho, podía sentirlo en los mareos repentinos y el cansancio.

—Una bella mañana para morir.

El viento fresco le provocaba agradables escalofríos, "eso ayudaría a enfriarme más pronto", pensaba, "lo que serviría para ahorrar tiempo y lividez."

Algunas nubes comenzaron a deslizarse perezosamente sobre el manto azul; entre los árboles, las brisas arrancaban gentiles crujidos a hojas verdes que comenzaban a oscurecerse. El verano aún no había acabado, pero el otoño ya había llegado. El sol se ocultaba, el bosque entero se sumía en callada oscuridad. Llovería en cualquier momento y ella perdia la vida lentamente. Creyó que sería rápido, deseó que fuese rápido, pero casi podía reír por su mala suerte, ni siquiera podría morir pronto y sin dolor.

Perdió el conocimiento durante algunos minutos, cuando abrió los ojos se sintió agobiada por todo los sonidos del lugar. Las heridas habían dejado de sangrar casi por completo. Los fríos brazos de la muerte la habían soltado una vez más, la rechazaba, le impedía fundirse en ése eterno abrazo lleno de paz que tantas veces había anhelado.

Aunque de todos modos, esas heridas cerradas no servirían para salvarla. El vital líquido carmesí había fluído durante largos minutos fuera de su cuerpo. Deshidratada, hambrienta y malherida, con tal falta de energías, a la intemperie, su vida no se prolongaría mucho más, sólo deseaba que fuese pronto.

No le permitieron nada, ni tan siquiera una bonita vista que la distraiga, cuando las nubes se arremolinaron sobre ella, cubriendo discretamente aquél espectáculo en el paisaje que aún deseaba seguir viendo. Tragó ásperamente con la garganta seca. Resoplando, sus cabellos negros cubrieron sus ojos, una sonrisa falsa adornó su rostro sucio, contraído por las recientes desgracias.

El fin no tardaría en llegar, al igual que la lluvia.

Suspiró, ya nada le importaba, quería ser tragada por la tierra, hundirse y ser devorada por las alimañas de las profundidades del mundo, luego de ser atacada y casi asesinada, su orgullo yacía tan desecho como ella. Tan débil, tan doloroso. La brisa la estaba acunando, meciéndola en sus profundos pensamientos, la consciencia se alejaba, se desvanecía hasta caer entre suaves nubes del pensamiento..

De pronto la calma se apagó, se sintió observada. Levantó la vista y buscó con los ojos entre los arboles que la rodeaban. No podía ver bien. La naturaleza se movía a su alrededor, con nebulosas indistinguibles de figuras en sus ojos exhaustos. Casi desesperándose ante la idea de que algún animal salvaje intentara comerla antes de que muriera. Buscó dientes y ojos hambrientos entre los arbustos, casi sin mover la cabeza, sólo fijando y moviendo cansadamente las pupilas. Entonces la vio.

Un par de grandes e infantiles ojos azules la observaban, detrás de un árbol de agrietada corteza blanca que se descascaraba. Casi no podía verla, tan inmiscuida entre la maleza y las sombras que proyectaba la cercana tormenta. Pasó un largo instante antes de que ella desviara su mirada verde y suspirara. La escuchó dar un paso adelante, las ramas y hojas crujían bajo sus pies. Al fin, salió precavidamente del pseudo escondite: era morena y lucía joven, de quince o dieciséis años. Tenía una remera y unos shorts azules.

Le causó ternura. Tal como un pajarito perdido, caído de su nido.

**Muajajajjaja. Soy muy mala por cortarlo ahí pero ya me pareció que estaba bastante largo el cap. Así que en dos o tres días voy a subir el siguiente que ya lo tengo escrito. Por cierto, algunos parentescos en la serie no son los mismos acá y otros si. Y como ya habrán notado Asami tiene cinco años mas que Korra para darle mejor sentido a la trama. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a los que leen aunque no comenten. Me hace muy feliz saber que tiene buena aceptación la historia. **

**Estoy editando La Reina Leona, la próxima adaptación de disney, así que pronto voy a subirlo! Gracias por leer! Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampiros hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Capítulo**** 6**

Korra ya era una joven alta y fuerte. Habían pasado seis años desde la horrible noche en que cumplió 10 años y el entrenamiento de Iroh había dado excelentes progresos. Su cuerpo musculoso, sus reflejos ágiles, la velocidad con la que se movía, ahora ella era la mejor versión de sí misma. Había pasado años estudiando historia, idiomas, esgrima y el uso de otras tantas armas, aunque ella siempre prefería usar los puños.

Descubrió con sopresa que era capaz de controlar fuego y agua, en una extraña mezcla entre las habilidades de sus padres.

Estaba corriendo en las afueras de la mansion, de camino hacia el bosque cercano a la propiedad. Todas las mañanas hacía ese recorrido, corriendo entre el pasto crecido. Las mariposas, el cielo azul y el sol brillando la llenaron de alegría. Había algunos pájaros revoloteando y saltando por ahí, entre flores, yuyos y muchos dientes de león. Las escasas nubes que cruzaban el cielo, dándole realismo al bello paisaje impecable.

Las hierbas le rozaban las piernas, la brisa la sosegaba, el canto de los pájaros, el césped sacudiéndose, las hojas silbaban con el paso del aire y el sol saliendo en el horizonte: era un día espléndido.

La paz se esfumó cuando sintió las hierbas abrirse por débiles pisadas cerca de ella. Se detuvo. No eran de humano, sino de algún animal mucho más pequeño. Se volteó rápidamente, pero sus ojos estaban encandilados por el sol, colocando una mano sobre su vista pudo enfocar el animal que estaba ahuyentando su sosiego.

Una liebre, de pelaje marrón y largas orejas, estaba justo frente a ella. Por la cabeza de ella pasaron muchas cosas, desde la empalagosa enfermera asesina, hasta su falso amigo Zaheer..

La miró y lo miró, ambos sorprendidos, él movió la nariz y ella hizo una mueca, de pronto Korra soltó una risita, y comenzó a reír suavemente, se había asustado para nada. La liebre salió corriendo y saltando por el prado, ella lo siguió animada, corriendo al bosque.

—Ven conejito! —dijo entre risas.

Sus pisadas se cruzaron con otras pocas liebres, de distintos pelajes y tamaños. Vio a algunos metros una madre liebre con sus pequeñas crías, cerca de un montículo de tierra que suponía su vivienda, y se arrepintió de no tener una cámara encima.

La liebre corrió tan rápido que acabó perdiéndola tras un montículo de césped y una bajada de un metro. Descendió cuidadosamente y aterrizó con ambos pies en el pasto. La casa estaba oculta detrás de esa pequeña colina. Pero conforme se iba alejando y se acercaba al bosque, podía apreciar la lejana construcción nuevamente. Aún a varios pasos del árbol más cercano, pudo divisar en la distancia a las grandes y brillantes flores de girasol, meneándose con la brisa.

Se acomodó el cabello y continuó andando, divisando tras los dos mechones que colgaban a cada lado de su rostro, algunos ciervos sin cuernos en el pastizal. Los miró con precaución, pero eran de lo más graciosos y amigables. Saltando en pequeñas manadas, corriendo y rodeando a la humana, se acercaron sutilmente hasta aproximarse lo suficiente como para olfatear su ropa. Uno pequeño, olisqueo sus zapatillas, y uno más adulto, olfateaba su remera. Ella se mantenía quieta, mirándolos con cuidado.

Lentamente acarició, muy despacio, la cabeza de uno que corrió la cabeza pronto y la hizo sobresaltar, pero de inmediato el ciervo olfateó su mano y lamió sus dedos. La joven sonrió, tuvo mayor confianza y acarició sus suaves orejas cortas. De pronto había más de cinco ciervos rodeándola, y esperando sus atenciones. Algunos se alejaban atemorizados antes de acercarse, pero otros eran más amigables y se dejaban tocar por sus manos, brincando cerca de ella y corriendo, pronto todos salieron disparados hacia el bosque y ella los siguió.

Algunos años antes, los ciervos la habrían dejado atrás, pero ahora estaba en excelente forma, y corría a la par de los animales, saltando raíces y evadiendo otros animales que se interponían en su camino.

Observó los altos arboles y las hojas brillando entre el sol y la tierra. El cielo estaba casi oculto, tras tantas hojas y ramas de distintos especies de arboles: abeto de douglas, pino piñonero, roble pubescente, etc. Era un bosque enorme y bello, lleno de colores, flores, plantas, tierra oscura y vida. El bosque rebosaba vida.

Había perdido a los ciervos, pero cuando escuchó el lejano canto de un pájaro, ella lo imitó mientras avanzaba, otros pájaros se animaron y acompañaron a lo largo de su camino. Se posaban en altas ramas con sus delicadas patitas y daban gráciles saltitos a su alrededor. Entonaban dulces melodías cuando ella dejaba de cantar, como incitándola a que prosiguiera. Cuando ella cantaba, la mayoría de ellos guardaba silencio y la escuchaban.

Korra se distrajo largo rato caminando, corriendo, saltando y girando entre anchas y altas cortezas. Se ensució bastante, pero no le importaba. Se colgó de una rama baja que conocía muy bien y se balanceó en ella para subirse al árbol. Trepó y trepó como un mono con su short y blusa deportivos, además de las mejores zapatillas que su tío podía pagar.

No le gustaba cantar en público, pero en cuanto a la atención que los pájaros le ponían, ella sabía que eran animales amantes de la música, no importaba si cantabas bien o mal, ellos lo apreciarían. Cantó una canción que había oído en la radio el día anterior, tarareando mas que pronunciando la letra.

—I'm here to tell ya honey, I'm bad to the bone.

Cuando alcanzó la copa del árbol observó la increible vista de un mar de arboles y el cielo anaranjado tornándose azul. Bajó mucho más rápido de lo que había subido: con el tiempo había aprendido a usar sus garras sólo con desear verlas. Se balanceó y clavó las uñas en las ramas mientras descendía a toda velocidad, con la adrenalina palpitando en sus oídos. Cuando brincó fuera del árbol, cayó dos metros delante de este. Continuó corriendo.

Sus pies anduvieron cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que de pronto se hundieron en el barro. Bajó la vista y se encontró con el río, atravesando el camino que ella deseaba proseguir. Sólo en ése momento se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada, hambrienta y sedienta, a pesar de que había desayunado antes de salir.

Se arrodilló y se limpió las manos terrosas en el agua cristalina, que corría con cierta fuerza hacia la izquierda. Korra había escuchado que había un mar cerca de allí. Y como todos los ríos desembocan en el mar.. Imaginó que podría seguirlo y tranquilamente llegaría a las playas del oeste de Toscana, al mar Tirreno. Luego de enjuagarse las manos, juntó las palmas y tomó algo de agua fresca, bebiéndola pronto para que no se derramara. Algunas gotas cayeron en sus piernas morenas y notó que sus rodillas se habían ensuciado con el barro húmedo. Suspiró. Debería bañarse de nuevo.

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar insistentes, ella entendió que querían que continuara, no quiso hacerlos esperar y se sentó contra el tronco de un árbol. Sintió cierta impresión cuando levantó la cara hacia el cielo y vio unos veinte pájaros cerca, en las ramas, esperando por su voz.

—Voy a cantar.. Antes de que me ataquen.. —Se rió. Y entonó una balada de Chris Cornell.

Cerca del río continuó cantando, con un pierna flexionada y el brazo apoyado sobre ésta. Sus ojos se fijaron en el agua traslucida y vio unos cuantos peces nadando cerca de la superficie. El mar.. Los peces.. El agua.. Todo le recordaba a su madre. Tuvo que detenerse y apretar los ojos para no llorar.

Su vida estaba perfectamente bien con su tío, pero la extrañaba. Cambiaría todo el lujo y la comodidad, la verdad de su pasado y el posible encuentro con su padre por verla de nuevo. Lloró amargamente, y los pájaros acompañaron su llanto con sus dulces canturreos. La cantidad había crecido, ahora la rodeaban, encima al lado y detrás, había muchos pájaros, pero varios se habían acercado a la orilla para comer gusanos o insectos.

Pasó largo tiempo pensando en por qué su madre se había tardado tanto en hablar de su padre, por qué nunca le había dicho de su "anormalidad", y por qué Zaheer las había traicionado. Alzó la vista al cielo, sobre el río donde las ramas no lo cubrían , y se encontró con que estaba nublado. Debía regresar a casa.

...

Le causó ternura. Igual que un pajarito perdido.

—"Ternura? De donde salió eso?" se recriminó Asami.

A pesar de que la vio como a un animalito tierno e inofensivo, la única que estaba débil y al borde del colapso era ella. La joven morena parecía caminar con calma, divirtiéndose de andar descalza sobre la tierra, pateando piedras, pisando ramas, y caminando junto a insectos. Tenía una mirada curiosa y ella sólo la veía con duda, contrariada.

Asami se preguntó si detrás de ése aspecto dulce, habría una sádica que quería inspeccionar un cadáver u observar a una moribunda alcanzar la rigidez.

Vio como se aproximó, aunque quedándose a dos precavidos pasos de distancia, lista para echarse a correr si la situación lo requería. Pero ella no sería quien intentara hacerle daño, sólo quería estar sola y en paz. No se movió al verla cada vez más cerca, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija sobre los ojos cándidos de ella, intentando intimidarla lo suficiente para que se largara.

La morena ni siquiera la miró. Los iris azules escrutaban la sangre que manchaba la camisa, los brazos sucios, las piernas con pantalones rajados. Su ropa destruida parecía haber sido usada para afilar las uñas de un oso. Entonces se sorprendió al ver una mirada de.. Compasión? Pena?, no logró identificar los pensamientos que cruzaban aquella mente ingenua, reflejándose en sus ojos transparentes.

No lo supo, sólo le molestó. Deseaba más que antes que se largara lejos.

La morena se acercó un paso y juntó las cejas.

Bajando los ojos a sus manos, vio que llevaba anillos en casi todos sus dedos, supo que todos ellos eran de plata. Estaba a algunos metros pero podía sentir su aroma perfectamente, haciendo que arrugue la nariz, eso era perjudicial para ella. Ahora podía reconocer fácilmente a su enemigo mineral, luego de la inolvidable lección que le dio su maestro dos semanas atrás..

»En su entrenamiento, (luego de que ella despreciara la idea de que un humano pudiera 'cazarla'), él sacó una moneda de la manga y la tiró en el césped. Simplemente le dijo:

—Levantala.

Ella lo miró extrañada, entonces se agachó frente a la moneda plateada. Relucía con un brillo irreal, incluso aunque el ave que tenía tallada estaba medio enterrada en el cesped. Acercó el índice y acarició con superficialidad el canto de la moneda. Sintió un ardor terrible en el dedo, retiró la mano con vehemencia y se cayó sentada hacia atrás. Llevó la mano hasta su rostro y vio la piel en carne viva. Casi sangrando, la primera capa de piel se había derretido ante el contacto con la plata. Miró con el rostro desencajado al pequeño pajarito en la moneda y luego giró su rostro hacia Iroh.

—Eres inmune a muchas cosas que podrían herir a los humanos.. Excepto la plata. Por eso, no subestimes a un grupo de humanos, especializados en cazar criaturas como tú. Y felicidades, tal parece que sacaste el lado de tu padre: eres una mujer lobo. «

Asami no ignoró cómo ella miraba a sus variados -y sucios- anillos. Hermosos aún cubiertos de sangre. Comenzó a pensar si no sería una salvaje que vivía de robar a los turistas o a ocasionales cazadoras de monstruos que decidían morir allí.

Korra cerró su puño con fuerza y levantó el rostro. Aún podía sentir el ardor de la plata en su piel. Miró su cara por primera vez desde que la vio entre los arboles, la otra le devolvió la mirada con nula expresión. Sus ojos se mostraban duros, fríos como la plata que llevaba en las manos; Korra comenzó a sospechar que se había peleado con un oso y había perdido. No sería la primera vez en que un turista hacía algo estúpido. Se acercó resuelta hasta la mujer, le tembló el labio y movió la mano rápidamente frente a los ojos de la pelinegra.

—¿Que haces? —murmuró Asami.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Estas..viva?

—Pfft qué pregunta.—La chica suspiró de alivio. Asami tragó saliva con dureza y aguantó una punzada de dolor en la pierna.

—Estas muy herida. Creo que tengo algo de agua por aquí, ¿tienes sed? —No esperó a que respondiera y sacó una botella de agua de una mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

Intentó ponersela en la boca para que bebiera, pero con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba a la pelinegra, le arrancó la botella y mirándola a los ojos bebió.

—Será mejor que busque ayuda. Me dijeron que si mueves a alguien con fracturas puedes empeorarlo.

—¿Quien te dijo eso? —dijo ella cuando se terminó todo el agua de la botella.

—Mi tío. ¿Va a llover? —La morena levantó los ojos al cielo cuando oyó un trueno sacudir el suelo.

"Oh claro, porque hablar del pronostico con una moribunda es muy útil.." Pero los pensamientos de Asami se detuvieron. Entonces creyó que al menos sí tendría una bonita vista antes de morir. Los ojos azules de la chica chocaron con el gris del cielo, reflejandolo. Y la pelinegra aprovechó para bajar su mirada a su cuello fuerte, sus hombros firmes y sus brazos musculosos. La joven podría ser distraída y atrevida, pero tenía una apariencia espléndida. Fue entonces en que reparó que la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté como te llamabas, estas desmayándote o algo?

La pelinegra resopló. Korra le quitó el cabello del rostro, creyendo que había resoplado porque le estorbaba. Sus dedos tibios rozaron su piel con una gentileza que no recordaba que existía. El calor de su tacto se sintió como fuego después de años de sólo sentir a no-muertos. Sintió unas fuerzas renovadas correr por sus venas, su vista se despejó, las heridas ya no dolieron tanto.

—Asami —dijo de repente como un suspiro, sorprendiendose incluso a sí misma.

La morena sonrió de lado con una bella sonrisa, los ojos verdes descendieron hasta el collar que tenía en el cuello ¿por qué le sonaba aquél diseño? Su cabeza estalló con una punzada de dolor que la hizo apretar los dientes. Un trueno mas fuerte sacudió el piso y Korra se levantó de un salto.

—Iré a buscar ayuda! No tardo!

—Hey! —Con su voz ronca ni siquiera pudo gritar. Fue más como un susurro ronco.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre. Asami sólo pudo verla escapar, con sus fuertes piernas pisando la tierra como una atleta hasta alejarse de su vista. Pensando en el lindo trasero que tenía.

Justo en ése momento otro trueno resonó en el cielo. Y el rayo prosiguió, haciendo su aparición al crear una línea zigzageante en el cielo, iluminando todo con su impactante luz. Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer y se abrió paso sin obstáculos en el espacio despejado de arboles, cerca de la malherida. Pasó algún momento así, pensando en la curiosa y bondadosa joven que se había esfumado tal como apareció. Demasiado pronto.

"El pequeño pajarito me salvó", pensaba viendo la lluvia caer.

La lluvia caía feroz, y una neblina pareció brotar del suelo junto con la tormenta. Había un enorme ruido que no le dejaba escuchar nada, las gotas caían frías en algunos lugares descubiertos del refugio natural, y ella aprovechó para llenar la botella con las goteras más grandes de agua de lluvia. Olía a tierra mojada, era un olor agradable después de sólo sentir el olor metálico a sangre.

Cada cierto tiempo se encontraba mirando de un lado al otro, prestando atención a cualquier sonido, pensando que la joven podría volver en cualquier momento.

No regresó.

Durante la noche, cuando dejó de llover y se sintió más fuerte (cuando logró ponerse de pie sin desmayarse), se alejó del refugio y caminó hacia el lugar del que había llegado la joven morena. Se sintió perdida durante el efímero momento en que el piso parecía moverse, las sutiles huellas se habían desvanecido por la lluvia y el terreno barroso le complicaba el paso.

Luego de algunos minutos que parecieron eternos, llegó a lo que era un ancho río completamente despejado y tranquilo. Se acomodó al borde de un nuevo árbol, sentada frente al agua corriendo, su supervivencia sería más sencilla si no se alejaba de la fuente de agua más próxima.

La tormenta habia cesado. Hizo una perfecta cama con hojas y ramas, mientras veía el azul cielo nocturno, con las brillantes y lejanas estrellas al igual que aquella joven, inalcanzables. Estaba exhausta y débil, los músculos dolían y las heridas ardían, pero antes de quedarse dormida, recordó a la ninfa que la salvó de una muerte segura. De alguna manera, había sentido que su magia recorría su cuerpo en aquella momentánea caricia que le dio. ¿Que pensaría la ninfa, si es que eso era, que había salvado a una cazadora? Tal vez se había dado cuenta y por eso no regresó.

Acurrucada entre las hojas, pensó en esos ojos azules y logró dormirse.

...

Korra llegó a su casa minutos después de que comenzó a llover. Los pies se le hundían en el lodo, la ropa estaba aún más sucia que antes. Después de haber metido sus pies en el río durante un rato, no se había molestado en calzarse y las zapatillas continuaban en su mochila. Luego de su encuentro con aquella mujer, no podía pensar más que en llegar a su casa antes de que su tío se preocupara por su ausencia en la lluvia, y buscar ayuda.

Entró corriendo por la puerta trasera, la de servicio que daba directamente a la cocina. Allí, una mujer estaba detrás de la mesada, con su delantal blanco sobre un vestido azul marino, ella la miró y sonrió. Estaba echándole especias y caldos a un enorme puerco sobre un platón de plata.

Torció la boca y la mujer soltó una risa estridente.

—¡Rosa! No me gusta el cerdo —dijo la joven, cruzando rápidamente la cocina

—Y al señor Iroh no le gusta que estés fuera cuando llueve! —le gritó mientras se alejaba, apoyando una mano en la cadera.

Atravesó el salón donde las baldosas se intercalaban en negro y blanco; pasó frente a enormes ventanales con cortinas de seda blanca, desde los cuales se podía apreciar el fuerte aguacero, los truenos y el fuerte viento, frente a los tres cristales, había un piano. Corrió debajo de un candelabro en forma de araña, lleno de brillos y piedras preciosas colgando bellamente, aunque ahora estaba apagado. Llegó a un piso de madera donde sus pies crujían al ir dando pisotones para llegar más aprisa, evitando las alfombras de su tío. Sólo debía llegar al estudio y decirle lo que sucedía antes de que la chica se ahogara con la tormenta.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran al recordar sus ojos. Nunca había visto una joven tan bonita como aquella.. Incluso aunque estaba sangrando. No podía evitar que muriera. No como su madre.

Llegó corriendo. El corazón se le iba a salir disparado por el pecho si seguía así. Suspiró cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio y golpeó. No esperó permiso para entrar.

—Tío, encontré una chica en el bosque. Necesita.. Ayuda?

Su tío estaba en el piso, inconsciente en la alfombra persa. Se arrodilló frente a él con desespero, suspiró de alivio cuando vio que aún respiraba. Pero entonces por qué estaba ahí? Se había desmayado?

—Tío! Tío Iroh despierta!

La puerta rechinó y se giró a ver quien la había movido. Pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ésta se había ocultado alguien, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La tomaron de los hombros y pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo en su boca. Respiró ignorando lo que sucedía y le dio un golpe con el codo a su atacante. Éste se dobló de dolor y Korra pudo reconocerlo antes de desmayarse.

—¿Roberto?

El aludido sonrió. En un ultimo intento por sujetar al chofer, se le enredó un dedo en su propio collar y lo jaló hasta romper la cadena. Todo se oscureció.

...

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos se encontraba en una amplia estancia. Su cabeza le dolía, le ardían los ojos al ver la chimenea encendida y tenía los brazos y piernas agarrotados. Sus ojos azules vieron unos enormes ventanales donde el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Le llegaron en un instante todas las imágenes de antes de quedar inconsciente: la chica herida en el bosque, su tío desmayado, Roberto poniéndole algo en la boca..

De inmediato reconoció el lugar donde estaba: la biblioteca. Había cómodos y bonitos sillones tapizados con telas a rayas verticales, rodeando algunas mesas. Al lado izquierdo, un par de grandes ventanas con cortinas de seda color champán dejaba entrar la luz desde el este. La biblioteca tenía un alto techo, ya que en un rincón, había una escalera de hierro negro de caracol para subir a una segunda planta, donde más estantes y libros estaban dispuestos para su disfrute.

Giró el rostro tan fuerte que tuvo un ligero mareo, la habían sentado en uno de los sillones frente a una chimenea, y en medio se encontraba su tío y una mucama. Pero además, estaba inmovilizada: con precintos alrededor de muñecas, tobillos y una cuerda en la boca.

Su tío también tenía las manos maniatadas, tenía un moretón sobre el ojo izquierdo y parecía cansado. Eso hizo hervir la sangre de Korra. Ellos no habían notado que estaba despierta aún y esa podía ser una ventaja. Buscó otros atacantes pero sólo estaban ellos dos, de pie frente a una pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea mientras la mucama lo apuntaba con un arma.

Le hizo un ademán con el arma e Iroh abrió la pintura, develando una caja fuerte digital. Korra, había pasado muchos días allí, encantada con todo lo que había disponible entre largos y altos estantes que llenaban las paredes.

Korra nunca había imaginado que había una caja fuerte ahi. ¿Los ricos no guardan el dinero en bancos?. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, habían visto varias veces a la misma mucama limpiar aquel lugar, y en algunas ocasiones, le había parecido algo sospechosa su actitud en cuanto ella la encontraba "limpiando los rincones". De seguro ella estaba con el chofer, pero no era aquella mucama la hija de la cocinera? Estaría ella también metida en todo eso?

—Abre la caja viejo, o voy a jugar a tiro al blanco con tu sobrina.

—Tranquila Marissa. Está bien, haré lo que quieras pero baja el arma —decía sereno, levantando ambas manos como muestra de su buena intención.

—Por supuesto que lo harás—sonrió— Roberto!

Iroh miró atónito como el chofer ingresaba con arrogancia y se detenía junto a ella, pasándole una mano por la cintura.

—Par de ratas, pensar que les di trabajo, les abrí mi hogar y los traté como parte de la familia!

—Callate —dijo ella— De seguro no pondrías a tu querida sobrina a limpiar los baños.

—Abre la caja, viejo.

Iroh se dio cuenta del pequeño movimiento de hombros de Korra, la miró durante menos de un segundo y le advirtió con los ojos que no interviniera, aunque la furia de la joven era como un campo gravitacional: pesado y atrayente.

—De acuerdo! De acuerdo —llamó su atención cuando Roberto iba a mirar a la morena— Haré lo que digan.

Luego de abrir la caja, el chofer sacó varios fajos de billetes que se guardó en los bolsillos del saco pero también tomó unos documentos que arrojó al fuego.

—Por qué quemaste eso? —Roberto sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y lo arrojó a la mesa baja que había entre ambos. Iroh se agachó intrigado y lo tomó.

—¿Un testamento? Esto no les sirve de nada si no hay un notario presente.

—El señor Fitzgerald. —dijo la mucama— Aceptó a ayudar si le damos una tajada del pastel.

—¿Mi amigo? El hombro al que le confié mi testamento los ayudó? —Dolido, Iroh se sentó en el sillón. Roberto le arrojó una lapicera.

—Firma.

—¿Y luego qué? —dijo leyendo la parte en que se lo cedía todo a Marissa— dos ratas se quedan con el trabajo de toda mi vida? —Miró a Roberto— yo te pagué el costo de la internación de tu padre cuando estaba muriendo. Y tú Marissa.. Yo ayudé a tu madre a educarte aquí sin perder su trabajo ni su paga.. Así lo agradecen? Qué dice tu madre al respecto?

—Estará orgullosa cuando sepa que ya no tendrá que romperse la espalda trabajando frente a una cocina todo el día.. —Sonrió girando el rostro.

—¿Ella no sabe?

—¿Que? ¡no! ¿No oyes o qué? Ya basta de charla, firma de una vez.

Iroh miró la parte inferior y la línea donde debía ir su firma, sujetó la lapicera y volvió a mirar con tristeza a Marissa—: Yo cuidé de tu madre y de ti, te traté como a una hija, te enseñé a catar un vino, a cabalgar, a reconocer las hierbas aromáticas en un té..

Iroh podía fácilmente acabar con aquellos dos, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. Korra estaba intrigada con sus acciones, intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

—Si, si, pero con eso no podré salvarme de trabajar como mula toda la vida.

—Yo podría darte dinero suficiente para que nunca tengas que trabajar, por los buenos tiempos. —ofreció.

—Basta! No pretendas que sólo es cuestión de dinero! —exclamó.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Mi tonto amigo.. Siempre fuiste muy bueno, y muy ingenuo.. —Se burló.

—¿Korra? —Le preguntó a la mucama luego de un instante.

—Korra —afirmó ella— Ella lo arruinó todo. Si ésa huérfana no hubiera llegado todo sería perfecto. Tú me hubieras legado tu fortuna, tu apellido y tus empresas!

La mencionada vio con horror que la mucama levantaba la pistola a la altura del pecho de su tío. La pistola temblaba en su mano, los ojos de Marissa estaba enrojecidos. Ya no había lugar para tratos. Se levantó de un salto y se interpuso entre los ladrones y su tío.

—Ya basta! —exclamó la morena bajándose la mordaza.

—Korra no! —gritó levantándose Iroh.

—Silencio! —gritó al mismo tiempo que sonaba un trueno, y un rayo iluminaba la habitación a través de la ventana.

En ése mismo momento hubo otra luz en la habitación, Iroh empujó a la morena y ella giró el rostro con consternacion cuando vio que su tío caía. Marissa se quedó petrificada, Roberto estaba pálido.

La joven se tiró al piso junto a su tío, la bala había dado en la pierna. Tomó rápidamente un mantel y realizó un torniquete, ignorando el gemido de dolor de su tío. Lo tenía sobre las piernas, viéndolo con vehemencia notó como su rostro comenzaba a sudar y sus ojos se cerraban intermitentes.

—Esto iba a pasar de todos modos, tranquilizate —dijo Roberto en el oído de Marissa, pero Korra lo escuchó perfectamente.

Su rostro se giró mecánico, sintió su cabeza arder, el corazón acelerarse y en sus oídos sonaba un pitido. Sus ojos chocaron con odio en los repulsivos de Marissa, aún con el arma extendida hacia ella. Volvió los ojos azules hacia su tío, que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el torniquete no serviría durante mucho, necesitaba un doctor. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Estaba aterrada.

—No te preocupes.. He pasado cosas peores.

—Shh, no te esfuerces.. —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Su toque estaba encantado tal como él le había enseñado. Dos años atrás luego de insistir por semanas, él le había dicho el secreto—:"Cualquier pariente de criaturas del submundo puede hacer magia, aunque sea en menor medida, tienen magia en las venas. Encantar los pensamientos y el cuero de las personas con el tacto es muy simple: sólo debes pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que se te ocurra, si quieres transmitir felicidad. Si deseas transmitir calma debes recurrir a la tuya propia, así con cada emoción y sentimiento".

—"Podria hacer que alguien se enamore de mi o que odie a otra persona?" —Había preguntado ella.

—"Sí, pero sólo por un breve lapso de tiempo. Los mejores encantadores hacen hechizos que duran meses, hasta años."

—¡Ya! Haz que firme y acabaremos con su sufrimiento! —dijo Roberto, sacándole el arma a Marissa y despertando a Korra de su recuerdo de "calma". Cada día de entrenamiento con Iroh había sido un día en calma con ella misma, con su entorno, su pasado y futuro.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo la otra.

—Confía en mi.

—No quería que fuese así!

—¡¿Y cómo ibas a cobrar un testamento con él vivo?! —espetó él.

Ésta vez, los ojos de Korra no demostraban terror. Estaba resuelta. La joven se levantó suavemente, apoyando la cabeza de su tío en un sillón cercano.

—¿Que? ¿Qué vas a ...?

—¿Qué? Ahora tú vas a meterte? No estorbes o también te mueres —dijo cansado el chofer hablando un excelente español.

—Ustedes se van a arrepentir..

—¡¿Eh?! —chilló la mucama.

Detrás de Korra, las nubes que se visualizaban desde la ventana comenzaron a deslizarse con el viento, la menor estiró el cuello y suspiró mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Miró sobre su hombro y la luna llena se reflejó perfecta en sus pupilas.

Korra sintió un fuerte palpitar en su pecho, su rostro se contrajo, y Roberto descendió lentamente el arma. El cambio fue tan gradual que ellos no pudieron moverse de su lugar, conmocionados ante lo que veían sus ojos. Su pupila se alargó hasta volverse una linea negra; La boca creció mientras los observaba con rabia y salía un gruñido incesante de su garganta; Su nariz y boca se unieron en un largo hocico mientras su cuerpo crecía; Sus uñas se estiraban alargadas y puntiagudas como agujas; sus manos se hinchaban y sus pies explotaban, convirtiéndose en patas que se mantenían en pie sólo con la parte delantera; Las orejas se deslizaron hacia atrás y se estiraron en puntas sobre su cabeza; La ropa se despedazó al encontrarse apretada bajo su enorme cuerpo y sus notorios músculos; Al mismo tiempo que la piel se resquebrajó revelando una gruesa capa de pelo negro en todo su cuerpo.

Era una mujer lobo.

Todos aquellos cambios sucedieron en un segundo. Sólo al final de la transformación, cuando Korra sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus enemigos desde arriba, midiendo cerca de dos metros de alto y con más de cien kilogramos, fue que Roberto reaccionó y comenzó a dispararle. Algunos tiros impactaron alrededor, Iroh se agachó tras la mesa, asombrado por lo que había ocurrido con su sobrina. Sólo tres tiros dieron en su enorme cuerpo, uno en el brazo y dos en el pecho.

Miró las heridas como si fueran piquetes de mosquitos y lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor, enseñando sus terribles dientes y colmillos en su enorme hocico. Los sujetó y los arrastró con ella, hasta impactar en la ventana y caer desde el tercer piso hasta una fuente en el jardin. La ventana quedó destrozada, y la pared que la rodeaba fue arrasada. Sólo entonces Iroh levantó la cabeza y vio el enorme agujero en la biblioteca. Olía a pólvora y tierra mojada.

Henry entró corriendo—: ¡¿Señor?! Señor! qué sucedió?! Resista!

Korra volvió con un enorme salto que la devolvió a la biblioteca. Tomó a Iroh sin pedir permiso y brincó a planta baja con toda la gentileza de la que fue capaz.

—Cielos Korra. Tú no podrías ser paramédico.. —Se quejó Iroh.

Henry los encontró en el garage, Korra había subido a su tío al asiento trasero de una camioneta 4x4. El mayordomo la miró con los ojos desorbitados, ella esperó un segundo y como no se movió le lanzó un gruñido. Henry pareció despertar entonces y corrió al asiento del conductor. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y arrancó la camioneta hacia el hospital.

Aún como una mujer lobo, ella trepó al techo para que nadie la viera. Se abrazó las piernas y aulló.

...

Despertó con la luz del sol del amanecer. Había soñado de nuevo con un maldito hombre lobo, ¡como hubiera querido tener su hermosa escopeta de tres velocidades con balas de plata!. Pero en su sueño no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni intervenir, apenas era una espectadora. Había visto casi como si estuviera ahí, que una persona se convertía en hombre lobo y se cargaba a un hombre y una mujer brincando del piso tercero.

Esos bastardos monstruos, arruinaban incluso en sus sueños la vida de los humanos.

El clima se sentía pesado, húmedo y frío. Pero de todos modos no tardó mucho en quitarse botas y saco con extremo cuidado para meterse de cabeza en el río, le daba asco sentirse sucia, y sólo había esperado una noche más porque estaba muy cansada para hacerlo el día anterior. Se metió medio vestida, con los pantalones y la camisa puesta, ya que aún estaba muy exhausta y temía que el agua la congelara, pero el río estaba soportablemente fresco. El sol de fines de verano había evitado que el agua estuviera congelada, y el agua de lluvia había sido absorbida por la tierra oscura del bosque. Se quedó cerca de la orilla, donde sólo sus firmes hombros sobrepasaban la superficie, ya que era un río bastante profundo.

Pronto, la humedad causó que el agua se entibiara, entonces se quitó toda la ropa, sintiendo algunos tirones de piel donde la ropa se pegaba a las heridas. Se desnudó completamente, dejándose llenar por el agua fresca y límpida, para que ésta la limpiara sin problemas con su corriente.

Luego de un rato se sentó en la orilla, tomó un pañuelo, lo mojó y con él limpió todas las cortadas de su cuerpo. Desde un par de cortes que cruzaban diagonalmente sus brazos; las profundas heridas que las garras de los cuervos habían dejado en su antebrazo; hasta un largo corte desde la cadera hasta encima del ombligo. Piernas y espalda también tenían algunos cortes, aunque no tan profundos y severos. Ahogaba gritos de dolor, gruñía, se mordía los labios y se retorcía dando brincos con tal de soportar el dolor. Las heridas cerradas se abrían con facilidad, algunas estaban hinchadas y rojas, otras no parecían infectadas. De pronto, recordó que aún tenía algo que podría ayudarle a soportar el dolor y curar sus heridas más rápido, se sintió una idiota por no recordarlo antes.

Dentro de un bolsillo interno del saco de cuero, había un pequeño frasco tapado con un corcho, donde un líquido violáceo llenaba menos de la cuarta parte del cristal. Kuvira se lo había dado en su ultimo encuentro, en el ultimo segundo en que sus manos se habían sujetado, ella le pasó ése frasco sin decir nada, y ella no tuvo que preguntar lo que era. Lo puso bajo el sol y lo movió un poco, haciéndolo brillar, aún maravillada por aquella medicina, la abrió y bebió de un sorbo, aunque el sabor era terrible, nada podría ayudarle tanto como sangre de unicornio.

Ni siquiera la reina tenía permitido regalar aquella preciada sustancia. Luego de que los hombres lobo fueran diezmados, los vampiros ya no tenían su cuota nutricional de sangre ultra sanadora y rejuvenecedora, así que buscaron otra solución. La sangre de unicornio resultó ser un buen sustituto que quitaba años de encima y sanaba a las velocidad de la luz. Algunos bromeaban con que si le dabas esta sustancia a alguien que acababa de morir, lo devolvías a la vida.

Lavó su ropa y se puso la larga camisa aún mojada, sabiendo que la humedad y el calor la secarían pronto. Cerca de las diez, sentada a la orilla y sin suerte con los peces sintió un calor abrumador desde lo profundo de sus heridas. Como si la cauterizaran por dentro, le dolió tanto que acabó girando en el suelo, estremeciéndose de dolor, pero un momento después, las heridas estaban completamente cerradas y limpias, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aquél líquido le había funcionado.

Recostada en la orilla, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rapidamente, miró a un lado y divisó una caña de pescar bastante rudimentaria. Supo al instante que era de ella. La caña estaba colgada dentro de un árbol hueco, se levantó renovada y la tomó para usarla y al fin comer algo. Ella había vuelto a salvarla, sin intentarlo.

Entonces recordó el collar en forma de lágrima de la morena: esos eran los talismanes que la bruja Katara le daba a los vampiros que se enfrentaban al rey, los del Loto blanco. Asami sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquella joven no era una ninfa, sino un vampiro -u otro ser del submundo-, que se oponía a la monarquía. Se oponía a sus padres. Miró hacia la dirección en la que ella había corrido, seguramente ya había entendido su error a ayudarla y había escapado, sería inútil ir tras su pista.

Se conformó con esta idea y siguió adelante, tenía un largo camino que andar hasta el castillo y no iba a perder tiempo capturando a alguien que la había ayudado.

...

Una semana mas tarde, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. O lo mas cercano a ella. Korra nunca viviría una vida normal, lo supo en cuanto volvió a leer el libro de su madre.

Todos los cuentos hablaban de historias fantásticas, una mujer y un dragón, una sirena sin voz, un hada perdida. Leyó varias veces el libro, a pesar de ser bastante grueso. Adoraba poder pensar que su madre había leído aquellas mismas páginas, se preguntaba e imaginaba lo que ella habría sentido al leer algunas partes, habría llorado como ella? Se habría alegrado como ella? Suspiraba con satisfacción cada vez que lo acababa?

Sin embargo, cada vez que terminaba de leer el libro, algo dentro de ella se rompía un poco más. El tiempo no estaba funcionando en la curación de sus heridas, y sólo se sentía peor cada vez. A veces la falta de introspección ayudaba, y pasaba un día entero sin llorar, pero otras veces, era inevitable dirigir su mente hacia los lugares más tenebrosos y reconditos de su memoria.

La muerte de su madre, aún dolía. Y eso era porque aun no había hecho justicia.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su piso y se acercó a abrir. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a Iroh con una muleta y un estuche al lado.

—Tio! —Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo ayudó a entrar, cargando el estuche— ¿Que haces aquí? Tienes que recuperarte!

—Ya estoy muy grande para que me den órdenes —Se quejó— Además, nunca te hablé de mi misión a África? Eso sí que fue peligroso.. Trolls atacándome a izquierda y derecha..

—..Un brazo quebrado y un compañero desaparecido —continuó Korra imitando la voz de Iroh—, yo sólo acabé a aquellos diez trolls con mi aliento de fuego! Jaja!

—Yo no hablo así.—dijo acariciando su barba— como sea, te gusta este lugar?

—Si, es bonito. Pero se siente solitario, extraño entrenar contigo y ganarte al pai sho.

—Jovencita, no recuerdo haber perdido ni una vez al pai sho.

—Entonces podríamos jugar ahora. —Se levantó rápidamente— Henry hizo que trajeran todo lo que necesito, incluso té de jazmín, prepararé un poco y..

—Korra me encanta que me invites a jugar pai sho y tomar té, pero vine a tratar un asunto serio.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en el largo sillón blanco, en diagonal a su tío. Todo el piso séptimo tenía un ambiente moderno y espacioso, su tío se lo había regalado justo después del incidente del robo. Los ladrones habían sobrevivido, pero tenían múltiples fracturas y Roberto no volvería a caminar. Además, ambos hablaban de una extraña criatura enorme y peluda que los había atacado, pero la policía había concluido que habían ingerido sustancias extrañas antes de realizar el robo, que fue frustrado cuando un rayo impactó en las ventanas y los hizo caer a una fuente. Los humanos solían hacer eso, cuando sucedía algo perteneciente al submundo, ellos lo negaban con sus pequeñas mentes carentes de magia al punto de creer sus propias mentiras.

El señor Iroh no realizó cargos, pero ambos fueron internados en un instituto de sanidad mental. Para evitar sospechas, Korra había tenido que mudarse a Roma y pronto su tío se mudaría al piso de arriba, para estar cerca de ella.

—¿Que sucede tío? Está bien tu pierna?

—Mi pierna es el menor de mis problemas ahora. Al parecer, tuve razón en mis sospechas: Zaheer era un doble agente.

—De que hablas? Como lo supiste?

—Tengo mis contactos en el castillo del rey, y al parecer, pasó estos seis años preso en sus mazmorras por no haber ayudado a Izumi la noche de tu cumpleaños —Korra estaba perpleja.

—¿Estuvo encarcelado por ayudarnos? ¿Cómo? Si mi madre murió!

—No sé, pero al parecer, nadie en el castillo sabe que eres hija de Senna, todos piensan que Tonraq te tuvo con una humana. Y esto había que agradecérselo a Zaheer, sin embargo, decidió contar que tu madre era un vampiro, y que usaba el talismán de Katara para esconderse.

—¿Que hay de nuevo con eso? Los vampiros también usan esos, no? Tú los usas.—dijo cruzada de brazos.

—En realidad, Katara se negó a darles talismanes a ellos, pero encontraron al antiguo brujo que los ayudó hace cientos de años: Zuko. Y parece que él les dio sus propios talismanes a los vampiros.

—¿Eso significa que pueden andar por la calle? ¿A la luz del día como tu o yo?

—Así es, Izumi había robado el talismán de tu madre y por eso pudo atacarte en el orfanato, pero ahora cualquier vampiro podrá intentarlo, incluso con sus poderes debilitados podrían dañarte.

—Ja! Dañarme? —Se levantó y fue a preparar té a la cocina, que estaba apenas separada por una mesada del espacio común— ¿ya olvidaste como acabé con Roberto y la otra?

—Esos eran humanos, Korra.

—Bah, humanos o vampiros debilitados, ¿olvidaste mi piel a prueba de balas y mis colmillos? —Flexionó un bíceps y le sonrió— soy invencible.

—Eso dijeron miles como tú, y ahora los hombres lobo están casi extintos. O ya olvidaste las lecciones de historia que te di?. Desde la quema de brujas en Salem, hasta la guerra por la independencia. Todo está conectado con su malvado plan por conquistar el mundo, y ellos sólo necesitaban esto, un medio para hacerlo —dijo enseñándole el collar— Si te atrapan, entonces ya no habrá esperanza.

Korra se acercó con una bandeja con una tetera, azúcar y dos tazas.

—¿Es por el asunto de la profecía? Estaba leyendo el libro de mi madre y recordé todos los libros que había en su habitación, ahora creo que ella buscaba la continuación a esa profecía.

—Que libro de tu madre? —La morena le tendió el libro sin titulo, con la tapa quemada. Iroh lo miró un poco y sonrió— Ah si, yo le regalé este cuando aún era una pequeña. Basado en historias reales.

—Ella buscaba la continuación.."Cuando la unión entre el bien y el mal suceda, los hechizos acabaran". ¿Significa la unión entre hombres lobo y vampiros y el hecho de que nací?

—Así lo suponían ellos. "La sangre debe destruir el conflicto de la sangre", creo que es mas de lo mismo, tú debes acabar con la sed de sangre de los vampiros.

—¿Y cuando estarán listos esos talismanes maléficos?

—El brujo Zuko dijo que podrían usarlos a partir de la próxima luna de sangre. Que es en un año.

Korra se atragantó con su té— ¿Quieres decir que tengo un año para acabar con un hechizo de mil años?

—Recuerda que no estás sola, el Loto Blanco está intentando ubicar a tu padre para que las últimas fuerzas de hombres lobo se unan a nosotros. No hay nada malo en dejar que quienes te quieren te ayuden—dijo poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

—Eso sí que es motivador. Mi padre me ignoró por dieciséis años y viene sólo cuando el mundo lo necesita.

—No seas dura con él. Toda una especie lo necesitaba. Era el pilar en el que todos se apoyaban.

—No me importa! Nunca fue mi pilar, ni mi ayuda, ni nada. Mi madre murió acompañada de su enemigo, con su inútil hija escondida en un sótano. Y ahora mi destino es salvar un mundo que nunca me necesitó.

—Korra, ¿es tu destino o el destino al que alguien más quiso obligarte? Es hora de que mires en tu interior y empieces a hacerte estas dos preguntas: ¿quien eres y que es lo que tu quieres?. No te dejes llevar por profecías o por tu herencia. Decide por ti misma.

Korra se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohin—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

—Como puede haber otros talismanes antes de la luna roja, te traje un regalo.

Korra lo vio abrir el estuche rectangular que había traído, donde un cojín mullido contenía una espada de bronce. La espada de doble filo tenía una forma extraña tallada debajo de la empuñadura, sobre la hoja.

—Esta es Raava —dijo sosteniendo la espada y revelando que del otro lado era de hierro— Y este es Vaatu. Ambos formaron parte del conflicto inicial hace cientos de años.

Iroh desplegó las espadas que resultaron ser gemelas, podían unirse perfectamente y ser una sola o dos cuchillas mortales.

—Una no está completa sin la otra, tú misma debes decidir qué lado tendrá el mayor poder. Si el bien o el mal. Te advierto que es una espada mágica, y todo lo que cortes con ella, mientras sea un corte a matar, perecerá.

—¿Incluso un troll?

—No tendría oportunidad.

Korra tomó las espadas con respeto y notó que tenían un balance perfecto. Las manipuló en el aire, sintiendo que eran una extensión de su brazo tal como Iroh Iroh le había enseñado, y las descubrió con el peso perfecto. Sus manos se cerraban en la empuñadura como si hubieran sido hechas para ella.

—Gracias sifu —dijo ella con una reverencia.

—Ahora te pertenecen, cuidalas con tu vida, en las manos equivocadas podrían causar mucho daño. Ahora que tal si me das cien lagartijas para retomar el tiempo perdido?

...

En la oficina de policía de Ciudad república, el detective Mako estaba haciendo trabajo de escritorio cuando una peculiar noticia llamó su atención:

—"Millonario recibe un balazo durante asalto"—leyó en su mente, más abajo decía—: El asalto fue frustrado por un rayo.

Mako iba a continuar con su trabajo cuando un nombre pareció saltar entre las lineas: "El millonario Iroh, conocido por crear la multinacional empresa del té, llamada el dragón del jazmín..". Se atoró con su café y miró sumamente intrigado aquella noticia. Hacía dos años que había dejado de investigar el paradero de Korra Wolf. Su caso había sido de los mas extraños e intrigantes: luego de que la jefa Lin cerró precozmente el caso, resumiéndolo en un 'accidente domestico', él se había sentido muy intrigado en su apuro por acabar de hablar de eso.

Pero Mako era un detective testarudo, y aun sentía que había algo que no cerraba en todo aquello. La madre suicidándose luego de intentar proteger a su hija; su misteriosa hija había sido, nada mas y nada menos, adoptada por un amigo de la familia que resultaba ser un millonario que ni siquiera había mencionado; y no podía olvidar el extraño ataque que Korra había sufrido antes de abandonar el orfanato, donde cenizas con rastros humanos habían sido encontradas y el nuevo tutor ni siquiera había intentado averiguar el asunto.

El pelinegro había seguido las noticias de Korra por temor a que su nuevo tutor no fuera de fiar, pero se había equivocado: el tipo vivía apartado de la ciudad en una chacra con una increíble mansion, la niña había sido educada con profesores particulares y, cada cierto tiempo, iban de viaje al extranjero donde los paparazzi les tomaban fotos. La ultima que él había visto ella tenía catorce y se veía muy feliz saliéndo de una tienda gucci con su tutor.

Pero ahora este asalto frustrado por un rayo? Le pareció sumamente familiar, como el ataque a la niña donde no hubo denuncias ni investigaciones: todo cerrado rápidamente, como si temieran escarbar la verdad. Mako no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Tal vez fuera que la niña le recordaba a su hermano pequeño que había pasado más de diez años sin ver de nuevo, pero necesitaba respuestas y no podría continuar su trabajo hasta que las descubriera.

El detective miró el calendario y supo que en tres meses podría tomar unas vacaciones que desde que ingresó en la fuerza no había tomado. Era hora de comprar un boleto de avión a Roma.

...

Asami caminó dos kilómetros en un par de días. Su entrenador del instituto estaría contento, si no lo hubiera asesinado. Llegó a un camino rural de la Toscana Italiana, las vides y otros cultivos inundaban los campos. El aroma a vino y fruta fresca le hizo crujir el estomago. Desde hacía días que sólo comía pescado.. Necesitaba algo mas sustancioso y pesado, carne de cabra, sopa de cerdo, una hamburguesa con queso, todo era bienvenido. Se robó unas manzanas de un prado y anduvo con su destrozada ropa llena de agujeros. Quienes la vieran creerían que era una loca vagabunda, pero lo importante era que no tenía ni una mota de polvo, apenas algunas manchas de sangre seca que no habían querido salir de su camisa.

Era pleno agosto y el calor le hizo quitar el saco, dejando sus brazos blancos ser acariciados por el sol. Montones de cicatrices lo surcaban, no había sangre de unicornio que pudiera borrar aquellas marcas de años atrás. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando o porqué se había hecho la mayoría, pero una en el lado interno del antebrazo le recordó cuando un centauro quiso resistirse a su arresto; una pequeña en su mano, era de una vez en que un duende le había clavado un cuchillo para evitar pagarle el tributo convenido al rey de los vampiros por proteccion; o una línea en su muñeca le recordó cuando aquella chica la esposó durante dos días en su casa para que no la dejara. Gajes del oficio.

Asami no era una rompecorazones, ella simplemente deseaba divertirse y luego largarse a buscar otro entretenimiento. ¿Por que nadie lo entendía?. La cazadora nunca se había enamorado, eso era para los ingenuos, los tontos y los crédulos. Ella sabía que sólo había una fuerza que movía el mundo y esa era el poder. Asami ansiaba el poder para darse una buena vida y aniquilar a cuanto monstruo se le cruzara en el camino. Al ser rescatada de la muerte, entendió que ese era su propósito. Entrenó por años para ser la mejor, ahora era la cazadora numero 1 del rey de los vampiros y ocasionalmente era contratada por otros para llevar a cabo sus trabajos sucios. Nadie era como aquella humana en su trabajo.

Vio una camioneta sacudirse y temblar en el camino que estaba siguiendo. El vehículo levantó mucho polvo del camino hasta que se detuvo justo frente a ella, soltando varias nubes de humo del caño de escape. Asami tosió, moviendo mano frente a su boca para sacarse el sabor a tierra.. Entonces recordó que aquella chica de ojos azules había movido su mano como una tonta para ver si estaba viva.

— Asamiiiiii!

Ella no tuvo que ver su rostro en medio de la polvareda y humo para saber quien era. Su ayudante y amigo, uno de los mejores rastreadores del submundo, un excelente luchador de tierra control y un cabeza hueca sin remedio.

Se sintió elevar en el aire, Bolín la rodeó apretandole los brazos mientras giraba y lloraba.

—Asamiii estaba tan preocupadoooo!

—Bueno —dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, apenas conteniendo su incomodad— Ya puedes soltarme.

—Ah, lo siento —La soltó a sabiendas de que no toleraba el contacto fisico— te extrañé mucho.

Bolín picó sus dedos entre sí, entonces el humo descendió y vio la ropa desgarrada de la joven .

—¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! Parece que una manada de minotauros te pasó por encima! —exclamó sujetando su cabeza.

—Larga historia Bolín, te la contaré de camino a la ciudad.

—No pensarás ir al castillo tan pronto! Debes recuperarte, la reina Kuvira en persona me dijo que debía buscarte así que no hay prisa..

—¿La reina? —espetó ella, negó con la cabeza y se encaminó con mayor decisión al vehiculo— ¿De donde sacaste esta chatarra?

Bolín subió al asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta—: Oye, debía encontrarte y esto fue lo único que pude alquilar.

Dio vuelta en U y dejó una estela de polvo y humo en el camino. Asami se frotó la frente durante largo rato. La reina había tenido una de sus visiones del futuro seguramente y la había visto en problemas, eso era el colmo. Peleas y entrenas toda tu vida para escalar a lo más alto, para ganarte el respeto de tu patrona y entonces te envía ayuda. La pelinegra no podía contener su vergüenza y rabia. Haría pagar a Unalaq su traición.

Aunque, ¿realmente solo la había atacado por el asunto de su hija o había sido para llevarse el crédito con la captura de la híbrida hija de Tonraq?

Asami lo descubriría pronto.

**Hola! En este capitulo aparecieron unas espadas mágicas para Korra. Hay un fanart en que ella pelea con Asami, las dos con espadas, y estas espadas son como las que tiene ahí pero dobles y con una curva como las que usaba Zuko como espíritu azul. **

**Ya sé que muchos querían ver mas KorrAsami pero esta relacion va a darse poco a poco. Todavía hay muchos secretos por descubrir. Muajajaja. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas! Esta historia casi llega a los 200 view y me hace muy feliz saber que tuvo una buena recepción!**

**Hasta ahora ya tengo hasta el cap 10 listo, así que voy a actualizar pronto. ¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 7**

Asami estaba en un cuarto de hotel, aquél mismo que había alquilado el día que fue al castillo y luego fue secuestrada por cuervos. Habían tardado casi una semana en llegar hasta allí, mayormente por los ingeniosos atajos de Bolín y su auto alquilado descomponiéndose cada dos horas, ella lo habría reparado con agrado, se le daban las cosas mecánicas, pero no tenían herramientas y debían caminar largos trechos en busca de un mecánico que ¡oh casualidad! Hablaba en italiano.

Al fin habían llegado a la metrópolis cercana al castillo y podría ajustar cuentas con sus enemigos, además de obtener mas información sobre la hija de Tonraq Wolf a la que debía cazar.

Era mediodía y Asami no podía dormir, debía hacerlo si quería ir a su conferencia a medianoche, pero las palabras de Bolín no se iban de su mente.

»—Así que durante tu ausencia Unalaq visitó al brujo Zuko.. Wuuuu —dijo soltando el volante y moviendo las manos de forma teatral.

—Bolin, podrías dejarme conducir?

—No —dijo sacando la lengua— si dejo que manejes llegaremos en doce horas a la ciudad si no es que nos matamos antes.

—Sería un buen tiempo. Recorrer tres países en doce horas..

—No quiero morir, y menos arruinar el vehículo que alquilé.

—De seguro están felices con haberse deshecho de esta chatarra.

—Asami! Haces que me olvide de lo que te contaba! —Ella rodó los ojos, Bolín podía ser muy infantil—. Entonces Unalaq estuvo diciendo que eres una niña mimada que no merece encontrar a la híbrida mas buscada de la historia.

—¡¿Qué?! —El pelinegro se hundió en su asiento— Ese maldito me las pagará! Luego de mandarme matar con sus asquerosos cuervos! Agh!

Asami se cruzó de brazos, frustrada. Odiaba no poder romperle la cara en ese mismo momento, tendría que esperar un mínimo de tres días antes de poder planearlo siquiera. Viendo prados llenos de vacas pastando y campos de girasoles, se quedó pensando.

—¿Dijiste híbrida? ¿Que la hija de Wolf no era mujer lobo?

—Nop, Zaheer abrió la boca. Dijo que su madre era un vampiro, aunque no sabía quien, una desconocida, del loto blanco.

—Que coincidencia —murmuró Asami, pensando en la joven con la que se había encontrado y su sospecha de que era del loto blanco.

—Que?

—Nada. Y que mas les dijo Lord Zuko?

—Bueno que.. —Suspiró— Les dijo el modo de crear talismanes para salir a la luz del día sin morir.

—Eso es estupendo, los vampiros al fin tendrán el lugar que merecen. Tú no entiendes su pena porque eres mas elfo que vampiro.

—Oye, yo no pedí ser así! —exclamó poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, soltando el volante de nuevo—. Pero al menos estoy feliz de no beber sangre de humano para vivir..

—Otra vez con eso Bolín? Ya me tienes harta con tu discurso de que los humanos no merecen ser súbditos de los vampiros y que las criaturas merecen vivir. Por mi todos morirían..

En cuanto acabó de hablar, Bolín frenó de golpe, con tanta rudeza que el auto dio algunas sacudidas y derrapó de lado hasta detenerse entre humo y polvo. La pelinegra lo vio asombrada, él nunca era tan emocional ni brusco, él era como un enorme oso de peluche que puede matarte si se sienta sobre ti o si te abraza demasiado fuerte, nunca de manera intencional.

—Tu eres una humana! —dijo apretando con fuerza el volante, con sus ojos enrojecidos. Oh no, estaba llorando?— No entiendo cómo puedes decir "¡que mueran los humanos!". Además, yo también soy parte del submundo, tú eres la que está de más aquí.

Ambos sabían que si hubiera sido otra persona, ella lo hubiera golpeado como mínimo, pero con su amigo no podía. Había ido a buscarla a cientos de kilómetros, era amable, atento y nunca se le habían insinuado de otra manera que no fuera amigable. Ella lo respetaba y quería, incluso comprendía su defensiva con las criaturas, pero no podía pensar como él. Los humanos y los hombre lobo habían arruinado su vida y jamás lo perdonaría.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero intenté volver un tiempo al pueblo de mis padres.—El puso sus ojos verdes en ella, la voz de la pelinegra era suave y baja—. Kuvira insistió en que debía vivir con los humanos porque eran mi especie y los vampiros nunca me tendrían respeto, así que fui. Todos me cerraron la puerta, nadie quería a una huérfana que tenía fama de andar con brujas y y monstruos, incluso me golpearon para que dejara de molestarlos.

—Asami, no lo sabía.. —dijo él tomando su mano. Ella negó.

—Dijeron " Tus padres se lo buscaron por cazar criaturas mágicas, si te acogemos se vengaran de nosotros".

Bolín se mordió el labio, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó. Parecía que decir "lo siento mucho" no lograría acercarse a lo que ella había sufrido.

—Escucha, sé que viviste cosas malas, todos lo hicimos, pero no puedes odiar a una especie porque uno de ellos te hirió. No puedes odiar a los humanos porque algunos te rechazaron.

—No sigas. No digas que no puedo odiar a los hombres lobo. Que vivieron siendo cazados por humanos y vampiros durante siglos; que su sangre fue usada para alimentar reyes; que si no están extintos pronto lo estarán y todo lo que querían al asesinar a mis padres era continuar vivos. Por favor, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

Bolín asintió y arrancó el auto con algunos sonidos extraños provenientes del motor. Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos hasta que él continuó su relato.

—Me olvidaba de decirte. Lord Zuko dijo algo muy curioso —Ella lo miró—: "Cuando la unión entre el bien y el mal suceda, los hechizos del pasado acabarán. La sangre debe destruir el conflicto de la sangre" es una antigua profecía. El rey ahora cree que la híbrida será la solución a su maldición, quiere sacrificarla..

—Cuando?

—Creo que.. cuando los talismanes comiencen a funcionar, la próxima luna roja.—El motor hizo un sonido chirriante y agregó—: Lord Zuko también predijo algo curioso. Y el rey no quiso hacerle caso.

—Que cosa?

—Predijo que alguien que sería de dos pueblos enemigos le daría justicia a los débiles.—Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero fue él el que dijo—: ¿No crees que la hija de un hombre lobo y una vampiro podría ser esa persona?

Asami dio una nueva vuelta en la cama. Podía oír los ronquidos de su amigo desde el sillón de la sala. Según dijo, el relato no hablaba específicamente de ningún pueblo, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que él: ¿Podría ser la híbrida la que acabara con esa guerra y le diera paz a los humanos? ¿Entonces donde quedaba ella con su deber de cazarla?

Al anochecer se bañó, se cambió de ropa y se enlistó para no ser tomada por sorpresa de nuevo. Se colocó una camisa roja, un chaleco negro y un saco bastante largo. Había dormido un poco durante la tarde, pero de todos modos se sentía cansada.

Decidió comer algo antes de partir. Se dirigió a un puesto callejero de comidas rápidas, fue la ultimo clienta, cerca de las 12 pm. El cielo estaba oscuro sin estrellas, cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes, ocultando cualquier tipo de luz de cuerpos celestes, tan sólo algunos faroles vehementes alumbraban la calle. Comió silenciosamente sentanda en medio de la calle, donde no transitaba ni un transeúnte, ni un vehículo. Solos ella y el vendedor del puesto. Su elegante traje no combinaba con el frío y sucio asfalto, pero le daba igual.

Cuando acabó se despidió del vendedor, que cerró poco después, y se dirigió con sus herramientas hacia el chofer que contrató.

...

Bolín se habría ofrecido a llevarla ahora que no tenía transporte, pero él evadía lo más posible aquél lugar, lo entristecía y atemorizaba a partes iguales. Tal como los demás sirvientes, había sido obligado a firmar un contrato de trabajo de un mínimo de veinte años al servicio del rey, pudiendo acrecentarse si seguía vivo y/o cometía algún error que ameritaba un castigo.

Ella lo había firmado de buena gana: Sus padres habían sido cazadores y serviría a la reina que la había rescatado dos veces, qué mas podía pedir? Sin embargo, Bolín era muy infeliz con este hecho. Estaba obligado a servir o sería encerrado en una mazmorra como mínimo, y como máximo.. Ella no quería ni imaginarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su chofer dormido dentro del auto, con el sombrero cubriéndole la vista, con una creciente panza subiendo y bajando con cada ronquido y silbido. La camisa sucia que se veía desde dentro de un saco mal abrochado, tenía algunos botones desabrochados y ella pudo ver algo de incipiente vello en su pecho.

Contuvo las arcadas y golpeó con insistencia la ventanilla cerrada, el chofer se removió en su asiento sin molestarse, como si los golpes en el vidrio sólo fueran un nuevo arrullo. Cansada e impaciente, ella sacó un fino palillo de madera de un bolsillo de su saco, donde varios compartimientos le daban lugar a montones de objetos extraños. El palillo eran como un escarbadientes pero con el triple de largo.

Lo sujetó de una punta, y deslizó suavemente la otra fina punta de madera por sobre el vidrio. Inmediatamente, el chofer dio un salto tan fuerte que se dio la cabeza con el techo oscuro. Miró a los lados desesperado y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Asami.

—¡¿Qué rayos!? —gritó mientras descendía la ventanilla— ¡¿qué fue ése chillido de muerte?!

—No te despertaste a la primera. —respondió con tono infantil.

Abrió la puerta trasera del coche fúnebre y metió las herramientas más pesadas y grandes allí. Cerró la puerta e ingresó al asiento del acompañante. Se acomodó el abrigo y miró al chofer.

—¿Y bien? Arranca, vamos.

El chofer la miraba con la nariz roja, el cabello despeinado y los ojos vidriosos durante largos instantes en medio de un severo estado de ebriedad, antes de meter la llave en su lugar y arrancar el vehículo. Ella rió por lo bajo.

Lo instó a subir la velocidad a cada momento, aunque la carretera estaba ciertamente oscura por la niebla y resbaladiza por el rocío. El chofer, para su asombro, le hizo caso, acelerando como si no hubiera un mañana o no deseara que lo hubiera. Asami no dejaba de reír cada vez que el coche brincaba y se iba un poco de lado cuando el camino implicaba un giro abrupto.

De pronto ella reconoció un pequeño y zigzagueante camino en el bosque. No era su primera vez allí.

—Detente!

El moreno siguió sus órdenes. Jaló el freno de mano, lo puso en primera y luego accionó el pedal. Bruscamente, el auto se sacudió de un lado al otro hasta salirse del camino y casi chocar contra un árbol.

—Woooo! Jaja! Eso fue increíble! —gritó sacudiéndole el hombro— te contrataré todo el tiempo, Wu!

—Ya! Ya! —Se intentó alejar en el reducido espacio— Bajate! —gritó con voz ahogada, enrojecido por el alcohol.

Asami tomó sus armas rápidamente del lugar donde usualmente llevaban ataúdes. Aún entre risas, se cargó dos armas grandes y pesadas: una al hombro y la otra entre las manos. También, bajó una pesada mochila con otros artilugios, la cual colocó en la moto.

Un segundo después volvió a felicitar al chofer, le tiró un rollo de billetes y lo saludó. El chofer miró con la cabeza tambaleante los billetes, los hizo correr un poco para luego meterlos en la guantera. El coche dio una vuelta en U y regresó a la ciudad.

La pelinegra continuaba riendo cuando llegó hasta el gran árbol que aún tenía a su moto prisionera.

—Hora de liberar a la bestia.

...

—Que significa esto Zhu li? —La voz de ultratumba del rey hizo palidecer a la joven.

—Asami! —exclamó la reina, el Rey levantó el rostro, mientras el Cuervo sólo endurecía la postura.

—Quien permitió que ésta entre? —dijo el Rey.

—Mis disculpas majestad, pero ya que seré quien encuentre a una criatura de una especie casi extinta. Creí que tenía derecho a participar. —El lo meditó un momento, mirándola fijamente mientras su corona dorada brillaba con rubíes, esmeraldas y perlas cerca de los picos.

—Habla, por qué demonios llegaste tarde?

Asami cambió el peso de un pie al otro, sujetando la escopeta con una mano. Entonces miró distraídamente al silencioso Unalaq junto a ella.

—Sufrí un contratiempo inesperado —dijo sonriendo. El rey rodó los ojos, pero la reina tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Estupideces, como siempre. Cuervo, vuelve a comenzar tu conclusión acerca de la investigación que hiciste con tus aves.

—La hija de Tonraq Wolf se encuentra en un radio de 3000 kilómetros a la redonda. Probablemente, en los alrededores del centro de Italia.

—Espléndido! Pero no puedo enviar a mis ejércitos a destruir el centro de un país. No es práctico. Necesito más exactitud. —hablaba con voz grave, sacudiendo una copa con sangre en la mano, con su rostro oculto bajo una máscara.

—Acaso no sabes su nombre aún? —Le preguntó la joven al Cuervo.

—Importa acaso? —intervino el rey— Izumi no reveló el verdadero nombre de la cría, ni de la madre, temía que le hurtaran la presa y acabó muriendo en su inutilidad.

—Como dijo el rey.. El nombre es lo de menos para una bestia como ésa —secundó el otro.

Asami arrugó la nariz con su declaración. Ellos eran tan bestiales como ella, aún así hablaban como seres superiores, incluso aunque el rey necesitaba de esa híbrida para continuar viviendo y llevar a cabo sus planes.

Bajó los ojos verdes al suelo negro. Aunque eran iguales a ella, ¿por qué le parecían despreciables?, ella los ayudaba, no sólo por el oro y la gratitud, sino también porque el rey le había puesto precio a su generosidad..

»No soy tu padre, nunca lo seré, —decía una larga figura de espaldas, como una sombra monstruosa frente a la Asami de cinco años— te permitiré vivir, serás mi súbdito y harás lo que te ordene. Deberás pagarme tu vida con mil almas. Despues de todo, un rey debe ser magnánimo«

Y la niña vivió y creció aprendiendo aquellas enseñanzas. En lugar de pagar con veinte años, a ella le habían impuesto 1000 almas, nada fuera de lo común, con ese pago ella se mantendría a salvo y tendría un lugar entre las filas de Vampiros.

Ya había pagado con 897 almas, o bien, criaturas cazadas para el bien del reino oculto de los vampiros. Montones de hadas, unos cuantos ogros, también vampiros insurgentes y rebeldes, varios humanos, dos o tres sirenas, muchas ninfas y varios duendes, entre otros.

Pero ahora, el reto era diferente, la especie de la que hablaban era completamente de otro nivel. Conocidos por su excelencia en las luchas, sus fuerzas habían sido similares a las de los vampiros durante largos siglos. Tan importante era ésta especie para los vampiros, que casi los habían extinguido.

Habían descubierto, muchos años atrás, que la sangre de ésta especie los volvía más fuertes, más jóvenes y más veloces. Todas sus virtudes se duplicaban al 100%, ya no tenían debilidades, a excepción de ésa preciada sangre, que se transformaba en una adicción para ellos. Quienes pasaban largos periodos de tiempo sin beberla, sufrían los terribles efectos adversos.

La sangre de ésta chica significaría el resurgimiento de la especie más fuerte e invencible del mundo, con ésa sangre, podrían dominar al mundo entero, doblegando a los humanos una vez más, y ni todas las criaturas del submundo lograrían detenerlos. Además, si ella los guiaba hacia otros sobrevivientes, el éxito sería indudable.

La joven de cabellos negros volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó al rey soltar una fuerte carcajada, echándose hacia atrás en su estrafalario y sórdido trono dorado. La reina Kuvira sólo movía los ojos de un lado al otro, con una mueca de satisfacción en sus finos labios.

—Estimada Asami —exclamó el rey, pronunciando su nombre coo un insulto— eres la encargada de hallar a la hija de mi más grande rival y traerla ante mi! —La reina bajó los ojos con un asentimiento sombrío.

—Cuente conmigo su majestad. —Se dobló e hizo una exagerada reverencia— Y, si me permite, le ofrezco un trato señor.

—¿Un trato? De qué estas hablando? —Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—He calculado los riesgos que corro con esta misión, y lo justo sería.. Si completo esta misión con éxito, se me liberará de la cantidad de criaturas que debo cazar. —El Cuervo la observó— Y también se librará a mi amigo Bolín de su cargo de veinte años de servicio, de los que ya lleva seis cumplidos.

—Qué osadía.

—No olvide mi señor, que estamos hablando de la criatura más importante para su majestad en la faz de la tierra. —El otro sonrió haciendo crujir su dientes entre sí. Kuvira se movió un poco.

—De acuerdo nula. Acepto tu trato.. Pero! Si fallas, así como tanto otros lo hicieron.. Si no te aniquila ella, ni te aniquila cualquier otro por robarles la presa.. Yo me encargaré de hacerte arrepentir de tu enorme boca. Trato hecho?

Asami abrió los ojos, un nudo se había formado en su garganta. El Rey era verdaderamente repulsivo.

—Acepto los términos de su majestad. —dijo Asami. Kuvira llevó la mano a sus labios y el rey adornó su boca con una retorcida sonrisa— Y espero que esté listo para perder a su mejor rastreador.

—Desaparezcan de mi vista. Mi primogénito está a punto de llegar y no quiero que se cruce con la escoria. —Ambos se estaban reverenciando cuando el rey agregó—: Y tú cazadora.. Empezarás tu trabajo antes de que el gallo cante.

—Yo planeaba partir ahora mismo.. —dijo sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera.

—Tambien, tienes que cumplir ésta misión antes de la luna nueva de octubre.

—Señor?

—Es la celebración más importante del año para los vampiros, aparte de mi cumpleaños, o estar rodeado por mujerzuelas humanas, tan pequeñas e ignorantes, te hizo olvidarlo? —Asami guardó silencio— Es el aniversario de nuestra especie. En dos meses, haremos una enorme fiesta— exclamó poniéndose de pie—. Hasta ése momento tendrás tiempo de traer a tu presa hasta mi. Y si fallas.. Los síntomas de la abstinencia podrían hacerme.. Empeorar. Perderé la conciencia despacio y podría llegar a matar a cualquiera que se me cruce.. Especialmente a ti.

—Descuide, cumpliré con ésta última misión obligatoria— Las manos de Asami se retorcieron a su espalda. El rey sonrió tras la máscara.

—Aunque.. Deberás prepararte para la luna llena, y la explosión del máximo poder de la bestia. Eso podría aniquilarme incluso a mi. —rió— Ah, no olvides traer tu máscara.. Será un baile de máscaras.

Asami sonrió como si quisiera hacerlo. Se alejó lentamente caminando hacia atrás, miró una última vez a su madre y se alejó sobre la alfombra rojiza. El Cuervo salió momentos después, encontrándose con una escopeta apuntándole a la cara apenas cerró la puerta tras él.

—Te habías tardado. —dijo mirando al frente, con la pelinegra apuntándole desde un lado.

—No iba a arruinar la decoración minimalista del rey, ¿no?

—Aunque me mataras aquí, lo arruinarías..

—Al menos no seré una cobarde. No enviaría a mis secuaces a matarte.

—No! Yo no quería matarte. —giró su rostro con lentitud para verla.

—Lo sé, querías retrasarme para que el propio rey lo hiciera. Eso te gustaría ¿cierto?

El otro sonrió. Con hastío, bajó la escopeta y le sonrió, entonces la volvió a subir en un segundo, apoyando los dos cañones en su rostro.

—Piensas que eso va a acabar conmigo?

—No.. Pero te va a dejar muy feo.. —Se permitió sonreír con crueldad, el rostro de Unalaq se contrajo.

La piel de su mejilla se había pegado a los cañones, y cuando intentó desesperadamente alejarse, su piel se estiró como goma de mascar. Se apartó con violencia y cayó a un lado por la fuerza que tuvo que hacer, Asami lo miró desde arriba con los ojos fríos, entonces se alejó a paso lento. El Cuervo sujetó su rostro con agitación, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos celestes moviéndose de un lado al otro. Acercó sus temblorosas manos a la mejilla y sintió el sonido de algo quemándose allí.

—¿¡Agua bendita?! Ahhhhhh!

La piel en su mejilla cayó como pegamento líquido, entre gotas, al piso. La siguierom muchas gotas de sangre, y chorros de carne derretida. Todo el músculo que allí había se derritió hasta caer junto a sus rodillas, dejando a la vista huesos y algunos dientes entre carne descompuesta y calcinada.

Había una mucama a un lado, con las piernas temblando mientras observaba la terrible herida que Asami había causado. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos cuando el Cuervo la miró de frente, con la mitad de la cara deteriorada.

—¡¿Que ves?! —Ella respiró rápidamente y gritó.

El Cuervo se puso de pie, trastabilló y se alejó caminando por un pasillo oscuro. El aire salía caliente de sus pulmones, caían gotas de sudor en su cara mientras que sus manos estaban heladas como las de un cadáver. Sus pies tropezaron algunas veces hasta apoyarse sin fuerzas contra una fría pared de piedra.

—Cuervo? Que mal te ves.. —Elevó su ojo sano y quiso sonreír.

—Príncipe! —Bajó su rostro con la intención de reverenciarse—. La cazadora.. Ella me hizo esto!

El hombre de voz grave y lenta se acercó a él, levantó ambas manos al aire con calma, el Cuervo respiraba agitado mientras lo veía como su salvador, aquél que le daría justicia.

—Cuervo.. Tú nunca fuiste así.. —Lo miró de arriba a abajo y se movió con rapidez al meter una mano en la mejilla corroída, escarbando y profundizando en la carne herida.

—AHHHHH!

La mucama llevó ambas manos hasta sus orejas, cubriéndolas con vehemencia, el corazón bombeaba como el de un ratón, tan veloz como una vibración en su caja torácica. Se quedó observando el pasillo por el que se fue el Cuervo, el mismo desde el cual se oyó un grito terrible. Sus piernas temblaron al ver salir una criatura depravada de entre las sombras.

Cuando lo reconoció, la joven vampiresa no dudó en inclinarse y mantener la cabeza de frente al piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que los pasos se detuvieron junto a ella. Contuvo el aire con terror al sentir que dudaba entre entrar al salón del trono o llevar a cabo sus perversas ideas con ella. Al final, sus zapatos relucientes se giraron hacia el frente, abrió la puerta de madera y entró.

Sólo cuando las pisadas fueron lejanas, ella se permitió respirar, para levantarse con gran lentitud de aquella reverencia que sintió eterna.

—Zhu li! —su piel se erizó al oír el grito alegre, se giró como una máquina— ¡Que bella estás!

Sintió que la sujetaban de la cintura y la atraían contra un cuerpo duro y frío. Su mano quedó apoyada sobre el pecho masculino, cubierto por fina seda celeste. Aquél hombre poseyó su boca para besarla con anhelo y desesperación. La mordió con sus filosos colmillos y ella gimió contra los labios cuando sintió el sabor a su propia sangre. Lo empujó sin fuerza cuando él bajó otra mano hacia su muslo, para apretarla contra sí. Sus ojos ardieron y los abrió. La lengua del vampiro recorrió toda su cavidad sin darle respiro. Mezclando ambos alientos ella pudo sentir el sabor a muerte que tenía en la boca.

Cuando creyó que desmayaría, él la soltó. Tal como se suelta un trapo sucio para desecharlo. La vampiresa cayó al suelo, inhalando bocanadas de aire con avidez, tosió un poco, escupiendo su propia sangre.

—Ja ja ja!

Entró secándose la sangre ajena con los dedos para luego chuparlos. Abrió los brazos cuando vio a los reyes sobre aquellos escalones, saludando a su hermano.

—Tanho! —dijo Kuvira.

La reina descendió y él se apresuró en llegar hasta ella. Lo abrazó con cariño maternal y lo miró.

—Tienes.. sangre en el rostro? —El sonrió con sus ojos pérfidos.

—Aún cenando? —dijo el rey, bajando con lentitud los escalones.

—El postre. —Él y sus padres sonrieron, pero Hasook lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y desaprobacion en los ojos.

Hasook era mayor que Tahno por escasos quince años. Su cabello negro y largo estaba atado con un listón en su nuca. Sus ojos celestes eran de un celeste mas vivaz que el de su hermano. Tahno tenía una enorme sonrisa obscena; sus ojos eran pequeños, rodeados casi todo el tiempo de enormes ojeras oscuras; su cabello brillante era color negro, como el resto de la familia, pero el suyo era ondulado como su madre. Ellos no eran la clase de hermanos amorosos, o siquiera, unidos entre sí. Eran dos polos opuestos. Uno buscaba el poder y la conquista, el otro.. Escabroso libertinaje

...

Dos meses después Korra había aprendido a usar los dos elementos restantes que eran la tierra y el aire, había aprendido y soportado la carga gracias a Raava/Vaatu, las espadas mágicas que soportaban la mayor carga mientras ella manipulaba los elementos. Debía hacer todo con extrema velocidad y eficacia, puesto que tenía menos de un año para evitar que crearan los talismanes de vampiros y acabaran con la humanidad.

Iroh no había vuelto a mencionar a su padre, no tenía idea si lo había encontrado o no. Pero sí le dijo que el Loto Blanco estaba poniendo manos a la obra y preparándose para el ataque, una semana antes de que los talismanes estuvieran listos. Hubieran deseado hacerlo de inmediato, pero había habido muchas bajas y los nuevos reclutas debían entrenar cuanto más pudieran para poder ganar la guerra, Korra era uno de ellos.

Afortunadamente, su tío había previsto entregarle las espadas gemelas y le había enseñado los movimientos de los cuatro elementos durante aquellos seis años, todo lo que debía hacer ahora era usar el elemento mientras hacía los movimientos correspondientes.

Sin embargo, una tarde sus expectativas se vinieron abajo.

Entró al piso de su tío y como no lo vio por ningún lado se dirigió a su nuevo estudio, más pequeño y moderno que el anterior, cuando iba a golpear oyó como él hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Que? ¿atacaron un pueblo? Pero si Lord Zuko dijo un año! —Hacia una pequeña pausa escuchando a la otra voz en el teléfono y agregaba—: Entiendo, pero ella aun no está lista, deben pasar algunos meses mas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la hieran o.. —Otra pausa momentánea—. ¿Una cazadora? ¡¿La que es hijastra de la reina?! Por qué no me dijiste antes!, mañana mismo nos iremos a Norteamerica.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para ella. Salió de allí hecha una furia y entró dando un portazo a su piso. Se detuvo frente a los grandes ventanales que daban una vista nocturna de la ciudad y vio su reflejo: infantil, inmaduro, insuficiente para su tío.

Vidas ya estaban siendo tomadas mientras ella perdía el tiempo, debía hacer algo, no se quedaria de brazos cruzados mientras la gente sufría. Pero todo lo que planeaba su tío era huir hasta que el momento adecuado llegara. Ya no podía más con esa espera.

Tomó a Vaatu, se miró en el cristal, y cortó su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Iroh se dirigía a avisarle que pronto partirían, encontró el lugar deshabitado. Ella ni siquiera había dejado una nota. Se había marchado luego de tomar algunas pertenencias incluida la espada. Iroh notó una brillante seda azul en el baúl abierto de su dormitorio:

—¿Desde cuando tiene esto? —dijo tomando la seda y viéndola como a una bomba a punto de explotar.

Korra no iba a ser tan tonta de usar las tarjetas de crédito que le había proporcionado su tío. Luego de retirar dinero de un cajero automático, tomó el primer tren hacia el oriente, había estudiado y oído mucho de Iroh, y aunque él nunca le había dicho la ubicación exacta, sólo debía estar lo bastante cerca, intimidar a algún vampiro debilucho y obtener la ubicación. Pan comido.

Pasó días viajando en trenes, durmiendo y comiendo en ellos. No todos tenían aire acondicionado y a veces era un suplicio, pero en la mayoría había tenido un viaje tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Tuvo tiempo extra para pensar, descansar y planear su venganza.

Claro que no podía descansar con tantas ideas en mente, y todos los planes que se le ocurrieron fue darle con una piedra muy grande al rey por la cabeza y asunto resuelto.

—Agh! —dijo tomándose la cabeza.

Estaba sola en su cuarto en el tren. Tenía una cama, una pequeña televisión, una mesa y el desayuno incluido, pero era medianoche y no conseguía pensar ningún plan útil. Peor: todo lo que sabia del escondite del rey vampiro era que no estaba en Rusia, "excelente, un país menos, cuantos quedan?". Sólo sabia que estaba al sur de ese gran país oriental, pero no lo suficientemente al este como para llegar a China.

Hey, iba progresando!.

Como descansar y planear no estaban dando resultados (a menos que el resultado esperado fuera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entonces estaba yendo de maravilla), dejó su mente volar. De inmediato sus pensamientos se dirigieron a aquella joven que había visto en el bosque de Toscana, cerca de la mansión de Iroh.

Al día siguiente del asalto, con su cuerpo ya humano, había ido a buscarla, pero aunque vio en todos los alrededores no había rastro de ella. Todo lo que pudo suponer fue que se dirigió al río, y de ahí nada mas. Quizás se ahogó en él o alguien la ayudó. Aún se sentía culpable por haberla dejado ahí, tal vez fue mejor de esa manera, ¿que hubiera hecho Roberto o Marissa si la hubiera llevado a la mansión?

—¿Una testigo? Traga plomo! _Bum!._

Tuvo un estremecimiento, debería dejar de ver películas de gánsteres. Pero Roberto y Marissa, cielos, en ellos sí que no había pensado. Luego de lo sucedido Rosa, madre de la mucama, había renunciado y no había querido ninguna compensación por parte de Iroh, él insistió de todos modos en darle una mensualidad lo bastante buena como para mantenerse. Ahora vivía en una pequeña casa en las afueras de Roma, pero los ladrones no habían tenido tanta suerte. Los había hecho saltar con ella de un piso tercero hasta la planta baja, directo a una de las fuentes de su tío. Marissa había acabado con algunas fracturas que mejorarían con el tiempo, pero Roberto había perdido la movilidad en las piernas. Esa noticia le rompió el corazón.

Aunque Iroh había dicho que era una proeza verla lúcida y "despierta" aún en su transformación involuntaria durante la luna llena (ya que los demás hombres lobo perdían la razón y asesinaban sin motivo alguno en estas noches), Korra descubrió que su instinto sanguinario sí había crecido. A pesar de estar lúcida, a pesar de saber lo que hacía, no podía negar que deseaba hacerles tanto daño como fuera posible. Y los hubiera matado si no hubiera creído que ya estaban muertos.

Su tío no le había dicho nada al respecto, pero se notaba que él estimaba a ambos empleados, y cuando le dijo que no se entrometiera, no había sido para protegerla a ella, sino a ellos. Iroh debió saber de la luna llena, debió notar su collar perdido, Iroh no quería que ella hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero no le hizo caso.

Korra se abrazó las piernas y lloró amargamente. Ella no deseaba ser una maquina de matar, ahora entendía porqué usaban los talismanes, perder el suyo había sido un error. Quiso parecer segura y feliz de su destreza frente a su tío, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. Que esos dos malhechores pasaran algunos años en un instituto mental y uno de ellos no volviera a caminar.. No le alegraba en lo más minimo

...

Faltaba una semana para que el baile de los vampiros se llevara a cabo y Asami se estaba arrepintiendo de tener el orgullo tan grande como la boca. No sólo había puesto en riesgo su libertad y pellejo, sino también la de Bolín.

El pelinegro la miró con respeto y agradecimiento en cuanto le hubo contado su pacto, pero se volvió culposo y cabizbajo en cuanto le dijo que debía ayudarla a rastrear a la híbrida. Tal como le dijo mas tarde, él nunca hubiera antepuesto su libertad o felicidad antes que la vida de otra criatura, humano o vampiro, pero ya era tarde y echarse atrás sólo conseguiría apresurar su castigo.

Al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho ese pacto, no había nada que perder.. O eso creyó.

Con el paso de las semanas y la cercanía de la fecha limite supo que había cometido un error. Sólo quedaba sentarse a esperar lo inevitable o seguir hasta el final. Asami y Bolín decidieron que darían con ella, al menos para verla y prevenirla, claro que Asami no pensaba hacer eso, sólo se lo había dicho para tranquilizarlo y no perder la esperanza. Ella prefería mil veces a su amigo libre que a una híbrida inmunda viva.

El increíble Bolín no sólo tenía tierra control y un encantador sentido del humor, también era excelente rastreador. Era algo de elfo según le dijo, con sólo ver algo que le perteneciera a determinada persona, con suficiente aroma suyo, él podía seguir en las corrientes de polvo ese aroma hasta su origen, así había encontrado a Asami. A pesar de países o continenentes, el aire traía polvo y tierra con esencias. Era un don que los elfos habían aprendido de los temibles animales conocidos como shirshu, unas leyendas que estaban casi extintos.

Él no podía hacer metal control a diferencia de muchos medio elfos y eso lo entristecía, pero la ojiverde veía mucho potencial en su amigo.

Zaheer no se había traído ningún recuerdo consigo, así que ambos debieron ir a la vieja casa incendiada y buscar ropa de la niña que Bolín pudiera seguir. Ese fue el paso mas difícil y el mas productivo. Tardaron mas de un mes en dar con la dichosa casa que nadie conocía o nadie quería revelar. Pero al final la encontraron y el olor de su ropa (aun carbonizada), fue suficiente para guiarlos hasta un orfanato en Ciudad República. Pero Asami podía ver la reticencia en el pelinegro por continuar buscando a una niña huerfana para entregarla a un malvado rey vampiro, no lo entendía.

—Oye, sé que el rey no es amigable, ni noble, ni bondadoso. Pero sé que no se metería con una niña —Le dijo antes de entrar—, nunca me tocó ni un pelo a pesar de ser una humana pequeña e indefensa.. Ademas, no te preocupes, él la necesita viva.

—Tienes razón, él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. La necesita para conocer el paradero de otros hombres lobo, no?

Ella asintió y el pobre Bolín le creyó. El ingenuo Bolín no sabía que podían torturarla de inimaginables maneras, tanto física como psicologicamente con tal de sacarle información útil; y si no tenía ninguna, sería la cena del rey. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta por mentirle, pero de nuevo, ella prefería a su amigo antes que a esa niña.

Ingresaron al orfanato y hablaron con la primera tutora que vieron, una mujer jorobada y tan arrugada como una uva pasada.

—Si?

—Vinimos a buscar a una niña. Llegó aquí como.. Hace.. Seis años? —Asami se golpeó la frente.

—Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—Una afirmación que pregunta? —Asami le dio un codazo a Bolín y dio un paso adelante.

—Fue hace seis años que llegó. Somos sus primos y venimos de Europa, quisiéramos saber si sigue aquí. —Su voz segura y actitud decidida le valieron el respeto de la mujer.

—Nombre y edad?

—No sabemos su edad pero su apellido era Wolf.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás con horror—: Korra Wolf?

—Exactamente —Se apresuró a decir ella aunque no tenía idea— Es un apellido extraño verdad? Fácil de recordar.—Una de las cosas que se aprendía en su oficio era darle la razón y seguirle la corriente a cualquier testigo o informante posible.

—No es eso, ella partió hace seis años, poco después de ingresar, pero desde entonces su tutor nos envía comida, ropa y todo lo que podamos necesitar.

Hizo un ademán con desagrado y mostró a los niños corriendo con ropa nueva, la pintura reciente de las paredes, los muebles y demás.

—Gracias a él tenemos una enfermería totalmente equipada, podemos pagar mejores maestras y la librería cada año tiene cien libros nuevos. Vamos a tener que regalar los viejos..

Todas esas eran cosas buenas, pero la mujer las dijo con desprecio, como si le molestara la idea de tener que molestarse en limpiar las nuevas habitaciones o contratar nuevas maestras.

—Podría decirnos su nombre y dirección por favor? Queremos ver a nuestra prima —dijo Bolín tomando su mano con galantería. Pero no funcionó porque la mujer quitó la mano como si quemara.

Asami aguantó las ganas de darse de nuevo en la frente. Otra cosa que se aprendía era a leer el lenguaje corporal de las criaturas, esa mujer apreció tanto el contacto físico de Bolín como si de una cucaracha enorme se tratara. La mujer se les cerraría como caja fuerte.

—Ja! Esos datos son confidenciales. No debieron perder el contacto con su "prima" y su tía muerta en el incendio.

Bolín tragó saliva y le echó una mirada a Asami, "¿sabias que su madre murió en un incendio?" parecía decir.

—Señora, le aseguro que vamos a ser muy agradecidos si nos da esa información.

La mujer cruzada de brazos la miró alzando una ceja—.Señorita para ti, y de qué clase de agradecimiento hablamos?

Bolín miró a la pelinegra con incomodidad. No esperaba tener que sobornar a una trabajadora de la ciudad, que además estaba a cargo de niños.

—Digamos mil yuanes?

—Digamos cinco y podrán encontrarse con su prima si toman un avión de nuevo a Europa.

—Hecho.

Le tendió la mano y la mujer se la estrechó con sus manos huesudas.

Al salir a la luz del sol Bolín puso sus manos tras su cuello y suspiró con fuerza. El calor de la tarde le hizo quitarse de encima la incomodidad de aquel lugar oscurecido por la retorcida tutora.

—Asi que vinimos a América cuando ella estaba en Europa. Vaya perdida de tiempo!

—No tanto como crees.

Asami le mostró el papel que la mujer le había dado luego de que ella le diera el dinero en efectivo (iba preparada para esa clase de transacciones).

—Un solo nombre es suficiente para encontrarlo incluso sin tus dones de rastreo.

—Quien es su nuevo tutor? Una estrella de cine?

—Mejor, es el Dragón el oeste, pronunciado enemigo del rey. Uno de los lideres del loto blanco.—Bolín se golpeó ambas mejillas con un sonoro _plap_.

—Esto pasó de misión imposible a escuadrón suicida! —exclamaba mientras perseguía a Asami por las calles de Ciudad República.

—Claro que no. Sólo deja que lleve mi informe a la sede del Loto Rojo y en cuanto tengamos su dirección, ¡zas! Nos hacemos con la híbrida. Pan comido.

—¿Sabías que falta una semana para el baile? —dijo trotando para alcanzarla al doblar una esquina— ¡¿y que quieres enfrentarte a uno de los mas temidos vampiros de la historia?! ¡¿Además de que tengo hambre?!

—Oye.. Vamos a buscar información a la sede. Hay muchas maneras de atacar a alguien invencible —Le guiñó el ojo— Esto es por nuestra libertad.

Ella realmente no estaba interesada en cazar o no las mil almas solicitadas a los cinco años por el rey, eso le daba igual, le debía respeto y fidelidad a sus salvadores, aunque uno de ellos quisiera verla muerta, si era posible, a mano suyas. Lo que ella quería era probarse como cazadora, demostrar que era digna; liberar a Bolín de su carga para que pudiera seguir con su vida y, tal vez la mas importante, dar con la híbrida que podría tener información sobre los demás licántropos para extinguirlos de una vez.

Aunque en algún rincón de su consciencia, se preguntaba si era lo correcto cazar a la que podría ser la salvadora de los débiles.

Llegaron a un edificio de cemento con puertas de metal. Dieron una contraseña e ingresaron en un oscuro lobby. Asami iba vestida con su chaqueta de cuero y pantalón negro además de unas botas, ropa clásica en cazadores, pero Bolín iba con una camisa verde, pantalones claros y unos botines, ropa muy humana. De todos modos él no diría nada, ahí la apariencia era lo más importante y Asami no lo dejaría hablar de nuevo.

—Vine a entregar un informe y visitar la biblioteca.

—Identificación? —dijo una vampiresa completamente vestida de negro en un traje.

La pelinegra le tendió algo similar a un escudo de la realeza, pero que era el escudo de los cazadores. Era de cuero, con un dragón y un unicornio con dos espadas cruzadas debajo y al final el numero de cazadora: 55812.

—Adelante.

Tomaron un ascensor hacia abajo hasta el piso -10. Asami le envió un mensaje a la reina allí, avisándole de su progreso y luego hasta el piso -7, la biblioteca y expedientes.

Ella estuvo más de una hora leyendo y buscando información sobre el dragón del oeste, pero todo se volvía confuso hasta treinta años atrás, cuando formaba aparte del Loto Blanco (la oposición a la monarquía del rey) y desaparecía del mapa hasta diez años después cuando decía querer formar parte del mundo humano creando industrias y empresas.

Bolín pasó diez minutos sentado hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a ver los expedientes, él no tenía derecho a verlos pero era su acompañante, por lo que ella tomaría cargo por sus acciones. Incluso Asami no conocía muchos aspectos del Loto Rojo, apenas algunos rumores. Sólo los que formaban parte conocían todos los oscuros secretos de esta rama de la monarquía que organizaba expedientes, envíos, comunicación, encarcelamiento de fugitivos y buscados además de supervisar a los cazadores y ofrecerles trabajos. Ella como cazadora, era un medio entre el submundo y el Loto Rojo, pero no formaba parte de uno ni de otro. Para ser parte del Loto Rojo debías hacer ciertas pruebas y seguir ciertas reglas que no le atraían en lo más mínimo.

—Bolín, esto es inutil, puedo pasar toda la noche aquí sin encontrar nada sobre él que pueda servirnos.—Le dijo mientras leía un viejo volumen de 'los vampiros mas peligrosos hasta 2003'— ¿"Obsesión con el té?" Que significa eso? —Un sonido como un golpe le llamó la atencion— Bolín?

Un sonido mas fuerte provino de la zona de expedientes. Ella caminó hacia allí y encontró a su amigo sentado en el piso, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

—Bolin? Que sucedió?

Había varias carpetas de expedientes tiradas por el piso, el cajón de un gabinete con las iniciales de su apellido estaba abierto.

—¡¿Acáso viste tu propio expediente?! Está prohibido!

—Lo sé lo sé! —exclamó como nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando otros le hacían bullying en la escuela, la ira se podía sentir en su piel—Sólo pensé: ¿que habrán escrito sobre mi?

Asami vio lo roto que estaba y temió por su salud mental, él era demasiado puro para aquél mundo inmundo, nunca debió llevarlo allí.

—Que viste? —dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y arrodillándose frente a él.

—Sobre mi? Nada —rió con algo de histeria— Que podría ser prometedor, buen 'espécimen', "¿que rayos significa eso?", pensé. Entonces vi el expediente de mi padre.

—Tu padre elfo.

Él asintió—. Yo creí que había muerto en una guerra de manera valerosa, como siempre me dijeron. Sabes cómo murió? —Le dedicó una mirada tan rota, tan desesperada y al borde de la locura que Asami comenzó a temblar de horror—. Lo torturaron hasta la muerte.

Los ojos de Bolín brillaron con tal ausencia que ella no pudo menos que apartarse, fue una buena idea cuando vio que magma comenzaba a afluir a su alrededor. Justo en un circulo que lo rodeaba, la lava se dirigió rápida y ansiosa hacia los estantes y cajones, devorando todo a su paso. Asami tropezó y trastabilló varias veces intentando alejarse del fuego que carcomía los interminables estantes de libros e inundaba pronto la habitación de humo.

—Bolin! —rogó—. Bolín despierta! —Él estaba de pie en un circulo impoluto, con los puños cerrados y la cabeza gacha— Esta no es la respuesta! Si nos matas quién vengará a tu padre?

Eso surtió efecto por un segundo. Bolín detuvo el magma y Asami casi quiso suspirar, pero entonces bullo con mas fuerza, rompiendo en burbujas ardientes que comenzaron a asfixiarla. Chocó con un estante, no había por donde correr, la lava la rodeó y tropezó hacia adelante. La pelinegra soltó un grito mientras se precipitaba a la sustancia ardiente, pero antes de tocarla, se apagó convirtiéndose en cenizas y ella cayó encima.

Mirando a Bolín vio profusas lágrimas rodar en sus mejillas, dejando caminos en el hollín, tenía un puño apretado en dirección a donde ella estaba así que él la había protegido. Le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza además de impotencia, pero al menos había despertado. La roca impulsó sus pies y cayó en el piso libre de lava, hizo que una roca la enviara a sus brazos con un impulso que le magulló los músculos y luego miró arriba. Asami tomó rápidamente su mochila y Bolín hizo un hueco en el techo al tiempo que una roca crecía y los mandaba a volar hacia el cielo azul.

Bolín se cargó aquella sede del loto rojo. Asami lo guió hasta un parque deshabitado e intentó hacerlo hablar al respecto, pero él se negó. Tan solo dijo:

—No trabajaré para ellos. No ayudaré a los que mataron a mi padre.

Asami no lo entendió hasta el anochecer: el pacto ya no le valía nada, él ya no respetaba al rey. Se iría con el loto Blanco.

...

En la mañana, Bucarest se abrió ante los ojos azules de Korra haciéndola soltar un profundo suspiro, ella caminó con la mirada iluminada, cautivada por tanta belleza.

Aún faltaba un largo trecho para llegar a la guarida del rey, pero presentía en sus huesos que ése era el punto mas cercano al lugar en cuestión. Debía recolectar información para encontrar su escondite sin levantar sospechas, eso sería lo más difícil.

Con una remera verde, unos pantalones verde oscuro, unos borcegos y una campera suave, caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta el centro de la ciudad, evadiendo las calles congestionadas y cubriendo su rostro con precaución. Sus pies se detuvieron cuando una pequeña y encantadora iglesia llamó su atención. No es que fuera muy religiosa aunque llevara el crucifijo de su padre, ni que tuviera mucha afición por la arquitectura, sino que una sensación la sacudió de pies a cabeza al verla.

"—Haz caso a tus intuiciones —Habría dicho Iroh—, existe desde antes que las palabras y la lógica, si tu instinto te dice que hagas algo, hazlo, y si te dice que corras, mejor que lo hagas."

Cual mosca atraída a una telaraña se dirigió a la iglesia.

Ubicada en una estrecha y desolada calle bajo nubes grises y cercana a arboles enanos, la iglesia tenía una bella fachada con arcos tallados, cúpula baja y varias columnas sosteniendo una entrada abierta al aire libre. La joven se aventuró al lugar. Subió cuatro escalones, pasó junto a las columnas e ingresó. Lo primero que la recibió fue una cálida y suave musica bizantina. Había un coro acompañando las oraciones y ella prefirió no irrumpir en el momento cargado de espiritualidad.

La escasa luz que ingresaba en el recinto creado básicamente de piedra, era de las rectangulares ventanas pequeñas que se alzaban en lo alto de las paredes. Caminó entre dos gruesas columnas y se adentró en el interior. Vio delicadas y antiguas pinturas católicas con fondos dorados. La cúpula redonda era rodeada por cuatro arcadas talladas y cubiertas de pinturas con arcángeles y santos, allí mismo, una oscura araña colgaba.

Salió por una puerta rústica para continuar conociendo el lugar, a pesar de que esa sección no estaba abierta al público. La puerta la llevó a un patio con piso de piedras y varios objetos eclesiásticos, con arcadas creadas a partir de varios pilares más, decorados tal como las ventanas con delicados tallados. Los pilares estaban atrapados en hiedra verde brillante, la cual contrastaba con todo el color marfil, también, había flores rojas en macetas ubicadas sobre escombros de lo que había sido una enorme escultura. Había un grueso árbol en un rincón del patio, completamente opuesto a un árbol seco, sin hojas, plantado en otro de los lados.

En una mesa de piedra lisa ubicada en el medio del patio, varios pájaros estaban comiendo migajas de pan. Ella los miró con una sonrisa, era adorable ver a los pequeños pájaros picar y comer aquellas migajas. Se agachó junto al bajo árbol seco y se extrañó de verlo tan marchito a comparación de la hiedra.

Las hojas de la hiedra tenían cinco puntas, su color era verde oscuro y cubrían gran parte de los cimientos, paredes y pilares. La joven se acercó a la hiedra y acarició una de las hojas, sintió su textura suave y brillante mientras desprendía un débil aroma.

—Hiedra.

La joven se enderezó con un pequeño respingo. Miró al frente y se encontró con un clérigo vestido con sotana negra. Era un hombre maduro con barba y cabello largo atado en la espalda.

—Lamento asustarte —inclinó su rostro hacia adelante, mirándola por arriba de los anteojos cuadrados—. Te gusta la hiedra?

Korra tragó saliva y miró la planta, entonces asintió con una sonrisa simple.

—Es un símbolo venerado por montones de religiones —él hablaba como ausente, observando la hiedra—. Se cree que representa la fidelidad, el renacimiento y lo eterno.. Por ser una planta que es capaz de quebrar un árbol si se ciñe con demasiada fuerza en su tronco.

Tenía las manos en la espalda, inclinado hacia adelante con ligereza, elevó la vista hacia Korra con un brillo reflejado en los lentes. Ella corrió el rostro cuando la luz le golpeó los ojos, entonces él se abalanzó, le echó a la cara polvo de plata mezclado con agua bendita y todo se distorsionó.

Parpadeó varias veces con un molesto sentimiento de _deja vu_. Estaba acostada sobre su brazos, y algo fuerte y frío los mantenía presos allí. Se quejó y retorció, tratando de zafarse de aquella incómoda posición, vio sillones tapizados de automóvil al frente y a un lado, incluso el lugar donde estaba acostada era un sillón. Pero lucía mas grande que un simple automóvil: era una camioneta, y el religioso iba al volante.

Korra vio el paisaje del cielo moverse, era menos perceptible que viendo al horizonte de árboles o edificios, pero continuaba siendo notorio. Logró sentarse, aunque se quejó en el proceso por sus músculos acalambrados. Se apoyó de costado en el sillón gris y vio un paisaje rural por la ventana, sus cejas se juntaron al tratar de reconocer el lugar, pero una leve brisa de aire y un aroma sutil acercándose la hizo girar.

Fue demasiado tarde, el religioso le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que casi le hace golpear la cabeza contra el cristal. El cabello castaño estaba desparramado por toda su cara al girar de nuevo, para oír lo que él murmuraba con hastío.

—No te atrevas a intentar nada. Los grilletes llenos de crucifijos y embebido en agua bendita debe ser suficiente para mantenerte a raya —dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella forcejeó un poco con los grilletes que se extendían desde los codos hasta las muñecas, las argollas de distintos tamaños se unían de brazo a brazo por barras de hierro con candados. Mientras que las esposas se unían por barras laterales a lo largo de éste. Era increíblemente incómodo. No podía estar sentada sin tener que doblar las manos a un lado, apoyada en uno de los lados de su cuerpo y con un dolor que crecía con cada minuto que pasaba en los omóplatos.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza logró que una de las esposas comenzara a agrietarse. Los crucifijos no eran su debilidad, sino la de los vampiros, al igual que el agua bendita. Korra alzó el rostro hacia el religioso cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

—No entiendo cómo no te retuerces de dolor con el agua bendita —Tomó una pequeña botella vacia y la olió—. No creo haberme equivocado..

Ella rodó los ojos. Más que lucir como un profesional, lucía como un completo amateur, aún no entendía por qué su tío era tan exigente en que le tuviera respeto a las destrezas de los humanos. ¿Cómo la había confundido con un vampiro?. Sería sencillo soltarse de esas cosas y dirigirse a su destino ansiado.

—Como sea. Debes ser un ser muy poderoso. Pero no interesa —La miró por el retrovisor—, pronto llegaremos al castillo.

Ella le envió una mirada penetrante. Con un movimiento de cabeza se sacó el cabello del rostro y apretó los dientes.

—Oh si.. Sé quién eres.. Senna Waters. —Abrió los ojos y palideció ligeramente, él esbozó una gran sonrisa de dientes amarillos y torcidos— He leído todos los libros en la biblioteca de la iglesia, muchos hablan de ti, de tu sangre real.. De tu traición. Y tienen muchos retratos tuyos.

Ella sintió que el panorama cambiaba y relajó los musculos. Posó los ojos en la ventana, era una suerte haber sido atrapada, la llegada a la guarida estaba asegurada. Y en el camino, podría oír todo lo que él sabía.

—¿Y que más leíste?

—Ohhh.. Eres vanidosa! Bien, leí cómo acabaste con un batallón de humanos hace dos siglos.. Tú sola los masacraste a todos.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, su garganta se resecó al parpadear algunas veces—¿Y que más?

—¡¿"Que más?!" te parece poco?! Tú mereces morir.. Tus actos pecaminosos pronto hallaran su castigo a mano de los tuyos. Las mismas garras y colmillos que masacraron gente inocente ahora derramará su furia sobre ti —Su voz se agravó.

—Entonces, eres un dulce monje que salva a la gente del mal? Que hace un buen monje como tú con polvo de plata?

—Sirve con seres poderosos como tú. Pero el agua bendita es lo mejor contra los chupa sangre.

—Sólo cazas vampiros.

—En cincuenta años no pude cazar más de.. diez vampiros —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Supongo que no importa decírtelo, de todos modos morirás.

—¿Y bien?

—Es bueno cazar a los malos, muchos lo hacen, pero personalmente, tengo aspiraciones un tanto más.. Financieras..

—Ahhh...

—La vida como clérigo es demasiado humilde. Y el oro es tan brillante..

Luego de un rato en silencio en que solo el motor sonaba en el ambiente ella dijo—: ¿Y que otras criautras cazaste?

—Muchos.. Incluso algunos que no eran malvados como tú. Pero el tiempo se acabó. Ya llegamos.

..

**Hola! En este capitulo quise hacer una referencia al cap Korra solitaria, de la serie. Así que esa era su misma vestimenta excepto por los borcegos. **

**Asami hizo un trato peligroso y está cada vez mas cerca de descubrir la identidad de la híbrida, pero apareció el triste pasado de Bolín ¿que hará ella ahora?**

**Pueden sacar a relucir sus conclusiones, ideas y demás en los comentarios! Gracias por leer y gracias a Maria Sato por tus comentarios! Saludos !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampiros hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 8**

—Ya llegamos —dijo el clérigo.

Levantó la vista y sólo vio un tupido bosque. Ya había oscurecido, el cielo nublado daba una escasa iluminación gris a los alrededores, donde solo parecían estar ellos dos y aquella camioneta. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió la sotana del monje cuando descendió y caminó hasta el comienzo del bosque. Se sujetó la ropa a los lados y entrecerró los ojos, forzando la vista para hallar algo. Ella había comenzado a respirar con más premura sin darse cuenta. Dentro de la camioneta, tan sólo podía esperar a que aquellos seres dieran la cara, en silencio, iluminada por la pequeña luz del vehículo.

Pronto, dos siluetas oscuras cayeron de altos árboles frente al monje. Ni siquiera se agacharon al caer, con una leve flexión de piernas, aterrizaron con simpleza y caminaron hacia el hombre. Intercambiaron palabras que ella no pudo oír por el intenso viento, pero sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando uno sacó una bolsa color madera del abrigo, el clérigo alargó la mano pero la silueta retiró la bolsa, haciendo un gesto de cabeza que señaló al automóvil.

El religioso asintió varias veces y corrió de nuevo a la camioneta, se lanzó sobre la puerta trasera y la abrió de un tirón.

—Vamos! Sal de ahí! —gritó y escupió algo de saliva en el proceso.

Ella comenzó a moverse lento, esas esposas eran un fastidio para realizar cualquier movimiento, el hombre la sujetó por la barra de hierro que unía ambas esposas de las muñecas y jaló. La joven soltó un grito y luego un gemido de molestia cuando el duro suelo de tierra impactó en su espalda. Las dos siluetas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a acercarse.

—Levantate! —Ella quiso dejar el teatro y matarlo.

Entonces vio que era empujado y dos frígidos rostros pálidos se interponían entre ella y el cielo gris. Korra serenó su rostro e iba a ponerse en pie cuando uno de ellos la sujetó del brazo y la levantó con un simple movimiento. Sosteniéndola del hombro miró su cara con detenimiento, ella le devolvió la mirada. El vampiro tenía ojos celestes y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Ambos iban vestidos muy elegantes, pero ella no podía voltear a ver al otro, el pelinegro la sujetaba con fuerza y girar el rostro mostraría debilidad.

—Te lo digo! Es Senna Waters! —Lo sacudió el clérigo.

El vampiro lo miró con unos ojos tan fríos y severos que lo hicieron tragar saliva y apartarse. A su vez, el vampiro hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que su compañero le diera la bolsa. La lanzó en el aire y el clérigo la atrapó como si fuese un trozo de queso y él un ratón hambriento. Corrió al automóvil, lo encendió y salió levantando polvo, de nuevo a la ciudad.

Una corriente de aire le heló la piel a Korra, quien pronto fue arrastrada por el brazo hacia el interior del bosque. Eran más altos, sus piernas mas largas, podrían correr y saltar entre los arboles a merced, tal como ya había visto y oído, pero en cambio, caminaban.

—¿Acaso no van a saltar? —murmuró ella, resoplando. El cambio de temperatura del cálido vehículo al frío bosque y la repentina carrera por la oscuridad la había agitado. El aire salía cual vapor de su boca.

—Eso te mataría —dijo el vampiro que la sujetaba—. Los grilletes te debilitaron y saltar te tomaría un esfuerzo insoportable. —sonrió con cinismo— Morirías en minutos. Y el rey nos mataría por dejarte morir.

Aquél vampiro tenía el cabello castaño claro, sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Tal vez ésa muerte sea más placentera que lo que te espera allá, pero no podemos permitirlo, princesa —Korra alzó la cejas.

—Si soy una princesa entonces llevame —Se detuvo, suspiraba con el cuerpo ardiendo.

—Y marcar mis brazos con esas cruces? Ni muerto!

Inmediatamente después soltó una carcajada y el pelinegro sujetó a Korra para hacerla caminar, miró a su compañero con molestia y avanzaron, dejandolo atrás.

—Cuando será la próxima vez que tengamos tan cerca a la princesa Senna? Deberíamos aprovechar —exclamaba.

—Ni mi rango ni mi vida correrán peligro por tu estupidez —Lo señaló con el índice mientras su voz sepulcral hablaba.

El castaño no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a un oscuro y estrecho pasillo de arboles cuyas raíces estaban levantadas del suelo. La oscuridad era tan densa que ella ya no podía ver donde pisaba, tropezaba continuamente, pero ellos lo asociaban al estado de debilidad y no a la ceguera en la oscuridad. Ellos veían a la perfección, por eso se fijaba de pisar donde ellos lo hacían, así no levantaría sospechas.

El aire pasaba entre los arboles como corredores que no dejaban de enfriar la piel morena de la joven. Estaba exhausta y su estómago crujía, y aún faltaba mucho por vivir.. Apenas había anochecido.

Llegaron a la que era una enorme pared oscura. Korra hubiera dicho que estaba pintada de negro por su escasa visión. Se acercaron al medio y una abertura les dio paso. La joven rozó la pared con las manos unidas antes de ingresar y pudo precisar el mismo sentimiento que en la mañana, había tocado una pared cubierta por hiedra.

La repentina luz que vio al final del pasillo oscuro, hirió sus ojos durante algunos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y caminó a ciegas un poco antes de acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Al llegar al punto donde la pequeña vela daba tanta luz, se encontraron con un sillón de terciopelo y un escritorio encaramado en un recoveco, donde un sujeto leía un periódico, con la vela apoyada en la pieza de madera.

—Ejem —dijo el castañ sujeto no levantó la vista, sólo suspiró.

—A quién traen ahora? Otro humano para devorar? —Korra inclinó la comisura de los labios hacia abajo.

—Dinos tú.

El misterioso hombre vio, con grandes ojeras y nariz arrugada, cómo acercaban el rostro de la fémina con violencia hacia la luz. La sostuvieron de la mandíbula, presionandole las mejillas mientras ella apretaba los ojos.

El sujeto golpeó el escritorio al ponerse de pie. Con los ojos muy abiertos, con la boca muda, sólo movía los labios. Korra se soltó con agresividad y lo afrontó.

—Si vuelves a tocarme..

—Eres más hermosa a la luz princesa. Creo que ahora sí quiero llevarte..

El vampiro se acercó, pero ella giró en un ataque de ira y elevó los brazos al mismo tiempo que giraba. Una de los grilletes golpeó el cuello del vampiro, causando una dolorosa quemadura en forma de cruz con un roce.

Lanzó un grito que resonó en todo el pasillo. La sangre que manó de la herida cesó en cuestión de segundos y dejó atrás una repugnante cicatriz. Tomando el cuello con vehemencia, la divisó con los ojos inyectados en sangre y avanzó con fuertes zancadas.

—Suficiente —Se interpuso el otro—. No la llaman "La destajadora" por nada! —Le sujetó curioso la camisa y miró su cuello hinchado. Entonces miró los brazos impolutos de ella—.¿Como...?

—Probablemente desarrolló esa habilidad. —Los presentes observaron al sujeto de dos metros de alto— Luego de beber tanta sangre de licántropo.

—De acuerdo, Louis, —dijo el pelinegro— anotala en el libro de visitas. Andando.

Louis vio como arrastraban a la joven con los ojos muy abiertos, apretó los labios y no dejó de observarla hasta que doblaron el interminable pasillo de piedra caliza. Se dejó caer en su sillón con abatimiento y sacó un enorme libro de un cajón. Tenía una cubierta suave y un listón rojo en el medio. Llegó a la hoja que rezaba "visitante involuntario" y escribió el nombre con pluma y tinta. Su caligrafía sinuosa y delicada brilló con la luz de la vela.

—Lo siento, Senna.

Caminaron cerca de diez minutos en completo silencio, a lo largo de serpenteantes pasillos iluminados con empobrecidas velas semi consumidas, sin saber a que distancia se encontraba del destino, era mucho más desconcertante porque no conocía aquellos túneles estrechos. Caminar doscientos metros sin saber cuándo debería detenerse es mucho peor que caminar quinientos y saber donde hacerlo.

Su maestro no había conseguido enseñarle a guardar mapas mentales. Luego de dar algunas vueltas a ciegas, toda la información se confundía y se volvía inútil.

»Bueno.. Siempre puedes confiar en tu olfato« había dicho él.

Todo lo que podía oler en ese momento era olor a humedad, tierra, polvo, el cautivador perfume de uno de los vampiros, y a.. Rocas.

Podía ver pequeñas patas arrastrarse en los rincones, telarañas colgar entre piedras colocadas de manera abrupta y repentinos huesos apilados en rincones. Con ligeros escalofríos, Korra prefería no pensar en cuánto se asimilaban a los huesos humanos. Ella suspiró vapor, el ambiente no era tan frío como el exterior, pero era lo suficientemente helado como para darle espasmos cada cierto tiempo.

—Es muy inusual.. Que ni siquiera tengas un moretón.. —dijo el pelinegro caminando tras ella, la fila era encabezada por el castaño, quien se tocaba el cuello esporádicamente.

La joven echó el rostro a un lado, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. Le dolían los pies y tenía hambre. Había sido buena idea seguir el plan de ser capturada, pero dudaba cuánto soportaría con aquella actuación. Le resultaba extraño que la vieran tan parecida a su madre. Pensándolo bien, su madre tenía el rostro ovalado, ojos finos y celestes, labios delicados y pómulos elegantes, maduros. Ella aún tenía el rostro de una joven, redondo con mejillas infantiles; sus ojos eran grandes y azules, además de una boca pequeña sin gracia para ella.

¿Como podían creer que era ella?

—..Aunque si hubieras usado un talismán.. Te hubiera convertido prácticamente en humana y no tendrías problemas con ellos..

El castaño oyó todo, se detuvo tal como su compañero y Korra quedó entre ambos. Bajó el rostro e intercambio la vista entre los cuerpos de ambos. Los dos eran más altos que ella, y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su cuello. El pelinegro la empujó contra la pared sin usar mucha fuerza, las manos de la joven tocaron la piedra amarillenta y sólo echó el rostro a un lado.

Sintió como una fría mano tocaba su cuello y corría la ropa que ocultaba sus hombros. Sus dientes crujieron, aprisionados con fuerza, parpadeó algunas veces y supo que no habían visto talisman alguno, aquél collar se había perdido hacía mucho y ya no deseaba usar uno. El castaño suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Los ojos azules chocaron los celestes del otro vampiro, los cuales le sostuvieron la mirada, interrogantes.

—Vámonos ya, Varrick. El rey ya debe estar enterado.

Continuaron avanzando a lo largo de altos pasillos sin ventanas ni otras aberturas mas que nuevos desemboques en otros pasillos, aquello era como un monótono laberinto donde cualquier intruso podría perderse con facilidad. Finalmente, el eco de aquellos pasos llegaron hasta una puerta de madera, tenía una rendija en la parte superior y una argolla con una cerradura plateada. El primero empujó la pieza con un hombro y ésta cedió con pesadez. Sujetando la argolla la abrió y dio paso a un nuevo pasillo más amplio, una corriente de aire les dio la bienvenida, junto con paredes y pisos de piedra oscura.

En ese mismo momento, el Cuervo estaba de pie frente al oscuro abismo en el que estaba encaramado el castillo. Desde el techo, observaba el profundo fin del abismo con ojos aburridos cuando uno de sus cuervos llegó volando y descendió en su hombro.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo al ver la inquietud del ave.

El cuervo graznó mientras rasguñaba su hombro con superficialidad. Soltó varios sonidos en diferentes tonos, haciendo que Unalaq lo viera con su único ojo visible muy abierto. Apenas comprendió sus palabras, tomó un trozo de escombro y el ave en su hombro se balanceó de manera brusca cuando lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que golpeó el lado opuesto del abismo. Resopló con el rostro enrojecido y se dirigió rápido hacia la trampilla.

—¿Hace cuánto los viste? —el cuervo le respondió—, ¿y Asami? La viste?!

Bajó a toda prisa por la trampilla y la cerró. Sólo debió bajar unos cuantos escalones de la escalera caracol hasta sentir el intenso aroma a Licántropo. Se detuvo de pronto y el ave se fue hacia adelante, clavó las garras en su hombro y batió sus alas un poco para no perder el equilibrio.

—Si sólo es un licántropo.. No hay cambio en el trato. Pero si es la híbrida.. La circunstancia dirá si gana o pierde.

Korra caminaba con parsimonia por un corredor cubierto de musgo en la unión de las paredes con los pisos. Estornudó y notó que llegaban a una intersección donde escaleras espirales iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al inclinarse un poco hacia abajo, incapaz de ver el fondo por la propia forma en espiral de los escalones, imaginó que de seguirlas la llevarían al infierno, o bien, ya estaba allí y sólo era un sótano.

—Collin, ve a las mazmorras y busca algún nulo para que le saque esos grilletes. —El la miró.

—No se si estará Asami por aquí, la fiesta es a las dos.

—Cualquier bestia servirá para esto, idiota! —Collin dio un respingo y asintió, les dio la espalda y descendió mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos su nueva cicatriz.

—Camina —Le ordenó mientras la empujaba en el hombro.

Ascendieron los escalones de piedra y Korra casi debía arrastrar los pies para continuar. Esos grilletes le causaban un terrible dolor de espalda y la extensa caminata había cansado sus músculos, sin mencionar el estómago vacío.

"El maldito clérigo debió darme un almuerzo antes de entregarme. Eso hubiera sido cortés." Contuvo una risa, no era el lugar para pensar tonterías?

Subieron dos pisos y recorrieron varios pasillos más, aunque en el ultimo trecho la visión cambió de manera radical. Las grises y oscuras paredes mugrientas ahora resplandecían con ventanas cubiertas con vitrales religiosos, pinturas, retratos enmarcados en las paredes, armaduras de metal y cobre, armas de todo tipo adornando las salas además de tapices exquisitos y salones cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por terciopelo. Pero la joven sólo había visto los detalles más relevantes, Varrick la guiaba por los pasillos mas desolados y resguardados, apenas podía ojear diversos salones cuando sus puertas estaban abiertas.

La jalaba cada vez que ella se distraía, la miraba atentamente, notando como alargaba el cuello con tal de ver durante un segundo más cualquier rincón que llamara su atención. Arrugando el ceño supuso que ella se sentía nostálgica. Subieron las escaleras de servidumbre, afilando el oído y la vista cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo sector.

Él y Collin habían seguido una pista, montones de vampiros, nulos y cazadores seguían pistas cada día, sólo que la mayoría de las pistas que surgían acababan en la nada, junto a un soplón aniquilado por su información fraudulenta. Esta vez había sido diferente, era información real, y no sólo eso, era una presa con un valor incomparable, su peso valía el doble o incluso el triple en oro. Era una de las mas buscadas y ansiadas por los vampiros, había sido un regalo aquella bolsa de oro por ella, una estafa, en realidad. Pero el religioso se había conformado y eso era lo importante. Todos salieron ganando.

El único problema era que sólo ellos dos no eran rivales para todo un castillo lleno de enemigos de Senna. El 95% de los que allí habitaban deseaban verla muerta; un 4% se sentía indiferente con su vida, ya que incluía en su gran mayoría a nulos y criaturas a las que no le interesaba su traición. Y el 1% restante deseaba matarla con sus propias manos. A ésa última categoría era a la que pertenecía el rey, la reina y otros vampiros que habían sido directamente traicionados por Senna.

En resumen, escoltar a una prisionera de tal magnitud con sólo dos vampiros.. Era un suicidio. Sólo que Varrick no era un vampiro más. La sensibilidad en sus sentidos le permitía sentir cada ruido a su alrededor, cualquier sensación, por mas ligera que fuera. Podía predecir cualquier ataque de cualquier clase de oponente al oír sus palpitaciones y saliva al ser tragada, al oír su sudor saliendo de sus poros y ver hasta el más ínfimo movimiento con su aguda visión.

Pero todas sus habilidades lo hacían sentir aún más confundido al saber las reacciones mas profundas de la capturada. No reaccionaba a lo que él esperaba, todo lo contrario. Había oído de cerca su respiración al ver a Louis, y aunque él había sido más que evidente, ella sólo se había mostrado rabiosa por Collin, nada que la vinculara al guardián de la entrada.

Una sirvienta de cabello castaño claro apareció en el corredor. Korra elevó la vista hacia la primer persona que veía dentro del castillo. Ella tenía ojos fríos y tez pálida, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro hasta que se detuvo frente a Varrick.

—..Ya regresaron?

—Necesito que prepares una habitación. —El tono de voz jovial de la vampiresa fue aplacado por la rigidez del hombre.

Por primera vez, la mujer le dedicó una mirada a Korra. La despreocupación de su rostro se convirtió en una impaciente mueca de odio. Su mandíbula se tensó y abrió los ojos mas de lo necesario. Korra tuvo la intención de dar un paso atrás, la castaña parecía tener la intención de saltar a su yugular. El vampiro no lo ignoró e interpuso con disimulo, un hombro entre ambas.

—El rey debe ser avisado, Zhu li —dijo—. Haz lo tuyo.

La mujer llevaba un ajustado vestido verde que se ceñía hasta su cuello, su figura era delgada pero elegante. Alzó el mentón y los guió.

Caminaba con pisada fuerte, sus brazos se movían de adelante a atrás mientras avanzaba, y las mangas de satén ondeaban con cada movimiento. Algunos metros más adelante, luego de recorrer sombríos pasillos, los llevó hasta un enorme par de puertas de madera con algunos detalles en hierro. El marco de ésta era de piedra tallada, con decoraciones que asemejaban cuerpos sobresaliendo de la pared, semidesnudos en un baile de lujuria y orgias desbordantes.

Mientras la vampiresa colocaba una larga llave dorada en la cerradura, el vampiro miró de reojo a la prisionera, ella tenía la vista fija en el piso brillante, sólo le faltaba sonrojarse en su extremo intento por evitar mirar la decoración. Precisamente en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, Varrick amplió sus ojos, observando de cerca el cuello despojado de vestimentas de la joven, subiendo hasta ver de cerca sus ojos brillantes.

—Es una habitación de huéspedes —dijo la mujer al dejarlos pasar. Korra caminó hacia la sala y anduvo en círculos, casi como un animal enjaulado—. Sólo tú la acompañas?

Varrick la observó y luego respondió—:..Collin traerá un nulo para quitarle los grilletes.

—Ten cuidado.

—No hará nada —respondió seguro, mirando a Korra, la joven le devolvió la mirada.

—No me refería a ella.

La mujer no agregó más, le dio una significativa mirada a Varrick mientras inclinaba el rostro y se marchaba. Él tenía la frente fruncida, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado, echó una mirada dentro de la habitación y se encontró a la capturada acostada boca abajo sobre un sillón. Movía las piernas de un lado al otro, con su rostro completamente cubierto por su cabello castaño desparramado en los cojines.

—Esa Zhu li es el alma de la fiesta —dijo su voz amortiguada por los cojines.

Él ingresó y cerró la puerta. Podía oír gritos sin sentido amortiguados por el sillón. Se acercó pisando lento, la alfombra absorbía cualquier sonido.

—Fufufufuahjajaja.. mmmnnnoaaeemjeje.

El vampiro le quitó el cabello del rostro y ella giró para verlo. Las llamas encendidas de la chimenea iluminaron su tez con tonos anaranjados.

—Estas cosas son molestas.

—..Tú no eres Senna —Tenía una evidente preocupación marcada en las arrugas de su piel—. ¿Quien eres?

La reina Kuvira ingresó en una espaciosa habitacion con toda su elegancia y belleza. Estaba lista para la gran noche de celebración. Pero sus labios apretados opacaban el brillo de la diadema de piedras rojas y blancas que adornaban su cabeza. Un amplio vestido borgoña se arrastró medio metro después de que pasó bajo el umbral

—Donde está tu mascara querida? Así será sencillo encontrarte.

El rey estaba de espaldas, acabando de arreglarse frente a un espejo. El cristal no le devolvía el reflejo, pero de todos modos, él acomodaba un pañuelo en su cuello. Llevaba un traje azul con doble fila de botones dorados. Una capa negra con cadenas de oro fue colocada en sus hombros por un hombre de mirada seria y traje completamente oscuro.

—Dejanos. —El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió, la reina no quitaba la vista de la espalda del rey, se acercó como una sombra sin borrar su expresión dolida.

—Reina de las tinieblas, a que debo el honor ..?

—Es cierto ?

—Que cosa? —La miró con una sonrisa.

—Senna, regresó! —El rey alzó las cejas.

—Tan obvio soy? —inquirió sereno, acabando de acomodar su vestimenta.

—Ésa sonrisa estúpida, ese aire de alegría, la despreocupación, el sosiego que expiras. Incluso ahora —Acabó con la distancia entre ambos y lo miró con brillantes ojos y gruesos labios rojos—, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta traición, ¿aún la amas?

El rey apartó la mano que ella había acercado a su mejilla. Su pacifica mirada ahora estaba quebrada por un destello de enojo. La observó con sus gélidos ojos celestes y tuvo un movimiento involuntario en el seco y arrugado labio antes de responder.

—Ella no nos traicionó —susurró.

—Ah! —Kuvira se alejó de él, sosteniendo su cabeza con una delicada mano— Cuánto vas a negarlo? Ella corrió tras aquél lobo hediondo y traicionó a su familia! Se unió al enemigo y les contó nuestros planes.

La fuerte voz de Kuvira hacía eco en la amplia alcoba, pero aún mas, era como un incesante eco en la cabeza del rey, un grito inacabable que defenestraba a su único amor. La miró con los ojos brillando en furia.

—No puedes aceptar que perdiste. Es tan evidente. Estás celosa —La mujer echó el rostro hacia atrás, su largo cabello negro estaba algo despeinado—, nunca pudiste superar que tu hermana mayor te superara en todo, la envidia te consume.

Llevó una mano hasta el pecho y la cerró como si sostuviera su corazón en ella. Sus dientes amarillos y puntiagudos habían salido a la luz. La reina tenía la boca abierta con vehemencia cuando levantó una mano e intentó abofetearlo con ella.

—Noaktak.. —susurró pasmada.

El hombre había detenido su mano antes de que ella lo tocara. La soltó con suavidad y la mano bajó con lentitud.

—No hagas que pierda el respeto que te tengo, por ser madre de mis hijos.

Kuvira tuvo la frente en alto cuando lo miró a los ojos, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación con toda su solemnidad. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella, sus cejas se juntaron, apretó los labios, y caminó sin demostrar la angustia que sentía. Conforme sus zapatos resonaban en los pisos de piedra pulida, la servidumbre se iba reverenciando ante ella. Entonces levantó una ceja, ella era la reina, ni la llegada de su hermana ni los sentimientos del rey hacia ella podrían cambiarlo.

Se desharía de su presencia aquella misma noche.

Collin abrió la puerta sin tocar, llegó acompañado de un hombre bajo y menudo, cubierto por una larga capa que cubría su rostro. Pero lo que vio cuando abrió lo dejó boquiabierto. Senna estaba acostada en un sillón con las piernas fuera de éste, y Varrick se encontraba agachado junto a ella, demasiado cerca para su agrado. Apenas oyeron el sonido de la puerta, el vampiro se puso en pie y exclamó:

—Zhu li no es lo que..! Ah eres tú.

La joven no se molestó en moverse, al ver el gran manojo de llaves que el acompañante traía, imaginó que era el nulo que la liberaría.

—Mmm ?—dijo Collin alzando las cejas varias veces, Varrick bufó—. Zhu li ya te pescó con las manos en la masa eh? Jaja. Crees que sea buena idea liberarla?

—Sería un suicidio intentar huir —respondió mirándola fijamente, en una advertencia para ella.

Korra miró hacia la pared un segundo después, mientras el hombre hacía su trabajo y abría los candados.

La madera se quebraba y lanzaba chispas dentro de la chimenea. Junto a aquella luz, algunas velas yacían encendidas en puntos altos de la sala. Además había una habitación cuya cama tenía dosel y un baño verdaderamente antiguo. Algunas pinturas decoraban las paredes directamente, había pequeñas esculturas de oro, hierro y bronce, además de algunas vasijas de porcelana.

Cuando oyó el ultimo click del candado en las muñecas, el hombre le retiró el pesado armazón y ella dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado con lentitud. Apretó los ojos un momento mientras continuos espasmos y hormigueos en la piel se sucedieron entre sí. Hubiera deseado quedarse inmóvil, tendida sobre ese sillón hasta que sus brazos se hubieran relajado lo suficiente, pero no estaba sola, dos enemigos que deseaban cazar a los suyos se hallaban allí también.

—Puede que sea muy hermosa pero.. No tanto como para arriesgar el cuello ¿no es así? —dijo mientras se frotaba la cicatriz, cuando el hombre bajo se retiró.

Varrick lo ignoró, prestaba atención a cómo la joven se sentaba y comenzaba a frotarse los miembros con una expresión adolorida. Acariciando los músculos impolutos con suavidad.

—Aunque es mayor que nosotros dos juntos. No habría mucha diferencia.. —Subió los hombros y los bajó. Pero esta vez, Varrick le dio un golpe que lo empujó hasta la pared —. Esperaba un golpe, pero no pensé que sería de ti.

Su compañero no respondió, tan sólo volvió a mirar a la joven, Collin hizo lo mismo, hallando el mismo rostro cabizbajo. Ella frotaba sus brazos en silencio.

—Acaso ya no quiere pelear?

—Puede que tenga hambre —dijo y lo miró.

—Claro, que vaya el esclavo.. —Arrastró los pies a la salida pero fue detenido.

—Estaba Asami?

—No, debe seguir buscando a la híbrida..

El corazón de Korra se aceleró y volteó hacia ambos, habia estado ahogada en sus pensamientos, culpándose de haber perdido su mochila con su dinero y provisiones además de la tan valiosa espada que su tío le había dicho que no perdiera por nada del mundo. "Debería ir a buscarla en cuanto acabe con estos idiotas" pensaba, hasta que oyó esa palabra.

—.. Ya sabes que tenía tiempo hasta hoy para encontrarla. No sé lo que el rey vaya a hacerle si no la trae.. A ella y su amigo.

Collin se hundió de hombros y salió, Varrick se giró de inmediato hacia la joven. Vio su expresión junto con su espalda recta mientras no despegaba los ojos de la puerta cerrada.

—Estas preocupada por tu compañera? —Korra bajó la vista en silencio, Varrick se sentó—. Me sorprendí cuando llegó la información.. De que te habían capturado. Siempre llega información como esa, sólo que casi siempre es falsa.

Le dedicó una larga mirada, ella frotaba sus frías manos con esmero. A pesar del calor de la habitación, ella sentía mucho frío, supuso que sería el lugar, cargado de sórdidas intenciones y abominables acciones pasadas.

—Es difícil imaginar que hayas sobrevivido luego de una pelea a muerte contra Izumi. Ya que ustedes eran tan cercanas.. —Korra lo enfrentó con sus ojos.

—Fue difícil, pero si intenta matarme.. Entonces ya no somos amigas. —Varrick tuvo el esbozo de una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Entonces no te tembló la mano cuando la mataste?

—Crees que mi mano temblaría al matar a alguien? —dijo alzando su mano como una garra.

Korra no era capaz de ser tan irónica ni fría al hablar, por eso olvidaba que era Korra, por eso creía que su mentira era cierta, ahora era su madre Senna, y Senna no se amedrentaría ante nada.

—Pero tú no la mataste. —La joven alzó las cejas, sus ojos bajaron pronto hacia la chimenea.

—No, mi hija lo hizo.

—¿Tu hija?. Que curioso, yo creía que la había matado la hija de Tonraq, una híbrida medio vampiro —Se cruzó de brazos y agregó—. Una cazadora hizo un trato con el rey. Le dijo que si cazaba a la híbrida antes de éste día, sería liberada de su condena junto a un amigo mío. Pero ella no se dejaría atrapar, cierto? —Vio su reacción— Ni tú tampoco. Alguien tan débil como un humano, aunque fuera un clérigo, como podría atraparte sin que tú se lo permitieras?

La joven comenzaba a cansarse. Se frotó las manos y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, cruzada de brazos. A diferencia de su madre, ella aún no era precavida. No desconfiaba de todo el mundo ni dudaba de la generosidad humana, era una tonta. A pesar de que había sido oportuno para llegar al castillo, había sido por pura casualidad. Eran tan inexperta que daba pena.

—¿Y tú que crees?

—Creo que tienes un plan —La morena prestó atención a todas sus palabras—. Estas cansada de ser perseguida por tus raíces y decidiste venir a acabar con todo el mundo al mejor estilo de la "destajadora". Tú podrías hacerlo.

La señaló y se levantó. Se dirigió a un armario y sacó una botella de cristal de éste. Con un ademán le ofreció pero ella se negó, creyendo que sería sangre. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso corto, lo bebió de un sorbo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pronto lo acabó, arrugando todo el rostro apenas el ácido liquido bajó por la garganta.

—Fiu! Es sano que no tomes. —observó mirando la botella de liquido verde— Esta saliva de troll mezclada con sabia del árbol maldito, añejada en hígado de salamandra sabe a los mil diablos.

La nariz de Korra se arrugo en un pequeño temblor y viró su rostro, al parecer había algo peor que la sangre.

—Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te capturaron? —Ella alzó las cejas interrogante—. Sé que no eres Senna.—El largo cabello negro de Varrick se movió un poco cuando volvió a sentarse frente a ella, con los codos sobre las rodillas, deseaba hacerla cantar—.A pesar del enorme parecido.. Tú no eres ella. Eres su hija.

El corazón de Korra se detuvo. Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, el vampiro de cabello negro y ojos celestes llamado Varrick y ella, sentados frente al fuego en una de las habitaciones del castillo de los vampiros.

—Tú no eres ella —Repitió. El labio inferior de la castaña tembló un poco sin quitar los ojos del hombre—, no es una diferencia física, sino en tu personalidad.

Ella suspiró y miró a otro lado. Se cruzó de brazos con mayor fuerza, ocultando sus manos por mido a que tiemblen.

—La imitas bastante bien, pero Senna no se habría dejado atrapar en un comienzo. Ella sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra el castillo, y no es una niña ingenua como para ser atrapada. Sin embargo, debo admitir que no dudé hasta que pude sentir tu alma.

—No se de qué hablas.—Su voz era baja, temerosa.

—Puedo oír a la perfección tu corazón palpitando, no importa cuanto intentes controlarlo. Puedo sentir tu sangre corriendo, puedo ver la ansiedad en tus ojos secos, y la desesperación que sientes ahora que te descubrí. Eres como una maquina susurrando sus fallas.

Apenas acabó de hablar, Korra se lanzó sobre él y lo derribó sobre la mesa. Reveló su garra al sujetarlo del cuello, tenía unas aterradoras y filosas uñas negras sobresaliendo de la piel.

—Que sorpresa! Uñas de licántropo!

—Es una pena. Pero no será la primera vez que acabe con la vida de alguien.

Varrick no se movía, ni siquiera oponía una leve resistencia. Estaba a su merced, acostado sobre la mesa con ambas manos a los lados, sin intentar nada sólo la observaba.

—Izumi, ¿como se sintió matarla? —Korra contrajo el rostro— Debió ser un hueso duro de roer. Luego de matar a tu madre..

—Cierra la boca.

—Aunque eso te afianzó las cosas..

—Cierra la boca!

—Incluso debiste sentir placer al acabar con su existencia miserable.

—Callate! —gritó y le dio una cachetada con el dorso de la mano, las puntas de sus garras se arrastraron por la mejilla superficialmente, creando cuatro lineas irregulares que pronto comenzaron a sangrar.

Viendo la sangre, Korra pudo recordar, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, el horror que sintió al quitar una vida, a pesar de que era su enemigo y había asesinado a su madre, ella nunca había lastimado ni siquiera a una mosca y la decisión de ganar había radicado en proteger a los niños del orfanato, ni siquiera había sido por venganza. Y la segunda vez, tan reciente que aún le causaba escalofríos, cuando casi había asesinado a dos humanos por cuidar de su tío..

—Pero aunque no lo creas —Ella clavó sus ojos temerosos en él, su respiración acelerada demostraba que había tocado fibras sensibles—, no tengo nada contra ti.

Korra giró ligeramente el rostro, no lo entendía. Era una suplica, una ultima opción antes de ser asesinado... Pero si así era, ¿por qué no se defendía?

—Intentabas capturar a mi madre! —exclamó ella, viendo como la sangre dejaba de salir de las heridas.

—Trabajo para el rey, y ella traicionó a su especie. Tú, en cambio, naciste lejos de toda esta guerra, no tienes la culpa de ser quien eres.

—Entonces perdonas mi vida porque soy inocente? —lo dijo con sorna, riendo.

—No tengo nada que perdonar o castigar. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que eras tú.

—Y si no hubiera sido yo..!

—Senna no me habría dado la oportunidad. Ella me habría aniquilado apenas me hubiera visto. Además, como ya te dije, no se hubiera dejado capturar —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un sonido seco y miró el techo—. Ella hubiera ingresado pateando traseros y matando todo lo que se le atravesara. Sin piedad.

La joven se apartó un poco, aún sentada sobre él, miró a otro lado y su mirada se perdió dentro de su cabeza. Recordando la bella sonrisa de su madre; amable, generosa, compasiva. Le era imposible imaginarla como todos la recordaban: una asesina despiadada.

Negó en silencio y se levantó—. Ella no era así.

—Tu no la conociste —Se sentó con pesadez y llevó una mano a su mejilla—. Ella sólo te mostró la vida de una humana corriente, no la de una guerrera que traicionó a los suyos.

—Traicionó a una raza de asesinos!

—Que mal carácter tienes.

—¿Que harás ahora? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Si sigues viva hasta mañana en la mañana te llevaré a la salida. —Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sonrió, la salida era un asunto incluso más importante que la entrada.

—No decías que mi cabeza tiene recompensa? —Él se puso de pie.

—La cabeza de la híbrida tal vez. No la de Senna, ella ya fue atrapada.

Le guiñó un ojo y sacó una pieza de paí sho de su abrigo: el Loto Blanco. Podría ser este el informante de su tío Iroh?

Korra le concedió la posición de duda. No confiaría en él y tendría cuidado de todos los movimientos que tuviera. Sólo si las cosas se complicaban podría saber si mentía o decía la verdad, pero Korra no deseaba llegar a la situación en que podría averiguarlo.

Poco después Collin llegó con frutas, vino, carne y un paquete. La alentó a comer luego de que le dijera que era carne de ciervo, pero ella prefirió no correr el riesgo.

—Que hay en el paquete?

—El rey le envió un vestido. La fiesta lo amerita. Y nosotros dos deberíamos ir a prepararnos.

—Ve tú, no puedo dejarla sola.

—Bromeas, Varrick? Es "Senna la empaladora" de quien hablamos! —El mencionado le echó una mirada luego de oír aquello y la encontró algo cabizbaja.

—Por eso mismo no puedo permitir que hiera a nadie. Y si la hieren a ella? El rey me aniquilaría.

—El nulo vendrá a colocar ajos y una cortina embebida en agua bendita en la puerta. No querrás estar aquí cuando eso suceda. Nadie podrá entrar ni salir.

Varrick volvió a mirar a la joven, que ahora estaba devorando una manzana con ahínco. Volteó de nuevo hacia el castaño y asintió.

Poco después Korra devoraba varias frutas más, bebía agua y tomaba un baño en una antigua bañera de cobre. Aquél momento a solas la hizo recobrar fuerzas para lo que le esperaría el resto de la noche. Probablemente, su maestro no estaría orgulloso, estaría furioso por todos los riesgos que estaba corriendo, pero de alguna manera, ella sentía que no podría continuar viviendo si el hombre que tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre de su madre también lo hacía.

Era preferible morir con su consciencia limpia, con valor y redención por todos los sacrificios de Senna. Podía sentir la voz de su maestro, como el día en que la enfrentó y le dijo: »¿De que servirá sacrificar la vida que tu madre tanto se esmeró en preservar? «

Tenía razón. Senna había intentado enseñarle la verdad y el pasado, pero su temor le impidió creerle. Creció pensando que ella estaba desvariando. Cuando murió, no sólo el odio y la venganza la inundaron, también la culpa. Y, sin duda alguna, la culpa era aún mas dolorosa que el odio que sentía hacia el culpable de su muerte.

Luego del baño, inspeccionó la habitación que era su celda. Una ancha cama con sabanas de lino, una amplia alfombra que cubría toda la habitación, pieles de leones y tigres colgaban en las paredes. Abrió el armario y lo halló vacío, sólo con una manta doblada en su interior. Abrió una cómoda, esperando hallar el mismo vacío en su primer cajón, y así fue, hasta que sus ojos notaron algo brillando en una esquina de la madera, casi oculto bajo una capa gruesa de polvo. Acercó sus delgados dedos al objeto y sintió pronto el frío metal. Era un óvalo plano del cual colgaba una larga cadena, presionando un pequeño botón el óvalo se abrió, dejándola sin aliento.

Korra sintió sus ojos arder junto a una respiración entrecortada. Podía ver la fotografía de una bella joven en blanco y negro, con cabello largo y mirada encantadora. A pesar de la antigua imagen y el rostro adolescente, pudo reconocer a su madre en aquellos ojos. Entonces entendió porqué creían que era ella, Senna joven era muy parecida a la joven que veía en el espejo.

Limpió el relicario de oro con un trapo y lo colgó sin dudar de su cuello, ahora que el crucifijo de su padre había quedado en su mochila robada, se sentía desnuda sin ningún collar.

Al Abrir el paquete que reposaba sobre las sabanas alzó las cejas. Negó en silencio y suspiró.

Se miró al largo espejo con cierto deterioro en los extremos, que se hallaba tras una cortina en la alcoba. Allí, el reflejo le devolvió una mirada asombrada. Tenía puesto un fascinante vestido azul de seda; con un ajustado corset trenzado al frente, mangas acampanadas de tul blancas que comenzaban debajo de los hombros y terminaban más allá de sus manos. La amplia falda de estilo victoriano se arrastraba por las polvorosas baldosas de la alcoba. Sus hombros y cuellos estaban desnudos y tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que el rey había elegido ese vestido por eso.

El paquete incluía unos zapatos de tacón que le quedaron ajustados. Ignoró el detalle y volvió a calzarse los borcegos negros que había traído puestos, la falda lo ocultaría.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y al dirigirse allí se encontró con una mujer de largo cabello negro y vestido rojo. Su vestimenta, a diferencia de la suya, era simple y cómoda. Un largo vestido con cordones entrelazados a la altura de la cintura. La mujer de mirada tímida se veía bellísima. A su lado el mismo viejo bajito al que llamaron "nulo" le había permitido pasar..

—¿Y tu qué quieres?

—Me llamo P'li. Mi señor me envió a ayudarla a prepararse. —dijo con las manos juntas y la voz baja.

—No es necesario, ya estoy lista —respondió agravando la voz. La mujer elevó sus bellos ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—Se ve muy hermosa, pero su cabello aún no está listo —Korra llevó de inmediato una mano hasta su cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos— Déjeme ayudarla.

P'li se acercó demasiado rápido, la otra dio un paso atrás con precaución cuando ella sacó algo de una bolsa. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sacaba algunos peines y broches del estuche.

—Que sea rápido —dijo al sentarse en un sillón. La mujer se colocó tras ella, y comenzó a peinarla.

Cuando comenzó a sentir las delicadas manos de la vampiresa acariciar su pelo, fue que se le ocurrió que de nuevo había sido confiada. Pudo haber sido una trampa o una estratagema, ella había caído a garras de su inocencia otra vez. Soltó un bufido y frotó su sien.

Mientras P'li peinaba y elevaba su cabello, observó la cadena que cruzaba su cuello. Un pérfido pensamiento apareció cuando imaginó ahorcar a aquella mujer con su propio collar.

»¿Sería castigo suficiente para Tonraq Wolf?« se preguntó ella. Pero luego de meditarlo, pasando sus finos dedos entre las suaves hebras de cabello, supuso que sería una mejor venganza asesinar con sus propias manos a su hija. »Ningun padre ama más a alguien de lo que ama a sus hijos, ni siquiera a la madre de ellos«. Zaheer le había contado la verdad, después de años de silencio, le había dicho sólo a ella quien era la madre de la híbrida: Senna Waters, la culpable por la que su amado estuviera en la mazmorra en ese instante, no podía negar que era atractiva y parecía mucho menor de lo imaginado.

Dio los toques finales al cabello y se apartó.

—He terminado. En algunos momentos alguien vendrá a buscarla para llevarla a la fiesta.

Hizo una reverencia y salió. Korra acarició su cabello y regresó a la alcoba, se maravilló de ver un perfecto moño que dejaba algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. El vestido se lucía por completo, pero ella no dejaba de sentirse incómoda con él.

Acomodó la cadena dorada debajo del vestido. Se veía como una princesa, nunca había estado tan arreglada, ni siquiera en su ultimo cumpleaños. Era una pena que se tratara de una situación como aquella.. Pensar apenas un segundo en su cumpleaños le hizo dar cosquillas en la nariz.

Luego de cinco años de negarse a festejar su cumpleaños, Iroh le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Le había dicho que irían a entrenar a un lugar diferente, la subió a un auto alemán y descendieron en un parque de diversiones. Ella ni siquiera había recordado la fecha, pero él no lo había olvidado.

Korra sintió que sus ojos picaban al recordar que el dragón del oeste vomitó luego de subirse a una montaña rusa. Y ahora estaba en una misión suicida, en la que estaría satisfecha de morir si podía llevarse consigo al rey y los demás culpables.

—Lo siento tío.

...

Su pie se movía constante sobre las baldosas decoradas en amarillo y azul. Estaba de pie en el inmenso salón bien iluminado, con una copa de vino en la mano y la otra en un bolsillo. Había olvidado llevar un tonto antifaz y el atento Collin le había entregado uno que había sobrado. Estaba lleno de vampiros y sus sirvientes nulos (como llamaban a humanos, duendes, ogros u otras criaturas inferiores). Y lo peor era que no le habían permitido llevar sus escopetas, tan sólo llevaba unas pistola, algunas balas de plata, una pequeña botella de agua bendita y el inseparable crucifijo que colgaba en su cuello, además de sus impecables anillos, claro que había guardado de contrabando una escopeta en un armario cerca del salón, pero le parecía insuficiente.

Tenía un saco negro de cuero, un jean roto en las rodillas en el mismo color, una camisa roja y un corsé negro que realzaba su busto. El antifaz prestado era color plata con brillos negros que conformaban unos ojos de payaso con lágrimas bajo ambas aberturas. Era prácticamente un bufón. Comenzó a pensar que Collin se lo dio a propósito por siempre rehusarse a acostarse con él.

Iba por su tercera copa de vino tinto, si iba a ser sentenciada, prefería estar lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para que no doliera tanto.

Había fallado en su misión de cazar a la híbrida. O en realidad, había fallado en su ambición de cazarla. A pesar de que deseaba más que nada librar a Bolin y a ella misma de la deuda que tenía con los vampiros, ya no podía ignorar lo que sucedía en el Loto Rojo.

»Luego de que Bolín acabara con una de las sedes en Norteamerica, ambos regresaron cabizbajos a Italia. Asami se negaba a creer que trabajaba para asesinos, esclavistas y torturadores. La reina que le había abierto las puertas del castillo no era así. No podía ser. Estaba decidida a encontrar al dragón del oeste, arrebatarle a la híbrida en cuanto se descuidara y así librarlos a ambos de seguir trabajando para los vampiros. Pero en cuanto aterrizaron, humanos del Loto Rojo tomaron prisionero a Bolín, avisándole a ella que el pacto con el rey seguía en pie.

Se habían enterado de lo sucedido y habían encarcelado a su amigo.

Más que nunca, la pelinegra quiso encontrar a la híbrida y liberar al medio elfo, pero decidió que primero averiguaría dónde lo llevaban.

Lo encarcelaron momentáneamente en una de las sedes de Italia, en un edificio similar al de Estados unidos pero el doble de grande, creado para albergar traidores y capturados. Había seguido a Min Hua, una de las jefas del Loto Rojo, y vio lo que sucedían con monstruos como los que ella misma cazaba. Nunca le habían dicho los detalles y ella nunca los había preguntado.. Sin embargo no esperaba que fueran tan cruentos.

En cuanto salió del complejo vomitó y tomó un taxi hacia Roma. El buscador había resultado mas útil que la biblioteca del Loto Rojo: Iroh era un millonario, filántropo, playboy con poco cuidado acerca de sus amantes. Había muchas fotos recientes del hombre con una camarera, con una corista, con un grupo de bailarinas.. Etc. Era demasiada información.

Al fin encontró un articulo que hablaba de un robo frustrado por un rayo y que el empresario del té y su sobrina Korra Wolf se habían mudado a Roma. Incluso habían puesto la dirección, como si no le importara que lo buscaran, como si dijera "estoy aquí y no me molesta que toques el timbre para que te patee el trasero". Asami no supo si era temerario o estúpido.

Realmente quería alejarse de aquél mundo y pasar largo tiempo frente a una playa para ordenar sus ideas, se sentía traicionada por todo lo que le hicieron creer, y un alma más no haría la diferencia, pero todo cambio cuando vio a la híbrida en cuestión. Estaba en un edificio cercano a sus residencias, los amplios ventanales de ambas mostraban prácticamente todo lo que había dentro, aunque eran el piso séptimo y octavo, debieron suponer que una cazadora entrenada usaría binoculares desde un edificio a doscientos metros para espiarlos.

"Definitivamente Iroh es un estúpido." Se jactó mientras esperaba.

Entonces una figura apareció estirando los músculos en el piso séptimo, estiró un brazo, luego el otro y comenzó a golpear una bolsa de box. Asami no pudo verla hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Era ella. Su pajarito indefenso, su ninfa, su revolucionaria del Loto Blanco.

Era la morena que la había ayudado en el bosque.

La joven le daba unos tremendos golpes a la bolsa, con su piel sudada y un conjunto deportivo que mostraba todas sus curvas musculosas. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?.. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? No, en su trabajo aprendía que las coincidencias no existen, sólo los hechos.. Entonces..

La joven que no se podía sacar de la cabeza era la híbrida que debía llevarle al rey, a cambio de la libertad de su amigo.

Asami bajó los binoculares y no vio mas que una pequeña figura en el lejano edificio, volvió a ponérselos justo cuando Korra le daba una patada en plan Jackie Chan a la bolsa. Se mordió el labio pintado de carmín. Hubiera sonreído ante su destreza si no hubiera sido la primera en su lista de cacería.«

Eso habia sido una semana atrás. Ahora estaba allí parada, con sus largas botas llenas de hebillas, porque tenía honor y no era una cobarde, iba a enfrentar la consecuencia de su pacto. Esperaba que Bolín entendiera que moriría por su debilidad, porque ella no lo entendía.

—Vaya.. Vaya. Miren lo que trajo la lluvia.

Asami levantó la vista con cansancio, no estaba de humor para soportar al vampiro de los cuervos, hoy menos que nunca. Los invitados se hicieron a un lado y observaron con disimulo su llegada. No era un secreto que ellos dos se odiaban y que la nula había herido de gravedad al vampiro dentro del castillo.

Se acercó con un sombrero ancho y una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, apenas se podía ver un ojo rojo tras uno de los orificios. Además, llevaba una capa negra con borde azul a juego con el sombrero. Era como un mosquetero gótico.

—Unalaq.. Que tal la cicatriz? —El hombre no podría estar más serio— Sin resentimientos.

—Cuánta nobleza.. Acaso cazar a la híbrida te volvió gentil?

Ella endureció el rostro—.Dije que sin resentimientos —Le recordó mirando alrededor—. De seguro tendrás una enorme sonrisa, como la de esa mascara, cuando dicten mi sentencia.

—Sentencia?

—El rey no lo dejará en un aviso y una eternidad de fidelidad. Apuesto a que va a torturarme como atracción principal de la fiesta —Acabó el vino de la copa, pero el Cuervo no respondía.

—Pero el olor que..

—Ya están peleando? —dijo una joven castaña, llegando con un elegante vestido verde— esta noche no habrá clemencia si inician una discusión.

—Nadie va a arruinar la fiesta del rey —recalcó con sorna Asami.

—No estés tan segura —dijo Unalaq.

—Si vas a decir algo hazlo —dijo Asami—. No tengo ánimos para jugar.

—No imaginan quién acaba de ser capturada.—Los interrumpió la castaña. Se acomodó los lentes con gesto misterioso.

—¿La híbrida? —dijo Asami, sabiendo que tenía esa clase de suerte: ella no la capturaba y otro sí lo hacía. Aunque una veta de preocupación se asentaba en su pecho.

—¿Que? ¡Claro que no! La niña salió escurridiza como el padre —Se rió Zhu li y continuó—, atraparon a un pez igual de gordo: Senna waters.

—Senna!

La castaña agitó su cabello corto cuando lanzó una mano sobre la boca de la cazadora. Se puso un dedo en los labios y exclamó un brusco »Shhhhhh!«. El Cuervo tenía el ceño fruncido bajo vendajes y la máscara.

—¿Como podría ella ser capturada? —dijo con énfasis en "ella".

—No lo sé. No estuve ahí. —Asami se soltó de la fuerte mano de la vampiresa y exhaló aire.

—¡Estas delirando! —dijo echando el rostro hacia atras—, ¡¿como podría **ella** ser capturada?!

—Acabas de repetir lo que dije.. —Murmuró Unalaq.

—Yo misma les abrí una habitación de huéspedes para que se prepare. Varrick la escoltaba junto a Collin, acaso no te lo dijo?

—Ese idiota sólo dice idioteces —Se quejó al ver que su copa estaba vacía, levantó sus ojos jade—. ¿Que habitación es?

—La antigua alcoba del rey, la que ocupaba cuando era un príncipe. Espera, acaso vas a a..?

—No estorbes, tengo que verla con mis propios ojos —La otra la sujetó del brazo— ¡Zhu li!

La castaña la miró fijamente, apaciguando su desvariada mente con su habilidad al tocar su piel. Asami comenzó a relajar los musculos y dejar de forcejear con ella. Se perdió en sus ojos mientras sentía que estaba flotando entre nubes rosadas. De inmediato, se inició un sistema de protección contra ataques leves. En el bolsillo de la pelinegra, una moneda de hierro con una piedra roja destelló, era un talismán que emitió una luz y electrificó a la causante del ataque: Zhu li cayó de espaldas al piso.

—Ahh! Idiota! —gritó ella— Intento ayudarte!

—No necesito ayuda de nadie —respondió al acomodar su saco y alejarse—. Collin me ha ayudado bastante al no decir nada!

El Cuervo la observó levantarse por sí misma, sin el menor intento de ayudarla.

—Que caballero eres! —exclamó sacudiendo su ropa.

—Tú no necesitas mi ayuda —Ella fijó los ojos en la mascara que cubría el rostro del vampiro.

—¿Y tú? Después de lo que te hizo —mencionó con algunos movimientos en sus dedos—, ¿acaso no planeas venganza?

—Supongo que me lo merecía —respondió con un tono jocoso.

—Estás muy loco —sonrió—. Si te atreves a hacerle algo..

—Que sucede? Por qué se fue Asami así? —dijo Collin llegando de pronto.

—No pudo capturar a la híbrida.

El Cuervo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces fruncio el ceño. El ave que no se despegaba de su hombro lanzó un bajo sonido en su oído y el hombre asintió. El pajarraco salió volando, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones reales.

En ese mismo momento, las trompetas resonaron y todos se voltearon a la enorme entrada del espacioso salón. Los príncipes del imperio, Hasook y Tahno ingresaban con elegantes vestiduras a lo largo de un corredor de cuerpos que se apartaban ante ellos. Las arañas de cristal centelleaban primorosas sobre las cabezas de los presentes, cuyas estrafalarias vestimentas respiraban suntuosidad.

Ambos príncipes atravesaron el lugar como dioses en la tierra, recibiendo suspiros y saludos a partes iguales. Bellas jóvenes les entregaron copas de vino y aperitivos. Hasook se negó pero el menor tomó un trozo de carne atravesado por un palillo que chorreaba salsa roja. Lo devoró de un mordisco y sonrió. Una joven de cabello castaño corrió a él y lo abrazó con un chillido.

El salón era tan grande que una larga mesa paralela a la pared del fondo, que sería utilizada por la familia real, no daba el menor inconveniente en cuanto al espacio. El centro permanecería libre, con varias mesas rodeando el lugar donde las atracciones se llevarían a cabo.

Asami soltó un largo suspiro, iba caminando con molestia cuando divisó una cara conocida en la multitud. Se sirvió vino de una jarra sin dejar de observarla, estaba rodeada de varios admiradores, como era de esperarse de una belleza semejante. Al llenar su copa se acercó sin previo aviso.

—Esta vez el entretenimiento no será tan interesante. El año pasado trajeron un dragón vivo.

—Y cómo estuvo, Rachel? —le preguntó Asami.

—Interesante. Aunque casi incendia medio castillo —Los ojos celestes de la vampiresa brillaron y sonrió cuando ella le besó la mano—. Qué tal la caza?

—Igual que siempre. Que tal Suecia?

—Igual de fría. Se extraña el calor occidental por allá.. —La bella mujer alzó una ceja con una sonrisa atractiva.

Asami apenas la imitó con un gesto. Le dio un sorbo a la nueva recarga de vino y se sintió ligeramente inquieta. Pronto supo por qué: los tragadores de fuego se detuvieron y los acróbatas dejaron de balancearse en telas colgadas del techo. El rey y la reina habían ingresado al salón.

Con una capa color oro y un traje azul oscuro; una impecable corona recién pulida brillaba en cada una de sus esplendidas gemas, junto a varios anillos de oro y algunos de plata de primera calidad. El rey estaba diferente, la cazadora lo supo apenas lo vio ingresar.

No veía un sonrisa perversa en su rostro rejuvenecido, tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica que se inclinaba hacia la alegría en lugar del sadismo. Este día de mascaras, él había decidido no llevar la suya.

Llevaba a la reina de la mano con porte, alzando ambas manos por sobre sus hombros y hacia adelante. La cazadora procuró mirar el piso e inmiscuirse entre la mayor cantidad de personas para no ser vista, para su desgracia, cuando el rey estuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia, soltó la mano de Kuvira, se detuvieron en medio del salón y la llamó.

—Cazadora! Pero si es mi nula favorita! —sonrió enseñando sus amarillos dientes. Su rostro apenas aparentaba las arrugas de un hombre de treinta años, se movía como un joven con su cabello castaño y sus ojos sin rastro de ojeras—. Aunque todos ellos me repugnan, tú eres la que menos lo hace!

La mayoría de los presentes rió, la mujer sueca bajó los ojos con pena. Asami forzó la sombra de una sonrisa, así como se jala una cuerda con mucha fuerza para que levante algo demasiado pesado y al final, apenas deja de tocar el suelo. El rey continuó caminando, siendo seguido por la reina, quien no apartaba la vista del frente.

Se sentaron en el centro de la larga mesa con mantel rojo. El rey bebió del liquido rojo que le sirvió una joven vampiresa sin expresión en el rostro, el le regaló una amplia sonrisa y un simple y humilde »gracias«. Kuvira fruncio el ceño aún más y tuvo un ligero movimiento involuntario en el ojo izquierdo. Sonrió por compromiso, no sería bien visto que no estuviera divirtiéndose.

—Que crees que haces? —dijo entre dientes.

—Disfruto de la noche, mi reina. Deberías intentarlo —repuso con una nueva sonrisa. Kuvira dejó caer las mejillas.

Un hipogrifo y varios monos voladores estaban realizando actos bajo el látigo de un vampiro experimentado, cuando dos pares de zapatos descendieron las escaleras que desembocaban en el salón. Varrick tenía un impecable traje azul e iba junto a la bella Korra, cuyo pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar. Los músculos de su cuello se contraían con cada respiro.

El vampiro la detuvo junto a las enormes puertas, donde el espacioso corredor aislaba la música y el ruido del salón con un implacable silencio.

—Confío en que lo harás bien —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces.

—Si no entras por esa puerta me cortaran la cabeza.. No puedo dejarte huir ahora.

—No hablo de eso —replicó con seriedad—. No entiendo por qué no le dices a todo el mundo quien soy —la miró desde arriba con una mirada cálida.

—Por ahora vivirás más como Senna que como quien eres. Eso es todo.

—Y por qué quieres que viva?!

Varrick se detuvo justo antes de golpear las puertas para que fueran abiertas. De frente a la madera, abrió los ojos y parpadeó consecutivas veces. Todo rastro de tranquilidad y despreocupación lo abandonó. Se giró hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos, sus fríos dedos le erizaron la piel, el vampiro sintió un inefable vacío al notarlo.

—No quiero quitarle la vida a alguien inocente.

La empujó con suavidad por la espalda y golpeó la puerta. Ella no estaba conforme aún, dudaba de sus intenciones y de sus palabras. Cuando la luz del salón le dio de lleno en el rostro, Varrick la tomó de la mano con elegancia y la llevó hasta la pista.

El rey se puso de pie y abrió los ojos en desmesura. Kuvira lo miró y luego volteó a lo que él veía, un intenso calor ascendió a su garganta y le llenó la boca de veneno.

—Senna! —exclamó el rey provocando un inmediato silencio popular— Bienvenida!

El corazón de Korra se aceleró, apretó la mano de Varrick con sus helados dedos y palideció. El vampiro se preguntó si ella sentía miedo, pero entonces pudo percibir una reacción que lo dejó atónito. Sus piernas estaban levemente separadas, la mandíbula apretada y los pies listos para brincar con fuerza del piso. Ella estaba desbordando furia.

...

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá. Asami decidió perdonarle la vida a Korra pero pronto se van a reencontrar (gritos internos), que pasará entre ellas?**

**Gracias a Maria Sato y a Lara Grey por sus comentarios. En realidad me inspiré en muchas pelis de vampiros para escribir esta historia, pero para hacer a Asami me inspiré en Selene de la saga Underworld, me encanta que se reconozca.**

**Y tal vez habrán notado a una Kuvira "débil" o no tan dura como la de la serie, pero quise hacerla un poco mas humana. Como ama al rey, ella no puede enfrentarse y decirle lo que de verdad piensa sobre su infidelidad. Además de que la hice hermana de Senna, y como los vampiros nunca parecen viejos no sería raro que tengan cincuenta años de diferencia o así. Lol.**

**Varrick sabe quien es Korra pero podrá fiarse de el? Y que va a hacer Asami cuando la vea en el salón? Korra podrá concretar su venganza? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos!**

**Pd: la historia ya pasó los 230 views! Wiii! Muchas gracias! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 9**

Asami estaba caminando por el piso superior del salón, había subido unas escaleras laterales que, luego de aquél semipiso, conducían a diversos pasillos y sectores del castillo. Luego de una corta conversación con la vieja conocida, había decidido hacer caso omiso a la advertencia de Zhu li y buscar a la madre de la híbrida. Pero ahí estaba ella, había ingresado por sus propios medios al lugar más amenazante que pudiera existir para su persona. Era llevaba por Varrick como si fueran una pareja de baile y no una enemiga jurada de todos los vampiros.

Aquella mujer, -que de regresar a aquél lugar lo haría con dos metrallas bajo cada brazo y bidones de agua bendita que emplearía cual gasolina para asesinar con imparcialidad a todo el que se le cruzara- estaba disfrazada como una muñeca, con las mejores galas y con una apariencia entre encantadora y elegante, cual princesa de cuentos. Vio como la supuesta Senna avanzaba con los hombros cuadrados entre todos aquellos a quienes había abandonado con el deseo de jamás regresar más que como enemiga. Vio su piel morena y porte musculoso, vio su perfil y..

Asami se apoyó en la baranda del semipiso con la boca abierta. La copa de vino había caído y rodado por la alfombra.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el salón como si allí no hubiera nadie.

Con lentitud, las reacciones fueron desde el asombro, a la ira, la repulsión y el interés. El rey sobrevoló la mesa, haciendo temblar a muchos, pasó sobre la madera y se deslizó en el pasillo de invitados hasta llegar a ella.

La joven tensó los músculos cuando la figura se aproximó. Fue como una corriente de aire helada que recorrió cada uno de sus huesos por el interior. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió la sangre pesada y fría correr por sus venas. No podía parpadear mientras veía como él se arrastraba hacia ella, como una ilusión, no notaba sus piernas avanzar. El collar de oro brillaba junto a sus demás alhajas, y para completar su estilo, una larga capa dorada que caía desde sus hombros como la etérea cortina de agua de una catarata. Pero a ella no le inspiró grandeza ni respeto, sólo odio.

Los ojos se le clavaron como puñales envenenados, tan siniestros y execrables como la peor pesadilla. Aquellos ojos eran ventanas al infierno y si se acercaba aún más, podría jurar que la sangre que manchaba sus pecaminosas manos acabaría por salpicarla también.

Tuvo la inconmensurable necesidad de abalanzarse hacia él, de destruir su sonrisa triunfal y acabar con todo resquicio de piel sobre sus huesos. Quería despellejarlo vivo. Varrick no ignoró las emociones a través del lenguaje corporal y le dio un apretón en la mano que le llamó la atención.

Ella giró el rostro con ligera sorpresa, viendo lo que había ignorado por entretenerse con maquiavélicos pensamientos: Un mar de vampiros la rodeaban. Entonces el aire se condensó de pronto. El instinto se llenó de la repentina intención de correr lejos, huir como una cobarde a resguardarse de las palpables auras asesinas. Su cuerpo licántropo gritaba que huyera, pero su orgullo vampiro la detenía.

Como si pudiera sentir todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, como si las manos de todos los presentes la sujetaran jalandola hacia abajo, directo al inframundo. Korra bajó la vista con un ligero temblor. Eran demasiados incluso usando a Raava y Vaatu, y no los tenía consigo..

Varrick supuso su reacción y soltó su mano, posando la palma en la cintura de la joven la atrajo un poco a él. Aquél gesto la hizo parpadear y elevar una mirada recelosa, pero él la ignoraba y sonreía para el rey que se detenía frente a ellos.

El monarca le echó una mirada a ése brazo que se desvanecía tras la espalda, y sólo ese atisbo de ira consiguió que el vampiro pelinegro se apartara sin decir nada.

—Mi adorada Senna.. Qué te sucedió en el rostro? —El rey Noaktak clavó sus ojos de hielo en Varrick, el bajó el rostro con humildad.

—Ella ya estaba así cuando la trajeron —La miró y por primera vez reconoció un ligero tono rojizo en una de las mejillas, la habían golpeado y él ni siquiera había notado aquella pequeña marca, ¿como lo vio el rey?

—Que degüellen al culpable. —Varrick asintió— O mejor.. Traelo y lo cenaremos.

Korra abrió la boca pero Varrick se alejó rápido, dejándola con un nudo en la garganta al imaginar la escena: Asesinaría, o mejor dicho, se comería al religioso.

—Música! —exclamó con un aplauso.

Los músicos dieron un respingo y se acomodaron para comenzar a tocar una pieza animada. Todos veían con estupor como las luces se volvían más oscuras y la música llenaba el lugar. Comenzaron tímidamente a bailar por miedo a ser encarcelados si no obedecían, pero nadie despegaba la vista de aquella pareja, ni siquiera Kuvira, que había partido un cuchillo en dos con sus manos limpias.

El rey se puso en posición de baile, posesivo, tomó la mano de la joven y se adueñó de su cintura de la misma manera. Ella no cerraba los ojos, observando con exaltación cada uno de sus movimientos. El hombre tenía dos hoyuelos cuando comenzó a llevarla en la danza.

Asami observaba con pasmo la escena, no porque dos viejos enemigos estuvieran bailando como si nada, sino porque aquella era la misma joven que había visto en el bosque, la que había reconocido en el piso de Roma. Tenía la piel blanca tan pálida como un fantasma, tuvo la tentación de clavarse las uñas en las mejillas y dejar caminos de sangre en ellas.

Asami ni siquiera tuvo la duda de si era su madre y la hibrida fuese otra. Aquellos ojos esquivos, que rebelaban una gran repulsión y resentimiento bajo aquellos estanques azules tan puros, a la vez que denotaban cierta confusión y miedo en el fondo, era imposible que fueran los ojos de una leyenda como Senna. La mestiza había entrado a la boca del lobo.

—Creo que iré a buscar más vino.. —dijo la pelinegra a la mujer que la acompañaba.

—Parece que estas tan conmocionada como yo —Observó ella y giró de nuevo a la recién llegada—. Que extraño, creí que Senna tenía el cabello mas claro.

La cazadora fruncio el ceño al verla colocar un dedo sobre sus labios y pensar en silencio. No decidió caminar, tan sólo había comenzado a hacerlo. Sus piernas anduvieron lentas por el pasillo hasta el comienzo de la escalera. Se detuvo allí y, tal como los demás invitados, observó a la pareja sin pestañear, posando sus iris fijos en el epicentro del salón.

La sostenía con heladas manos de dedos largos y huesudos, la observaba con una mezcla de placer y lujuria. Ella se movía tensa y rígida, sus piernas temblaban, pero él se deslizaba como un experto, lleno de vigorosidad en una hipnotizante danza que mas que guiarla la arrastraba.

Se sentía sucia, aquellos lugares donde él la tocaba la repugnaban. Pensar que él quería tratar de aquella manera a la misma mujer a la que había matado.. La enfermaba.

Sintió el impulso de apretar sus manos hasta quebrarlas, ver el hueso saltar fuera de la piel y desgarrar su cuello con sus profundos dientes licántropos, justo antes de ser abatida por un centenar de vampiros. Si lo atacaba allí todo acabaría para ella.

El recuerdo de su tío y el recuerdo de su madre la ayudaron a valorar su vida y demorar la venganza. Tragó saliva y miró el ambiente sobre su hombro. Sólo continuaba con vida, en ese juego del baile, porque el rey lo deseaba. De no ser así, hubiera sido quemada viva apenas la arrastraron hasta el castillo.

Era una ironía que aquél que permitía que viviera era el mismo al que quería asesinar.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Senna —Oir la voz tan cerca de su oído le erizó la piel— Hace cuanto no bailábamos?

Ella no respondió. Si era una cena de recuerdos estaría acabada, no sabía nada del pasado de su madre como vampiresa. Algún detalle sin significancia llegó a su mente pero nada de utilidad.

—Estoy extasiado con tu presencia! —exclamó haciéndola girar, ella se sujetó con fuerza al hombro—. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermana.. —Korra no sabía si había oído bien— La pobre está algo afectada.

Gracias a un movimiento en la cabeza del rey, la joven pudo dirigir su mirada a la mujer que era su tía. La encontró en el centro de la mesa más importante del salón, con una diadema sobre los largos cabellos negros y un rostro tan bello que parecía una máscara, la más exquisita que hubieran pintado. La reina le clavó los ojos con furia inusitada, fue una suerte que el rey la hiciera girar de nuevo y así perderla de vista.

El estupor aumentaba con cada segundo. No sólo había asesinado a quien había sido su enamoramiento, también se había casado con su hermana.

Los pies de Korra se movían con vaguedad y duda. Haberse negado a las clases de baile ofrecidas por Iroh había sido un error, incluso sabiendo que él la atormentaría tocando el cuerno zungi. La falta de destreza y la incomodidad en toda la situación eran enemigos a la hora de aparentar ser su madre.

—¿Que sucede Senna? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo bailar? —Se rió y ella enrojeció.

—Estuve haciendo cosas más importantes que presenciar fiestas banales.—El rey abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas. No borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Como seguir a un inmundo licántropo en un sueño imposible?

Tuvo el impulso de golpearlo, pero su agarre inmovilizaba su mano, entonces la apretó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de condensar entre sus finos dedos. Apretó la mano del vampiro con fuerza, fijando sus ojos azules en los ojos celestes. El rey fruncio el ceño, inquieto.

La música se acabó y una ola de aplausos acompañaron la llegada de una iluminación más clara. Fue entonces que ella se apartó y el rey notó el brillo anaranjado en el cabello castaño: estaban justo debajo de la araña y los ojos de Korra se reflejaban mas claros, más celestes.

La opción más sencilla de aceptar le resultó valida, pero no podía abandonar el estado de perplejidad al ver los ojos azules de una hibrida en su Senna.

Los invitados comenzaron a hablar en susurros, todos habían observado lo que sucedía entre ambos. Por su parte, la joven no tenía interés en continuar con aquella payasada, iba a retirarse de la pista antes de que volvieran a tocar, pero él la sujetó del brazo.

—Aún tenemos mucho que hablar. Pero veo que te has vuelto benevolente —Borró la seriedad y sonrió—. En el pasado me habrías enviado al semipiso sin usar las escaleras. Un débil apretón de manos fue muy gentil de tu parte.

—No quería arruinar tu traje —respondió con soltura haciéndolo sonreír. Pero se sentía ofendida por la palabra débil.

Había utilizado toda la fuerza que había podido en una sola mano sin convertirse en licántropo. El rey era mas fuerte de lo imaginado, pero eso no la amedrentaba. Lo mataría aunque muriera en el proceso.

Sin la cabeza, el cuerpo caería.

—Aun no conoces a mis hijos. Debo presentárselos luego de la siguiente canción. Aunque de seguro hubiera tenido hijos más prodigiosos si tú hubieras sido la madre.

Guiñó un ojo y chasqueo los dedos hacia los músicos mientras Korra lo veía impactada. Tal convergencia de emociones la haría desmayar. Él había tenido hijos? Si lo asesinaba, ellos tomarían su lugar? Sin mencionar la reciente proposición indecorosa que le daba escalofríos, incluso en presencia de su esposa.

Un hombre se entrometió en el momento. Su rostro enrojecido y su ancho bigote sacudiéndose con cada resoplido le daban cierta idea de lo que se trataba. Los susurros inundaban el sonido del salón, la musica aún no volvía a empezar cuando el vampiro regordete habló.

—Esto ya es demasiado. Su majestad —dijo estirando los brazos a su encuentro—, estamos aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de los vampiros —exclamó—. Y traen a uno de sus peores enemigos, y no es para comérnoslo o ver como es torturado! No! Es un invitado! Al que tratan con todo respeto y amabilidad!

Muchos asentían y murmuraban palabras positivas hacia el porta voz, el cual era un hombre alto y grueso, casi como una enorme esfera sobre dos piernas flácidas. Llevaba un extravagante traje a cuadros con una boa en el cuello y un gran sombrero.

Asami y Varrick observaron con el ceño fruncido, cada uno desde su posicion, prestando atención a la notoria aprobación de la mayoría. El obeso vampiro estaba diciendo lo que más de la mitad del salón opinaba, mientras que la otra mitad se mantenía estática por el imborrable temor hacia el monarca, echando miradas fugaces a un vampiro y al otro.

Varrick había estado bebiendo vino con ansiedad, intentando calmarse al ver el cercano baile entre la híbrida y el rey, pero la irrupción de aquél nuevo vampiro le había crispado los cabellos. Ya no podía escuchar a su raciocinio. Decidió hacer algo útil .. Y se retiró del salón.

Por su parte, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la escena, Asami metió una mano dentro del saco, donde la pequeña botella de agua bendita esperaba a desintegrar la cara de aquél idiota. No entendía las razones que la guiaban a desear protegerla: ella era un monstruo de elite, estaba acompañada por el mas poderoso de una especie -quien la protegía como a una reliquia-, pero ella conocía la naturaleza traicionera del rey y no podía fiarse de la destreza que se decían poseían los licántropos si debía enfrentar a un ejército sola.

Además, había detalles que no encajaban en esa historia. Se dedicó a observar desde el semipiso, con los ojos bien abiertos ante el gran panorama.

—Estoy seguro de que digo lo que todos pensamos —continuó el vampiro, mientras asentía al mirar a los presentes. Kuvira sonreía desde la mesa—. Ésta mujer merece ser incinerada ahora mismo!

El rey cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—Lo mínimo que podemos hacer contra ésta traidora es asesinarla lo más lento y dolorosamente posible! —cerró el puño—. Por todos aquellos congéneres que fallecieron en sus garras! Ella nos abandonó para unirse al bando enemigo! —La señaló.

—Conde. Usted ha dicho suficiente —dijo el rey, el silencio del conjunto permitió que se oyera fuerte y claro—. Ahora entiendo cual es su posición en esta situación.

Entonces sonrió, entrelazando los dedos, Kuvira lo escuchó con un suspiro y bebió de su copa.

—Su majestad, usted conoce mi valor y mi fidelidad al imperio —El rey asintió en silencio, como la afirmación que se le da a los dementes—. Usted y todos saben que luché en cada una de las guerras que presencié con ímpetu y entusiasmo —acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento con el brazo—. Pero esto es algo que no puedo tolerar! Esto es una afrenta a nuestros semejantes caídos.

Korra permanecía quieta y silenciosa. Apretaba los labios con molestia, sin ánimos de intervenir en la discusión de la realeza. Tan sólo miró de reojo una vez a su lado, donde el rey se veía tan enajenado que era imposible de deducir su siguiente comportamiento. Él le devolvió la mirada de reojo con fugacidad y ella volteó al frente con cautela.

—A cuantos de sus familiares, hijos, esposos y esposas ha asesinado esta mujer?! —preguntó a las masas, voces tímidas asintieron, pero la quietud pronto se convirtió en tumulto.

Asami apretó los dientes al ver que la situación se iba de control. Incluso aunque el perverso monarca intentara proteger a "Senna", temió que la destrozarían aún bajo la amenaza del rey. Vio a la frágil joven entre aquellos diabólicos seres y temió lo que podría suceder. Un momentáneo recuerdo de su sonrisa y su mirada gentil le arrancaron un profundo escalofrío.

Sin pensarlo más, descendió las escaleras y se acercó lo más que pudo entre el mar de personas, empujando con rudeza cuando no cooperaban.

La movía un impulso inaudito, nunca antes conocido, se sentía extraña, pero de una manera agradable, lo que la aterraba aún más.

—Que pretendes hacer?

—Acabar con ella! Dejar de fingir y darle a ésta perra lo que merece! —Una vena comenzó a palpitar en el cuello de la joven, no le importaba que la insulten, pero ella interpretaba a su madre y la estaba insultando! Eso la enloqueció, sus ojos se enceguecieron en repentina ira cuando el hombre acortó la distancia.

Asami se inquietó. Atrapada entre dos gruesos vampiros que no querían dejarla pasar -ya que querían ver la sanguinaria diversión de cerca-, la manera más sencilla de pasar era a golpes. Pero una lucha callejera era lo que menos le interesaba, temía que aquél conde atacara a la prisionera en medio de la confusion y no pudiera defenderse o que se defendiera y todos decidieran arremeter contra ella.

Sin embargo, nadie esperaba lo que el rey dijo a continuación. Con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos, en plena calma, ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de todos.

—Hazlo entonces.

El Conde lo miró con los ojos bastante abiertos, pero no esperó otra palabra. Temiendo que se retractara, avanzó con todo su resentimiento hacia la joven, quien dio dos precavidos pasos hacia atrás al ver aquella mole ceñirse por encima suyo y afirmó las piernas. Habían formado un circulo expectante, el rey se había hecho a un lado, Asami forcejeaba con algunos para que lo dejaran pasar, pero a menos que todos se movieran no alcanzaría tiempo.

Volteó a ver a Kuvira en busca de ayuda pero ella tenía los ojos calmos, casi expectantes de ver la resolución del problema.

Korra valoró las opciones con rapidez, si se descuidaba podrían descubrir quien era en realidad, y ya no habría conversación alguna, todos se abalanzarian sobre su cabeza con tal de tomar una sola gota de su sangre. Sólo podía luchar lo mejor que pudiera sin convertirse en mujer lobo, tenía el fuego de su lado.

Cuanto mayor poder tenían los vampiros, mayor era su rango. Eso le había explicado su maestro brevemente una tarde. Apenas recordaba lo que sucedía con los de menor rango, sólo presentía que no era nada bueno. Éste vampiro, por ser conde, debía tener una habilidad interesante y, casi con certeza, sería malo para ella.

Miró al rey con odio, quien se estaba sentando plácido en su mesa, y sólo mostró una expresión de placer, era un ser sanguinario que deseaba verlos luchar a muerte. Pero ella no le daría lo que deseaba.

De repente, tuvo que soltar un gemido cuando el hombre la sujetó del cabello e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, en un brusco acto de cobardía, la atacó sin previo aviso. La miró con una sonrisa sádica y ojos morbosos mientras ella forcejeaba con la fuerte mano.

—Que encantador cuello tienes, querida. —dijo soltando una risa.

Korra abrió los ojos en desmesura cuando la otra mano se convirtió en una larga cuchilla adornada con formas repulsivas en la carne endurecida cual acero. Intentó liberarse sin perder la calma, al apretar los labios ni una palabra salió de su boca.

El vampiro calculó el golpe bajando la mano-cuchilla con lentitud, entonces volvió a subir el pesado brazo y lo bajó con velocidad. Muchos contuvieron el aire al ver la escena, pero todo pasó tan rápido que pocos pudieron entenderlo.

Korra esperó hasta el último momento en que el brazo estuvo a escasos centímetros sobre su cuello, ya que sus brazos no lo hubieran alcanzado de otro modo. Cuando tuvo la cuchilla cerca la sujetó en las proximidades del codo, donde la afilada hoja terminaba. El Conde continuó echándole la cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente, arrancandole varios cabellos, pero ella utilizó la fuerza y el movimiento descendente para dirigir el golpe hacia su otro brazo. Se dejó caer de espaldas jalando el brazo cuchilla, y el vampiro no pudo detenerse hasta que cercenó su otro brazo.

—Ahhhhhh! —gritó desesperado.

Arrodillado en el piso, la sangre brotaba como una fuente hacia arriba y los costados, manchando las bellas vestimentas de muchos vampiros. Algunos alzaron las cejas con asombro, mientras que otros torcían los labios con asco.

Korra vio el brazo cortado y lo tomó con una expresión nula. La sangre manó y ensució gran parte de la falda azul. Despeinada y con una cruenta mirada despectiva, caminó hacia la mesa principal. Asami la siguió con la vista y los labios apretados; había menospreciado las habilidades de la joven, aún sabiendo que había sido entrenada por el famoso Iroh y era hija de dos leyendas.

—Eres despreciable —dijo.

El monarca la vio con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Korra se detuvo justo frente a él, a algunos metros de distancia. Hassook, Tahno y Kuvira veían sus acciones con gran atención a los lados del rey. Tahno reía y aplaudía en solitario, su hermano mayor tenía las manos juntas y los codos sobre la mesa.

—Tú eres encantadora! No te gustaría ser parte de mi harén? —exclamó el menor.

—Hijo, es plática de adultos. No me pongas en ridículo frente a la señorita.. —dijo el rey, suspirando.

La joven pasó una veloz mirada por ambos hijos y se detuvo a ver a la reina. Ella le devolvió una fría mirada suspicaz. Sin embargo, ya no esperó el desenlace de aquél circo de fenómenos y corrió al rey con toda velocidad, con el brazo cercanado sobre su hombro. Le lanzó el aún sangrante brazo al regazo y en el instante de distracción tomó un cuchillo de la mesa al tiempo que se subía a ésta y de rodillas se lo clavaba en el medio pecho. Sonrió con histeria cuando sintió que el cuchillo se hundía en la carne.

Sabía que si lo apuñalaba justo en el corazón su vida dejaría de herir a más personas inocentes.

El rey tenía la cabeza baja, incluso Kuvira se inclinó sobre su asiento para ver lo que había sucedido, la híbrida respiraba con agitación, sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza aún contra su pecho. Vio un pequeño rastro de sangre. Elevando unos fríos ojos azules con lentitud vio su maldita mirada aún con vida.

—Eres peor que los jóvenes. Me interrumpiste.

Había atravesado la mano del rey de lado a lado, él la había interpuesto justo antes de apuñalarlo, casi con un bostezo. Una capa de hielo se extendió desde el filo del cuchillo hasta el mango, Korra sacó la mano con vehemencia: ese era el hielo mas frío que hubiera sentido, casi le congeló los dedos en segundos. Como si se tratara de cristal, cerró el puño con fuerza y el cuchillo se desmoronó en miles de pedazos, y un segundo después Korra sintió como si una fuerza la empujara fuera de la mesa, dio una vuelta en el piso y acabó de rodillas frente al rey.

—Así me gusta. De rodillas ante tu rey.

La morena apretó la mandíbula y se levantó, pero dos sirvientes corrieron a jalarla de los hombros de nuevo a una posición de rodillas. Ella pudo resistirse, pudo arrancarles sus cabezas, pero no quería ser muy dramática, además de que uno le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla y se la hizo hincar en el piso de mármol.

—En que estaba? Ahhh sí.. Tal como esperaba de ti, Senna. —Kuvira lo miró con enfado—. Excelente trabajo. Pero no lo mataste.. Te dije que te volviste benévola —El rey sonrió como si dijera "niña desobediente", al tiempo en que la señalaba con un índice. Su tono de voz calmo la enfermó.

—Debe ser por la híbrida —murmuró la reina bebiendo. Su esposo giró el rostro desencajado.

El rey le echó una mirada a Kuvira, ella bajó el rostro un momento después, completamente cohibida y amedrentada sólo con sus ojos. Los ojos fríos se arrastraron de nuevo hacia la híbrida, aún sostenida en aquella posición, pasmada de haber perdido aquella oportunidad perfecta e iracunda con la astucia demencial del rey.

—Pero acabaste toda sucia. —dijo volviendo a su calma— Que alguien la lleve a asearse.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Uno de los vampiros vestido de pingüino la tomó del brazo y la empujó a uno de los costados. Ella estaba muda, era el entretenimiento de la fiesta después de todo. La llevó a un baño como si fuera una muñeca a la que debían lavar para continuar jugando con ella.

—Alguien más le tiene mayor respeto a los muertos que a su propio rey? —Nadie le respondió al monarca y éste se acercó al Conde, sangrando en el piso. Se agachó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos al decir—: Que siga la fiesta.

Dos nulos con ropa opaca y andrajosa escoltaron al Conde fuera del lugar con grilletes similares a los que habían capturado a Korra. La música se reanudó y la reina se puso de pie. Asami pudo ver como el rey se acercaba, y la sujetaba del brazo al hablarle con rudeza.

—¿Que intentas? Por qué bailas con ella como si fuera una baronesa?! —susurró entre dientes.

—No podrías entenderlo querida, nunca has amado. —El rey apoyó una palma en la mesa, inclinándose amenazador sobre la reina.

—No creas que podrás protegerla. Todos aquí la odian, tendrá suerte si sobrevive hasta mañana..

—No intentes nada contra tu hermana, Kuvira.

—No es mi hermana! —exclamó. Él se giró con los ojos enrojecidos de furia.

—No arruinarás ésta noche, mi reina. Si no te encuentras dispuesta puedes retirarte a tus aposentos.

—Y permitir que esa traidora ocupe mi lugar en la mesa? Ni muerta. —él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me des ideas, querida.

—No estarás planeando casarte de nuevo, verdad? —Los ojos verdes de Kuvira brillaron, los pequeños y rojos labios estaban apretados. Su vestido borgoña -cubierto de encaje con brillantes rojos en forma de flores- la hacía lucirse aún más, pero su ánimo preponderaba por sobre cualquier bella joya.

El rey dejó de mirarla y la ignoró. Ella entonces se alejó en sentido opuesto al de Korra. Las parejas se habían reagrupado y danzaban como si nada hubiera sucedido.

...

Podía oír la música de lejos, las paredes del baño no estaban tan aisladas de la estruendosa fiesta. Le entregaron un nuevo vestido, azul del cuello a los pies, con sobrias mangas largas de encaje y sin escote. La falda caía libre sin miriñaque esta vez. Al mirarse al espejo notó el pequeño detalle de que la espalda permanecía prácticamente descubierta hasta la cintura, apenas cubierta por aquella tela de encaje oscura.

Suspiró. Al apoyarse en el lavamanos pudo ver la sangre manchando sus uñas, aquella sangre de vampiro. Tuvo un espasmo en el estomago y se recostó frente al espejo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules. No sólo había herido a ese vampiro despiadado también había fallado en su intento de asesinar al rey.

¿Cuánto más soportaría así? ¿Podría mantenerse con vida hasta el amanecer? ¿Era una salida real la que Varrick ofrecía?

Negó en silencio, golpeó el mármol del lavamanos enrojeciendo su piel. Se lavó la cara con manos temblorosas y se miró al espejo. Sus decididos ojos tenían matices de duda y temor, por eso se abofeteó una vez, nada cambió, de nuevo se golpeó con fuerza, y entonces pudo precisar que la razón volvía a apaciguarla. Debía cumplir con su venganza, aunque muriera en el intento.

Salió del baño donde el mismo sirviente la esperaba solícito, la llevó de nuevo al salón a pesar de que era un corto trecho sin complicaciones. Era un pasillo revestido desde la mitad hasta el piso con tablones de madera barnizados y la mitad de la pared hasta el techo con terciopelo.

El color oscuro le daba una sensación de estrechez al pasillo a pesar de que era bastante amplio. Había pequeñas mesas con floreros y bustos contra las paredes. La acompañaba silenciosamente, caminando junto a ella con un esmoquin y su cabello blanco cayendo ondulado hasta la mandíbula. Él iba demasiado callado, Korra lo veía de reojo con recelo.

—¿Acaso no tienes lengua? Nadie se queda callado cuando me ve.

—Prefiero no hablar con los prisioneros.

Ella se detuvo en seco, el vampiro continuó algunos pasos hasta notar que ella se había detenido. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mordiendo sus labios.

—Andando, ya tendrás tu merecido cuando el rey decida dejar de perder el tiempo.

—Tú también me odias?

—Acaso nolo ves? Todos te odian. Aquí nadie te tiene ninguna pena.—Ella insistió con sus ojos— No importa quien traicionó a quien, no importa que quisieran casarte a la fuerza con el rey en el pasado. Tú huiste con los hombres lobo y eso nadie te lo va a perdonar.

—A quien le importa lo que yo haga?

—Alguien como tú nunca podrá pasar desapercibida, eras un ejemplo —Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, como si fuera demasiado notorio—. La condesa Waters.

Korra bajó los ojos de inmediato. Si lo hubiera visto a los ojos, él habría notado su perturbación. Dejó de respirar, no conocía ese "detalle". Por eso habían intentado casar a su madre con el rey, por eso su tía era la reina.

—Ya no reniegues de tus orígenes ni tu pasado —dijo acercándose a ella—, no puedes borrar tus errores.

Él era más alto que ella, y deteniéndose justo en frente la hacía sentir pequeña y vulnerable. La sensación empeoraba con las recientes noticias, a su maestro se le había olvidado mencionar varias cosas que hubieran sido útiles. La estaba sujetando del brazo para hacerla caminar cuando unas rápidas pisadas llegaron desde el salón.

—Espera! —dijo una mujer con antifaz de bufón plateado.

—Que haces tú aquí?

—Tengo algo que conversar con ella —La señaló con agitación, había llegado corriendo.

—Que pretendes? Si ella te toma como rehén nadie moverá ni un pelo por salvarte, nula.

—No espero que nadie lo haga —Guardó las manos en los bolsillos—, es extraño que enviaran a un sirviente como tú a escoltarla —El otro le miró—. Quiero decir, ella podría asesinarte sin esfuerzo ¿no es verdad?

—El rey la está esperando. No te demores.—espetó el sirviente.

Caminó con tanta fuerza que echó polvo con los zapatos, la nueva vampiro se giró de lado para ver cuando él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Al verlo torcer en una esquina se giró hacia ella, quien solo estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando.

—Y bien? Que quieres? No te da miedo que la destajadora te dañe? —Sus labios escupieron esas palabras.

—Para nada, me dedico a cazar toda clase de criaturas.

Korra apretó los brazos y se fijó en sus intensos iris verdes a través del antifaz. Sus labios rojos se veían gruesos y brillantes bajo la luz de las velas encaramadas en las paredes. Dejó de observarla al tener ése pensamiento, recalcando el hecho de que era una cazadora para el rey. Tal como el clérigo.

—Un nulo que caza vampiros..

—Te sorprende?

—Han intentado cazarme toda mi vida, ¿tú que crees? —murmuró recorriendo la estancia con los ojos.

—Pero aunque soy parte de los vampiros, soy humana.

A pesar de que el clérigo que la había entregado trabajaba de alguna manera para los vampiros, no convivía con ellos ni celebraba sus fiestas. Estaba intrigada.

—Nunca había escuchado algo similar —La miró de nuevo, mientras giraba con lentitud, sus ojos se achicaron—. Que arriesgado.

—Estoy acostumbrada al peligro.

Se hundió de hombros y a ella le pareció curioso que no la atosigara, ni con sus movimientos ni con su mirada. Ella sólo observaba alrededor, fijándose en ella cada cierto tiempo, hablaba con confianza y tranquilidad con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero es más arriesgado.. quitarle la presa al rey —dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja. Korra fruncio el ceño.

—Podría asesinarte ahora mismo, quien es la presa entonces? —Asami la miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Que lengua tan afilada, señora Senna —Prestó atención a su expresión—. A pesar de que he vencido a varios vampiros.. Se alegrará al saber que van a ejecutarme porque no pude cazar a cierta criatura..

La miraba con intriga y recelo, no tenía prisa por regresar al baile, imaginar otra pieza con el rey le daba repulsión. La humana la miró de frente, con una expresion repentinamente seria, comenzó a quitarse el antifaz ante su atenta mirada.

—No pude cazar a una híbrida. Medio Vampiro, medio Licantropo.

Palideció. La observó con los ojos tan abiertos que casi podrían salirse de su rostro. Con los labios entre abiertos y el pulso acelerado, vio que Asami se echó el cabello negro hacia atrás y la miró, expectante.

—Pero no te confíes, es la única híbrida que existe, no van a tardar en encontrarla.

Su extraño tono de voz sonó como un eco dentro de su cabeza. Era como una amenaza, una advertencia cruda y cruel.

La conmoción dio paso al espanto.

No podía creer que la mujer que había conocido por casualidad formara parte de los enemigos. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde esa tarde por alguna razón, ahora entendía que su instinto quería prevenirla. Su maestro había estado en lo cierto cuando le mencionó lo sucedido: había estado allí para cazarla, no era una turista perdido..

Aquéllos meses había suspirado por la mujer que intentaba cazarla.

—Te ves más joven de lo que eres..

—Intentas conversar luego de que confesaste querer cazar.. !? —Se interrumpió. Los ojos verdes la vieron con tal rebeldía que le causaron un inaudito sonrojo en las mejillas, evadió aquella mirada cuando la notó acercarse—. Que es lo que quieres?

Sentía una profunda tristeza por sus esperanzas rotas; los sueños de cuentos de hadas en su adolescencia se desvanecían como humo entre sus dedos, ella no era un sueño hecho realidad sino todo lo contrario.

Pudo precisar un molesto acercamiento por su parte, a un sólo paso de distancia, podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo respiraba. Tan diferente a los demás vampiros, tan distante de las heladas manos del rey.

Asami la miró como si fuera la persona que ella había conocido: con su atrevida, inocente e impecable juventud. Sonrió a pesar de la extraña situación. Sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, decidió continuar la conversación pendiente.

—Sabes por qué no pude atraparla? —susurró.

El aliento cálido chocó con su cuello y se hizo hacia atrás, viéndola a los iris verdes. La piel pálida, su cuello estilizado, su pronunciado escote y la increíble presencia que tenía sólo con su actitud, la hacían dudar. El corazón le palpitaba con mayor fuerza y el rostro le ardía. Intentó concentrarse en lo que ella decía y no lo que sentía.. Aunque fuera difícil.

—Confundieron los rastros a propósito. Ella debe ir bien acompañada, por alguien que sabe encauzar los detalles —comentó alzando una ceja—. Pero aquellos trucos nunca me han detenido.

—Cazaste a muchos inocentes —Quiso preguntarlo pero salió como una afirmación rotunda.

—Demasiados —Asami inclinó el rostro a un lado, creyó escuchar susurros cercanos.

Era como un gorrión despavorido, atrapado en una cueva llena de lobos hambrientos, intentando asesinar al mas fuerte de ellos y sintiendo cariño hacia uno de los peores enemigos.

—Estas orgullosa de ello? Por que no lo presumes?

Suspiró—. Me siento culpable por lo que hice.

Se sintió sorprendida de oír esa respuesta de su propia boca. Incluso le costaba reconocerlo ante sí misma, pero se había rendido ante la cautivadora mirada femenina, ansiaba responderle todo lo que demandara saber, no quería que se apartara de su camino.

—Ya no quiero vivir esa vida. Ver el otro lado de la realidad me hizo abrir los ojos. No quise encontrar a la hibrida, a pesar de que ella hubiera sido mi pasaje de ida de este infierno.. No deseaba otro pecado en mi historial.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta, le creía aunque intentaba dudar de ésa mirada genuina. Tuvo deseos de sonreír pero no lo hizo. Calmó su respiración e intentó lucir calmada.

—Cuando te vi en el bosque..

—Llegué ahí por culpa de un idiota. No tenía mucho que ver con ella.

Asami fijó los ojos en la morena frente a ella sin pena, algo en su interior se removía. Las pupilas se le dilataron cuando dirigió una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado, sintiendo el calor de su piel sonrojada.

—Conocí a una persona que me hizo tener una nueva perspectiva.. Menos cruel, de la vida.

Estaba cautivada por su belleza, sus puros ojos azules y la emoción que ellos reflejaban. Pero a pesar de que había sido sincera y directa, ella tenía un destello de dezconfianza en su mirar, podía ver como batallaba en su interior en busca de la verdad, sin desear ceder a la realidad por miedo a salir perjudicada. Pero ella no tenía dudas, estaba completamente resuelta.

—Sé que no eres Senna.. —susurró la pelinegra en su oído, tan bajo que apenas lo oyó, tuvo un intenso escalofrío que le erizó la piel. Vio los ojos verdes nuevamente frente a ella, demasiado cercanos a su rostro, la cazadora tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y lo corrió tras su oreja cuando dijo—: Korra.

**Hola! Al fin se encuentran! (Gritos de fan loca). Ok, me calmo. La verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

**En este segundo cambio de vestuario de Korra ella tiene un vestido similar al del final de la serie, antes de ir al mundo espiritual, mientras que Asami está bastante parecida al dibujo que hice de portada. **

**Ahora hagan sus apuestas! Podrá Korra creer en Asami? Asami estará diciendo la verdad? Amón se casará con Korra? Dónde está Varrick? Estás leyendo esto con voz de presentador?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 10**

—Se que no eres Senna, Korra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y parpadeó. Su cabeza estaba jugando con ella, eso debía ser. Volvió a fijarse en el rostro de Asami y lo encontró igual de confiado. Tembló. Las manos de la joven se deslizaron hacia arriba, intentando interponerlas entre ambas, quiso retroceder.

—Tú me hiciste entender que no todos los hombres lobo son malos. Mi mejor amigo quiso decírmelo durante años y no lo creí hasta que lo encarcelaron. Hay una profecía. Creo.. Que es acerca de ti.

Ella tuvo un escalofrío al sentir sus manos apresadas en las manos de la blanquecina, fruncio el ceño y la miró con audacia, retiró sus manos, y Asami se echó atrás como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¿Buscas sacarme información? Tu deberías temerme. Esto no cambia nada! Podría asesinarte si lo deseara.—La amenazó con ojos fieros, pero la cazadora se la quedó viendo un largo momento hasta que soltó una risa baja, girándose para caminar hacía el lado opuesto—¿Que es tan gracioso? —demandó con enojo.

—Tú —inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa—, tu no podrías matar ni a una mosca.

—Eso creía yo.. Pero hace algunos días acabé con ese pensamiento.

La cazadora endureció el semblante. Regresó sobre sus pasos y la sujetó de los hombros. Korra se estremeció—. ¿Que sucedió? Te hirieron? —Aquellos ojos jade brillaban con preocupación ¿podría ser tan buena actriz?

—¡¿Acaso te importa?! —exclamó soltándose con brusquedad— Estoy segura que irás corriendo a contarle al rey ahora! A cumplir tu trabajo de cazadora!

—Te prometo que no le diré a nadie.

Las piernas de la joven temblaron. Su mirada sobresaltada se movía de un ojo al otro de la pelinegra, teniendo que alzar ligeramente el rostro para verla de frente. Los brazos que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo permanecían endurecidos con los puños cerrados.

—Que sucede con todos los de este lugar? Todos están dispuestos a sacrificarse por mi o ninguno tiene otra idea más útil que fingir?

—Todos? Alguien mas sabe quien eres en realidad? —Se veía sinceramente preocupada. Casi iracunda, ella negó en silencio.

—Deja de fingir! Estoy segura de que sólo pretendes ayudarme para luego entregarme!

—Eso no es verdad.

—No te creo.

—Fui a la casa de tu tío —Korra volteó a verla de inmediato, si quería su atención la había conseguido—. Te vi desde cerca de allí, entrenando, hace como una semana. Vi a tu tío haciendole ojitos a la repartidora de pizzas . Y..

—¿Que le hiciste? Habla! —La morena ni siquiera la tocó, pero su desconfianza y furia la hicieron retroceder. ¿Cómo podría expresar lo que sentía si no lo entendía ella misma?

—Nada. Sólo.. Te reconocí y no pude entregarte.

—A que te refieres? —demandó Korra llamando su atención. Se volteó, y negó en silencio— ¿Una cazadora lo bastante buena como para ser humana y aún así trabajar para Amón? ¿A ti.. Te tembló el pulso para entregarme? ¿Para cazarme?

Korra recordó súbitamente la conversación acerca del pueblo atacado y la cazadora que mencionó su tío mientras hablaba por teléfono, ellos se habían enterado poco después de su presencia. ¿Realmente había decidido dejarla libre?

—Debo irme.

—Espera!

La sujetó de la mano justo antes de que se fuera. La miró a los ojos jade con intensidad, sintió su mano fría, como la de los vampiros para los que trabajaba.

—¿Por qué?

Asami se perdió en sus ojos y se agachó un poco para verlos mejor. Le levantó el mentón con gentileza y descubrió un azul zafiro en su mirar, estaba encandilada por la belleza salvaje y emocional que desprendía. Pasó su mano hacia el cabello castaño y lo acarició con lentitud hasta su final en el cuello desnudo de la morena. Asami se deleitó al descubrir que se había estremecido bajo sus dedos, se mordió el labio para aplacar una sonrisa y notó que la menor miraba curiosa ese gesto.

La cazadora sintió algo removerse en su interior, verla mirar sus labios fue como un darle cuerda a mariposas mecánicas para que revolotearan en su estomago. A su vez, ella fijó los ojos verdes en los finos labios sin maquillaje y se llenó del imperioso afán de probarlos para acabar con todas sus dudas en un codicioso beso.

Se acercó con esa intención, pero Korra tomó aire y giró el rostro. Asami dejó caer su cabeza con un asentimiento, haciéndose hacia atrás fue detenida por sus manos aún únidas. Ella la miró sin desprecio, con un ápice más de confianza y para Asami fue suficiente con eso.

Respiraban un ambiente de complicidad, una intensa atracción tan extraña que resultaba difícil de creer. La cazadora y la presa se observaban como si quisieran traspasar las barreras de los prejuicios y la piel hasta fundirse en una sola. No escuchaban el ruido de la fiesta a algunos metros, tan sólo se apreciaban en silencio, absortas en su propio mundo.

Korra estaba cautivada por la de ojos verdes y alzó una vehemente mano hacia su rostro, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, la peliengra acabó con la distancia y apretó la mano contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos.

—Huye conmigo —dijo Asami de pronto. Korra alzó las cejas y la sombra de una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en sus labios.

—Ya fue suficiente! Tengo que llevarla de nuevo! —exclamó el vampiro regresando del pasillo. Asami se apartó aclarando la garganta—.¿Todo en orden? —dijo al notar el silencioso ambiente.

—Vamonos —Lo cortó Korra y comenzó a caminar.

El vampiro la alcanzó y caminó junto a ella. En los últimos pasos antes de girar la esquina, ella volteó con una indescifrable expresión de pena y esperanza, la pelinegra sonrió e hizo una caravana sin dejar de verla. Ella bajó los ojos con aprensión y se perdió de vista.

No podía creerle, ya había cometido demasiados errores por no ser algo más precavida.

Ambos desembocaron en el salón e intentó lucir lo más cómoda posible. No debía olvidar quién era en ese momento. El rey los vio regresar e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. El vampiro de cabello blanco la escoltó y luego se retiró.

—Tardaste demasiado querida, que sucedió?

—Estaba llena de sangre.

—Eso te pasa por intentar apuñalar a tu rey —Korra no dejó de observarlo pero no había rastro de molestia en su rostro, incluso reía, como si hubiera regañado una travesura infantil— Ven, sientate.

Le corrió un asiento de mullido terciopelo purpura entre él y su hijo mayor. A su otro lado estaba el lugar de la reina vacío. El rey acaparaba la atención indirectamente, con su reluciente corona, su capa vibrante y su trono, el cual estaba bañado en oro y era más alto que los demás asientos.

La musica continuaba, pero entre los invitados una ola de desprecio y repulsión había reaparecido apenas ella regresó. Se alejaban de la mesa como si el mantel estuviera cubierto de gusanos retorciéndose.

La híbrida bajó la vista y llevó una mano a una copa de líquido rojo. Sintió mucha sed al verlo y acercó la copa a sus labios, al inhalar el aroma la apartó con impresión, el líquido se sacudió con densidad. Era sangre.

—Ya no bebes sangre? —inquirió Hasook a su lado, recibió una negación en silencio.

—Ella debe ser la primera de todos los vampiros de la historia que no quiere beber sangre!

—Y que hay de Asami, Tahno?

—Agh! No ven que estoy comiendo? Por qué hablan de la basura en la mesa hijos míos?

Ambos vampiros se callaron entonces, Tahno sonreía pero su hermano mayor bufo con molestia. Siempre acababa regañándolo a él, sin importar cuantas estupideces salieran de la boca del menor, sólo él tenía la culpa de todo.

—Ah! Ahí viene! —Le gritó Tahno— Esa es Asami, nuestra hermana.

Korra alzó la vista y vio llegar desde una entrada diferente a la atractiva cazadora. Ya sin antifaz, caminaba con los hombros hacia adelante. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada y la joven se enderezó para ser vista, pero entonces ella se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos, lejos de la mesa real, a hablar con la mujer castaña que le había indicado su habitación. Ella volvió a hundirse de hombros en aquella silla tan cómoda pero fría.

Colocando las manos sobre el regazo, bajó el rostro con pena. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y un ardor en los ojos repentinamente inundados. Evitó parpadear y respiró por la boca para no dejar caer ni una lágrima.

—Es una excelente cazadora.. Debió heredarlo de nuestro padre —dijo Tahno agitando una copa. Hasook apretó la mandíbula al ver que el rey no decía nada, a pesar de estar oyendo cada palabra dicha.

Korra no entendió esa parte, ella le había dicho que era humana. Tal vez sólo era una broma por parte del arrogante príncipe. Pero lo que era seguro era que ellas habían nacido en los lados opuestos del tablero y no podrían estar juntas. Incluso era improbable que alguna viera de nuevo la luz del día ¿no había mencionado algo sobre un castigo por haberla dejado libre?

La reina apareció de nuevo, acompañada por el vampiro de cabello blanco que había escoltado a la hibrida. El rey la recibió con un ademán de agrado y la boca llena. Tragó rápido al decirle:

—Sientate ¿Donde estabas?

Ella continuaba de pie, observando con ojos fijos a la mujer a su diestra.

Por su parte, Korra se apretó el puente de la nariz e inhaló aire repetidas veces hasta calmarse. Alzó el rostro con altivez y borró de su expresión cualquier muestra de sufrimiento interno, escuchó con expectación lo que los monarcas tuvieran para decir. Podía sentir los ojos de la reina clavarse en su nuca.

—Ésa va a acompañarnos?

—Es nuestra invitada. Pero si prefieres irte.. —La reina se sentó de inmediato y miró al frente con seriedad— Eres la reina más sabia de todas.

Tomó su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla, Kuvira lo ignoró.

Korra notó que la reina le dedicaba una mirada extrañada. Por supuesto, si Senna era su hermana, podría reconocerla, cosa que no estaba logrando con su rostro. La morena miró a otro lado mientras se encogía en el sillón.

Arrastró los ojos azules hasta la más corta historia de amor del mundo. Debió saber que algo tan bello y encantador no podría nacer en un lugar tan oscuro y pérfido como aquél. El sirviente de cabello blanco la vio de reojo mientras le servía en una nueva y reluciente copa, ella la acercó a su nariz y reconoció el intenso aroma a vino en aquél color tinto delicioso Lo probó con avidez, no era la primera vez que bebía. Tan solo tardó dos segundos en catarlo y beber entonces media copa sin detenerse.

—Senna bebe como sirena..! —exclamó Collin. Zhu li le dio un golpe en las costillas cuando varios vampiros giraron a verlo.

—Que vulgar eres, ¿no es así Sami? El debería mantener las formas en una fiesta como esta.. ¿Sami?

La mencionada estaba hipnotizada con la bella joven, pero su expresión de cejas unidas y labios caídos denotaba una severa preocupación por ella. Korra bebió dos copas llenas de vino en menos de cinco minutos, tenía una mano bajo su rostro cabizbajo, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro sin interés.

Ella la enfrentó luego de cansarse de ser observada, Asami negó con lentitud, su boca se abrió intentando preguntar qué estaba haciendo. Estar ebria en una situación como esa no era recomendable, dudaba que pudiera soportar los tragos sin consecuencias para ambas. Se exasperó cuando ella volteó a otro lado, a hablar amenamente con Tahno, que se había sentado junto a Hasook para platicar con ella.

La cazadora tuvo un tic en el ojo, apretó los labios cuando notó que él decía algo que la hacía reír demasiado, hasta echar la cabeza hacia atrás entre risas. Sus cejas se unieron de nuevo, esta vez con molestia.

—Sami! Que es esa mirada? —dijo Zhu li interponiéndose en su visión— Acaso quieres ir a la mesa de la familia con la invitada?

—Pff.. No digas estupideces. Mi lugar nunca fue en esa mesa ni entre esos.. seres.

—Entonces por qué los miras así?

La mente de la cazadora viajó al momento en que aquella dulce mirada cargada de intensidad vio sus labios con avidez. El momento exacto en que casi la había besado.. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro cuando oyó a Collin hablar.

—Y porqué va a ser?! —intervino cruzado de brazos— Miren lo que me hizo la invitada cuando la trajimos aquí.

Luego de bajarse el cuello de una ajustada camisa, la vampiro inhaló aire y se cubrió la boca. Asami alzó las cejas, recordando lo que la híbrida había dicho sobre asesinar a alguien.

—Ya te pusiste hiedra?

—Esa cosa no sirve..

—No sé por qué no te sirve a ti, Sami, pero sirve con los que no somos..

—Nulos? Eso quieres decir? —La castaña le devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos fieros, negó y volvió a verla preocupada.

—No entiendo por qué te ofende, nunca te importó ser o no ser vampiro.

—Tal vez sea momento de importarme.

—Oigan chicas, calmense. Es una fiesta, y esto sólo es una quemadura. Sanará con el tiempo pero aquella perra será ejecutada antes del amanecer, eso se los aseguro.

La cazadora respiró profundamente, se giró hacia otro lado pero no se alejó de ellos. Temía cometer alguna estupidez si se acercaba tan sólo un paso a la mujer lobo. No comprendía su cambio de actitud, habían llegado a una especie de tregua y ¿ahora se aliaba con los vampiros? Estaba bien fingir, eso la mantendría con vida, pero no era necesario que exagerara, en especial con Tahno, el casanova del castillo.

Oyó un chasquido de dedos y volteó, el rey llamaba la atención a los presentes, de pie frente a la larga mesa. Movió los dedos hacia los músicos para que reiniciaran la música. Estiró una mano hacia la notoria invitada, ella estaba elevando una reticente mano cuando la reina se puso de pie, correspondiendo con una sonrisa.

El rey borró su buen humor, pero no iba a contradecirla frente a la congruencia. El orgullo era más fuerte que su mal genio. Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el final de la mesa con una falsa sonrisa retorcida, como las que usualmente mostraba. Todos aplaudieron cuando la llevó al centro de la pista e iniciaron la nueva pieza de baile, incluso sus dos hijos.

Los príncipes se les unieron un momento después, Tahno quiso llevar a bailar a la falsa Senna, pero ella se negó con amabilidad. Tahno hizo un mohín infantil y se alejó, sólo tomó de la cintura a una vampiresa bonita y la llevó consigo, ella no se negó, no podía hacerlo.

Korra vio a las parejas bailar y divertirse, tan solo dejaban de lado la felicidad para verla con asco, ella sólo se quedaba estática, bebiendo en silencio y con una expresión de desagrado en general.

No demasiado lejos de ella, un aroma conocido a jazmines y ajo ingresó en su olfato y la colmó hasta guiarla a su origen. Reconoció de inmediato una mirada verde que se encontraba en frente de su posición. Ella hizo un ademán para que se acercara. Korra la miró durante un segundo.

Muchas voces gritaron en su cabeza, la mayoría le gritaba que se levantara y corriera a ella, debió huir con ella apenas se lo propuso, cuando aún no se dejaba llevar por su mente. Una solitaria, baja pero determinante voz le dijo »No. No vayas«, y aquella fue la que escuchó.

Miró a los ojos a la pelinegra y negó. Pudo ver su confusión, pero ya era tarde para tener falsas esperanzas, la cruda realidad la había golpeado una vez más, de seguro la cazadora le había inventado una historia al igual que Varrick, y sólo tramaban perversos planes con ella. Pero ella no los dejaría ganar, no iba a confiar ciegamente en ellos. Iba a matar al rey esa misma noche. Antes de que ellos la mataran.

Ese era un mundo de pesadillas.

...

Varrick había hallado rápidamente al religioso, él había temblado de pies a cabeza al decirle que debía acompañarlo al castillo, y al saber que sería por el golpe que le dio a la joven, por poco se desmaya. Varrick aprovechó para tomar las posesiones de Korra antes de echarlo a la celda. Pero luego de dejar al hombre en una mazmorra vacía, notó que alguien conocido sollozaba. Poseso por un indescifrable instinto de curiosidad, había comenzado a buscarlo.

Continuó caminando al sentir el débil goteo hacer eco entre mazmorras vacías. Podía precisar su terror al oir la respiración agitada y el parpadeo irregular de sus ojos. Podía oler el sudor salir de sus poros, junto a suciedad y sangre brotar de su cabello al frotarlo con las uñas desnudas.

Caminó despacio entre tres puertas cerradas, deteniéndose cada vez que el sentimiento se hacía mas intenso. Al fin halló la perteneciente a esa criatura. Lo observó por las pequeñas rendijas de una puerta de madera, la luz gris del cielo nublado iluminaba su rostro, de frente a la ventana, Varrick apenas podía observar su espalda a contraluz.

Oyó que él olió con fuerza y se giró de pronto.

—Que quieres? —le dijo con su voz rasposa y quebrada.

—Quien eres tú? Hay alguien mas contigo?

Varrick no dejaba pasar el detalle de que su piel desprendía un olor muy extraño, era fresco y herbáceo, sólo podía compararlo al aroma de la falsa Senna. Ambos se asemejaban bastante.

—Soy un hombre lobo —gruñó girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente—, deberías saberlo.. Trabajas aquí no?

—Varrick? Varrick! —exclamó un chico musculoso de ojos verdes, sacando los brazos todo lo que pudo por las pequeñas rendijas.

—Bolin? Que haces ahí?

—Es una larga historia. Pero luego del pacto de Asami dudo que sirva contártela.

—¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

—Una semana. Quizás. Este es mi amigo Sim.

El otro se acercó con ojos inyectados en furia. Sus pasos mermaron apenas alcanzó la puerta, mirando a los ojos al vampiro, le mostró su rostro con la vehemente vela que iluminaba el pasillo de piedras enmohecidas.

Su cabeza brillaría si no estuviera cubierto de suciedad. No tenía ni un cabello; su ojo derecho estaba atravesado por una serpenteantes cicatriz que había enblanquecido su iris. El otro ojo lo observaba con altivez, sin miedo alguno, ambos rostros apenas eran separados por aquellos barrotes de hierro.

—Por qué le dijiste mi nombre?! Tú qué quieres? ¡¿Viniste a disfrutar mi sufrimiento?! ¡¿No fue suficiente con arrancarme a mi sobrino?!

Varrick dio un salto por la sorpresa, el hombre lobo había llevado las manos a la abertura y, de no ser por la grilletes que lo ataban a las paredes, le hubiera desgarrado el cuello. Bajó los brazos tan pronto vio lo inútil que era aquello, volvió sobre sus pasos y miró por la ventana de nuevo, con un semblante abatido.

—Oye tranquilo Sim, este es un amigo.

—Ellos lo mataron? —preguntó Varrick. El hombre calvo rió. Varrick vio que se frotaba los ojos de espaldas a él.

—Por qué hablas como si no fueras parte de ellos? Tú y todos los vampiros ahí afuera están disfrutando del entretenimiento! —exclamaba con ojos rojos, abriendo los brazos— Van a matar a mi sobrino frente a todos.. Esta noche.

El vampiro inhaló aire con fuerza y lo contuvo. Clavó los ojos en el piso húmedo al imaginar lo que sucedería si la híbrida veía algo como eso. Giró la cabeza alarmado al oír el llanto dentro de la mazmorra.

—Estan en su día de suerte. Los liberaré para que tú busques a tu sobrino y te largues. Y tú huyas por lo que sea que hayas hecho.

—Ja. Como si fueras a hacerlo.

—De verdad? —Dio un brinco Bolín.

Apenas acabó de hablar, oyó un chasquido y los cerrojos de la puerta abriéndose. El vampiro observó la mazmorra, prestando atención a cada reacción del hombre lobo. Cuando sus pies ingresaron, pudo notar de inmediato el brillo de la plata pulverizada con la que se había pintado cada pared y el techo del interior, incluyendo cada barrote de las ventanas y la puerta desde adentro.

—Quien eres? —dijo el hombre lobo, enderezándose.

—Tú me ayudarás más de lo que yo te estoy ayudando, y eso es suficiente.

Varrick volvió a enseñar su pieza de pai sho poe segunda vez aquella noche. El hombre lobo asintió enérgico y extendió los brazos hacia adelante, mostrándole los grilletes que herían sus manos con cada roce equivocado. Varrick torció los labios y buscó entre un manojo de llaves.

—Recuerda que te estoy ayudando, no hagas nada estúpido.

Sim volvió a asentir decidido, la confirmación no era necesaria para el vampiro, quien podía ver cada detalle en el lenguaje corporal de cualquier criatura, pero sólo quería asegurarse. Tan pronto estuvo libre les indicó que lo siguieran. Atravesaron los mismos pasillos que Varrick había usado para llegar allí, sin notar que un profundo ojo rojo lo observaba desde la penumbra.

...

Asami reconoció un atisbo de tristeza en Korra, deseó preguntarle que sucedía, alcanzarla a pesar de la opinión de todos, pero sólo bajó el rostro con frustración. Dirigió una mirada al entorno y notó la excesiva cantidad de ojos que observaban a la morena.

Ella también viró de nuevo hacia ella, cuyo cabello castaño caía libre sin tocar sus hombros. Asami había visto con placer cómo su moño se había soltado luego de hacer que el conde se cercenara su brazo: su corto cabello brincó y se acomodó con bravura enmarcando su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en aquél momento.

Ella no buscaba llamar la atención, la obtenía sin esfuerzo, su belleza era admirable y no necesitaba más que ser ella misma para atraer todas las miradas. No era su ropa, su apariencia o su sangre. Era su manera natural de llevar todas ellas. Era su tranquilidad al saber lo que valía. Era la fiereza en sus ojos. Y eso, para Asami, la hacía irresistible.

Esta versión de Senna era muy distante a la real, y los únicos que podrían notarlo eran quienes la habían conocido, de los cuales los pocos aún vivos y lúcidos eran los reyes, entre otros contados vampiros presentes.

Asami vio a su madre girando abrazada al rey, y ella le devolvió una seria mirada sobre el hombro masculino. La joven se fijó en que no sonreía tal como solía hacer cuando se embriagaba de felicidad al estar con Amon. Pero era bastante obvia la razón: la supuesta Senna.

Asami sabía que su madre adoptiva la aniquilaría aquella misma noche si el rey continuaba con sus juegos. Pero también sabía que ella no iba a permitir eso. Acabaría escapando con Korra a costo de golpes y patadas de aquél lugar, traicionaría a su salvadora y escaparía de un merecido castigo.

Sólo la muerte era la alternativa a huir, y no moriría hasta vivir con ella.

La miró de nuevo, esperando una pequeña reacción, un guiño o una sonrisa para correr hasta ella, cualquier reacción sería motivo suficiente para alcanzarla. Deseaba sentirla cerca, aún mas intensamente, pero ella la ignoraba. Buscó los ojos azules con insistencia hasta que alguien se interpuso en el camino entre ambas.

—Que crees que haces? —Espetó nada más ni nada menos que el rey. Ella tragó saliva.

—Le molestaría que pida esta pieza? —Con un ligero movimiento el monarca supo de quien hablaba. Aunque su voz sonó segura, la expresión agria del rey era un verdadero reto— Tomelo como una última petición, mi último deseo.

Korra vio la repentina conversación entre ambos individuos y sus ojos brillaron demasiado al prestarles atención, Asami pudo notarlo por sobre el hombro del rey. Con el ceño fruncido se encontró de nuevo con la enorme sonrisa retorcida de Amon.

—Me complace que al fin aceptes tu lugar en el mundo. Un trato es un trato —Volteó a ver a Korra—. Pero no eres más que una cucaracha a la par de ésa diosa, así que tendré que negarme a tu última voluntad. Conformate con observarla de lejos.

El monarca no quitó los ojos del cuello descubierto de Korra mientras regresaba a la mesa, relamiéndose los dientes. Las personas se apartaron ante él con reverencias y saludos agradables, pero ella sintió un profundo escalofrío iracundo al verlo acercarse de nuevo. Las manos le temblaban de rabia.

Kuvira estaba frente a su hija con una mueca de pena. Ella se aproximó—: El rey te dejó sola?

—Me abandonó a mitad del baile —confirmó con una triste sonrisa—, luego de casi robármelo en el pasado, viene de nuevo y vuelve a quitármelo.

Asami tomó su mano con calidez, girando el rostro hacia la joven, el estómago se le revolvió.

—No te alejes. Cuando el entretenimiento comience deseo ver todas las reacciones.

Aunque le pareció extraña la repentina ansiedad que su madre mostró, tan sólo pudo sonreír con confusión y asentir. Eska se le acercó a la cazadora apenas la reina se apartó. La música continuaba y la vampiresa castaña la tomó de los brazos hasta arrastrarla a la pista.

—Vamos, no quiero que estemos peleadas —La pelinegra no tuvo opción de negarse cuando una pieza sonó con fuerza y se encontraron en medio del salon. La mirada de uno de lo príncipes las seguía atento mientras mordía una pata de pavo y la destrozaba con los dientes.

—No estas enojada por lo que pasó con tu padre?

—Claro que no —repuso seria, con su habitual expresión—. Mi padre quiso herir a mi mascota y mi mascota sólo se defendió. Aún guardo tu collar de pertenencia.

La morena sacó un collar con una calavera de su bolsillo y Asami contrajo el rostro. Estaba dispuesta a dejarla ahí sola y que sufriera la vergüenza de ser abandonada a media canción, pero entonces vio lo perfectamente que podía divisar a Korra desde allí.

—Puse las cosas muy claras cuando empezamos a salir.

—Dijiste que no era serio y que no te comprometías con nadie

—Exacto —sonrió, viendo a Korra aguantar la risa cuando un vampiro ebrio tropezó con una mesa.

—Supuse que seguías confundida, así que aquí tienes tu collar. Ya veras que pronto cambiaras de opinión. —Asami tenía una mano en su cintura y otra sostenía su mano, por lo que la más baja aprovechó y le metió el collar entre los senos.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja con hastío. Eska se rió como pingüino agonizante.

—Si no quieres terminar como tu padre, mas te vale que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi.—Al finalizar de hablar, miró hacia arriba, al final del salón donde Korra bebía una.. Cuarta? Quinta? Copa de vino.

—Estas viendo a Senna? Tú también?! —dijo con ira Eska. La soltó muy ofendida y la miró.

—Se acabó. Superalo.—Asami al fin se giró y la dejó enrojeciendo de ira.

Poco después las luces se apagaron en los extremos del salón. Apenas eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. Los vampiros hallaron sus asientos en diversas mesas redondas colocadas en la cercanía de las paredes. El centro quedó completamente vacío para el entretenimiento principal.

El rey se acercó al oído de la híbrida y la sacudió del brazo.

—Esto va a encantarte! —exclamó sin quitar los ojos del frente. Kuvira observaba con los dedos entrelazados hacia su supuesta hermana.

Cuatro redes brillantes fueron desenrolladas desde el techo del salón, eran redes flexibles pero resistentes, y Korra pudo olerlo sin dificultad: estaban hechas de plata.

—A continuación el entretenimiento de la noche! —exclamó un vampiro a viva voz— ¡una lucha a muerte entre un ogro y un hombre lobo!

Asami palideció desde su lugar y dirigió los ojos hasta la joven, hallándola pasmada y rígida en su asiento—.Es casi una afrenta que hagan una lucha semejante con ella aquí —susurró.

—Sí, oí que sólo iban a presentar al ogro, lo del hombre lobo fue algo que arreglaron sin anticipación. —comentó Collin— Su llegada cambió los planes.

Asami volteó a verlo— ¿Desde cuando tienen un licántropo aquí?

—Oí el rumor algunos meses atrás, creí que era mentira pero.. Al ver el rejuvenecimiento del rey..

Zhu li y Asami giraron a verlo, el cambio era irrisorio. Ella lo había notado, sólo que pensó que había comprado botellas de sangre de licántropo en el mercado negro, no que tuviera uno encarcelado en la prisión. Imaginó a su híbrida, aprisionada de pies a cabeza en una oscura y húmeda celda, perdiendo sangre día a día para mantener con vida al más inmundo de los seres de la tierra: su padre adoptivo. Su mente divagó hasta recordar una lejana conversación con El Cuervo.

—Es el único que tiene? —preguntó sin quitar los ojos de encima de la mesa real.

—No lo sé, no me permiten ir a las celdas subterráneas, apenas puedo llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras, ahí encuentras montones de nulos esclavizados.

—Allí buscaste al que liberó a Senna —dijo Zhu li, Collin bebía.

—Así es, pero sigue siendo extraño que no tuviera ninguna herida luego de quitarle los grilletes.

—¡¿Le pusieron eso?! —dijo al voltear a verlo.

—Que esperabas? Si no la sujetaban era capaz de asesinarnos.. Varrick insistió en eso.

—Varrick? Donde está él? —dijo Asami, Zhu li se hundió de hombros.

—Realmente estas perdida eh? —murmuró Tahno al lado de Korra, haciéndola brincar en el asiento.

—A que te refieres?

—Ya no disfrutas de estas cosas. Te volviste buena. Imagino que con esos pensamientos, tampoco vas a disfrutar del postre.

—De que postre hablas?

—Con cada celebración de aniversario, salimos a masacrar pueblos cercanos, ya que la luna nueva no nos afecta. No lo recuerdas?

Korra alzó una ceja mientras se quedaba estática. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensar en algo como una masacre a cambio de diversion... Le daba escalofríos. No podía imaginar tanto sufrimiento en su propio cuerpo. Ella nunca había sufrido la humillación ni el dolor de heridas de gravedad. Korra sólo sufría por terceros, su dolor radicaba en aquellos a quienes amaba y deseaba ver siempre protegidos de toda maldad.

Abrió los ojos con una llama ardiendo en ellos, una llama que ya era propia de ella. Aquella llama la consumía por dentro y la encendía, la guiaba por trágicos senderos y, a costa de su propio bienestar, lo daba todo por salvar a los más indefensos y hacer justicia.

La cabeza del rey había comenzado a funcionar, como un reloj que está roto y funciona esporádicamente, sin intervención de nadie. Las manecillas dentro de su cráneo se movieron despacio, pero aquél movimiento ya era un avance demasiado peligroso para la híbrida. La mente perturbada del monarca se había despertado de su letargo para comenzar a armar las piezas del rompecabezas. Ahora ya no podía concentrarse en la acción, no dejaba de ver de reojo a la joven a su diestra. Todos los detalles que decía haber olvidado, algunas acciones impropias en su Senna.. Y el incorregible detalle de que sus ojos no eran celestes. Las pequeñas diferencias caían en su cabeza como tinta en el agua: pesadas y densas. Manchaban la pulcra imagen de Senna y se dispersaban sin poder contenerlas, dibujando la verdadera identidad de aquella joven. Kuvira sonrió.

Aseguraron la jaula con candados de plata pesados y duros. Se oyó el ruido de chirriantes ruedas ser arrastradas por las baldosas resbaladizas, y pronto la imagen de una jaula atravesando la entrada la alarmó. Korra separó los labios y entre cerró los ojos. Apenas era un joven, de unos quince años. Su salvaje melena castaña se sacudía de un lado al otro, inquieto, encerrado entre los barrotes de plata de aquella jaula. Dos sirvientes lo llevaron hasta una abertura de las redes y dejaron abrir uno de sus lados.

El licántropo ingresó a la red con sus verdes ojos dilatados. Cada cierto tiempo lanzaba manotazos y rasguños con sus delgados brazos hacia los espectadores, quienes no dejaban de gritar y provocarlo.

—Dicen que una vez que pruebas la sangre de hombre lobo, te vuelves adicta a ella —hablaba la repentina voz de Hasook— Que te sucedió con eso? A pesar de que huiste con los licántropos.. Como saciabas el apetito?

—Eras un zorro en una madriguera de conejo —secundó el rey. Tanto ella como su hijo estaban asombrados de su inquietante intrusión en la charla.

Korra se quedó en silencio un momento, no deseaba hablar como ella misma, sino invocar el corazón de su madre durante un instante y responder como ella lo habría hecho.

—Acaso te comerías al gran amor de tu vida por tu instinto?

Hasook abrió los ojos sin responder. Su rostro varonil se giró hacia una de las mesas de la derecha y a pesar de que Korra intentó encontrar a quien él observaba, el lugar estaba lleno de bellas vampiresas. Volvió a enfrentarla con una mirada pensativa pero su padre lo interrumpió antes que hablara.

—Si tengo hambre.. No lo dudaría. —La híbrida clavó los ojos en el rey sin temor, sólo con aversión hacia su persona.

—Eso nos diferencia.

Entonces pudo reconocer un brillo diferente en los enajenados ojos celestes bajo la corona. Tenía una expresión de suspicacia y desconfianza. Ella supo que el tiempo se acababa, tal como la Cenicienta, pero en su cuento, si no lo asesinaba antes que la magia se perdiera, moriría. El as que poseía bajo la manga era fingir ser su madre para mantenerse con vida mayor tiempo. Si la descubrían, acabaría encerrada o asesinada sin mediar palabras.

—¡Que comience! —exclamó el mismo vampiro vestido de pingüino.

—Acaba con él —gritó el amo del ogro.

Las palabras fueron como un botón de encendido para su instinto asesino. Apenas lo oyó, se lanzó sobre el joven licántropo con la boca abierta, escupiendo pestilente saliva. El chico lo evadió, aún con una apariencia medio humana, pero el ogro le dio un golpe con uno de sus fuertes brazos y lo lanzó hasta una de las redes. Los eslabones sonaron y se sacudieron, pero el chico lanzó un grito al sentir la plata quemarle la espalda. Al levantarse, su ropa andrajosa estaba goteando sangre.

No podría quejarse de su maestro en ese momento, él le había dicho todo acerca de los hombres lobo, a diferencia de otras cosas. Le había explicado que ningún licántropo podía convertirse en su máximo poder hasta la primera luna llena de sus once años. Hasta entonces, tan sólo podrían tener una pequeña fuerza y velocidad en comparación, un poco mayor a la humana. En cuanto a su apariencia, todo lo que podían aspirar eran orejas, cola, dientes y garras de lobo, nada más. Y a pesar de su madurez, esa era la apariencia actual de aquél chico. Korra sabía que el ogro lo destrozaría.

El joven lobo lo mordió en la nuca y se clavó en su espalda con esmero, pero con una fuerte sacudida, el ogro se lo quitó de encima enviándolo a volar de nuevo hacia una de las redes. El rostro del chico comenzó a gotear rojo.

Adolorido, desnutrido y sangrando con aquella plata, el resultado era evidente. No tenía fuerzas para convertirse por jugó su ultima carta. Apoyó su mano en la mano del rey, la cual descansaba sobre el mantel y llamó su atención.

—Por favor, haz que se detenga.

—Querida, todos están disfrutando el entretenimiento —respondió amable.

—Por favor, haré lo que quieras, sólo dejalo vivir.

Los príncipes oían con mayor atención aquella humillación por parte de Senna, que la lucha sin gracia que se daba frente a ellos. La notoriedad se había vuelto aburrida, y sólo los invitados clamaban sangre. Kuvira tenía una expresión vacía mientras también los observaba.

Oyó un grito terrible y vio al chico casi al borde del desmayo, tirado en el piso, con el rostro morado y cubierto de sangre. Volvió a mirar al rey y lo halló observándola, en un escalofrío, le sujetó la mano con vehemencia y rogó.

—Por favor!

—Aceptarías ser mi reina si dejo a aquella basura continuar respirando?

Korra palideció. Retiró su mano y observó al chico. Kuvira tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y enrojecidos, al borde del llanto, respiró por la boca para tratar de calmarse, exhaló de pronto y sus colmillos se alargaron en el mismo instante.

—Yo.. —susurró, sin dejar de ver al rey a los ojos, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa.

Entonces oyó al chico gritar con su voz desgarrada. Los vampiros vitoreaban y pedían mas lucha, más sangre. Ella miró en su dirección pero un brillo conocido llamó su atención. Varrick se había colocado en el semipiso, tenía las espadas gemelas y su mochila. La miró seriamente y ella no tuvo dudas.

—Acaso no quieres que viva? —Fue tomada de la nuca y la hizo ver al frente— Mira como está sangrando. Podría chupar la sangre de su tieso cadáver..

Al decir la última palabra lamió el cuello desnudo de Korra, y ella no tardó ni medio segundo en clavarle el cuchillo oculto en medio del estómago.

—Agh!

Una fugaz mancha azul saltó sobre la mesa, corrió y atrapó algo largo y luminoso en su carrera. Llegó hasta el amo del ogro y lo tumbó al subirse arriba, apoyando el filo en su cuello.

—Dile que se detenga!

—Esa es..?! —exclamó Tahno.

—Vaatu.. —susurró la reina.

El vampiro miró a los lados con sorpresa, la mirada furiosa de la joven y el pequeño tajo que le hizo en la mandíbula le demostraron que no jugaba. Pero él no le temía a nadie más que al rey, y el rostro que vio del monarca tras la joven lo dejó absorto.

Korra soltó un suspiro de hastío, notando que el vampiro estaba sacando una daga del pantalón, giró a Vaatu en el aire y rebanó la pierna a la altura del muslo junto con la mano, que se había interpuesto en el corte. Separó aquellas partes del cuerpo como si cortara algodón de azúcar. El vampiro gritó mientras se retorcía envuelto en sangre.

La joven ni se inmutó ante su mueca de dolor y el torrente de sangre que escapaba de las heridas. Se alejó de él con un grandioso salto en el momento en que otros vampiros iban por ella, uno de los cuales, la sujetó del vestido y le desgarró la tela negra que cubría de la mitad de la pierna a los pies en forma diagonal. Ella no se fijó en que ahora sus piernas estaban desnudas y todos veían sus borcegos sin combinar. Aterrizó en la red de plata con la espada en punta, clavándola para abrirla mientras caía.

El ogro estaba golpeando sin piedad el cráneo del hombre lobo con su deforme puño, él ya no hacía nada para detenerlo, estaba a punto de matarlo. Korra se lanzó sobre la espalda del monstruo y Asami se puso de pie..

Clavó a Raava en su pie y ese corte logró disuadirlo de seguir golpeando al chico. Korra giró por el suelo a ultimo minuto y el ogro salió disparado hacia el publico, atravesando la abertura que ella había creado.

Muchos se quedaron expectantes de lo que sucedía dentro de la jaula, incluso los vampiros que tenían al ogro de casi dos metros encima, estiraban el cuello para ver lo que haría Senna con la legendaria espada en sus manos. Algunos soldados entraron a la jaula y Korra atinó a cortar a uno en el hombro, mientras que otro le sujetó la muñeca y fue incapaz de desenvainar a Raava, por lo que sus manos se convirtieron en garras y le desgarró el cuello.

Con los ojos llenos de furia y respirando entre dientes apretados, enfrentó al siguiente que se acercó. Pero se encontró con unos preocupados ojos verdes y un ondulado cabello negro.

Un seco aplauso resonó en el salón, todos voltearon a ver al dueño del sonido: el mismísimo Amón— Súbditos, amigos —dijo con el cuchillo aún asomando de su barriga—, demosle la bienvenida a la que nos librará de nuestra maldición! No pueden decir que no se parece a sus padres! Con ustedes, La Híbrida!

Una ola de estupor recorrió toda la congruencia. Los susurros eran voces gritando y exclamando la verdadera identidad de la joven. El rey entre cerró los ojos complacido y la reina bajó la vista. Asami se mordió el labio, eso era lo que mas temía: montones de garras y dientes intentando alcanzar a la morena.

—Es la híbrida! —gritó Tahno entre risas.

—Ya no hace falta continuar fingiendo. —dijo Korra al separar las espadas duales.

Asami sacó de su espalda un par de pistolas doradas, y con la mirada cansada secundó—: Sí.. Ya no hace falta.

La joven se agachó a tocar el cuello del inconsciente hombre lobo y precisó un débil palpitar, lento y bajo. Debía auxiliarlo pronto.

Al levantarse, se puso en posición de ataque mientras apretaba con fuerza las empuñaduras. Se centró en todos los malos sentimientos que la embargaban para darle mayor poder a Vaatu, pero también pensó que todos esos sentimientos se debían a buenas intenciones, como defender a los débiles, por lo que Raava también brilló luminosa. Sólo tuvo que ver al inconsciente hombre lobo a sus pies, pisó su sangre sin querer y aquella sórdida sensación la colmó.

El ogro lanzó un grito abominable y corrió por todo el salón. Sin cadenas que lo detuvieran, comenzó a destrozar cada cosa que se interponía en su camino de destrucción.

—Los ogros domados pierden la razón si no oyen la voz de su amo. Ahora entiendo que no lo sabes porque no eres Senna.

El rey hablaba con voz solemne. Llevó una mano huesuda al cuchillo en su barriga y al fin lo arrancó, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió volando hacia adelante mientras clavaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres matar a un vampiro.. Busca una estaca.

Ella lo observó con Vaatu/Raava atrapadas entre sus manos. Las pocas dudas que quedaban se evaporaron cuando se sacudió y las orejas lobeznas subieron a su cabeza, una cola peluda atravesó el vestido en la cintura y las garras brillaron apretando sus armas. Había realizado una transformación a medias, incluidas unas patas de mujer lobo que la harían mas rápida y diestra a la hora de brincar o correr.

—Lo siento mucho mi reina, te he insultado. Esa cosa nunca podría ocupar el trono! —El rey la señaló con fuerza. Kuvira iba a levantarse pero él la detuvo—. Tengo un plan mejor, Asami.. Si acabas con aquella basura te perdono por no haberla traído antes.

La cazadora juntó las cejas, mientras de fondo se oían los alaridos del ogro al ser lentamente capturado por un grupo de diez vampiros. Korra ansiaba ir a su rescate, pero la cazadora obstruía la salida y no deseaba abandonar al chico lobo. Debería elegir.

—Era tu misión ¿no es así? Hiciste un trato conmigo. Ahora te doy el baile que deseabas.

Korra la miró a los ojos con dolor e ira. Asami se colgó las pistolas en la espalda y sacó una espada de su cintura, aquella acción fue mas que suficiente para la morena. Apenas ella había atacado, Asami corrió a un casi invisible armario cercano a la entrada, donde ocultaba armas por si acaso. Entonces ambas mantuvieron sus armas en posición, el rey esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas sádicas.

—Ahora comienza el verdadero espectáculo! Que comiencen los juegos del hambre!

Korra arremetió contra ella con fuerza. Las espadas chocaron con estridencia y dieron intensos chasquidos entre sí con cada golpe. Ambas eran buenas y veloces, ninguna acestaba más que al frío metal, pero la morena luego de un momento pudo sentir que la otra estaba en clara desventaja. Su espada, aunque dura y profesional, no se comparaba a RaaVaatu y su avasallante fuerza destructiva. Ningún arma se le comparaba, era de otro mundo.

Ella se confió de este descubrimiento y decidió acabar de una vez con ella, sería suficiente con dejarla inconsciente e ir por el rey. Sin embargo, podría decir que estaba casi desilusionada de que la cazadora fuera tan predecible con sus movimientos. Hubiera esperado más de una humana que vivía entre vampiros. Entonces una idea cruzó su cabeza.

Las espadas de Korra quedaron en cruz y la de Asami empujaba horizontalmente ambas. Ellas acercaron sus rostros mientras empujaban las armas entre sí, las miradas chocaron tal como el metal. En aquél momento de extrema seriedad y recelo en que la morena tenía los labios apretados con ira y anhelos de venganza, repentinamente, la pelinegra sonrió de lado.

—El viejo Iroh te enseñó bien —murmuró apenas audible—. Si no te diera ventaja tal vez habrías sido una digna oponente. —Sonrió— Huye.

Espetó esa última palabra con más seriedad. Entonces desequilibró a la morena con una patada lateral que la hizo trastabillar debido a su distracción. Korra por poco cae de cara hacia la red, pero interpuso a Raava y se impulsó con ella clavada en el piso para lanzar un mandoble a la pelinegra.

—Sin máscaras esta vez! —gritó y le lanzó un rugido de fuego. Asami se agachó con algunos cabellos chamuscados— Ahora soy digna? —murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante.

Korra podía sentir los ojos de todos aquellos vampiros sobre ella, estaba harta de la atención y la pérdida de tiempo. Casi capturaban al ogro, y estaba sufriendo terribles heridas en la interminable lucha contra los vampiros, podía oírlo en sus largos alaridos quebrados que le estrujaban el corazón.

Asami se preparó para el ataque y aguardó hasta el último segundo para defenderse de éste, sus ojos fieros se enfrentaron de nuevo, pero en el último segundo ella dio un salto inhumano que la dejó atrás. Asami giró con los ojos muy abiertos a ver a la castaña correr en sentido opuesto. Tuvo el ímpetu de seguirla, pero recordó al hombre lobo inconsciente en el piso. Se giró hacia él y lo vio con los ojos blanquecinos y la piel pálida, casi muerto.

—Demonios!

—Mi pelea es contigo! —gritó ella, gutural al encaminarse a su verdadero objetivo.

Los pocos que intentaron detenerla fueron heridos de gravedad en pocos instantes. Ya no tenía piedad contra los obstáculos. Con la boca abierta, gemía, gritaba y respiraba a bocanadas mientras cercenaba piernas, brazos e incluso cabezas en su trote. Era como la bailarina de aquella caja musical que su tío le había obsequiado; giraba en la inmensa pista apartando a quienes estorbaban con tal gracia, que parecía tener alas que la elevaban con cada delicado y certero golpe; el camino a seguir parecía haber sido detallado con anterioridad, ningún oponente era rival digno de su poder. Era un ángel de la muerte.

Estiró los brazos a ambos lados y limpió a RaaVaatu del exceso de sangre con un movimiento veloz. El último obstáculo había sido abatido mientras acababa con los escasos metros que la separaban de la mesa real.

El vampiro cayó gritando con un sonido apagado mientras la sangre brotaba de su frente. Los ojos se le hicieron hacia atrás completamente blancos y se convirtió en cenizas. Korra alzó un espada al frente y señaló al rey con ella. Los príncipes observaron al padre.

—Quieres que nos encarguemos? —dijo Hasook.

—No, hijo. Dejale la tarea a quien pueda cumplirla —El príncipe bajó los ojos y el rey se alzó ante la vista de todos.

Asami palideció. Tomó el cuerpo frío del licántropo sobre su hombro y corrió hacia la joven, saltando por el camino de mutilaciones y cenizas que había dejado detrás. La mitad de los presentes había muerto. La cazadora, por ser quien era, no encontró obstáculos en su camino hacia la mesa real.

—Ahí está! —gritó y señaló el exhausto hombre lobo que llegaba al semipiso junto a Bolin— Kai! Qué le han hecho?!

—Le enseñé la espada para que viniera a reunirse conmigo y huyeramos, no para que creara una guerra.. —decía el vampiro llevando una mano a su frente, con el campo de batalla ante él—. Zhu li! —gritó al verla entre el caos ahí abajo— Haz lo tuyo!

Entonces Varrick pudo sentir la rabia que corría por las venas del hombre lobo, intentaría transformarse, podía sentirlo, pero su cuerpo no estaba listo para soportar semejante poder. Desmayaría en medio del combate. El vampiro se giró y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Quedate aquí, así sólo acabaras muerto.

Bolín hizo surgir algunas manchas de lava por todo el salón para darle tiempo al chico lobo de ponerse a salvo, además de la misteriosa híbrida.

—Es ella? —dijo el de ojos verdes— ¿La famosa Korra Wolf?

—En efecto. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

—Es tan.. Bonita.. Y valiente enfrentándose al rey—suspiró viendo su expresión fiera— Se está enfrentando al rey! —gritó jalandose el cabello.

—Dame al chico, lo pondré en un lugar seguro.—dijo una Zhu li muy seria en cuanto alcanzó a Asami. Ésta miró hacia el semipiso y vio que Varrick le enseñaba los pulgares, acompañado de un atemorizado Bolín que se arrancaba el cabello. La de ojos verdes sonrió y asintió, sólo tuvo que volver la vista a la situación en la que estaba la híbrida, para olvidarse de preguntar los detalles. Le entregó al chico y el vampiro se giró a mostrarle a Sim que su ayuda no había sido necesaria, pero había desaparecido.

—Donde se metió ése perro sucio? —Exclamó Varrick.

Asami apareció a unos metros de la morena, viendo tal como ella al rey.

—Ahora verán por qué tengo al mundo en mi poder —exclamó él.

Un escalofrío general recorrió la piel de los nuevos aliados. Varrick había desaparecido sin que nadie viera la dirección que tomó. El salón era un pandemónium. Los invitados, que eran personas de la realeza y poseían títulos amedrentadores, se habían levantado para rodear a los traidores. Collin le cerró el paso a Zhu li mientras que Bolín intentaba con todos sus poderes detener el paso de los vampiros de elite.

Con un grito terrible, Korra pudo oír cuando acababan con la vida del ogro.

—No! —exclamó dándole la espalda al rey.

—No había caso, hubiera muerto de todos modos. —Ella fijó sus enrojecidos ojos azules en ella— Una vez que le quitas al amo, ya no acepta las ordenes de nadie.

La voz suave y dulce de Asami le hizo doler. Dos gruesas y pesadas lágrimas cayeron como jarabe de los grandes ojos.

—No llores, te unirás a él en el infierno.

Todos habían esperado ansiosos el momento en que acabara con la castaña. Nadie se entrometía, todos confiaban en el poderío del rey Amón.

Asami respiró con preocupación. La joven sería mas vulnerable si se convertía en un lobo completo. La fuerza se equilibraría al riesgo de morir si era golpeada en ciertos puntos vitales, ella lo sabía muy bien porque, tristemente, había crecido obsesionada con asesinar Licántropos.

—No, huye —Le rogó Asami en un susurro. Korra no la miraba, estaba con los ojos fijos en su oponente— Korra!

Asami conocía el poder secreto del rey, y si éste la alcanzaba no bastaría ni siquiera su legendaria espada para enfrentarlo. Vio como la morena se disponía a saltar y la derribó antes.

—Ah!

En ese segundo muchas cosas pasaron. Varrick regresó con algunas bombas de ajo que tenía preparadas además de unos anteojos con nariz de goma para él y Zhu li. Sim el licántropo saltó desde la araña directamente a la cabeza del rey, pero éste lo previó e hizo que su cuerpo estallara con sangre control. Su cuero explotó como fuegos artificiales y Amon abrió la boca y bebió parte de ella.

Korra observó con horror lo sucedido. Ese hombre estaba en la foto que el detective le había dado de su padre. Era un hombre lobo como ella y un camarada de su padre.

Amón se tomó el cuello y comenzó a toser, había tragado parte del humo de ajo. Una nube amarillenta descendió imposibilitando la vista de lo que estaba a mas de dos metros de distancia. Asami tomó el rostro de Korra e hizo que la viera.

—Vete!

—Debo matarlo ahora, que está débil! —dijo fuera de sí, con un ademán por correr en su dirección.

—Mirame —dijo sosteniendo sus mejillas— Es demasiado poderoso, tú no podrías con el. Es un suicidio.

—Mató a mi madre!

—Hay otra manera: Busca a Katara y pídele la profecía completa.—La pelinegra pudo ver la duda en sus ojos—. Por favor. Confía en mi.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, entonces se puso un guante lleno de engranajes y botones con algunos tubos y una batería adherida, lo activó y le dio un choque de electricidad. Pudo ver el odio y la certeza de que la había traicionado en los ojos azules, justo antes de que los cerrara y se cayera hacia adelante.

—Lo siento.

—Asami! —La mencionada se puso en guardia cuando un chico musculoso y con unos extraños lentes redondos y nariz de payaso cayó del semipiso.

—Bolin?

—No hay tiempo, vámonos! Ella es la híbrida?

Bajó los ojos verdes a la desmayada joven y sonrió con pena—.Si, te la encargo.

—De qué hablas? Debemos irnos! —La tomó en sus brazos— ¿Que le pasó? ¡¿..acaso la electrocutaste?!

—Dile todo lo que sucedió. Dile de tu padre —Lo sujetó del hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de perderse en la nube amarilla que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Asami! Rayos!

Bolín brincó en una torre de roca hasta el semipiso donde Varrick le hacía ademanes para subir mas rápido. Zhu li sostenía al joven lobo en sus espalda.

—No tenemos tiempo! Donde está la cazadora?

—No vendrá —dijo echando una mirada atrás, con la híbrida en sus brazos.

—Una pena! Vámonos o ninguno escapará!

Corrieron por oscuros pasillos y túneles ocultos. Los anteojos que Varrick les había proporcionado eran térmicos, por lo que podían ver si algún monstruo se acercaba desde algún escondrijo y de esa manera había encontrado a Asami en la nube pestilente. Llegaron hasta el techo del castillo encaramado en un estrecho valle. El cielo encapotado ocultaba la luna, pero pronto amanecería y Varrick y Zhu li no podían arriesgarse a regresar, varios vampiros los habían visto ayudar a la traidora.

—Que hacemos aquí? Estamos atrapados! —exclamó Bolín viendo hacia abajo, donde un lejano río corría más de veinte metros abajo. La salida hacia arriba tampoco era una salida: estaban a la misma distancia del suelo firme del valle.

—Tiene razón. O saltan o se entregan.—Todos giraron y vieron a Unalaq, oculto entre las sombras de la noche nublada—. Dame a la híbrida Bolín, tal vez el rey sea magnánimo si ve tu buena voluntad.

Bolín apretó con mas fuerza a la joven sobre su pecho, como si pudiera arrebatársela. Las espadas gemelas de la joven ahora colgaban a su espalda como una sola.

—Bolin! Haz lo tuyo! —dijo Varrick. Bolín esperaba que con eso no se refiriera a que peleara con él.

—Oye no ves que estoy cargando a la chica? Por qué no haces tú algunos movimientos kung fu?

—Zhu li nunca necesita que le diga lo que debe hacer! Ella simplemente lo hace —exclamaba agitando los brazos—. Te di un silbato hace un rato!.

—Eh? Ah si.

No supo cómo iba a detener a Unalaq, pero sopló el artefacto y una enorme masa se acercó desde un extremo del estrecho, descendiendo desde el cielo, al principio creyó que era una nube descendiendo, pero era un monstruoso animal de seis patas. Unalaq envió a sus cuervos a atacar al grupo, pero con su cola, el enorme bisonte envió a volar a los cuervos en una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

—Suban! —exclamó una chica a bordo del bisonte blanco. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones.

—Quien es ella?! —dijo Bolín cuando una ráfaga de viento lo subió.

—Refuerzos! —dijo alegre Varrick mientras trepaba en el pelo del animal.

Zhu li también fue elevada por una corriente de aire de la joven, y sin esperar a que el vampiro subiera, la joven gritó "yip yip" y el bisonte se elevó en el cielo, alejándose lo más posible de los cuervos.

...

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, no quería subir otro cap hasta haber avanzado con los siguientes.**

**Ese Varrick me encanta con sus ocurrencias. Y el pobre Unalaq no puede cazar ni un resfriado, me di cuenta de que lo hice muy torpe en esta historia xD. Pero en realidad él es el menos "trascendental" de todos los villanos de la serie, creo. Que opinan? **

**Aunque iba a ser una historia con animales mitológicos y demás, me pareció oportuno que aparecieran el shirshu hace algunos caps y un bisonte ahora. **

**Asami tiene un plan y un guante que seguramente duele. ¿Que hará ahora? ¿Podrá Korra confiar en ella luego de que la electrocutara? **

**Gracias por leer! La historia pasó los 300 views! Se los agradezco.. Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 11.**

El salón parecía un campo de batalla. Había lava aún ardiendo en los rincones; la tapicería se había deshecho; la estampida del ogro había causado destrozos en el mobiliario; y muchos invitados habían desaparecido, en contra parte, el piso estaba lleno de cenizas.

P'li había liberado a Zaheer de su prisión en las mazmorras, él había accedido a quitar la nube de ajo con su poder de aire control, heredado de una lejana bisabuela sílfide, una elemental del aire. Zaheer era el único entre los vampiros con aquél poder, era único y especial tal como Bolín y por eso el rey no lo había aniquilado aun por su traición.

—Agh! —gritó Asami.

El rey con un movimiento de manos tomó posesión de su sangre e hizo que su cuerpo se endureciera. La incorporó con la punta de sus pies tocando el piso y la espalda arqueada.

—Explica eso —dijo la imperturbable voz de Amón— Por qué empujaste a la híbrida? Mienteme, dime que no intentabas protegerla.. —Dio una vuelta viendo escombros y suciedad aún siendo limpiada.

—Su alteza, ella quería herirlo.. La.. Detuve.. —decía con los brazos estáticos. Pudo sentir su aura asesina, no necesitaba los poderes de Varrick para saber que estaba hirviendo en ira.

—Su alteza —intervino Kuvira—. Estoy segura de que la cazadora dice la verdad. Esa criatura era una mujer lobo con las legendarias espadas.

—Ni siquiera menciones que escapó con las espadas, esposa —dijo él alzando una mano—. Incluso después de que su madre las hurtara para dárselas al enemigo, la hija vuelve con ellas e intenta apuñalarme con el arma que por herencia me corresponde!

—Padre, todos vimos que la híbrida quería perjudicarlo —dijo para sorpresa de todos Hasook—. De no haber sido por la cazadora, usted pudo resultar.. Eh.. Herido.

—Lo que me faltaba —suspiró y soltó a Asami, que acabó tosiendo en el piso— que mi inútil hijo mayor quiera darme lecciones de lucha. Ya que conoces las buenas intenciones de la cazadora, tú y ella deberán traerme a la híbrida

—Padre! Yo quiero participar de la misión también! —Alzó la mano Tahno.

—Tu tendrás una misión diferente. Tienes que hallar a los lideres del Loto Blanco y traerlos amte mi. Puedes llevarte a Collin..

—Me temo que Collin respiró demasiado polvo de ajo —dijo P'li, acercandose con Zaheer quien ya había limpiado la nube en su totalidad. Éste hizo una corta reverencia.

—Y tú Zaheer? Luego de seis años de encierro te interesa limpiar tu buen nombre?

—P'li me contó lo sucedido —dijo el hombre con cabello largo y gris, además de ropa sucia y deshilachada—. La híbrida más buscada irrumpió en su castillo y nadie se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que ella decidió darse a conocer. No es mi deseo traicionar a mi gran amiga Senna. Aunque no apoyo al Loto Blanco, no podría perseguir a su hija.

—De vuelta a la mazmorra entonces —dijo sentado en el trono—. P'li, acompañarás a Hasook y la cazadora en su misión de encontrar y traer a la híbrida. Llama a Ghazan y que acompañe a mi hijo tras el Loto blanco. Nadie arruinará mis planes.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, incluso los príncipes. Asami se puso de pie y le dio una temblorosa reverencia. Kuvira la vio contrariada.

—Cazadora. No creas que olvidé nuestro anterior pacto. Por tu irreverencia tendrás que traerme tres mil criaturas más. Y los que encabezan la lista son los que ayudaron a la híbrida en su fuga.

...

Korra parpadeó varias veces cuando una luz la encegueció. Se sentó despacio y llevó una mano a su cabeza, aún podía sentir las corrientes eléctricas recorrer sus brazos y espalda. Aquella cazadora la había engañado. Donde estaba ahora? En una prisión? Una especie de cabaña la rodeaba, con el techo bajo y las paredes de tablones entrecruzados. Se levantó pronto y corrió a la puerta, sus pies se detuvieron justo cuando el suelo de madera se acabó y estuvo frente a un abismo de quince metros.

—Wuoh!

—Cuidado!

Unas delgadas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la llevaron atrás, de nuevo a la cabaña. Pero no era una cabaña con piso de madera, sino un árbol. Estaba sentada en una rama donde habían construido una pequeña casita como para un gnomo o duende. El cielo estaba oculto tras gruesas ramas interminables y frondosas hojas verdes, a su alrededor, había un bosque lleno de pequeñas casitas, caminos y puentes conectándose entre sí.

—Marshall? No eres la asistente social? —dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza— Debo estar soñando.

—No es un sueño. Soy asistente social y también soy medio hada, por parte del abuelo. Mi padre es Tenzin, el líder de este lugar.

—Tenzin? —Parpadeó— Eres Jinora? La que habló con Iroh sobre mi?

—Exacto, somos amigos de Iroh, y tienes que saber que está muy preocupado por ti.

—Agh, no puede ser. —Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas— Todo fue en vano. Ni siquiera pude herir a aquél maldito.. ¿Donde está Iroh?

—Por si te lo preguntas.. Él no está aquí, tiene asuntos con el Loto Blanco, pero le dijo a mi padre que estuviéramos alerta y afortunadamente, Varrick nos avisó a tiempo y pudimos ayudarlos a salir de allí.

—Cielos, gracias. Así que Varrick era de los buenos.

—Si, él es parte del Loto blanco hace tiempo. Ellos están aquí también, les dimos talismanes para que resistan a la luz del sol.

—¿Ellos? Asami está aquí? —Su semblante se iluminó y la miró interrogante, sólo le faltaba sacudirla de los hombros.

—¿Asami? No, sólo Zhu li, Varrick y Bolín.—A pesar de la inmediata pena que mostró la morena, Jinora se puso de pie— Vamos, te enseñaré el lugar.

Era un inmenso bosque de arboles similares al secoya, altos y gruesos. No estaban demasiado lejos del castillo de los vampiros, pero sí lo bastante bien ocultos como para no alarmar a ningún humano de su ubicación. Era una ciudad en miniatura, con el centro de ésta en un árbol especialmente grande y antiguo, donde una torre cilíndrica tenía el despacho de Tenzin, salas de reuniones, y las habitaciones de su familia. Además, montones de hadas brillantes y pequeñas volaban con alas en las inmediaciones, otros como Jinora tenían forma humana pero controlaban el aire a voluntad. Muchos se las quedaron viendo mientras cruzaban los caminos a pie.

—Vaya! La señorita de la profecía decidió despertar! —dijo un chico sin cabello y mirada de busca pleitos.

—Korra, este es Meelo, no le hagas mucho caso.

—Chispas! Eres Korra? La híbrida? Es cierto que eres tú la de la profecía? Golpeaste al rey? Donde están tus espadas? Puedes hacer fuego control y agua control? Qué sucede con tu ropa cuando te vuelves mujer lobo? Así se dice? Te dicen licantropa?

—Eh.. ¿Que? —respondió Korra en blanco— Espera, espadas? Las tienen aquí, cierto?

—Si, las tenemos muy bien guardadas, no te preocupes —dijo Jinora—. Esta es Ikki, ambos son mis hermanos.

—Mucho gusto. —dijo la joven con dos moños.

—Ya se, es un honor —Se cruzó de brazos Meelo.

Korra no pudo evitar reír. Aquellos dos eran de otro mundo, literalmente—: Es un placer. Crees que pueda ver a Varrick? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

—Claro, creo que los vi en el comedor.

El comedor era una larga y gruesa rama con una mesa cuadrada tallada a lo largo, las sillas también estaban talladas a lo largo, en medio metro de espacio entre la mesa y una caída al vacío. Korra supuso que las hadas no tenían problemas si caían, podían usar el aire para tener una caída segura o regresar de nuevo al asiento, ella, no tanto.

Andando casi como una equilibrista, con sudor en las manos y otros rincones, Korra llegó hasta el extremo del comedor donde Varrick, Zhu li y el tal Bolín discutían.

—Debemos ir a ayudarla! Se quedó ahí aún con las consecuencias de su trato. El rey va a matarla!

—Te preocupas demasiado Bolín, si ella muere yo puedo patentar sus ideas para mi! —decía poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

—Varrick eso no es correcto. —dijo la castaña acomodando sus lentes, volteó hacia Bolin—. Sé que te preocupa pero ella sabe cuidarse sola, es una cazadora humana en medio de vampiros, no van a matarla ahora.

Korra llegó en el preciso instante para escuchar aquello ultimo—: Hablan de Asami, cierto? —Todos se voltearon a verla—. ¿Qué pasó luego de que me electrocutó?

Luego de contarle todo lo sucedido incluido el rescate del hombre lobo y Bolín de las mazmorras Korra se sentía aún más inútil y culpable.

—Debí acabar con él. Ella no debió detenerme! —dijo Korra y golpeó la mesa, Bolin puso una mano en su hombro.

—Oye, yo más que nadie quisiera que ese rey de pacotilla fuera atravesado con tus espadas. Pero si Asami así lo decidió, ella tendría sus razones. Tú no conoces el poder de Amón.—Una corriente de aire atravesó el bosque y le erizó la piel a varios de los presentes.

—¿Qué voy a decirle al chico? Él va a odiarme cuando sepa que su tío murió para darme tiempo.

—Oye, su tío lo hizo porque así lo decidió —dijo Varrick, cruzado de brazos—. Le dije que tenía un plan y que no hiciera lo suyo y no me hizo caso!. Él quería venganza al igual que tu, y así hubieras terminado de no ser por la humana..—Korra tuvo un escalofrío al recordar como la sangre explotó dentro del licántropo.

— Y el chico? Está bien?

—Él está descansando en la enfermería. Entre sueños dijo que se llama Kai —mencionó Jinora con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces un pequeño hada llegó volando y le dijo algo al oído—. Parece que mi padre está listo para tu audiencia.

—Nosotros la acompañamos! —exclamó Meelo brincando sobre la mesa con un extraño aire control que salió desde sus posaderas.

—Uh.. Claro? —dijo la morena mientras Ikki la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba.

Korra no esperaba que "acompañar" significara tomarla de los brazos y salir volando.. Pero eso es lo que sucedió. Korra gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el vértigo le hizo revolver las tortitas que había probado en el comedor. Se estaban dirigiendo a una velocidad desenfrenada al viejo árbol del centro del bosque. Espantaron algunas hadas y asustaron a unas aves que cantaban en una rama.

Ikki reía como loca, pero era Meelo el que se impulsaba en el aire con su traje de ardilla cada vez con más fuerza, arrastrando a las otras dos con él. Entonces tropezaron con cuatro hadas que estaban transportando un vidrio de un metro por dos metros (para qué lo usaban las hadas, Korra no tenía idea), giraron de lado con violencia y los tres gritaron cuando se precipitaron a la torre central.

Atravesaron la pared de madera de un quinto piso y los controladores de aire rodaron y se detuvieron en el suelo. Sin embargo, Korra se elevó hacia arriba e iba a golpear directamente con el techo justo cuando sus manos expulsaron dos remolinos de viento que detuvieron el choque. Aún así cayó con pesadez al piso.

—Ouch..

—Ikki! Meelo! Qué les dije de volar así?! —espetaba un hombre alto y calvo, afortunadamente el techo era lo bastante alto para él— Y tú debes ser Korra. Iroh me habló mucho de ti. Me llamo Tenzin.

Tenzin le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se sujetó la cabeza y miró sus manos asombrada.

—Nunca había hecho aire control sin las espadas.

El hombre de la flecha se acarició la barba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Que interesante. Ustedes dos vayan a recolectar madera para reparar este desastre! Y no causen otro en el camino!

Ambos hicieron un mohín y salieron volando al abrir sus trajes de nuevo.

—Eso es buena idea? —dijo Korra señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—No, pero necesito que hablemos en privado —dijo sentándose tras el escritorio. Su despacho era sobrio y elegante, con pocos muebles con una decoración zen—. Aquí tengo tus espadas.—Las sacó de debajo del escritorio y ambas brillaron con una luz fulgurante—. ¿Podría ser que tu cercanía con las espadas te diera el poder de hacer aire control?

—No lo sé. Todo lo que pude hacer antes de usarlas era fuego y agua, pero después pude utilizar los cuatro elementos, aunque siempre usando las espadas.

Korra tomó a Raava del escritorio y una luz incandescente iluminó toda la habitación. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron por un momento del mismo tono blanco-celeste y un símbolo igual al de la espada brilló en su pecho. El brillo cesó despacio y Korra parpadeó varias veces con una profunda respiración.

—Wuoh Korra —dijo Jinora aterrizando en el hueco de la pared.

—Que acaba de..?

—Te fusionaste con el espíritu de la espada ! —exclamó la castaña, que aunque era mayor que ella era más baja.

—Sí. —dijo Tenzin asombrado, rodeó el escritorio y tomó la espada de su mano—. Puede sentirse menor poder emanar de la espada.

Korra intentó controlar el aire y lo consiguió, creando un pequeño remolino en su mano.

—¿Que significa?

—Sabes, estas espadas no son sólo armas, solían ser el original rey Vampiro y el rey Licántropo de la leyenda, aquellos que causaron todo este problema con maldiciones y hechizos. Al final murieron y sus espíritus buscadores de paz y venganza se fusionaron con sus espadas. Pasaron de manos a manos hasta acabar en posesión de los vampiros, y tu madre las robó, con el fin de acabar con esta guerra.

—Amon dijo algo así.

—Creo que el hecho de que se haya fusionado contigo significa que quiere ayudarte a acabar con todo esto.

—Incluso un espíritu de mil años puede volverse sabio —secundó Jinora, Tenzin alzó una ceja.

—Quieres decir algo Jinora?

—Tú sabes que Kai puede hacer aire control. Deberías entrenarlo tal como a todos los demás.

—Ya hablamos de esto —dijo dando una vuelta hasta su escritorio—. Este no es su lugar, como Licántropo debe estar con los suyos.

—Tecnicamente no hay un 'nosotros' o 'ellos' —dijo Korra—, Iroh estuvo buscando durante meses a mi padre sin resultados. Podría decirse que yo soy la ultima de los 'suyos'.—meditó un momento— y si sólo quedamos nosotros, entonces debemos estar juntos.

Jinora la miró como si intentara tragar un trozo de rama despedazado—. ¿A que te refieres Korra? No intentaras regresar al castillo cierto?

—No.. aún. Pero tengo otra pista que seguir. Te pido que cuides del chico hasta que yo o mi tío podamos ayudarlo, es mi deber después de no ayudar a Sim.—dijo viendo seriamente a Tenzin.

—Korra, me encantaría entrenarlo, pero no es el ambiente adecuado para alguien como él, los lobos andan en manada, y creo que lo mejor sería enseñarle lo básico y continuar buscando a tu padre mientras tanto. Aquí, él llamaría la atención y volverían a atraparlo.

—Suerte con encontrar a mi padre —dijo irónica—. Crees que debería intentar fusionarme con Vaatu también? —dijo acercando su mano a la otra espada.

—Oh no! Aunque seas una híbrida sin igual eso no quiere decir que eres invencible. Dos espíritus sería demasiado para tu cuerpo, además de que no creo que él quiera intentarlo —mencionó echando un vistazo a la espada de hierro brillando con un fulgor rojo—. ¿Cual es la pista de la que hablabas?

—Alguien me dijo que buscara a Katara por una profecía completa.. —Se rascó el mentón— Eso suena a menú de pizza. Tienen pizza aquí? —preguntó oyendo su estomago gruñir.

—Eh sí, pero somos vegetarianos.—dijo Jinora.

—Escuché que Katara vivía en China, en el extremo este del país —dijo Tenzin desenrollando un mapa, deslizando su dedo sobre el territorio indicado—. Mañana mismo un grupo irá en su búsqueda.

—No, voy a hacerlo sola —dijo ella.

—De ninguna manera! Le prometí a tu tío que te protegería y te retendría aquí aunque tuviera que ponerte esposas de plata.

Korra rodó los ojos y levantó un dedo dispuesta a discutir, pero Jinora la tomó del brazo—: Vamos, te enseñaré nuestra pizza de hongos y tofu.

Tenzin guardó las espadas detrás del escritorio. Le echó una última mirada a Raava y su luz más tenue antes de cerrar con cerrojo.

...

En la noche, las luciérnagas iluminaban las ramas de los arboles como faroles variados y movedizos. Mientras que Jinora iba con dos porciones de pizza de hongos hacia la enfermería.

La enfermería se encontraba en la copa mas alta de un árbol alejado del centro del bosque, para mantenerlo resguardado en caso de un ataque. Tenía techo mediano y paredes completas, a diferencia de muchas otras casas con cortinas de hojas o paredes hasta la mitad. Había varias camas acomodadas por habitación, y lo bueno de estar cerca de la copa era que había pocas ramas cubriendo el cielo. La mayoría de las cosas funcionaba con magia, cuando llovía, las ramas y hojas se endurecían y multiplicaban hasta convertir el lugar en un refugio impenetrable. En noches estrelladas como aquella, las ramas eran escasas y finas.

Jinora dio unos golpecitos en la pared de maderas de una habitación y entró. Se sorprendió de ver al joven despierto. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta, viendo el cielo. Su torso desnudo mostraba montones de cicatrices y vendajes en su espalda. En cuanto sintió el olor de la comida se giró, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de la maestra aire.

—Buenas noches. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

—No, gracias.—Su voz era tan baja y dolida que le estrujó el corazón.

—Oye —dijo sentandose en su cama, junto a él— mi padre dijo que puedes quedarte a entrenar. Él es el líder de aquí, y cuando le conté que con un estornudo empujaste un estante..

—Sí, por eso fue que el rey vampiro me capturó. —interrumpió— "¿Un licántropo maestro aire? Vaya! No tengo de esos! Me llevo dos!".—Al final se estremeció y se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. Lo siento, no tienes por qué oir esto.

—No te preocupes —dijo colocando una mano en su rodilla, llevaba unos pantalones rojos como los que usaban las hadas—. Todos sufrimos por su culpa, hace doscientos años, su antecesor casi extinguió a las hadas, muchos creyeron que ya no existían pero mi abuelo les hizo ver que se equivocaba.

El chico se limpió el rostro. Tenía los lados de la cabeza rasurados y el cabello castaño alborotado sobre su frente. La miró más tranquilo con sus ojos verdes.

—Que hay en la bolsa? —dijo señalando la que ella llevaba bajo el brazo. Ella retiró su mano y tomó el paquete.

—Esto es para ti. Todas las hadas tenemos un traje aerodinámico preparado para volar y hacer aire control.

Kai lo tomó y sonrió debilmente—. Gracias.

—Aunque, Korra dijo que podrías irte con los licántropos en cuanto encontraran a Tonraq. Pero ella no quiere esperar, quiere ir en busca de la bruja Katara para escuchar la profecía que podría acabar con los vampiros —dijo Jinora y se hundió de hombros. Kai miró el cielo estrellado.

—Supongo que es como con tu abuelo, ella es de las últimas y debería estar con mi gente, luchar a su lado.

—No tienes que irte si no quieres. Alguna parte de tu familia debió ser un elemental del aire para que tú puedas serlo también.

—No lo sé. Mi tío era toda mi familia luego de que atacaran mi clan. Y él no era muy hablador.

—Tienes una familia aquí. Puedes contar conmigo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Marrones contra verdes, sus ojos brillaban bajo las cientos de estrellas sobre ambos. Kai se acercó un poco y tomó la mano de Jinora, entonces le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Ella se sonrojó como un tomate—: Ejem, bien! supongo que debes estar muy cansado, mejor te dejo dormir.—Se levantó y rácticamente corrió a la salida.

—Buenas noches —saludó él.

—Buenas noches.

Se retiró sintiéndose flotar sobre el suelo. Y en cuanto dio la vuelta a la esquina llevó una mano a su mejilla para intentar mantener un poco mas la dulce sensación sentida. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Luego de comer la pizza ofrecida por Jinora, Kai tomó el traje volador, algo de ropa traída por las hadas, suministros de agua, algo de comida y salió de la enfermería a hurtadillas.

No fue difícil hallar a Korra, ella olía igual que su tío. A hiedra, menta y tierra. Olía a libertad, y a lugares inexplorados, a animal salvaje.

No tuvo que tocar la puerta porque no había, apenas una cortina de hojas descorrida que mostraba una silenciosa morena tomando cosas y metiéndolas en una mochila.

—De donde sacaste la mochila?

Korra dio un Respingo, había estado tan concentrada que no lo oyó llegar, otro motivo para sentirse una inútil descuidada. Si un batallón de vampiros armados llegaran, probablemente no los sentiría hasta que tocaran el timbre.

—Bueno, esta es mía. La tome de casa cuando me fugué. Tu debes ser Kai, encantada—Le dio la mano. Él se la quedó mirando y ella se rascó la nuca—. Claro, de seguro sabes lo que sucedió en el castillo. Lo que sucedió con tu tío, yo.. No lo vi venir, en realidad no veo muchas cosas venir. Lo siento mucho. Sé que una disculpa no lo traerá de vuelta pero..

—Oye, sólo quería una mochila no la historia de tu vida.

—Oh lo siento. Pero creo que vi una por aquí.. —reviso debajo de la cama y dentro de un ropero hecho de cañas y sacó una bolsa blanca normal— O prefieres la mía?

—No seas ridícula —dijo con algo de rudeza y le arrebató la bolsa blanca. Metió todas las cosas que había puesto en la sábana anudada—. Y bien? Ya estas lista?

—Lista? Acaso quieres venir conmigo? Aquí podrías entrenar tu aire control. Podrías hacer amigos y..

—No necesito tus consejos. Vas a ir a ver a Katara si o no?

Ella bajó sus ojos azules y tomó su mochila—: Andando.

Se detuvieron fuera de la edificación, el suelo estaba quince metros abajo y ninguna edificación había lucido más abajo según su paseo de hoy.

—Necesitas ayuda ?

Como toda respuesta, él sacó las garras de hombre lobo y se lanzó al vacío. Mientras caía, fue aminorando la velocidad clavado una u otra garra en la corteza, era un juego de niños, pero luego de las heridas del día anterior cada esfuerzo dolía. Claro que no lo admitiría frente a la profecía con patas. Justo después de caer, Korra aterrizó a su lado.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

El chico comenzó a caminar, la morena estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando él dijo—: Mi tío me enseñó a leer las estrellas, a donde vamos?

—A China.—Ella casi quiso reír ante lo que parecía una broma. "¿A donde vamos?" "A China", supuso que él no iba a reírse así que contuvo su risa.

—Eso es el este. La Estrella Polar en la Osa menor apunta al sur, —dijo señalandola— Hay que seguir aquella dirección —señaló a la izquierda.

Korra asintió preguntandose dónde había una osa en aquellos puntos y lo siguió.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que alguno dijo algo. Los grillos cantaban, el viento silbaba entre las plantas y un enorme bosque de arboles bajos se interpuso en su camino. Kai oyó búhos canturreando y sintió el aroma a varias clases de insectos. Le echó una mirada de reojo a la morena y la vio con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Estaba pensativa o entristecida? Él se sintió mal por ser tan brusco, en realidad no sabía por qué había actuado así.

—Yo conocí a Tonraq —dijo de repente. Korra tropezó con un montículo de tierra, aunque sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no había tanta luz lunar como para guiarse sin inconvenientes.

—Cuando?

—Hace como ocho años. Yo y mi tío vivimos un tiempo con él hasta que mi tío decidió que no era seguro para mi. Ya sabes, estar en el frente.

—Claro, el frente —murmuró con molestia. Kai sintió que el siguiente montículo que pateó no fue accidental.

—Él hablaba mucho de su hija. —La morena clavó sus ojos en él— nunca dijo tu nombre, ni donde vivías, ni hablaba de tu madre. Era muy reservado por temor a espías. Mi tío era uno de sus mejores amigos y siempre lo trataba con respeto y admiración, por eso comencé a sentirme.. Celoso.

—¿De tu tío?

—De ti.—escupió— Imaginaba que eras una súper mujer lobo que enfrentaba cualquier cosa y desayunaba vampiros todas las mañanas. Odiaba no tener un padre como ese que hablara de mi con todos sus amigos y.. —Se calló.

—Debió ser duro, —Lo miró con comprensión, él tenía los ojos fijos en el camino— pero tenías algo mejor que eso, mejor que un padre ausente que habla bien de ti en tu ausencia: tu tío. Y por mi culpa..

—Ya deja de culparte! —La enfrentó y se detuvo— Él se hubiera sacrificado estuvieras tú o no. Puede ser que el bienestar de la hija del gran Tonraq fuera una buena motivación, pero mi tío no era un cobarde, y siempre ansió el día en que pudiera clavar sus garras en el rey vampiro.

—Tu tío fue más valiente que yo.

—Mi tío era el más valiente de todos. —dijo reanudando la marcha— Él fue a rescatarme cuando me capturaron, y acabó capturado conmigo. No volveré a ser así de débil.

—Débil? —exclamó—. Después de ser usado como bebida energizante por el rey y ser golpeado como saco de boxeo por un ogro el día de ayer, hoy estás en esta misión suicida con una desconocida, ¿y dices que eres débil? Incluso me encontraste sin ayuda de nadie y nos estas guiando al este! Si tú no eres algo, eso es débil.

Korra sujetó su hombro con camaradería y lo sacudió. Kai sólo pudo sonreír al ver la gran sonrisa de la joven.

—Ahora basta de lamentarnos y busquemos una estación de trenes.—dijo la morena mirando el pastizal.

—Tienes dinero?

—Como esperabas llegar a China? Andando? —Su mirada le indicó que así era— Andando.

...

Tenzin no podría decir que se sorprendió al oír que Korra y Kai no estaban por ningún lado, tampoco se sorprendió al oír que los dos vampiros y el medio elfo también partieron en una misión, pero si no podía entender algo, eso era a Iroh.

—Hola Ten! Que tal va todo? Puedo hablar con Korra? —dijo al llamarlo en la mañana.

—Hola Iroh, lamento decirte que Korra me desobedeció y abandonó la ciudad en la noche. Va en busca de Katara.

—Oh, era de esperarse. Ya sabes, hace mas o menos una semana le dije "Korra mañana nos vamos del país" y qué hizo ella? Se marchó directo al castillo de vampiros. Fue una suerte que Varrick la reconociera pronto.

—Enviaré un escuadrón en su búsqueda, mis hijos podrán hallarla pronto, de seguro no llegará lejos a pie.

—Oh no va a pie. Se llevó las tarjetas que le di y retiró una gran cantidad el día que se fugó. No iría a usarlas para poder ser rastreada. Ella es muy lista —dijo orgulloso, a Tenzin le estaba saltando una vena en la frente—. De seguro irá a tomar un avión o un tren.

—¡¿Queeeee?! —Iroh alejó el teléfono de su oído mientras movía la mano imitando a Tenzin gritar— ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que tenía dinero y se iría si la dejaba sin vigilancia?! ¡Ella es el secreto de la profecía y dejas que ande por el mundo con todos los vampiros tras ella!

Iroh sonrió socarrón cuando Lin rodó los ojos al verlo con su mímica.

—Calmate Ten. Tu hermano esta aquí, quieres hablar con él?

—No! No quiero hablar con él! Voy a enviar un escuadrón..

—Si envías a las hadas los vampiros las seguirán, deja que los jóvenes resuelvan sus propias misiones.

—Iroh es una total falta de..

—Hola hermano! Qué tal mi pequeño calvo?

—Bumi, que tú no quisieras rasurarte el pelo.. —Se interumpió al ver que cambibaa de tema—.Ya pasame con Iroh!

...

Dos días después del fracaso del baile, Asami partió con Hasook y P'li en busca de la híbrida. Ella odiaba tener que compartir misión con alguien, al único que toleraba era a Bolín, su mejor amigo, pero ahora que tenía órdenes de capturarlo incluso a él si lo encontraban le ponía las cosas mas difíciles. Ninguno de los vampiros que la acompañaban eran del Loto Blanco, ambos estaban ansiosos por llevar las presas ante el rey y ganarse su favor. Asami sabía por qué había enviado a esos dos: aunque despreciaba al príncipe, era bueno rastreando, y P'li era una experta en ataques a distancia, perfecta para acabar con una mujer lobo sin resultar herida. Pero eso no era todo, ambos eran fieles al monarca y sabía que si la veían con alguna actitud sospechosa, no tardarían en volverse contra ella y escoltarla de nuevo hacia una ejecución segura.

Ni Kuvira la podría ayudar.

Antes de irse, la reina le dio una nueva botella de sangre de unicornio y le preguntó seriamente—: ¿Que sucedió esa noche? Conozco a mi humana —dijo sosteniendo su mentón— yo te cuidé y eduqué, aunque viviste lejos casi toda tu vida, sé cuando mientes.

—Reina.. Yo.. no podía permitir que la matara.

De no ser la reina, cualquier otro vampiro fiel al rey la habría delatado al instante para llevarla a la horca, la guillotina u otras maneras mas dolorosas y lentas de morir. Pero siendo ella, le dio una cachetada que le hizo girar el rostro y sacó un hilo de sangre de su labio.

—¿Por qué? —demandó con un tono autoritario.

—Creo que.. Me enamoré. —dijo viéndola a los ojos. Esa frase le valió otra cachetada pero en sentido contrario.

—Luego de que te rescaté, te di una nueva vida, poderes y rango nunca alcanzados de haber vivido en aquella inmunda aldea de la que te saqué, ¿así le pagas a la monarquía? ¿Te pones del lado del enemigo?

Asami no levantó la vista. Su rostro continuaba de lado, con ambas mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

—Sólo estas confundida. Te has vinculado con tantas humanas, vampiresas, y quien sabe qué otra criatura que ahora crees que tienes una pasión por esa.. Híbrida. Pero no es así. Los de su clase son traicioneros, mentirosos. Te usará y te deshechará como..

—Como tu hermana —murmuró bajo. Kuvira abrió los ojos con furia, sus puños cerrados causaron que algunas copas de metal se abollaran, pero pronto soltó el aire acumulado y dio una vuelta por la alcoba.

—Si no fueras mi hija..

—Lo sé. Acabarías conmigo ante tal insolencia. Lo lamento, gran unificadora. —Hizo una reverencia y la miró con decision—. Sólo estoy confundida, cumpliré mi deber. Encontraré a la híbrida.

—Tienes mi permiso para divertirte con ella. —dijo sirviéndose una copa de una jarra de cristal—.. Así verás que no existe tal cosa como.. amor.

Asami hizo otra reverencia y salió. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Claro que cumpliría con su deber. Y por supuesto, que la encontraria.

Viajando en un jeep con ventanas brilndadas y completamente negras, el dúo de vampiros y la cazadora avanzaban por las cercanías de Bucarest. Según explicó brevemente P'li, un encantamiento le había indicado que la híbrida se dirigía al este. Además de ser una experta combatiente a distancia, podía rastrear criaturas con una muestra de cabello o sangre de éstas, las echaba al fuego y luego las cenizas creaban figuras que ella leía.

En otras palabras, era una perra.

Asami sabía la razón de su avidez a la hora de perseguir a Korra: quería venganza por Zaheer. Aunque él la había ayudado por voluntad propia, su novia creía que Senna lo había hechizado. Tratándose de la famosa Senna "la bruja de hielo", no sería raro que ejecturara un hechizo que durara décadas aún después de morir ella misma, pero Asami lo dudaba. Se notaba a kilómetros que él había estado enamorado de la leyenda viviente, pero eso no es algo que a una novia le guste reconocer..

Los detalles de aquella noche aún eran difusos, Zaheer no había dicho casi nada al respecto. Tardó años en reconocer que la hija de Tonraq era medio vampiro, y tiempo después le confesó a P'li que su madre era nada menos que Senna Waters, antigua prometida de Amón y ladrona de las espadas RaaVaatu.

La cazadora iba en el asiento trasero, mirando el paisaje de cielo azul con una mano bajo el mentón, ella sentía que se le escapaba algo. Aunque le había dicho a Korra que buscara a Katara, eso era lo que hacía dirigiéndose al este? Hace siglos que nadie sabía nada de la bruja del agua, pero supuso que eso se debía a que era una bruja benévola, no muy dispuesta a hablar con vampiros.

Recordó la noche del baile, a la morena con el vestido rajado mostrando sus deportivas piernas y una espada en cada mano. Se veía tan imponente, segura y fuerte. La pelinegra tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano cuando no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Todo eso era increíble, absolutamente demente y terriblemente hermoso. Aún odiaba a los licántropos, eso jamas cambiaría, pero al pensar en Korra no pensaba como una mujer lobo, ni como una híbrida. Pensaba en ella como la joven que la ayudó sin persarlo dos veces aquella mañana en el bosque.

Recordó sus ojos azules brillando y su cautivadora sonrisa, tuvo que morderse los labios pintados de carmín para evitar suspirar. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse así por alguien a quien apenas conocía?

No sólo era su apariencia o físico, también su bondad, su rebeldía y sus acciones tan emocionales. La volvía loca. Sintió la mirada de P'li por el espejo retrovisor y se obligó a pensar en algo no tan placentero.. Como la conversación con su madre.

De seguro ella había notado que Korra no era su hermana ¿por qué no dijo nada al respecto? ¿Planeaba comérsela ella sola? Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Pensar en su madre comiéndose a su futura novia.. ¿¡Futura novia!? De donde salió ese pensamiento?

Pero no pudo ni quiso negar lo bien que se vería con un vestido blanco.. O sin él, acostada en su cama..

—Alguna idea de por qué se dirige al este, Asami? —La mencionada miró adelante, Hasook la veía de soslayo con sus ojos celestes.

—No, ni idea. Podría ir en busca de su padre —Deseó no dar en el clavo y estar delatando sus planes.

—Su padre? Acaso no sabes? —Ella parpadeó y lo miró.

—Saber qué?

—Principe, hay asuntos que sólo debe saberlo la corona y el Loto Rojo, le ruego que no difunda ningún detalle innecesario. —intervino P'li. Asami fruncio el entrecejo.

—Como mejor cazadora del rey Amón e hija adoptiva de la reina Kuvira exijo una explicación.

—Lo siento cazadora —dijo viéndola por el espejo, Hasook se mordió la lengua— pero en este momento estás a prueba. Según lo que hagas en esta misión el rey y la reina sabrán si confiar en ti o darte de comer a los perros del infierno.

—Como sea, tenemos hasta el equinoccio de verano para atrapar a la híbrida y sacrificarla para acabar con la maldición.

—Creí que íbamos a activar los talismanes en la luna de sangre —dijo Asami. P'li rió con ganas.

—En serio, crees todo lo que te dicen? —dijo ella—. La mitad de los talismanes ya fueron activados, pero siguen siendo defectuosos: Reducir la mortalidad a causa de la luz solar nos hace mas débiles.

—Y lo que el rey quiere es volvernos fuertes —completó Hasook.

—Van a sacrificar a la híbrida antes del equinoccio, el día en que el tiempo de día y noche están igualados para inclinar la balanza a su favor. —comprendió Asami, recordando lo que Bolín le dijo sobre el hechicero Zuko— "Sacrificando a su mas grande enemigo la maldición acabaría".

—Correcto, la fuerza de las tinieblas se fortalecerá con la sangre de nuestra enemiga. Así lo dice la profecía y las palabras de Lord Zuko.—dijo P'li, la pelinegra se esforzó en parecer imperturbable— Luego de esa noche, los vampiros caminaremos bajo la luz del día.

...

**Hola!**

**Hoy hay capítulo doble! (uno para cada fic publicado).**

**Wow, esa P'li me salió bastante sádica en esta historia jeje.**

**Ya sé que muchos pensarán que Jinora es bastante mayor que Kai en esta historia, pero digamos que su edad mental sigue siendo inmadura, es como una chica de 15/16 al igual que él por ser medio hada. ¡Me encanta esa pareja! **

**Por otro lado, Kai parte en una misión con Korra, y Asami es obligada a ir en su búsqueda con dos vampiros no muy amigables. Que encontrarán en el este? Podrán dar con Katara? **

**Este cap quedó más corto, quedan pocos para llegar al final y tal vez tarde en actualizar para darles el mejor capítulo posible.. Ya que mi historia no estaba terminada jajajaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir la historia! Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora****.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 12**

Tomaron un avión y en dos escalas llegaron a Shangai, el punto que Tenzin había señalado a la hora de mostrarle la ubicación de la bruja Katara.

—No te preocupes. Conozco a alguien aquí —dijo Kai en el aeropuerto, mirando emocionado por las paredes de vidrio— De una manera u otra la encontraremos.

Korra no estaba muy ilusionada de llegar y hacer preguntas con ese lema en mente. La última vez que llegó a buscar pistas a un lugar, un clérigo loco la había secuestrado y no había salido del todo bien. Se preguntó si el rey lo habría cenado como quería..

Sus ojos azules miraron los cristales y vieron grandes nubarrones grises llenar la enorme ciudad.

—Vamos, podemos tomar el tren para llegar al distrito Pudong.

La guió hasta la estación cercana al aeropuerto y esperaron el tren de levitación Maglev. Una vez arriba, ella se sorprendió de lo moderno y veloz que era, tardarían menos de diez minutos en recorrer 30 kilómetros. Se sentaron juntos, no había muchos pasajeros en el vagón y Kai disfrutó la vista desde los rieles que surcaban las ciudades.

—Se nota que conoces. Viviste mucho tiempo aquí?

Una sombra de pena trazó un camino por los ojos de Kai, pero pronto se obligó a sonreír y decirle con ánimos—: Luego de que dejáramos el frente, yo y mi tío vinimos aquí, está lo bastante al este como para mantenerse alejado de los vampiros, ellos no suelen acercarse al mar.

Korra sintió un mal sabor de boca al recordar que Zaheer e Izumi se acercaron mucho al mar cuando visitaron su casa. Él pareció no notarlo, de seguro no tenía idea.

—Dijiste que conocías a alguien, alguno como nosotros? —dijo ella en voz baja, evitando decir palabras que pudieran llegar a oídos enemigos.

—No, más bien como Jinora —sonrió. Korra levantó una ceja al ver esa sonrisa.

—Ugh, si tengo que verme la cara con alguien que me diga qué hacer de nuevo, voy a...! —dijo levantando un puño amenazador. Kai rió.

Descendieron en Pudong, el distrito financiero de Shangai según información de la "guía turística con patas", Kai. Subieron a un barco tradicional rojo para atravesar el río Huangpu que dividía el lado este del oeste, Bund y Pudong respectivamente.

—El distrito de Bund es el lado tradicional y colonial de Shangai.

La morena echó una mirada atrás y vio los inmensos rascacielos de la zona que abandonaban, en cambio, al frente había edificios bajos y de estilo europeo de principios del siglo XX. Era como mirar el pasado y el presente.

El barco en el que iban estaba casi vacío, aunque tenía lugar para ochenta pasajeros, en el mismo espacio que ellos apenas había cinco hombres, dos mujeres y una pareja de ancianos. Miró a la pareja y su mente divagó hacia sus padres, si no hubieran estado envueltos en todo ese lío con el submundo, ellos hubieran podido ser una pareja como aquella, amándose hasta el final de sus días. Suspiró. Se preguntó si ella alguno día compartiría algo como lo que sus padres tuvieron.

Aunque él había sido un desgraciado por dejarlas para ir a pelear, después de lo dicho por Kai, Korra comenzó a pensar que él nunca las había olvidado, e incluso quizás, las extrañaba.. O al menos a su madre.

—¿Estas bien?

¿Podría ella soñar con que alguien la anhelara de la misma forma en que sus padres se anhelaron? ¿Por qué llegaba a su mente la mirada verde jade de aquella humana?

—Hola? Tierra a Korra.—dijo Kai gritando en su oído.

—Ah! Qué sucede!? Por qué gritas? —exclamó metiendo un meñique en su oido— Cielos.

—Te estaba preguntando.. —dijo y continuó más bajo— No te parece que ese tipo de gafas nos estuvo viendo?

Ella miró atras y notó a un hombre de gabardina y lentes negros—. No es demasiado sospechoso vestir así?

—Por qué no lo dices mas alto? Creo que en Japón no te oyeron! —Korra contuvo una risa. El chico era demasiado desconfiado o ella era demasiado confiada.

—No te preocupes, estás con la chica profecía ahora —dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

—De nuevo! Por qué no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos?!

—Soy la chica profecía! —dijo al ponerse de pie y poner sus manos alrededor de su boca. Kai se golpeó la frente.

Korra quería restarle importancia al asunto, pero también se sintió algo observada después de aquello, aún cuando ella misma había llamado la atención adrede.

En cuanto llegaron al puerto Kai la tomó de la mano y corrió por las concurridas calles llenas de tiendas y luces de neón con letras en chino.

—Jinora se pondrá celosa si nos ve.

—O tu novio —dijo él sin voltear atrás. Doblaron una estrecha esquina.

—No tengo novio.

—Novia entonces.

—Pero qué?!

—Oh sí, las noticias vuelan en la nación de las hadas, vuelan como .. Bueno, como las hadas.

Ambos rieron y continuaron corriendo hasta que el licántropo dijo que era suficiente.

—Los perdimos? —preguntó Korra.

—Creí que no nos seguían, chica profecía.—Se rió y le dio un codazo. Korra fruncio el ceño.

—Ya, ya. Donde están tus famosos amigos? —dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

—A la vuelta de esa esquina. Vamos.

Korra iba con un pantalón azul abombado, botas marrones y una remera azul, además de una campera de cuero marrón atada a la cintura. Por su parte Kai había sido provisorio en no usar la ropa dada por las hadas y compró un jean negro y una remera verde en el aeropuerto.

—Esta es la calle Nanjing, la calle comercial mas importante del país.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, aunque el atardecer ya estaba cercano. Había restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, relojerías, centros comerciales, librerías y todo lo que pudiera buscarse. En el borde de algunas veredas había arboles pequeños rodeados de toneladas de cemento.

—Ugh, extraño Italia. —dijo viendo la ausencia de naturaleza. Su estomago crujió— Podemos comer algo?

—Claro, es ese lugar de ahí. —Cruzó una calle luego de que pasara un bus rojo y ella lo siguió.

—"Su's Dumplings". Siempre quise comer esas cosas.

Pasaron por una puerta de cristales y se encontraron con una larga fila hasta la caja. Alrededor del pequeño restaurante había varias mesas y sillas. Al llegar adelante, le brillaron los ojos azules al ver todas las opciones en pantallas brillantes y detrás del mostrador con un cristal protector.

—Que van a querer? —dijo en ingles una mujer de ojos verdes y barbijo.

—Quiero fideos de pollo agridulce, sopa de bolas de pescado, y dos docenas de dumplings de sabores variados. Y lo que quiera mi amigo.

La dependienta rió con amabilidad cuando a Kai se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Vaya tu amiga tiene buen apetito. —Giró fuera del mostrador y abrazó al chico.

—Así es tía Su.

—Oh, ella es tu conocida? Mucho gusto —dijo dándole la mano Korra.

—El gusto es mío, soy Suyin —Se quitó el barbijo y fue el turno de Korra de dejar caer su mandíbula.

—Suyin! Madre de Opal?!

—Sí, soy yo. Un momento, dijiste que te llamas Korra?

En ese momento una chica morena de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con platos reutilizables de plástico.

—Mamá, se nos está acabando la salsa.—dijo ella, entonces vio a la de ojos azules, que levantó la mano y la saludó. Opal dejó caer la bandeja— Korra?

—Opal!

—Se conocen? —dijo confundido Kai.

—Eres tú —exclamó la de ojos verdes y corrió a abrazar a Korra— No puedo creerlo! Pasó tanto tiempo! —Se apartó para verla mejor.

—Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Por qué conocen a Kai? —dijo Korra. Ambas mujeres miraron al chico, quien se rascó la nuca.

—Por qué no les sirvo su pedido y conversamos? La casa invita —dijo Suyin.

...

Poco después, los tres jovenes estaban sentados en una mesa, la morena devoraba dumplings y comía sopa con ahínco.

—No puedo creer que seas tú! —dijo luego de tragar con fuerza.

—Ni yo, pero veo que tu apetito no cambió nada —Sonrió pero pronto bajó los ojos—. Luego de lo que pasó .. Creí que no íbamos a vernos de nuevo.

Korra apartó el plato a un lado—: Lo siento, debí buscarte luego de instalarme con Iroh, debí llamarte o enviarte un mensaje con una paloma —Se rió. Opal estiró la mano y tomó la de Korra con fuerza.

—Sé lo que pasó, yo soy la que debería disculparme. Mi tía no quiso revelarme ningún detalle. Ni siquiera dónde vivías, me sentí tan frustrada..

—Tu tía? Nunca conocí a tu tía.

—Lin Beifong —dijo Kai antes de darle un mordisco a los dumplings de Korra. Ella lo miró enfadada y le quitó el plato.

—Mi tía es jefa de policía en ciudad república. Ella sabía dónde estaba tu orfanato y quien te adoptó después, incluso le pedí a mi madre que te adoptara.. —comentó sonrojándose y quitando la mano.

—Siempre fuiste tan gentil —Korra le sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos antes de volver a comer dumplings. Kai las miró a una y a la otra.

—Excepto cuando peleábamos. Muchas veces pensé que no querrías vivir conmigo porque aún me guardabas rencor.. —Sonrió incomoda.

—Eso no es así. En serio, nuestras peleas eran cosa de niñas.

—Lo sé, es tonto pero a veces me sentía culpable de lo que hice.

—No tienes porqué estarlo.

Luego de un momento de sonrisas y silencio cómodo, Kai se aclaró la garganta—: Por si a alguien le interesa, mi tío y yo vinimos aquí y Su nos recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Ah, si. Es cierto —dijo Opal— entonces descubrimos que Kai podía hacer aire control y aprendimos juntos.

—Tu también puedes?! —exclamó Korra escupiendo el pescado.

—Diaj! —Se sobresaltó Kai cuando la saliva cayó en su ropa.

—Sí, mi padre no tenía poderes pero era descendiente de hadas, así que yo lo heredé. Mi madre es mitad elfo y hace tierra control —comentó en voz baja, acercándose al rostro de Korra a través de la mesa.

La morena asintió asombrada. Kai las miraba confundido.

—Tambien hace metal control —dijo la de ojos verdes. Korra se atascó con la comida y Kai le dio un golpe en la espalda, alejándose un poco para que no volviera a escupirlo.

—En serio?! Debe enseñarme! —dijo con voz grave— digo, podría enseñarme? —agregó bajando la voz.

—Claro, le encantará ayudarte —Le echó una mirada a su madre y vio que estaba ocupada atendiendo a muchos clientes. Se puso de pie— Mejor me voy a trabajar.

—Opal. Tú sabes donde se encuentra.. La bruja Katara? —Le dijo en voz muy baja, mirándola seria. La de ojos verdes los abrió con sorpresa.

—No, pero tal vez mi madre sepa algo, en cuanto cerremos le preguntaré. —Le guiñó el ojo poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto Kai la vio alejarse espetó—: que fue eso?

—Un guiño. Debe sospechar como tú que nos espían —dijo ella mientras comía otro dumpling y miraba al moreno a su lado.

—No me refería a eso.

—Entonces?

—Oye, es cierto que tienes novia? —Korra volvió a atragantarse— Voy a golpearte si me escupes de nuevo.

—No tengo novia —dijo mirando su dumpling como si fuera la cosa mas triste del mundo—. Asa.. Quiero decir, la humana me ayudó a escapar. Nos conocimos en un bosque cerca de la casa de mi tío cuando ella estaba malherida, le di agua y algo de magia para darle fuerzas. Entonces fui a buscar ayuda y los empleados nos tomaron rehenes..

—Vaya, tu vida parece mas agitada que la mía.

—Así que por eso no te quedaste en la ciudad del aire, porque ya sabes aire control?

—Bueno, sé lo básico. En medio del entrenamiento decidí que sabía lo suficiente y fui a buscar al rey para vengarme por mis padres.

—Vaya, somos dos idiotas.—Se rió Korra. Kai soltó una risa y pronto ambos estaban sujetándose los estómagos entre carcajadas.

—Aún quiero venganza.—dijo suspirando— Pero ahora es peor, porque mi tío murió por mi culpa..

—No te preocupes —dijo sacudiendolo del hombro— Le daremos su merecido a ese rey de los idiotas..—Le tendió el ultimo dumplings y se puso de pie— Si no vamos a pagar al menos tenemos que lavar los platos.

Kai se quedó viendo el bocadillo mientras Korra tomaba un delantal y preguntaba en qué podía ayudar. Él no supo si estaba más sorprendido por haber recibido comida de ella o por su distraída ingenuidad. Si la cazadora se había enamorado de algo, no era de su suspicacia.

...

Asami soñó algo muy extraño: ella y Korra iban a un parque de diversiones, entonces ella le insistía en que subieran a los autos chocadores. Pero la pelinegra era demasiado brusca conduciendo, y de un golpe envió a volar a Korra como un pájaro. Vio aterrada que pronto la híbrida se estaba cayendo a plomo al asfalto, pero entonces una bandada de hadas llegó volando y la sujetaron de brazos y piernas. Fue tal como la habían sujetado los cuervos a ella, pero con delicadeza. Sin embargo, en lugar de bajarla al piso la llevaron a volar cada vez mas alto, Korra reía de emoción, pero Asami chillaba desesperada, gritando que la bajen. Entonces llegó el dueño del parque y les dijo que no habían pagado, tomó a Asami y la miró con unos ojos iguales a los del rey.

—Entonces tú pagaras por ambas —dijo y rió con maldad.

Asami gritó y se despertó en su bolsa de dormir. A su lado había una fogata casi consumida del todo y dos bolsas más rodeándola, una roja y otra gris. Hasook y P'li aún dormían, Asami miró el horizonte y notó que pronto sería de día. Guardó sus pertenencias y preparó algo de café.

—"Sería tan fácil apuñalarlos ahora" pensó ella mientras los veía respirar con parsimonia.

Pero entonces ya no sabría dónde estaba Korra ni cómo llegar a ella. Su mejor rastreador tal vez estaba con la híbrida, pero era difícil saberlo. En cuanto P'li mencionó algo sobre hadas en sus lecturas de cenizas, Asami no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, y al final soñó que se la robaban. Sonrió con pena.

—"No te pueden robar algo que no es tuyo".

Extrañaba a Bolín, no sólo por sus dones de rastreo, sino que él siempre sabía qué decir para levantarle el animo y hacerla reír. Era su mejor, y único, amigo.

Miró la bolsa de dormir gris del príncipe Hasook y se preguntó por qué había decidido apoyarla en la audiencia con el rey. De seguro quería devorar a Korra y convertirse en soberano para ya no soportar la crueldad de su padre. Tan sólo el rey podía beber sangre de licántropo desde hacía doscientos años, cuando comenzaron a extinguirse y la posibilidad de que otro vampiro pudiera desafiar al rey era una amenaza.

Si Hasook, P'li o cualquier otro bebiera la sangre de Korra u otro Licántropo sería tan fuerte como el rey y podría aniquilarlo sin problemas. El rey ya estaba bastante neurótico por la abstinencia de sangre, Asami casi deseó ser vampiro para estar embriagada de poder y acabar con él. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si fuera vampiro hubiera cazado a Korra sin poder contenerse. El deseo de sangre solía describirse como intolerable, algunos habían recurrido al canibalismo por eso.

Además, ella quería devorar a Korra de otra manera. No supo si era el café o la brisa matutina pero un agradable calor encendió su vientre. Notó que P'li comenzaba a despertarse y tuvo una sólida idea: no permitiría que ninguno de ellos pusiera un dedo en su híbrida.

...

Al anochecer, Korra se dejó caer en un futon y suspiró.

—Cuanta gente come aquí? —Se quejó boca abajo.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Opal, ella con su cama occidental y un futon en el piso para que Korra durmiera. Su habitación era sencilla y acogedora, con un largo espejo colgando de una pared, alfombras y un estante lleno de libros de historia en él. La de ojos azules se giró y puso sus manos tras su cuello.

—Bueno, tal vez dos mil comensales al día?

—Dos mil?!

—Los días en que hay poco movimiento —Pensó ella con un dedo en los labios, sentada en su cama— Ya sabes, hay mucho turismo aquí.

—Por qué se mudaron aquí?

Opal bajó los ojos y se agachó para sentarse al lado de Korra en el futon—: Luego del incendio.. Yo estaba muy triste por lo que te pasó. Y cuando me dijeron que eras alguien importante, que tendrías un futuro peligroso y por eso no podía acercarme, tuve una especie de lapso depresivo.

—No lo sabía, lo siento mucho —dijo Korra al sentarse y poner una mano en la rodilla de su amiga.

—Eso ya es pasado, —Sonrió— decidí volverme fuerte para acompañarte en tu lucha. Ya soy una maestra aire y quiero ayudar a mi gente.

—Y qué hay del mundo normal? Veo que vas a la escuela.

—Sí, estoy en el último año antes de la universidad. Quiero estudiar historia y tal vez geografía.

—Es estupendo. Siempre tenías excelentes calificaciones en la escuela. De seguro te irá de maravilla.—Opal la miró con pena, Korra levantó una ceja cuando la tomó de la mano.

—Korra..

—Y qué hay de los humanos? Tienes un novio? O tal vez sea un medio hada, medio elfo, medio vampiro, conozco varios —Se rió.

—Korra tú..—susurró con lentitud, pero la morena no prestó atención, le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla y prosiguió.

—Ya sabes, aunque sea humano, también conozco algunos y son buenas personas..

—Tu me gustas! —exclamó.

Sin darle tiempo a replica, chocó sus labios con violencia en los de Korra. La tomó de los hombros y movió sus labios sobre los de ella, con los ojos apretados con fuerza y las mejillas ardiendo. Korra fruncio el ceño con confusión, y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, separó los labios con un gemido que fue aprovechado por la morena para profundizar el beso. En cuanto la de ojos azules sintió una lengua sobre la suya gimió con más fuerza y la apartó.

Ambas respiraban con rapidez, Opal le clavó una rojiza mirada pero la otra estaba de perfil, incapaz de verla a los ojos, confundida y contrariada.

—Korra yo siempre te quise —dijo suspirando, al borde de las lágrimas—. Cuando éramos niñas no sabía cómo demostrarlo y por eso siempre te molestaba. Quería que me notaras. Perdoname. Entiendo si piensas que es repulsivo, pero tenía que decírtelo, sentí que moría en cuanto dijeron que ya no podía verte.

—Opal no es lo que crees, yo..

La puerta se abrió con un sonriente Kai—: La cena está servida! ¿..interrumpo algo?

—No! Claro que no —dijo sonriendo Opal, se levantó pronto y corrió al comedor— Vamos antes de que se enfríe.

Kai la siguió con la mirada y luego vio a la despeinada y aturdida morena aún sentada.

—Estas bien? Que pasó?

—Luego te explico.—Se puso de pie.

—Se te confesó no? —Korra lo enfrentó con una mirada espantada.

—Como sabes?

—Hay que ser ciego para no verlo. O en realidad, hay que ser tan distraído como tú.

...

Durante la cena, Korra comió poco y dijo poco. Suyin y Kai se la pasaron hablando de anécdotas graciosas del tiempo en que vivió con ellas. Opal decía algo cada cierto tiempo, riendo lo mejor que podía con los chistes de Kai.

—Entonces, Opal me dijo que buscaban a la bruja del agua.

—Si, Katara —afirmó la morena dejando de revolver sus fideos.

—Bueno, no sé donde se encuentra, sólo sé que fue vista hace poco en esta zona y que se presenta en lugares llenos de agua donde los buenos la buscan.

—Entonces tienen un acuario por aquí o..?

—No creo que sea la clase de agua que le agrade. —dijo pensando mientras hacía girar sus palitos chinos en su mano— Es una bruja que ama la naturaleza, lo salvaje.. Ni siquiera sé porqué estaría en esta ciudad.

—Si ama lo salvaje entonces ama a Korra —Se rió Kai, Su sonrió pero las otras dos se hundieron en el asiento pensando en lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—Como sea, qué tal el río? —dijo la morena de nuevo— es parte de la naturaleza aunque esté rodeado de concreto.

—Buena idea, mañana deberían ir a dar una vuelta. Opal puede acompañarlos luego de la escuela.

—No creo que haga falta, ellos sólo van a una misión pacifica y tengo mucho que estudiar —dijo algo apática la de ojos verdes.

—Oh, bien. Sólo recuerden ser respetuosos y ella les dirá lo que necesiten saber.

Luego de salir de tomar una ducha, Korra tomó valor y se dirigió a la habitación de Opal. De camino pasó por el living, donde Kai dormiría en el sillón.

—Quieres que te cambie de lugar? —ofreció él.

—Y dejarla con un pervertido? —Se rió ella al ver su sonrojo—. Es broma, no te preocupes, y gracias.

—Claro, lo que digas. —dijo y se recostó en el sillón.

Korra tocó la puerta y en cuanto oyó un "adelante" giró el picaporte e ingresó. Opal ya estaba con su pijama, sentada en el escritorio mientras leía un libro bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

—Podemos hablar?

—Claro. —dijo la de ojos verdes, mirándola con unos lentes cuadrados.

—Escucha, eres muy amable y te agradezco lo que hiciste pero..

—Pero te gusta otra persona. —completó la otra. Korra asintió con fuerza— Espero que sea una buena persona.. O criatura. Que es?

—Es una mujer.. Humana.

—Oh. —Opal se quitó los lentes y se sentó en la cama, tocando el lugar a su lado para que se sentara— Cuéntamelo todo.

...

—Así que ella lo tomó bien? —dijo Kai mientras caminaban por las calles de Shangai directo al puerto.

—Sí, le conté todo lo que pasó desde que nos distanciamos y ella me contó de su vida. Al principio fue incómodo pero ella es una buena amiga. Fue muy comprensiva. Estoy segura de que pronto conocerá a alguien increíble.

—Y sino lo matamos.—Ambos rieron, caminaron unos metros más y entones llegaron al puerto—. Llegamos.

Korra miró el cielo y lo vio mas nublado que el día anterior. Podía sentirse el olor a ozono en el aire. Había una calle bordeando la orilla del puerto y luego botes amarrados en el agua. Ambos caminaron por los estrechos caminos de madera buscando sin saber qué buscaban. El agua del río se veía turbia y algo gris, probablemente por el reflejo de las nubes. Al otro lado el distrito financiero brillaba con sus enormes torres.

—Y ahora qué?

—Meditamos?

—Meditar? Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o qué? —dijo Korra.

—Es algo de la nación del aire. Cuando algo va mal o no sabes cómo seguir, se medita.—Sin decir nada mas se sentó en la posición del loto, cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos juntas sobre su estómago.

—Te lavaron el cerebro. Un lobo nunca haría eso.

—Ya que tienes un espíritu en tu interior, no creo que te resulte difícil.—dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Bien, ya qué.

Korra imitó la postura de Kai y respiró despacio tal como él. Intentó liberar su mente, llamar con sus pensamientos a la bruja que le daría una profecía sobre el fin del mundo. Pasaron dos minutos y gritó.

—Que pasa?! —dijo alarmado Kai.

—Esto es muy aburrido! —exclamó sujetándose el cabello.

—No seas niña. Quieres que venga Katara o no?!

—Niños no deberían hacer tanto ruido si intentan meditar.

Ambos ahogaron un grito y vieron que a un lado había una anciana, en posición de loto como ellos.

—Quién eres tú? —dijo Kai.

La anciana abrió unos brillantes ojos celestes y les sonrió. Tenía el cabello blanco sujeto en un moño con dos mechones finos a los lados de la cara. Llevaba un modesto vestido azul con un collar negro del que pendía una piedra redonda.

—Es Katara—dijo Korra.

—Como sabes? —susurró Kai.

—Porque me lo dijo una voz en mi cabeza.— dijo asombrada.

—Raava.

—Si! Ella! El espíritu se fusionó conmigo. Me dijeron que podrías darnos una profecía oh sabia bruja Katara.

Ambos licántropos se sentaron uno a cada lado de la mujer. La observaron largos segundos mientras ella sólo veía al frente, al río. De repente estornudó y ambos dieron un respingo.

—Jaja, lo siento —Se frotó la nariz y respiró— muy bien. Tenemos sesenta segundos antes de que lleguen los vampiros. Quieren oír la profecía?

—Que?!

—Si no le molesta darse un poco de prisa.

—Kai! Nos dijeron que seamos respetuosos..

—Está bien, yo también temería por mi vida.—dijo la bruja. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el agua.

—Y no debería? Digo, no podrían capturarla?

—Yo ni siquiera estoy aquí joven híbrida.

La mujer dio un paso adelante y sus pies se fundieron con el agua del río, su imagen se volvió traslúcida como una estatua de agua.

—Está.. Muerta? —dijo Korra.

—No, pero en cuanto los hechizos se deshagan podré descansar al fin con mi amado. Les quedan treinta segundos.

—Ugh, muy bien, diganos la profecía oh bruja sabia! —pidió Kai juntando las manos.

Flotando en el agua con sus pies rozando la superficie y perdiendo la forma en ellos conforme el tiempo pasaba, Katara respiró de nuevo y los miró seriamente.

"_Cuando la unión entre el bien y el mal suceda, los hechizos del pasado acabarán. _

_La sangre debe destruir el conflicto de la sangre._

_La balanza será inclinada por un sacrificio. _

_En la luna roja se decidirá el destino para preservar o asolar a la humanidad."_

Su boca no se movió, la voz de la bruja resonó en sus oídos proveniente del sonido del agua corriendo, que se transformó en palabras inteligibles sólo para ellos dos. Al acabar les sonrió y se deshizo en agua que cayó en el río. Ambos se quedaron en trance viendo el lugar donde la mujer había estado.

—Ahí están! —gritó el mismo tipo de gafas del día anterior, acompañado de diez hombres más.

—Corre! —exclamó Kai.

—No tienes que decírmelo!

Corrieron por las calles más desoladas, pero de todos modos tropezaron a cada metro con un turista o un transeúnte propio del lugar. Algunos vampiros extendieron sus brazos y se transformaron en cuervos, águilas e incluso uno se volvió guacamayo.

—Qué carajo?

—Vamos! Siguen llegando!

Korra miró a un lado en una esquina y vio que tenía razón. Montones de hombres mayormente vestidos de negro (aunque había uno con una camisa hawaiana, en serio?), los perseguían. Llegaban de todos los rincones, pronto los rodearon en el medio de un parque verde. Las oscuras nubes cargadas de agua eligieron ese preciso momento para dejar caer su lluvia. El parque tenía el césped cuidadosamente cortado, con flores brillantes y caminos de cemento, lo bordeaban varios edificios entre los que había un museo.

—Estamos en la plaza del pueblo, llamado Renmin.

—Excelente! Necesitaba saber ese dato antes de morir! Gracias! —Se pusieron espalda con espalda, los treinta vampiros formaron un circulo alrededor.

—No, tonta! A unas cuadras están Suyin y Opal. —Korra miró en la dirección que él señalaba y apretó los dientes.

—No podemos meterlas en esto. Ellas estaban viviendo pacíficamente hasta que llegamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si armamos suficiente jaleo podrían echar una mano.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Korra golpeó el suelo con los puños y las baldosas del piso se levantaron hasta mandar a volar a cinco vampiros frente a ella, los demás la esquivaron o brincaron hacia adelante. Dos se complementaron para lanzar puñetazos de fuego, ella manipuló el agua de lluvia para cubrirse con un delgado escudo que explotó en vapor.

—Creí que no se acercaban al mar! —Le gritó a Kai mientras daba una vuelta en el piso para evitar el golpe de hacha de uno.

—Dije que no solían acercarse al mar! Miralos! Tienen talismanes!

—Creí que no los usarían hasta la luna roja! —En cuanto lo dijo pensó en la profecía de Katara.

—Tu información inútil te traiciona —dijo el del hacha con acento ruso, rompiendo el piso mientras la desclavaba. Los que habían sido derribados y los del fuego se le unieron.

—15 y 15? —ofreció Kai apoyando su espalda en la de Korra, ambos con los puños alzados. Pero en ese momento un hombre de dos metros y medio de altura, con una asombrosa contextura física apareció jalando una jaula. Ambos lo supieron al instante: apestaba a plata— Pido al grandote!

Y sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia él, con su transformación a medias con patas, garras, orejas, cola y dientes de licántropo. Korra suspiró y lo imitó. Se lanzó hacia la multitud y congeló el piso bajo cinco a su izquierda, entonces vio que otros tres iban hacia Kai para atacarlo por la espalda y les congeló las piernas al piso también.

Pero su distracción causó que unas enormes rocas pasaran silbando a un lado de su cabeza. Suspiró con emoción cuando pudo esquivarlas por centímetros. Pronto fue rodeada por quince vampiros con sus poderes elementales. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a Kai y vio que el enorme vampiro lo sostenía de la cintura. Los del fuego derritieron el hielo que tenía sus piernas sujetas y tres más se transformaron en cuervos y guacamayo para atacar desde arriba.

El olor a plata le atrajo la atención de nuevo. Cuando giró, un puñetazo con anillos de plata le golpearon la mejilla. Cayó de lado con una mejilla ensangrentada y ardiendo.

—Ah!

—Deberías concentrarte en tu pelea híbrida! —dijo el del hacha que al parecer era el líder—. Sólo debemos retenerte hasta que llegue el príncipe, la cazadora y P'li, una líder del Loto Rojo, no tendrás oportunidad contra ellos!. Pero si podemos capturarte nosotros nos darán una buena recompensa!

Korra dejó de pensar en cuanto dijo "cazadora". Una sonrisa irónica adornó su rostro. Asami se había aliado con los vampiros?. Interrumpió la risa del ruso con un golpe de garras que le dislocó el hombro, luego dio un salto de varios metros con sus patas lobeznas y lanzó fuego por la boca como Iroh le había enseñado, acabando con los cuervos y el guacamayo que querían picar sus ojos.

Diez vampiros yacían calcinados, eran cenizas o gritaban malheridos. Korra volvió a caer en el epicentro de la lucha cuando los que atacaban a Kai volvieron su vista a ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando con algunos movimientos de brazos elevó cuatro enormes rocas de la plaza y las impactó en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales, llevando consigo varios enemigos. Apenas quedaban diez vampiros en pie y el enorme con el que continuaba peleando Kai. Korra se elevó en un torbellino de agua producto del gran torrente que continuaba cayendo y elevó a cinco en una burbuja de aire hasta una altura de diez metros. Cuando iba a lanzarlos lejos, un choque eléctrico recorrió el torbellino en el que estaba y la entumeció.

Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y los vampiros cayeron sanos a un lado.

—Korra!

Ella abrió sus ojos azules y vio al que la había electrocutado: el ruso del hacha debía ser un cazador también. Él sonrió y le dio una patada en las costillas, la joven se dobló y tosió mientras su mejilla volvió a sangrar por el golpe. El ruso levantó su hacha electrificada para asestarla en su estómago. Ella tenía un excelente poder de curación, pero si recibía un golpe tan severo podría tardar días en curarse y estaría indefensa mientras tanto.

—Korra! Alejate! Korra! —La voz de Kai sonaba lejana, pero de todos modos usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerle caso.

Rodó justo antes de que la partiera al medio, pero dos vampiros maestro metal tenían largos látigos que usaron para sujetar sus brazos y levantarla del piso. Un vampiro se jactó hasta que ella le lanzó una patada con fuego control directo a la cara.

—Ahhhh mis ojos! —exclamó él.

Medio liberada, levantó un puño en diagonal y una torre de tierra golpeó al otro en la mandíbula.

Korra cayó con una rodilla flexionada y vio que habían metido a Kai en la jaula. Palideció. El enorme vampiro estaba tirado a un lado con un ángulo extraño en su cuello, pero dos vampiros custodiaban la jaula. Ella pisó con fuerza y movió sus pies por el suelo, haciendo que los dos guardias se fueran a volar subidos en rocas. Corrió a la jaula y alcanzó a congelar la cerradura, bastaba otro movimiento para romperla pero una daga se le clavó en el hombro.

Gritó de frustración y enfrentó a los cinco que restaban, el tipo del hacha, dos maestros fuego y dos cambia forma que se convirtieron en leones. Comenzaron un baile de muerte donde todos atacaban sin piedad a la joven. Ella ya no podía usar su brazo derecho pero tenía los cuatro elementos a su disposición. Dio un brinco y cayó con fuerza en el suelo, haciéndo retroceder a los maestros fuego, pero los leones dieron asombrosos saltos y derrivaron a la morena.

Korra giró en el piso creando un remolino de fuego que hirió de gravedad a ambos animales, y como si fuera poco, los congeló en dos picos de hielo. A su espalda, los maestros fuego atacaron de nuevo y la hicieron retroceder hasta tropezar con unas rocas producto de la batalla.

—Este es tu fin —dijo el ruso levantando el hacha sobre su brazo sano. Pero Kai le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que desvió el golpe.

Frustrado, el vampiro elevó sus brazos e hizo un muro de roca entre ambos licántropos. Korra tomó la fuerza suficiente para crear una garra con su mano izquierda y le atravesó el tobillo. El vampiro gritó y se alejó cojeando.

Cansada y dolorida, la híbrida le lanzó dos bolas de agua a los maestros fuego y las congeló al tiempo que tocaban sus caras, haciéndolos caer inconscientes.

—Esto no ha acabado. Híbrida! —Dio un salto y se subió a la jaula. Korra entendió muy tarde lo que pretendía. Cuatro grotescos y enormes cuervos tomaron las cuatro esquinas de la jaula con cadenas y emprendieron vuelo.

—No!

—Korra! —gritó Kai tomando los barrotes, pero sus manos desprendieron humo al tocar la plata.

Korra saltó con fuerza y se sujetó a la base de la jaula, a pesar del ardor y dolor, se sujetó a los barrotes y comenzó a trepar, ignorando el olor a humo de su ropa y el dolor en su hombro aún con el cuchillo clavado. Mientras tanto, los cuervos volaban con una velocidad errática, con una fuerza descomunal en la gran envergadura de sus alas, ella supo de inmediato que no eran aves normales. En segundos atravesaron el río y se dirigieron al oeste con una rapidez que la hizo temblar. El vampiro vio que ella colgaba de la jaula y comenzó a repartir hachazos para herirla lo suficiente y dejarla caer, ya había entendido que no podría someterla para capturarla.

—Muere de una vez!

—No a menos que te lleve conmigo!

Lo tomó del tobillo herido y lo jaló hacia abajo. El vampiro resbaló, su arma se cayó y clavó sus punzantes garras en la pierna de ella para sostenerse. El peso extra en las manos ardiendo le hicieron obscurecer la vista. Iba a perder el conocimiento estando tan cerca de liberar a su amigo. Entonces Kai la tomó de la ropa de los hombros mientras apoyaba sus pies en los barrotes para hacer contrapeso. Ella aligeró las manos y pudo respirar mejor, le dio una patada con todas su fuerzas al vampiro y lo vio caer de una altura de treinta metros directo a un campo. El vampiro ruso se convirtió en una mancha roja en el césped.

—Tu puedes hacerlo. Debes derribar a los cuervos —Dijo él, imposibilitado por el techo plano de la jaula.

—Qué haremos cuando caigamos?

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que volver a ser prisionero del rey. —Le dio una sonrisa que la lleno de dolor, camaradería y miedo— Vamos chica profecía. Tú puedes.

—De acuerdo.

Apoyó un pie en la plataforma lisa sin problemas puesto que tenía borcegos, pero el dolor en sus manos era el infierno. Como si le estuvieran quemando las manos a fuego lento, derritiendo su piel y carne sin piedad. La plata iba a dejarla sin manos pero iba a liberarlo, costara lo que costara. No permitiría que alguien más muriera.

En cuanto llegó al techo suspiró de ver que estaba recubierto de metal. No había tiempo de ver el daño en sus manos, le envió una ráfaga de fuego a un cuervo y lo derribó. Los otros graznaron pero no la atacaron. La jaula volaba algo desnivelada y ella se mantuvo agachada para no caer a esa velocidad infernal. Volvió a cerrar el puño con un inmenso dolor por el esfuerzo y disparó al ave en diagonal a la anterior. Con un chillido desapareció en cenizas y niveló la jaula.

—Ahora viene lo difícil.

—Confío en ti, Korra.

—No deberías —dijo una voz grave.

El techo de la jaula se sacudió y un hombre se encontró de pie frente a la arrodillada y exhausta licantropa. Tenía una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y un ojo rojo brillaba en ésta.

—Quien eres tú?

—Unalaq, vampiro de los cuervos. Y pagarás lo que le hiciste a mis bebés.

Creó una espada de hielo a base de las moléculas de agua en el aire y la deslizó horizontalmente sobre la mejilla sana de ella. La joven gritó, apenas fue un rasguño pero dejó caer una gran cantidad de sangre por su profundidad.

El vampiro la acercó a sus labios y la lamió. La miró con execrables ojos.

—Tú eres la híbrida.

Korra no esperó un ataque y lanzó ráfagas de fuego, girando peligrosamente en un cuadrado de dos metros por dos metros. Atacando y evadiendo, Korra lanzó una ráfaga de aire que él evitó pero golpeó a un cuervo. La jaula dio una sacudida y cayó de lado, dejando una punta del techo colgando con dificultad de un sólo cuervo. La morena rodó hasta quedar colgando de los barrotes en una esquina, con Kai justo frente a ella, apoyado en los mismos barrotes.

Unalaq permanecía de pie en el borde de la esquina del la jaula, sujetando la cadena que llevaba el cuervo. La miró con perfidia y su espada de hielo aún brillando. Sobre el hombro, pudo ver un mar de arboles bajo ella, si caía podría ser una muerte segura. Empezó a pensar si no había sido esa misma situación la que había vivido Asami cuando la halló tirada en el bosque.

La morena apretó los dientes y soltó un gemido de frustración y dolor, si tan sólo estuvieran en tierra firme.. Sus manos ya no soportaban tocar aquella plata tan pura. Kai la miró y de sus ojos cayó una lágrima que cayó en la mejilla de Korra. Ella miró a su amigo.

—Lo siento —dijo él y ella lo entendió a la perfección.

—No lo hagas, aún puedo ganarle!

—Sé que puedes. Pero no te haré lo mismo que a mi tío. Luego me dices cómo hiciste lo de los ojos brillantes, si?

Le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan entregada, sacrificada y abnegada que le rompió el corazón.

Le lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que la hizo caer. Sus dedos se deslizaron de los barrotes sin poder detenerlos. En medio de la caída grito:

—Te salvaré! Lo prometo!

...

**Hola! **

**Ahhh que triste. Pobrecito Kai de nuevo capturado QwQ. Por cierto, me encanta escribir a Kai, es un personaje tan fuerte y divertido como protagonista de shonen. **

**En este capítulo vimos una pareja que descubrí hace poco y dije ¿por qué no? Kopal? Opkorra? Ni idea cómo se dice pero me dio lucha ternura. De todos modos no se pongan tristes por Opal porque ella ya va a conocer a su príncipe azul.. Y todos sabemos quien es.**

**Por otro lado apareció Katara con sus misteriosas profecías. Se harán realidad? Como curará Korra sus manos, y mas importante, su corazón? Unalaq debería dejar de tirar gente por el aire? Hey! Al menos dejó de ser un inútil en este capítulo, jeje. **

**Gracias por leer! Este fic superó los 500 views! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero el siguiente cap va a ser uno muy especial, cof cof lemon cof. No olviden comentar y hacerme aún mas feliz! Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora****.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene escenas aptas para mayores de edad. Si no te interesa o no te gusta podes saltearlo y continuar la lectura, va a estar entre los primeros puntitos ... Así. Gracias.**

**Capítulo 13**

Horas antes..

Asami había esperado algunos minutos hasta que sus compañeros de viaje despertaron. Como aún no estaban acostumbrados a los talismanes, ellos solían dormir hasta el mediodía. Poco después de que despertaran y planificaran la ruta a seguir para llegar más al este, un cuervo llegó y se posó frente a P'li.

—Un mensaje de Unalaq. —dijo Hasook.

—Cazadora, ve a buscar agua. —Le dijo P'li. Asami rodó los ojos.

—Si no quieres que oiga sólo dilo.

—De acuerdo, puedes oír, pero luego traerás agua. —Miró al ave a los ojos negros y asintió como si hablaran un lenguaje mental— Dice que vieron a la híbrida en Shangai con el licántropo que escapó, hace unas 24 horas.

—Para cuando lleguemos ellos habrán huido —dijo el príncipe apagando el fuego.

—Podemos tomar un cuervo. Le pediré a Unalaq que envíe algunos a recogernos. —dijo mirando de nuevo al cuervo y hablando con pequeños movimientos como parpadeos o sacudidas de hombros.

Aquella mujer definitivamente era una perra. Había algo que no supiera hacer?

Tuvo un estremecimiento al pensar en Unalaq y que les enviaría cuervos. Ése vampiro era de los mas desagradables, y su control sobre aquellos animales le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía olvidar el día que intentaron matarla.. Aun así, debían atravesar medio China para llegar hasta allá, y Asami debía tener información suficiente en ese momento para darle a la híbrida, pero por ahora todo lo que sabía era que querían sacrificarla.

—Iré por agua —dijo en un suspiro Asami y se perdió entre los arboles del bosque frente a ellos.

—Qué mas dijo el pajarraco?

El cuervo graznó— Que tú no lo entiendas no significa que él no te entienda. Son animales listos y vengativos —Sonrió P'li y acarició al ave que se subió a su brazo— Dijo que Tahno capturó a tres lideres del Loto Blanco. Estaban teniendo sus obvias reuniones y no les fue difícil.

—Ese maldito Tahno! —Pateó el suelo— Siempre queriendo llamar la atención!

—Tranquilo príncipe, si nos ayudas a capturar a la híbrida tú tendrás el poder y liberaras a todos los seres del submundo de las cárceles del rey. Y aún mejor, acabaremos con los lideres de los humanos para que la igualdad reine! Los seres del submundo ya no se esconderán! Sólo el as fuerte sobrevivirá.

P'li rió y Hasook tuvo una sonrisa de lado. Asami había oído todo. Antes de que ellos despertaran había dejado agua almacenada tras aquellos árboles para fingir ir a buscarla, también había dejado comida y leña, tenía todo planeado.

Sin embargo, debió delatarla su respiración, su sudor o cualquier otra muestra de su presencia, porque P'li lanzó un rayo de combustión hacia el lugar donde ella estaba.

—No me subestimes humana. Yo no soy como otros vampiros a los que has sabido cazar..

La pelinegra yacía tirada en el suelo, con su ropa chamuscada y el cabello despeinado pero no tenía ninguna herida, excepto el orgullo.

—Ahora puedes quedarte aquí a esperar noticias.—Hizo explotar el jeep con otro rayo, Asami se cubrió los ojos— Y para que no te aburras aquí tienes algunas: Lin, Iroh y Bumi fueron capturados, serán llevados a Roma para la ceremonia de sacrificio. A ver cómo sales de aquí sin tu amigo elfo para ayudarte! Jajaja!

Comenzó a lanzar rayos hacia la joven, que corrió y se resguardó entre los árboles. Hasook la tomó del hombro y desvío un rayo.

—Que haces?

—Detente! Aún puede servirnos.

—Ella está con la híbrida, a mi no puede engañarme como al rey.

—Pero le es fiel a mi madre. Ella la salvó de morir. —dijo seriamente Hasook—. Y aunque la traicione, en todo caso podría guiarnos al escondite de las hadas y otros enemigos.

P'li lo consideró, se sacudió su mano del hombro y dejó de atacar—.No dejaré que estropee ésta misión.

Asami estaba detrás de un árbol medio calcinado, cubierta de cenizas y hollín, con la respiración entrecortada, estaba demasiado lejos para atacar con las armas que tenía encima. Segundos después, dos enormes cuervos altos como personas llegaron y recogieron a los vampiros, quienes emprendieron vuelo hacia el este. La pelinegra los vio desaparecer en el horizonte y pateó el árbol tras el que estaba. Con ese golpe, el maltrecho árbol se desprendió al fin y cayó de lado.

La cazadora tenía información ¿pero cómo se la daría a la híbrida si estaba ahí varada?

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Aquél monte llamado Tian Shan cruzaba horizontalmente tres países, entre los que estaba China al extremo este. Sólo debía andar hasta encontrar un medio de transporte.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, halló una cabaña abandonada a los dos kilómetros de comenzar a caminar. Tocó la puerta de madera pero ésta se vino abajo al primer golpe. El polvo y abandono que se respiraba ahí dentro le informó que nadie había habitado ese lugar en años. Encontró una lampara a aceite que encendió con los restos que aún tenía dentro. Por suerte su mochila con armas, ajos y cerillas no había explotado por culpa de P'li. Sin embargo en cuanto alzó la lámpara perdió el aliento.

La pelinegra iluminó la sala abandonada y tosió con los ojos ardiendo. Reconoció la chimenea en una de las paredes, el tapiz de flores en las paredes, los retratos de una familia feliz colgando de ganchos o encima de estantes. Aquél lugar era su antigua casa, donde vivió con sus padres hasta que un licántropo los asesinó.

Puso una mano sobre su corazón y se agachó a ver la alfombra que estaba pisando, bajo el polvo y la suciedad, era la misma sobre la que había aprendido a armar sus primeros juguetes para ensamblar; la mesa donde su padre le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez; y el porche de la cabaña, donde aún se notaban manchas de sangre antigua.

Contuvo un sollozo y miró la chimenea. Consiguió algunas ramas y avivó el fuego, la tarde se estaba poniendo fría. Aquello era inesperado. Ella sabía que su antigua casa estaba en aquella zona, pero nunca había esperado dar con ella. Sus más viejos temores regresaron como una enorme ola que arrasa con toda su seguridad y decisión.

Recordó el día en que despertó en brazos de la extraña reina Kuvira, cómo ella le dijo que intentara vivir con los humanos pero entonces su raza la alejó como a una perra sarnosa. Aquello había determinado su carácter y su desprecio a su propia especie, creció pensando y actuando como vampiro, sabiendo que todo lo demás estaba por debajo suyo.

Que gran error. En cuanto Bolín le mostró lo sucedido con su padre y el encarcelamiento de su amigo ella supo que había vivido equivocada. Creyó que servía a un reino justo y leal, pero sólo era otro imperio dictador y cruel.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando tomó un abrigo de piel del armario de su madre y salió a dar una vuelta, si no mal recordaba, el lago estaba ahí cerca, y aunque el pueblo no estaba a más de treinta minutos a pie, su ayuda probablemente era intuil a estas alturas. Korra debía haber sido capturada o peor.

Caminó junto a frondosos arboles coniferas, sus hojas eran como agujas y sus piñas eran alargadas. Cubiertos de nieve, aquellos arboles daban la impresión de ser la aldea de Santa claus. Parecía un lugar de cuentos y sin embargo guardaba tanto horror. Asami suspiró vapor cuando recordó el día en que llegaron allí, se habían mudado por una fuerte demanda de "criaturas extrañas" que comían el ganado y hasta habían robado algunos niños de sus casas. Pisó nieve y tierra dura mientras recordaba las advertencias de los aldeanos y el escepticismo de sus padres. Ellos eran experimentados cazadores y ningún ser del submundo los amedrentaba.

"Pero llegaron los malditos.. Los licantropos".

Se sentó frente al agua azul del lago, sin importarle el frío que allí hacía. Con el rostro apoyado sobre las rodillas abrazadas, escuchó los pacíficos sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor. El viento silbando, las aves agitando sus plumas.. Una chica gritando..

Alzó la vista cuando un fuerte _splash_ en medio del lago salpicó incluso hasta ella, a diez metros de la orilla. La media luna iluminaba la superficie del agua agitada, entonces una cabeza emergió a la superficie tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Te encontraré! Lo prometo! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Asami se puso de pie, mirando estupefacta a la figura femenina que agitaba el puño en dirección a un punto negro en el cielo. Aquél punto pronto se desvaneció en la lejanía, pero la joven siguió gritando. La pelinegra sentía que conocía esa voz pero no recordaba de donde. Aún sentía el dolor de todos los recuerdos a flor de piel.

—No te dejaré, Kai! —gritó bajo, más por dolor que para ser oída— Maldita sea!

Golpeó la superficie con ambos puños y creó una enorme ola que bañó la redondeada orilla en todos los extremos, como si un meteorito hubiera golpeado el lago y hubiera dejado seco el centro, pero pronto el agua regresó a ella y la oyó toser, por lo que debió haber tragado una buena parte. Los ojos verdes parpadearon confusos, aún pensaba que estaba soñando todo aquello mientras veía a la chica sollozar y nadar con dificultad hacia una orilla no muy lejana a la pelinegra.

Ésta caminó hacia allí con pasos lentos y recelosos, observando lo complicado que le resultaba nadar unos pocos metros a alguien que había hecho tal agua control segundos atrás. La joven al fin llegó a la orilla, cayendo boca abajo con agitada respiración y las piernas aún en el agua helada. Esta vez Asami la miró con cautela, podría ser un enemigo? No había llevado armas, ni siquiera la lampara. Se maldijo por su falta de cuidado. Que la hubieran dejado ahí no significaba que no habría criaturas peligrosas o incluso licántropos aún dispuestos a asesinar cazadores.

Este pensamiento la puso en guardia. Temiendo que fuera aquél chico que había asesinado a sus padres. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, sus puños temblaron con rabia, entonces se agachó imperceptiblemente junto a la joven que aún respiraba con dolor, entre temblores.

Notó que apenas llevaba una remera y unos pantalones, pero el chapuzón en el lago no podía disimular las manchas de sangre y el aroma a ésta. Asami llevó una mano a su hombro para girarla y ver su cara pero se detuvo estupefacta al ver un cuchillo ahí clavado, en la coyuntura con el hombro. Había tenido una dura pelea al parecer.

La joven la sintió de alguna manera, contuvo el aliento al girarse con una mirada cargada de furia. Se encontraron una a la otra sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Korra había sentido un aroma a jazmín y ajos y temió que fueran más cazadores o vampiros, pero ahí estaba la cazadora de sus sueños, la que había cazado su corazón y lo mantenía cautivo en el suyo propio.

—Korra?

—Asami? —La aludida no esperó ni una palabra más y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Cielos, estaba tan preocupada.

—Ah! Duele! —exclamó. La pelinegra se alejó sonriendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy tan feliz de que estés viva.

Intentó sujetar sus mejillas como la vez anterior, pero notó que tenia una terrible herida en la derecha, con la carne derretida y llena de sangre, ¿eso que veía era un diente?

—¡¿Que te hicieron?! Esto se ve muy mal, vamos, tengo que curarte.

Se puso su hombro sano en la espalda y la ayudó a levantarse. Pero la otra contuvo un grito cuando rozó su mano.

—Oye detente. No necesito tu ayuda. —dijo apartándose.

—Que sucede? —Miró sus manos destrozadas y se cubrió la boca— Oh no. Vamos, tengo que curarte eso.—dijo esta vez empujando su espalda con gentileza ¿donde no estaba herida? Pero la morena se alejó.

—No quiero tu ayuda!

—Por qué no? Vas a morir si te dejo así. Podría haber plata derretida filtrándose en tus venas! Y por qué tu cabello huele a quemado?

—No reconoces otros juguetes de electricidad cuando los hueles? Creí que eras diestra con ellos.

Korra se habría cruzado de brazos de haber podido, pero apenas pudo apoyar el dorso de una mano sobre el codo del brazo con el cuchillo. Casi pudo reír por su aspecto, daba pena. Un profuso temblor se adueñó de sus piernas y espalda, haciéndola tiritar.

—Lo siento pero no estás bien, hablemos de eso en la cabaña ¿de acuerdo? —Korra miró al piso, aún reticente—. Dijiste que encontrarías a alguien cierto? —La otra clavó sus ojos azules en ella— Pues no lo harás si mueres. Vamos.

Se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso con cuidado en los hombros, pero no puso ni un dedo en ella esta vez, sabía que la seguiría al decir aquello. Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó las pisadas lentas y cansadas de la morena, una punzada de celos le atacó el pecho. Quien era ese Kai? Era hombre o mujer? Sería su nueva pareja? Estaba dispuesta a morir por esa persona pero rechazaba su contacto?

Asami apretó los puños y mantuvo abierta la puerta de la cabaña hasta que Korra entró en ella. Pronto el calor de la chimenea la recibió haciéndola suspirar.

—Sientate. Traeré vendas y agua caliente..

Luego de echar una mirada buscando trampas, Korra decidió que no había ninguna y se dejó caer en la alfombra con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su ropa estaba destrozada, mojada y apestaba a sangre suya y ajena. Miró sus manos y contuvo arcada ¿ese era un hueso?. Las apartó, no podía tolerar verlas sin desear vomitar. Contuvo un sollozo, había estado tan cerca de ayudar a Kai.. Y por su culpa lo habían capturado de nuevo. Si tan sólo no hubiera dejado que la acompañara o si ella hubiera acabado con todos más pronto..

Asami volvió y Korra se limpió el rostro con los antebrazos. No podía demostrar debilidad frente al enemigo.

—Que es lo que más te duele? Empezaremos por lo difícil.

—El hombro —dijo luego de dudar entre decirle alguna cosa irónica o decirle la verdad.

La pelinegra estaba de rodillas a su lado, inspeccionando la herida luego de quitarle el abrigo.

—No hay manera fácil de hacerlo, esto va a doler. A la cuenta de tres.

—Como si .. Ahhhh! —gritó. La miró con odio— dijiste a la de tres!

—Bueno así es mas fácil —dijo sonriendo.

Korra se ruborizó al ver su bella sonrisa. ¿Hacía calor ahí o era su imaginación?. Vio como Asami observaba con atención el cuchillo que resultó ser un kunai.

—Al parecer no estaba envenenado o ya habrías sufrido los efectos.. —Miró su herida— Pero el corte fue muy profundo y esto está hecho de plata.

—Perfecto, guardalo para tu colección.

La pelinegra juntó las cejas y lanzó el kunai sin mirar, clavándolo en el centro de una polvorienta diana en una de las paredes laterales. La morena abrió los ojos azules con respeto, pero la expresión de Asami no era de temer, sino para sentirse culpable. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus labios apretados. Limpiaba las heridas con desinfectante y alcohol con sumo cuidado usando gasas.

—¿Que haces aquí?

La de ojos verdes la miró brevemente antes de acabar de vendar el hombro y posicionarse frente a ella para ver su mejilla.

—No debería yo preguntar eso? —Le corrió el cabello de la cara, algunos cabellos se habían atorado en la sangrante piel de la mejilla y Korra contrajo el rostro— Lo siento.

—Pues.. Nos atacaron a Kai y a mi en Shangai, ya sabes, el chico Licántropo del baile. Lo capturaron.

—Ah, él. —Saber quién era él no lo había hecho mas fácil para la pelinegra. Comenzó a pensar en todas las conversaciones que pudieron compartir siendo licántropos..

— Intenté liberarlo pero..

Korra se calló de pronto, Asami la miró y vio que se mordía los labios con fuerza, con grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. A Asami se le estrujó el corazón, ella lo amaba.

—No te preocupes. Estará bien.. Él ya resistió estar encarcelado una vez.

—Es diferente! Antes tenía a su tío y gracias a mi inutilidad, ya no lo tiene! —Se puso de pie y caminó como una loba enjaulada por la sala.

—Oye, —La tomó de los brazos y la miró seriamente— él estará bien.

—Como sabes? —El dolor que vio en aquellos ojos azules le hicieron querer romperle la cara a P'li, al rey y a todos los que intentaran molestarla.

—Porque vas a ir a buscarlo, no es así? —Sonrió, pero Korra sintió que esa sonrisa era algo forzada— ahora vuelve aquí a que termine de curarte. Así podremos comer algo y luego podrás partir.

La morena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por qué se sentía así al pensar en alejarse de nuevo?. Vio el largo cabello ondulado de Asami. Para ser una cazadora de monstruos, su cabello brillaba y caía sedoso como una cascada. Estaba cabizbaja, ordenando gasas y algodones.

Korra dio una mirada por el lugar y vio unas viejas fotos colgando de una pared. La foto estaba descolorida y llena de polvo, pero al soplar y limpiarla con el dorso de la mano vio a una niña sonriente con dos adultos detrás de ella.

Se giró incomoda a ver a la cazadora—: Este es tu antiguo hogar.—La otra asintió—¿Que pasó con ellos?

—Eran cazadores. Un hombre lobo los mató.

—Lo siento. —dijo devolviendo el cuadro a su lugar, con incomodidad— Así que por eso eres cazadora.. Y cazas.. Licántropos.

—Nunca cacé ninguno.— Korra volteó tan pronto a verla que su hombro aulló de dolor. Ella ahogó un gemido sujetando la herida— En serio deja que te cure.

Korra arrastró los pies a la alfombra y se sentó de nuevo en el lugar que había dejado, aún húmedo por su ropa. La pelinegra arrugó el ceño.

—En cuanto limpie tus heridas iras a bañarte. Tengo algo que te ayudará a sanar mas pronto.

—Mi tiempo de sanación es estupendo. Sólo necesitaba quitarme ese maldito cuchillo.. Ves? —dijo enseñando sus manos, que ya comenzaban a tener una nueva capa de piel sobre la carne derretida y ya no mostraban ningún hueso.

—Asombroso, pero con unas gotas de esto, tus heridas serán cosa del pasado.

Asami agitó un frasco pequeño con un liquido violáceo dentro. Sin esperar permiso, derramó dos gotas en cada mano.

—Agh! Eso qué es?! Arde como el demonio! —exclamó soplándose las manos.

—Sangre de unicornio. —Korra la miró con rapidez y horror.

—Como pudiste ponerme..?

—Ya se, ya sé, tú eres igual a Bolín. —Entonces tuvo una súbita idea— Bolín! Cómo está el? Logró escapar?

—Uh.. Si. Lo dejé con las hadas y partí con Kai, como me dijiste, fui a buscar a Katara.

—La encontraste? —dijo Asami poniendo algo de sangre de unicornio en un poco de algodón y mojándolo en la mejilla de la morena.

—Sí.. ugh, antes de que nos atacaran nos dio la profecía completa. Ouch. Es suficiente. —Sostuvo su mano.

Asami miró sus manos juntas, Korra se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se ruborizó, sin embargo no fue ella la que se apartó, sino la pelinegra.

—Te prepararé un baño, así podrás buscar a Kai lo más pronto posible.

La otra se la quedó viendo con las cejas alzadas. ¿Que rayos le había pasado? ¿Que pasó con "huye conmigo"? ¿Acaso había sido tan efímero su cariño por ella?. Korra se molestó por su actitud, pero más se molestó por su propio enojo. No debía molestarle, no era para tanto. Pero de todos modos.. Ardía de furia.

...

Fue tras Asami cojeando, por las heridas que dejaron las garras de aquél vampiro ruso en su pierna. La encontró en el modesto baño, girando las llaves del grifo de una tina de baño antigua. Al final salió algo de agua marrón que luego se aclaró hasta verse transparente.

—Excelente, sólo hay que esperar a que se llene y podrás descansar.. O puedes partir en cuanto te seques, si tienes tanta prisa —dijo de nuevo con ese tono de voz rápido, como si estuviera enojada por algo que ella hizo— Te buscaré ropa de mi madre si no está devorada por las polillas.

Korra puso el brazo a lo largo en el marco de la puerta cuando la pelinegra intentó salir. La miró seriamente, aunque era un poco mas baja, logró mostrarse lo bastante firme como para detenerla.

—Que haces?

—¿Que hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué haces tú, Asami?! —espetó haciéndola retroceder— Me electrocutaste, me dijeron que ibas tras de mi con un príncipe y una mujer del Loto Rojo cuyo nombre era como Chi o Min

—P'li.

—Ja! No lo niegas! —exclamó apuntándola con el dedo— Luego actúas como una persona preocupada por mi al verme herida y me abrazas! —decía alzando los brazos— Pero en cuanto dije que tengo que rescatar a mi amigo, tú te pones , porque es un licántropo! Todos no son malos! ¿Por qué no juzgas a los chupa sangre de esa manera? En serio no sé si todo esto es una trampa o si..!

Asami la tomó de la nuca, que había visto que no estaba herida, y la atrajo contra sí, dándole un profundo beso. Korra abrió los ojos azules cuanto pudo. Como la había interrumpido a mitad de su discurso, atrapó su boca abierta y metió la lengua hasta recorrer toda su boca. Rozó la lengua de la híbrida y acarició cuanto rincón encontró. La morena gimió en su boca y en ese instante Asami se alejó, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas.

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró. Asami la sostenía del mentón.

—Por qué?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti, lobita.—dijo tocando la punta de su nariz.

—No.. por qué dejaste de besarme? —Asami sonrió. Se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro al de la morena, quien la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, anhelante.

—Porque apestas a sangre.

—Oye! —dijo Korra. Asami se alejó riendo— Por qué no me quitas este aroma entonces?

Fue la primera vez que vio a Asami sonrojada, Korra gritó mentalmente, se veía tan bonita y ansiosa con aquél brillo demencial en los ojos. La morena no esperó un asentimiento siquiera y la besó con pasión. Atrapó sus labios y mordió el inferior haciéndola suspirar, sus torpes manos tropezaron con la chaqueta de cuero y la abrió con un ligero crujido.

—Acabas de romper mi chaqueta?

—Nnnn nop.

—Ahora verás —dijo amenazadora. Tomó la remera mojada y se la sacó con fuerza.

—Wuoh calma..

—No puedo controlarme. Esperé demasiado por esto.

Atrapó la mandíbula de la morena con una mano y lamió su oido, mordiendo el lóbulo mientras su otra mano acariciaba los marcados abdominales de la joven. La castaña suspiraba, sentir las manos de Asami en su piel era la gloria. En un segundo de distracción, Korra decidió romper la remera blanca de Asami, revelando un sostén rojo con sus redondos y blancos pechos.

—Siquiera intentaste quitármela? —Se quejó Asami pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de la morena y juntando sus frentes.

—No, y tampoco intentaré quitarte esto.

Pasó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de la pelinegra e hizo aparecer sus garras, desgarrando y arrancando el pantalón negro como si hubiera sido usado para afilar las uñas de un tigre. Sin embargo, contuvo un quejido cuando sus manos dolieron.

—No debiste hacer eso. —dijo Asami tomando sus manos y viendo que aún tenían algunos trozos de piel demasiado fina— Estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca —Sonrió y la empujó a la bañera.

—Kyaa!

El agua se sacudió y una buena parte cayó afuera pero el grifo seguía abierto. Asami empujó a Korra con delicadeza para que se sentara en un extremo, entonces tomó las puntas de sus pantalones y se los quitó, pero notó las marcas de cinco rasguños a cada lado de la rodilla.

—Y esto?

—Un tipo con un hacha.. Se sujetó de mí para evitar caer. —Se rió—. Los verdaderos valientes caen y se levantan, no es así?

Asami la miró con cariño, pensando en el día que se conocieron y la situación de su actual encuentro. Puso la pierna morena sobre su hombro y besó cada herida sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules. Sus labios rojos con el labial algo corrido, fueron subiendo por la pierna de suave piel chocolate, dando besos, chupones y lamidas en cuanto llego hasta el muslo. El agua de la bañera apenas alcanzaba la mitad, por lo que la pelinegra tenía total libertad a la hora de besar cuanto quisiera.

Se detuvo frente a sus boxer femeninos y pasó a sus abdominales, Korra suspiró cuando sintió la cálida lengua recorrer cada músculo, subiendo hasta sus pechos sujetos por un sostén deportivo. Asami subió de nuevo y besó su cuello, volvió a lamer su oreja cuando dijo:

—Estas lista?

Korra la tomó con gentileza de la mejilla y la besó con cariño, demostrando todos su sentimientos y temores en un entregado y profundo roce. No contenta con eso, una de sus manos acarició el vientre blanquecino y subió hasta sujetar con delicadeza uno de los pechos con el sostén mojado. Asami soltó un gemido que le erizó la piel y estrujó su mano para que profundizara sus caricias, entonces comenzó a tocarla con mas fuerza, apretando y frotando los pezones erectos a traves de la tela.

Asami se acomodó sobre Korra con sus piernas blancas rodeándola. Una de las manos fue hasta la espalda blanquecina y abrió el sujetador. Los pechos de Asami brincaron en cuanto fueron liberados. Korra dejó la boca abierta, algo en su profundo interior se sintió arder.

—Eres hermosa —dijo sonrojada, sin dejar de ver sus pechos.

La cazadora sonrió y atrajo la cabeza de la castaña hacia sí, jalando con suavidad su cabello corto. Korra no tardó en dejar un camino de rápidos besos desde la clavícula hasta los rosados pezones donde se permitió quedarse largo tiempo, descubriendo la suavidad y dureza de ellos, además de lo tersa de su piel y la perfecta forma de sus pechos redondos. Los apretó, lamió, chupó y mordió sin piedad, haciendo que Asami arqueara su espalda y comenzara a frotarse contra su feminidad en un movimiento hipnótico.

—Mmm.. Korra —dijo jalando su cabello.

—Asami..

Jaló su cabello negro hacia abajo y atrapó sus labios con un ansioso y húmedo beso. Asami puso una mano en el pecho moreno y descendió hasta estar frente a su sostén, se lo quitó con cuidado de no herir su hombro y descubrió su morena piel. Ella tomó los grandes pechos entre sus manos y los apretó con fuerza.

—Ahh Asami..

Jaló uno de los pezones endurecidos mientras atrapaba el otro con sus dientes. Les pasó la lengua con increíble habilidad, sabiendo dónde succionar y cómo acariciar. Korra enrojeció un poco de celos al pensar en cuanta experiencia tendría ella.

—Se siente bien?

—Umm si.

—Ahora se pondrá mejor.

Asami descendió un poco más y cerró la llave del agua, dejando que una buena parte se fuera por la cañería. Levantó las caderas de Korra y la miró una ultima vez, notando sus ojos vidriosos, deslizó los boxers fuera de sus torneadas piernas. La blanquecina comenzó besando tiernamente el comienzo de su monte de Venus, separó sus piernas con delicadeza y pasó la lengua superficialmente a lo largo. Korra arqueó la espalda en un gemido. Asami quería hacerla sufrir, quería que el momento tardara en llegar, pero ella misma ya estaba completamente lista para sentirla.

Su lengua tocó el punto erecto donde se concentraba todo su deseo y lo lamió, Korra tuvo el ademán de cerrar las piernas en un estremecimiento, pero la pelinegra puso una mano en cada pierna y la sostuvo. Entonces volvió a lamer y chupar aquél punto que hacía gritar a la morena, quien llevó una mano a la cabellera negra y la sujetó.

—Asami, no aguanto.. —Gimió.

—Pero si apenas comencé —Se rió. La miró y vio su rostro enrojecido, con una mirada oscurecida por la lujuria— de acuerdo.

Metió un dedo con lentitud en su cavidad y notó que estaba muy húmeda, y no era debido al agua de la bañera, los fluidos eran tibios, densos y adictivos. Sonrió con deseo, volvió a lamer su clítoris excitándolo mientras su dedo entraba y salía con gentileza. Un movimiento de caderas de la morena le indicó que no debía ser tan gentil. Metió dos dedos en su interior y sintió las calientes paredes abrirse más a su alrededor.

—Umm Korra.. Tu sabor es delicioso.

—No digas esas cosas! —exclamó cubriéndose el rostro. Asami subió hasta la castaña sin quitar sus dedos de dentro de ella.

—Mirame —Korra descubrió su rostro y la miró con verguenza en sus ojos azules— Eres hermosa.

La besó con sinceridad y entonces acabó de meter sus dedos hasta el final. Korra gimió en su boca y Asami se mantuvo quieta.

—Estas bien? Te lastimé?

—Estoy.. Bien. No te preocupes.

Asami continuó moviendose en su interior con cuidado, usando su pulgar para excitar a la morena en su clítoris. Mientras que se sostenía con una mano, su lengua dejaba caminos húmedos en su clavícula y cuello.

—Asami. Mmm. Ahh!

Movió sus caderas con mayor velocidad, Asami aprovechó para meter un tercer dedo mientras Korra le clavó las uñas en la espalda, dejando caminos de piel enrojecida desde los omoplatos hasta la cintura baja.

La híbrida sentía su cuerpo arder, y quería que Asami se sintiera igual de bien, por lo que deslizó la mano hasta el final de su espalda, mirando el rostro manchado por el labial borroso, vio su expresion en el momento exacto en que acarició la humedad que mojaba su ropa interior.

—Ah! Tocame.. Korra.. —dijo moviéndose contra su mano.

La morena se sintió asombrada por esa faceta de la cazadora. En cuanto Asami se recostó sobre ella con ambas piernas a los lados, Korra acabó de destrozar su ultima prenda para acariciarla tal como ella había hecho. La de piel blanca ralentizó la velocidad de sus estocadas para que la otra pudiera descubrirla también, ésta le apretó su firme trasero con una mano mientras metía la otra entre los pliegues de su intimidad. Notó que estaba completamente húmeda, con una densidad agradable y deliciosa. Movió dos dedos sobre su clítoris y Asami gritó, pronto vio que era de placer, así que continuó con sus caricias.

Metió dos dedos con algo de rudeza en su feminidad y la pelinegra suspiró su nombre. Entonces movió las caderas a la par que movía sus dedos con rapidez dentro de la morena. Korra la imitó y recibió un salvaje beso apasionado por parte de Asami, que atrapó sus labios y los mordió con fuerza mientras gemía. Korra sintió un intenso calor subirle hasta la cara y pronto se entregaron al orgasmo entre gritos y temblores.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo con voz grave la morena. El agua de la bañera había desaparecido pero ambas estaban llenas de la humedad propia y de la otra diluida en agua.

—Lo mejor —susurró Asami en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Entonces quitó sus dedos desbordados de fluidos y se los enseñó mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas musculosas de Korra. Sin dejar de verla, lamió sus dedos y los metió con dulzura en su boca al tiempo que succionaba el liquido. La otra se sonrojó.

—Creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo —dijo sentándose y sujetando las caderas blancas contra las suyas.

—Nop. Es hora de tu baño —dijo picando su nariz y abrió el grifo.

—No es mejor bañarse después de ensuciarse? —dijo Korra alzando una ceja. Asami puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la morena.

—Que propones entonces?

...

En la madrugada ambas se acostaron en la vieja cama individual de Asami. Estaban exhaustas pero felices, abrazadas una a la otra, con las piernas y brazos enredados entre sí en el estrecho espacio.

—Sabes por qué te dejé inconsciente con el guante eléctrico? —preguntó Asami enrollando un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos, la cabeza de Korra descansaba en su hombro.

—Porque te gusta el lobo asado?

—Amon puede controlar la sangre. —Korra fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes, que estaban fijos en el techo— Como es maestro agua es capaz de controlar el agua de la sangre.

La luz estaba apagada y ambas estaban cubiertas con varios cobertores que olían a polvo y humedad, pero aún con todo el olor a viejo del mundo, la morena estaba feliz de estar en esa situación con la pelinegra. Apenas podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad pero se imaginó su rostro pensativo.

—Lo sospeché cuando me hizo arrodillar frente a él. El tío Iroh dijo algo sobre maestros sangre.—La recorrió un escalofrio— que espanto.

—Es muy raro, como los maestros lava. O metal.. —dijo bajando la voz.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Bolín. Es listo, aunque quería ir a rescatarte.. Ja ja.

—Mmm.. Y tú querías rescatarme?

—Bueno, yo.. —Tartamudeó Korra.

—Yo sé que sí —dijo y le dio un beso en el cabello— Tengo algo que decirte.

—Que sucede? —Korra se levantó y la miró al oír su tono preocupado.

—El Loto Rojo capturó a tres lideres del Loto Blanco. Entre ellos Iroh.

Korra palideció y contuvo el aire— Debo rescatarlo! ¡¿Primero Kai y ahora él?!

—Tranquila, estoy segura de que están en el mismo lugar, en Roma —dijo sujetando sus mejillas apenas marcadas por arañazos, como si un hámster se hubiera puesto violento en lugar de ser herida con plata y otras armas filosas.

—Me dirás donde?

—Mejor, iré contigo. Luego de escuchar la profecía no te dejaré sola de nuevo. —Korra se recostó con una sonrisa y Asami la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Te preocupa que me sacrifiquen?

—Claro que no! Nadie mas que yo será la que te sacrifique.—La morena la miró y la otra estalló en carcajadas— Aún no confías en mi.

—No hagas esas bromas —Se quejó como una niña mientras abrazaba el pecho de Asami.

—Te haré confiar en mi. No te arrepentirás de nada de esto.—murmuró acariciando su cabello, la respiración de Korra se relajó— Yo nunca me había enamorado. Es increíble que sea de alguien como tú, pero creo que así debía ser. Cuando llegué aquí me sentí colapsar. La muerte de mis padres, mi camino, mis decisiones, tenía tanto miedo de no saber qué hacer.. Y entonces caíste del cielo como un ángel —Se rió mirando el techo—. Un ángel caído. Me salvaste, sabes? Como aquella vez.. Pero todo esto.. Es una ironía, no es así? Korra?

Esperó una respuesta que no llegó, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta sobre su pecho.

—Buenas noches.

...

Al amanecer, Korra sintió el aroma de un desayuno apetitoso y su estomago gruñió. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se frotó la cara, la pelinegra había entrado con una bandeja con café, waffles y pan tostado con mantequilla.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —Sonrió la morena y se sentó en la cama, la sábana resbaló por su torso desnudo y se sonrojó— Ups.

—Jaja, yo podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Asami dejó la bandeja en una mesita y le dio un dulce beso a la morena, acariciando su espalda desnuda mientras la otra sujetaba la sábana para cubrirse por delante.

—Encontré algo de ropa de mi madre. Tal vez te quede.—Le señaló algunas prendas colgando de una percha, entre las que había un vestido, una falda, una camisa blanca, etc.

—Ugh. Asami.. Creo que no es mi estilo.—La mencionada la miró de arriba a abajo, su mirada atrevida hizo que la morena se sonrojara de nuevo.

—Creo que tienes razón. **Mi** híbrida es una chica ruda.—Sonrió apretando los dientes mientras tomaba el mentón de Korra y lo sacudía juguetona—. Iré a buscar ropa de mi padre. Come mientras regreso.

La morena se quedó viéndola pasmada. Asami podía ser muy cariñosa y seductora si se lo proponía. Y que dijo? Que era suya?. Sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que salió, metió un enorme trozo de waffles en su boca y trago el café sin ponerle azúcar.

—Agh! Ah! —Tosió.

—El café está caliente! —Le gritó desde alguna otra habitación.

—Me di cuenta.. —murmuró con la lengua afuera.

—Encontré algo que no huele tan mal ni está devorado por polillas —dijo Asami volviendo y dejando las prendas en la cama—. Yo creo que voy a usar la camisa de mi madre.. Recuerdo cómo ella solía usarla..

De espaldas a Korra, la cazadora no lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarse la chaqueta con el cierre roto y quedar sin ninguna prenda superior, la morena se quedó con la boca abierta mostrando los waffles a medio masticar al ver su blanca espalda desnuda, con su cabello ondulado caer libre como una cortina de seda. Tragó con dureza y parpadeó varias veces al ver algunos arañazos en su piel perfecta.

—Oh —dijo Asami viéndola sobre el hombro—. Parece que alguien dejó sus marcas anoche, ya lo notaste? —Le guiñó un ojo y corrió su cabello sobre un hombro para que viera su obra.

Pero más que sentirse atraída al ver a la blanquecina, Korra fruncio el ceño.

—Que sucede? —La híbrida tomó una remera del montón y se la puso rapidamente. Se levantó con los boxers puestos y pasó los dedos por la espalda blanca— Por qué tus cejas están tan juntas? —Se rió.

—Tienes una marca aquí —dijo tocando la parte superior de su espina dorsal.

—Es lo que te dije, fuiste muy efusiva —Sonrió y la abrazó con la camisa abierta, pero Korra continuaba con una mirada penosa— Que pasa? Por qué me ves así?

—Hay una sede del Loto Rojo cerca?

—Sí, como a unos quince kilómetros. No es demasiado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—..Tus padres murieron cuando tenías cinco años. Exactamente la edad que nos separa.

—Oye, no te pongas dramática —Le apretó la mejilla— Ellos sabían que me gustaban las chicas, no es que importe la edad que nos separa.

—No es eso —La miró con tristeza y sujetó su mano— Los asesinaron el año que yo nací. Te dijeron que fueron los hombres lobo pero hay una marca de magia en tu espalda.

Asami palideció. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y cerraron repetidas veces, dio un paso atrás e intentó sonreír amena.

—¿Una marca? ¿No crees que yo habría visto una marca de magia en mi espalda? —Intentó sonreír, pero los ojos azules insistían en verla con compasión, la otra perdió la calma al comprender el hilo de sus pensamientos— ¡¿O una de mis muchas amantes?! —espetó con ira— ¡¿Una de las miles de veces que hice el amor?!.

—Asami, tranquila. No es tu culpa.. —Quiso sujetar sus hombros pero la blanquecina se apartó.

—Deja eso!

— Puedo notar hasta las marcas de magia más sutiles porque mi tío me enseñó. No es que pueda verlas, sino que las percibo.. Y desde que me fusioné con Raava..

—¡¿Tú que?! —exclamó horrorizada. Entonces negó con la cabeza— Debes estar equivocada. Es imposible poner un hechizo tan duradero..

—"Los mejores pueden hacer hechizos que duren decadas, incluso siglos" —La interrumpió— Eso me dijo Iroh. Mi madre era muy buena en ellos.. ¿Y qué tal.. Su hermana?

—No! Éstas equivocada! —Cerró los puños e intentó golpearla, pero Korra la sujetó de las muñecas y la abrazó mientras Asami continuaba empujándola.

—Lo siento.

—Kuvira no me mentiría. Ella no podría..—dijo deteniéndose mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y humedecían el hombro de la morena.

Korra llevó una mano hasta la espalda de Asami, justo donde sentía la poderosa magia como un zumbido, como un pálpito imposible de ignorar. Raava había mejorado su espiritualidad y ahora era capaz de notar incluso los más sutiles y prodigiosos hechizos. Incluso uno que hubiera hecho la mismísima Kuvira.

Tocó la marca de magia y sus ojos se pusieron luminosos, Asami se sujetó de sus hombros al sentir una punzada en lo alto de su espina, debajo del cuello. Korra cerró el puño con fuerza y vio como una marca verdosa explotaba y se convertía en cenizas.

—Ah! AHHHH !

Asami cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Vio los fatídicos sucesos pasar frente a sus ojos como una película: Sus padres discutiendo sobre una nueva misión; ambos decidiendo que no debían completarla aún bajo las amenazas recibidas; la repentina visita de una mujer encapuchada en medio de la noche.

La niña había visto oculta tras una pared como ambos se rehusaban a completar la misión que hablaba de una híbrida especial, alguien que podría cambiar el transcurso de las antiguas maldiciones. La pequeña pelinegra no sabía a qué se referían, pero vio el odio en los ojos verdes de la visitante al recibir la misma respuesta.

La figura encapuchada se giró justo antes de partir y cortó el cuello de su madre en el porche. Su padre quiso alcanzar un arma en su cinturón pero la mujer fue mas rápida y atravesó su pecho de punta a punta con una espada que se había ensamblado con trozos de metal de sus brazos.

Su padre cayó con un gorgojeante gemido y vio a la niña de ojos verdes llorar en un rincón.

—"Huye. Corre" —Le había dicho él antes de permanecer inmóvil, con los ojos blancos.

Asami quería hacer caso pero estaba petrificada de horror y miedo. La figura se aproximó en un segundo como una brisa justo frente a ella. La niña levantó los ojos verdes y miró con odio al bello y sereno rostro de Kuvira.

—Tú podrás serme útil —dijo antes de sujetarla del hombro, con sus dedos rozando el lugar donde la marca de magia había aparecido y permanecido durante veinte años.

—Asami! Asami! —gritaba sacudiéndola Korra. La mencionada no dejó de gritar y llorar hasta que los recuerdos se detuvieron. Atrapando su rostro con ambas manos, la morena hizo que la viera a los ojos antes de abrazarla— Estoy aquí. Ya pasó.. Tranquila..

Acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo mientras se movía suavemente para calmarla, la blanquecina dejó de llorar y comenzó a respirar con parsimonia.

—Fue Kuvira. —dijo con voz rota—. Ella quería que los mejores cazadores te atraparan. A ti, Korra.—Elevó sus enrojecidos orbes verdes y la miró con pena—. Todo este tiempo me utilizó como a una marioneta.. Y yo creyendo que me había adoptado Ja jajajaja.. Ja ja ja ja!

—Asami.. —Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza hasta que la risa histérica se convirtió en un sollozo doloroso.

—Estuve a punto de cazar a quien mis padres se habían negado.. Estuve a punto de manchar sus últimos deseos! —gritó sujetando su remera con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Korra.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Bolín me dijo lo que sucedió con su padre. Y luego de que lo encerraran por cargarse la sede de Norteamerica, tú me dejaste libre, me ayudaste en el castillo.

—Lo siento mucho.. Debí sospechar.. Pero esto quiere decir que mis padres eran del loto blanco? —Se limpió el rostro. Korra asintió con una sonrisa contenedora— Los haré sentir orgullosos. Acabaré con Kuvira.

—Esta bien, sólo prometeme que no harás una estupidez.—suspiró.

—No es suficiente con estar enamorada de mi supuesta enemiga? —Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Lo que dijiste antes.. —Asami la miró aún entre sus brazos— Cuando dijiste que era **tú** híbrida..

—Si?

—Es en serio o..? —La pelinegra la interrumpió al tomar sus labios con los suyos, en un gentil roce lleno de posesividad— Deberías dejar de interrumpirme así.

—Te molesta?

—Para nada.. —Fruncio las cejas—.Entonces..?

—En cuanto esto acabe tú y yo nos iremos de luna de miel.

—Luna de miel? —Asami se levantó— Espera! Eso es una propuesta?!

—Mejor termina de vestirte, antes de que decida secuestrarte aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas.—dijo abrochandose los botones de la camisa. Korra se sonrojó al ver que miraba sus boxers.

—No me respondiste. Asami! —Gritó. Pero la otra ya se había ido de la habitación.

...

**Hola! Por cierto que los montes Gian Shan mencionados y los detalles de Shangai del cap anterior son reales. La cabaña y el pueblo cercano son imaginarios.**

**Este cap estuvo lleno de emociones no? Lamento haber tenido que arruinar la felicidad con el recuerdo oculto de Kuvira, pero creo que algunos lo habrán sospechado. Espero que haya sido del agrado de los que decidieron leerlo, la verdad no tengo experiencia escribiendo este tipo de escenas pero creo que quedó bastante bien. **

**Además, creo que debe ser uno de los mejores capítulos hasta ahora porque se ve cómo se apoyan y ayudan una a la otra a salir de sus problemas: Korra con lo de Kai y Iroh, y Asami por el asunto de sus padres. Espero que se haya reflejado claramente cuanto amor se tienen una por la otra. **

**Gracias por leer y por todos los lindos comentarios que alegran mi corazón nwn! **

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 14**

Asami estaba seria, su intento por calmar a Korra con sus palabras sobre el futuro no la convencían a ella. Ella sabía que tendrían suerte si no morían en los próximos meses.

Aunque su corazón estaba adolorido por los recientes recuerdos, tenía confianza de que iba a cobrar venganza. Ahora podía entender mejor a la híbrida y su desesperación por matar al rey Amón en su fiesta de mascaras. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al reconocer que ella había imposibilitado su ajuste de cuentas. Sacudió la cabeza y se ató el cabello. Ella había actuado con justos motivos, el vampiro la hubiera destrozado de haberse enfrentado, tal como destrozó al licántropo.. Era eso o sólo temía que algo malo le pasara? O peor, le fue fiel al rey y en ese segundo decidió que no quería que la morena lo hiriera?

Bajó las manos despacio con una cola alta en su cabello negro. Miró a los lados con los ojos verdes medio cerrados. Alguien estaba infundiendo ideas en sus pensamientos, su piedra mágica para evitar hechizos simples había quedado en su chaqueta, en la habitación donde ahora estaba Korra. Korra!

Se giró para advertirla pero un enorme rayo de fuego arrasó la mitad de la cabaña. Incluida la habitación de Asami. Pálida, buscó el causante de ésa destrucción.

—Te dije que serviría —dijo el príncipe Hasook a diez metros de distancia, mirando con sus fríos ojos celestes.

—Pero eso no quita que nos traicionó. De seguro le dio valiosa información a la híbrida.

Asami tomó una escopeta, le quitó el seguro y comenzó a disparar mientras gritaba con ira. Los vampiros se movían entre parpadeos, apenas podía ver sombras entre los arboles. Cuando los cartuchos se acabaron se lanzó hacia una pistola tirada entre astillas, polvo y muebles envueltos en fuego. Alzó el arma en el momento en que el vampiro aparecía frente a ella. Él se movió a ultimo segundo, por lo que el tiro le dio en el brazo.

—Agh! Agua bendita?! —espetó él, dándole una patada que envió a volar el arma.

La pelinegra sonrió con morbo y con una mirada enloquecida, sacó una granada de la espalda, le quitó el seguro con los dientes al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, Hasook palideció. La bomba de ajo, agua bendita y otros componentes nocivos para los vampiros estalló, haciendo toser entre arcadas al vampiro de ojos celestes.

Sin embargo, él la tomó del brazo y dio un gran salto hasta la copa de un árbol, luego descendió a unos veinte metros de la cabaña, tosiendo y con lágrimas de sangre en los ojos.

—Ak ak! Aggggh!

—Eso te pasa por meterte en territorio enemigo —dijo P'li. Miró a Asami con desdén y de una patada la dejó boca arriba— dónde está la híbrida?

Con la bota barrosa de la vampiro sobre su cuello, la joven de ojos verdes apretó los dientes y la enfrentó con enojo.

—La mataste —escupió.

—No matamos a tu novia! La necesitamos para el sacrificio recuerdas? —La cazadora abrió los ojos con terror— Al fin te diste cuenta, te usamos de carnada. En caso de perder a la híbrida, como sucedió, ella iría contigo o tú a ella. Un cuervo me estuvo informando todo el tiempo —El ave fue a posarse en su hombro— Increíble lo que puede hacerse en una bañera —Sonrió.

Pero el sonido estridente de un balazo mandó a volar al plumífero mientras varias plumas negras flotaban hasta caer.

—Que buena puntería! —exclamó P'li y usó su otra bota para inmovilizar la muñeca de Asami, quien soltó el arma con un quejido de dolor.

—Te equivocas.. Fallé. —P'li alzó una ceja con odio y pisó con fuerza su muñeca— Ah!

—Quita tus sucias patas de mi novia!

—Korra! —dijo felizmente Asami.

_Crack_

La morena aterrizó desde un árbol de veinte metros en la espalda de la vampiresa. Haciendo que algunos de sus huesos dieran repulsivos tronidos por el impacto. La cazadora tomó de nuevo la pequeña arma y apuntó a Hasook.

—Uy, disculpa —dijo la morena levantándose, miró a la pelinegra— ¿estas bien? —Asami asintió, y para su sorpresa, la morena la atrajo y le dio un rápido beso.

—Van a hacerme vomitar.—dijo el príncipe vampiro.

—Tú callate —Ordenó la pelinegra apuntándole con el arma, Hasook suspiró con las manos alzadas.

Pero P'li no se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente. Aún con sus poderes mermados por los talismanes que usaban, ella daría batalla. La vampiresa usó su tercer ojo para lanzar un rayo en menos de un segundo, el velo se erizó en la nuca de Korra siendo alertada por sus sentidos, tomó a Asami de la cintura y creó una burbuja de aire a su alrededor.

La burbuja voló contra un árbol y lo impactó con violencia, ambas cayeron a plomo, pero la morena usó aire control de nuevo y cayeron en un colchón de aire antes de tocar el suelo. Se estaban levantando despacio cuando Asami vio que P'li se acercaba cojeando de una pierna y con un brazo colgando inerte a un lado. Empujó a su novia y cayeron colina abajo cuando otra explosión impactó donde habían estado.

—Ya no es tan fuerte, está usando un talismán —dijo la pelinegra alzando el rostro.

—Que bueno que no peleamos cuando me peinó en el castillo.

—Tu !¿qué?!

—Te explico luego. —La tomó de la cintura y dio varios brincos entre ramas con sus lobeznas piernas hasta dejarla lo bastante alto y segura— Me encargo de ella y vuelvo.

—Que? Korra! —exclamó indignada, pero la morena ya había desaparecido.

—Oye! Estas atacando a matar! —La sujetó del brazo sano Hasook. P'li se apartó con fuerza.

—Y qué esperabas? Si le tengo misericordia nunca atraparemos a la híbrida! Tu padre podría tener su sangre y durar otros quinientos años en el trono!

Hasook apretó los labios, entonces vio una sombra y lanzó un golpe con su látigo de agua. Korra cayó de pie pero con una pierna enredada en el agua, la congeló y la rompió con un golpe. P'li atacó sin dudar mientras la morena corría hacia ella, evadiendo cada rayo como una experta.

—Esto de anticipar el golpe del oponente que dijo Kai, funciona! —Se alegró de espaldas a un árbol. Entonces miró a un lado y vio que la pelinegra bajaba como una mona del enorme árbol donde la había dejado— Rayos! Debo darme prisa! —Miró detenidamente que tenía una espada entre dientes— de donde sacó eso?

P'li atacó su árbol y la híbrida lo evadió con un salto mortal de cinco metros de altura hasta caer a espaldas de la vampiresa. La sujetó con sus garras de licántropo en cuanto ella se volvió.

—Alto el fuego, rindete.

—Jamás! Tú y tu especie me la pagarán!

—Mi especie no te hizo nada, la tuya se los comió a todos.

— Y Senna? —Korra parpadeó desequilibrada y P'li aprovechó para clavarle un corto cuchillo en las costillas. Dio un grito y cayó de rodillas, mirando a la vampiresa tan alta de pie frente a ella.

—Korra!

—Tu no te entrometas. La híbrida es nuestra, ya te desquitaste, así que hazte a un lado —dijo obstruyendo el paso Hasook.

—Crees que te temo por ser hijo del rey? Sé que no haces sangre control. —dijo empuñando su katana con ambas manos— sólo eres un miserable, homofóbico y fracasado.

Hasook rió con tanta fuerza que la estremeció. Entonces lanzó dos ataques con agua control, que pasaron como dos lanzas a los lados de la cazadora, una de ellas le arañó el hombro.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más para detenerme.—dijo y atacó con su espada en ristre.

Hasook detenía cada estocada y corte con escudos de agua o golpes de hielo. Evitaba hacerle un daño serio y eso irritó a Asami. Ella le dio una patada con sus botas, cuya suela y tacón eran de metal con una cruz tallada en ellos, en cuanto la cruz lo golpeó en el hombro él lanzó un grito de dolor junto al olor de carne quemada. Asesinándola con los ojos celestes exclamó:

—Que te gusta de ella? Su poder? Su herencia?! Qué es lo que te atrae?!

—Que..?

La distracción de Asami ayudó a que él congelara el piso bajo sus pies y ella resbalara, pero rodó y se puso en pie de nuevo, con algunos rasguños en los codos.

—Te he visto todos estos años. No sigues ninguna pauta.. Hombres, mujeres, vampiros, humanas.. Por qué? Qué es lo que buscas?!

Usó su látigo de agua y la arrinconó contra el tronco de un árbol, la pelinegra soltó la espada en el choque y acabó a merced del vampiro a pocos centímetros de ella, quien sujetaba una de sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

—Tú..

—No toques a Asami! —exclamó Korra lanzando una ráfaga de aire que chocó con el látigo de agua de Hasook.

—Tus ojos en tu oponente —dijo P'li tomándola del cuello, alzándola hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

El cuchillo clavado le ardía como fuego, debía estar hecho de plata.

—Tu madre hechizó a Zaheer.. Tú pagarás por ella.

—No difames a mi madre! —gritó y le dio un golpe de garras en el estómago que no la liberó, P'li la necesitaba viva, puesto que pudo haberla asesinado hace mucho con un rayo de haber querido— Zaheer traicionó a mi madre al revelar mi identidad, él nos abandonó, dejó que Izumi la asesinara! Es un cobarde! Es un mentiroso! Fingió ser el padre que nunca tuve para sacarnos información!

No se dio cuenta de que P'li temblaba de ira hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Te sacaré lo que más amas —dijo en voz baja y disparó.

Hasook vio el rayo acercarse y su reflejo anaranjado hizo brillar sus ojos. Miró a Asami una última vez.

—Yo siempre te amé.

Se paró de frente a la explosión y creó un enorme escudo de agua que fue atravesado en una nube de vapor. Asami salió disparada contra el duro suelo, tosiendo y con la camisa llena de cenizas, pero no había rastros del príncipe.

—Agh! —exclamó P'li.

La alta vampiresa volvió a pararse con firmeza, miró ceñuda a la pelinegra y de nuevo disparó, pero ésta vez, en un acto desesperado, Korra derritió el metal del cuchillo que la apuñalaba y encerró su cabeza justo antes del disparo.

Hubo una explosión leve pero le quitó el aliento a Asami. Se paró, corrió, tropezó y volvió a correr. Cayó sobre la inconsciente Korra y la tomó en sus brazos, profusas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sucias.

—Korra! Despierta! KORRA!

La sacudió, la golpeó y al final lloró mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

—Por que me golpeas..? No ves que estoy herida?

Asami rió tan fuerte que asustó a la morena, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó repetidas veces con desesperación.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso? Lo oyes?! Nunca!

—Ya, tranquila. Yo debería decir eso. Agh —dijo sujetándose la herida en las costillas.

—Te apuñalaron de nuevo —Sonrió mientras lloraba.

—Asami? En serio estas bien?

Ella negó y la abrazó—: tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

—No me perdiste, nunca lo harás, tienes una novia fuerte.. Ouch! Eso por qué fue? —dijo Korra frotando su mejilla. La pelinegra la miraba con molestos ojos verdes luego de darle una cachetada.

—Por dejarme en el árbol! Idiota! He cazado más de quinientos seres del submundo, ¡¿crees que no podría con un par de..?!

Korra la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Aprovechó la boca abierta de la blanquecina para meter su lengua entre sus sedosos labios y sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca.

—Estás herida —suspiró con sus frentes juntas.

—Sólo unos rasguños. Pero tenemos transporte —sonrió viendo al sur. Korra miró en su dirección.

—Oh.

...

El detective Mako estiró los brazos y suspiró. Al fin estaba en el aeropuerto de Roma, sólo tenía que tomar un taxi y llegar a la dirección del millonario Iroh.

En cuanto llegó al edificio, la recepcionista le dijo en un dificultoso ingles, que el señor Iroh había salido hacía algunos días con sus amigos y no había vuelto desde entonces. Cuando el pelinegro le preguntó por la apariencia de sus amigos, la mujer mencionó a un moreno con bigotes y a un joven con mirada maliciosa de cabello ondulado.

—Ambos usaban unos extraños collares multicolor —dijo recordando.

—En serio?

—El señor Iroh también suele usar uno así, por eso lo recuerdo. Tiene forma de lágrima.

—Entiendo, gracias por su cooperación, si recuerda algún otro detalle.. Tenga mi tarjeta.

—Le llamaré —dijo con una sonrisa que el detective no supo identificar.

Se despidió y comenzó a caminar por el centro de Roma, viendo restaurantes y personas pasar. Estaba yendo a su hotel cuando vio a un par de hombres con el tipo de collar detallado por la recepcionista.

—Podría ser..?

Los siguió como sólo los policías buenos saben, caminando resueltos, sin llamar la atención, deteniéndose cada vez que los sospechosos lo hacían. Sin embargo, esos hombres no cumplían el aspecto detallado por la recepcionista: ambos eran jovenes, uno con cabello negro liso y el otro rasurado a los lados. De todos modos, ni siquiera su critico ojo de detective los habría notado de no ser por sus estrafalarias vestimentas completamente negras, en un día soleado como aquel.

Los siguió hasta un bar alejado del centro, a la vuelta de una esquina. El lugar era oscuro y tenía una ambientación tétrica: con sillones de terciopelo, pinturas de las brujas de Salen en la hoguera, copas doradas y una música suave pero incomprensible. En cuanto Mako entró, notó que algunos hombre sentados en una mesa lo miraron y murmuraron. Él giró sus ojos miel a otro lado, notando que una mujer rubia con un vestido similar al de Morticia Adams lo veía desde la barra. Se dirigió hasta allí, donde un hombre calvo, alto y de aspecto presidiario le preguntó que quería.

—Una cerveza.—El tipo echó ligeramente la cabeza atrás como si riera en silencio.

—Hola cariño, eres nuevo por aquí, cierto? —dijo la mujer acercándose hasta su asiento, con un cigarro entre los dedos— Me llamo Belona.

—Hola, soy.. Tonraq.

No supo por qué ese nombre escapó de sus labios, tal vez por su obsesión con aquél caso; tal vez por su preocupación por la morena que había desaparecido desde antes de su tío, quien no había reportado una desaparición; tal vez porque estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de aquella mujer al oír ese particular nombre. En todo caso, su reacción rebasó sus expectativas.

—Tonraq?! —espetó como si fuera una grosería, varios dejaron de hablar y los miraron. La rubia le clavó sus ojos y soltó una risa estridente— qué gracioso eres! Como si alguien pudiera tener ese nombre maldito más que ése perro.

—Jaja, si —sonrió dándole un trago a su cerveza. Otra regla de los detectives era seguir la corriente, siempre. Si quieres información no contra digas nunca.

—Así que tú también estás tras él? —Sopló humo de su cigarro en la cara de Mako, él contuvo el aire y asintió—. Sé de buena fuente que ya lo capturaron, lo siento por ti.

—Lo capturaron? Cuando? Donde? —dijo seriamente, ella lo miró cautelosa y él forzó una sonrisa burlona— Estoy obsesionado con eso.

—Ya, se nota. No tengo todos los detalles, pero luego de que capturaron al dragón del oeste —dijo acercándose misteriosa a susurrar en su oído—, parece que encontraron a su grupo en Rusia. Dicen que van a llevarlo a la sede central.

—La sede central?

—Si, la de Bucarest, idiota, no sé por qué admiten novatos si no van a aprenderse las sedes —Se quejó, Mako fruncio el ceño—. Luego de que su hija irrumpiera en la fiesta del rey, todos estuvimos haciendo horas extra y al fin lo capturaron. O eso me dijeron.

—Como hizo eso su hija?

—La híbrida? —Lo miró confusa y apagó la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero—. Creí que todos lo sabían. Hasta las ninfas del polo sur lo saben.

—Estuve ocupado.

—En realidad fue muy estúpido: se hizo pasar por su madre y cuando vio que iban a sacrificar a un licántropo se quitó la mascara. Se comieron al guardia de la entrada luego de eso. Supieron que era del Loto Blanco.

Incluso pensar que el "guardia" podría ser un perro no le daba muchas esperanzas a Mako. Que era todo aquello? La familia de Korra se había metido en una secta? Nunca había oído nada similar en cuanto a seudónimos: dragon del oeste, rey, híbrida.. Acaso juzgaban según la ascendencia de sangre?

—Ah pero tu.. —dijo seductora Belona, echando su cabello rubio sobre su hombro descubierto— Para perseguir al padre, estás muy desinformado sobre la hija..

—Como dije, estuve ocupado —Intentó sonar confiado y algo molesto, la mujer sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes—. Sabes donde está su hija ahora? La híbrida?

—La híbrida? Pff! —exclamó apartandose—, si lo supiera estaría tras ella! No aquí, hablando contigo! Jaja! —Le dio una palmada en la espalda— Dan una buena suma por ella, pero yo me conformo con darle una probada.. Ricky! Una copa! —Le dijo al cantinero.

Éste se acercó con una botella de vidrio verde con un corcho rojo y una etiqueta algo desgastada que le revolvió las tripas a Mako: "Roux. Lo más fresco de la cosecha" rezaba, con la ilustración de la cabeza cercenada de un niño. Horrorizado, los ojos miel vieron como el líquido que cayó en una copa dorada era color rojo, rojo sangre. Cualquiera diría que era vino tinto, pero el inconfundible aroma metálico le provocó un espantoso frío a lo largo de la espalda.

—Agh, lo siento, —Se cubrió la boca— cuando pienso en hombres lobo me excito demasiado, ¿quieres? —ofreció con una sonrisa horrenda, con sus colmillos puntiagudos sobre los carnosos labios rojos. Él estaba seguro de que su dentadura era normal un minuto atrás. La mujer se echó a reír— Estos mestizos..

—Que dijiste? —preguntó pálido, apurando su cerveza.

—Acaso es un tema delicado? Lo siento, tengo un excelente olfato y sé que eres medio elfo. Pero no te preocupes cariño —dijo al poner una mano en su rodilla— me encantan los maestros fuego.

—Lo siento, debo irme. —Tomó su equipaje y se levantó.

—A donde vas? —contuvo el aliento y le apretó la rodilla con tanta fuerza que le clavo las uñas en la carne.

—Oye!

—No es por pensar en hombres lobo. La huelo.

—Que hueles? —dijo Mako intrigado. Miró a los lados esperando que nadie los oyera.

Ese parecía un cuento de terror, la fantasía y la realidad tenían bordes tan estrechos que ya casi no se diferenciaban y se mezclaban entre sí. Pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, debía llegar hasta el fondo de esa locura.

—La híbrida. Está aquí, en Roma.

Con una risa enloquecida lo tomó de la mano y corrió a la salida. Él la siguió receloso, los demás presentes se hundieron de hombros, de seguro sabían que era la loca del grupo.

—Oye, sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero mejor contigo que con esos engreídos, voy a compartirla contigo! —dijo mirando con molestia hacia el bar que abandonaban. Corrieron por estrechos callejones hasta el centro de la ciudad, pasando por varias fuentes y monumentos antiguos.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo rascando su nuca ¿hasta donde podia continuar con su locura?—. Pero por qué harías eso?

Se detuvieron en una esquina, el viento sopló con fuerza y ella levantó la nariz en varias direcciones, aspirando como un conejo.

—Me agradas! Eres tan torpe, de seguro llegaste por recomendación de alguien. Además, mejor nosotros dos si la híbrida está con la ex cazadora.

—Cazadora? —La rubia lo tomó de la mano y corrió rapidamente, chocando varios transeúntes por una plaza de piso de piedra.

—No lo sabes? La hijastra de los reyes los traicionó, se alió con la híbrida hace una semana, cuando mataron a P'li y al príncipe Hasook. Ahora la recompensa aumentó, pero ya te dije, sólo quiero una probada de esa sangre de Licántropo, tú puedes quedarte con la cazadora y cobrar la plata.—Lo señaló amenazadora en una esquina y le tendio la mano— ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo él dándole la mano.

—Perfecto, ahí están.

Los ojos miel viraron buscando a una niña morena de cabellera castaña, pero todo lo que vio fueron montones de turistas formados en fila, varios restaurantes con personas de la zona hablando, comiendo, pero al fin la vio. Por supuesto, ya no era una niña, algo se removió en su estómago al ver a una joven atlética de piel chocolate, llevaba el cabello corto atado en una cola baja, pero todas sus nuevas curvas no podrían confundirlo: la fiera mirada azul de sus iris no había cambiado.

Contuvo el aliento sin querer, habían pasado siete.. Ocho años? No recordaba que fuera tanto. A su lado vio una igual de hermosa joven que era muy diferente a ella: largo cabello negro ondulado, piel blanquecina, ojos jade y maquillaje en su bello rostro. Mako pensó que no podría decidir quién era mas bella. Un codazo en las costillas lo devolvió a la realidad.

—No las veas así, se van a dar cuenta! —dijo la pequeña rubia a su lado, no había notado que era tan baja, le llegaba al hombro.

—Es ella? La híbrida?

—Si, la de campera azul.—dijo confirmándolo con su olfato cuando un viento frío le sacudió el cabello a la joven y luego la corriente los atravesó a ellos dos.

Mako estaba en una encrucijada, esperaba que todo estuviera erróneo, que fueran invenciones de una lunática, pero ahí estaba Korra Wolf, acompañada de una mujer que debía ser la "cazadora". Qué haría ahora? Si eso era cierto, podría serio también el liquido que parecía ser sangre en una botella con dibujos de niños muertos? Contuvo una arcada.

—Tú deberías distraerlas con tus habilidades de fuego control. Entonces yo las ataco por detrás.

—Que?

—Lo que oíste, anda ¡llamas a mí! —Le dio un golpe en el trasero y corrió a su posición estratégica.

Mako tragó saliva y decidió que podía estar loca en algunos aspectos. Se armó de valor y caminó con decisión hacia ambas. Ellas estaban de pie frente a la Fontana di Trevi, la mas famosa si se quiere de Roma. Una larga fila bordeaba la fuente pero ellas observaban al centro desde cierta distancia, como si esperaran que la estatua de Poseidón se pusiera a bailar. Miró la fuente y se dio cuenta de lo espectacular que era: con dos hipocampos a los lados de una figura masculina, el pelinegro recordó que los medio caballos simbolizaban el mar: uno calmo y el otro encabritado y furioso. De alguna manera, esos dos hipocampos estaban peleando en el interior de Mako en aquél momento.

A un metro de distancia, la pelinegra vio que se acercaba a la morena y logró amedrentarlo con sus gélidos iris verdes. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, varios turistas, meseros y transeúntes se giraron como si lo hubieran ensayado, cerraron un cerco alrededor de ellos tres y Mako supo de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal.

—Debimos ir al Tiber! —exclamó Korra al tiempo que tomaba a la pelinegra de la mano, justo después de que ésta derribara a una mujer de una patada.

Mako vio asombrado aquél movimiento, la pelinegra lo miró con fiereza y corrió mientras bolas de fuego y rocas del tamaño de puños volaban hacia ellas. Los turistas reales comenzaron a gritar y correr, Mako se sujetó la cabeza y vio que uno de los atacantes se encontraba justo a su lado, pero eso no era todo, el tipo de cabello rasurado a los lados era el que había seguido hasta aquél bar. Mako se preparó para defenderse pero el tipo lo miró como si fuera un insecto y corrió tras ellas.

—Demonios! También lo supieron! —escupió Belona llegando hasta Mako.

Él no podía quitar los ojos de los sectarios. Algunos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas al aire y salían bolas de fuego, otros pisaban con fuerza y hacían levantar rocas del piso que luego moldeaban y lanzaban con patadas o golpes. Dejó la boca abierta.

—Al menos pudiste hacer algo! Eh! —llamó su atención— tú estabas más cerca que los demás, Tonraq!

Algunos se giraron al oír el nombre maldito, incluida Korra, quien miró sobre su hombro y buscó entre las decenas de enemigos quién había dicho eso.

—Vamos! Debemos llegar a la fuente! —La jaló Asami y ella la siguió— Aunque no hayamos encontrado a Katara para que nos dé algún consejo, podemos intentarlo más tarde en el río Tiber!

Asami y Korra se pararon de espaldas a la fuente, de pie en el borde, sólo ellas dos contra aquél grupo de más de treinta enemigos.

—Estas lista?

—Si se rinden, les daremos un trato justo —dijo el de cabello rasurado, levantando una mano para detener el ataque y hablar.

—Colin, odio a ese tipo.—Se cruzó de brazos Belona. Mako miró intrigado, el hombre tenía una fea cicatriz en forma de cruz en el cuello, debían habérsela hecho a hierro ardiente.

—Tu de nuevo?

—Querida Senna, —Se reverenció— ésta vez no vas a engañarme.. Tus ataduras no te hirieron porque no eres vampiro, tampoco licántropo, sino una aberración! Una mezcla de ambos y nada de ninguno!

Korra se adelantó con los puños apretados, Asami la detuvo de la muñeca—: podemos pasar a la parte en que peleamos? Oírte no puede ser más doloroso que recibir un golpe.

Algunos vampiros rieron. El detective estaba hasta el fondo, oyendo con Belona todo lo que sucedía. Las personas normales habían abandonado uno de los lugares más turtisticos de la ciudad y no se oía ningún sonido de patrulleros o camiones de bomberos por los pequeños focos de incendio que habían causado.

—Como si todo estuviera confabulado —murmuró el detective. La rubia lo miró sin entender.

—Ah, Asami, quién hubiera dicho que ayudarías a quienes mataron a tus padres? ¡Le diste la espalda a la raza que te acogió! —espetó Colín. Korra apretó los labios con ira, pero la pelinegra la detuvo de nuevo.

—La raza que asesinó a mis padres querrás decir! Viví engañada por la reina, ella acabó con todo lo que más amaba.. Pero no me quitará esto —Sonrió y le dio la mano a Korra—. Tal vez a ustedes también les mintió —Habló a la multitud—. Tal como a mi amigo Bolín, a quien le ocultaron que habían experimentado con su padre por ser un elfo talentoso.

Mako sintió que el piso se movía, su rostro palideció al tiempo que sus piernas temblaron.

—Que dijo? Qué dijo de Bolín?

—Te encuentras bien..? Ah! —dijo Belona, quitando rapidamente sus manos del brazo de Mako, puesto que tenía dos cuchillos de llamas en sus manos— Hasta que te acuerdas de atacar, pero no es momento, debemos acatar al comandante Colín.. A donde vas?!

Mako se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud. Parecía haber mas de cien personas ahora.

—No contentos con matar a su padre luego de torturarlo, encerraron a mi amigo y para usarlo como arma! Estuve ciega todo este tiempo, pero ésta híbrida me abrió los ojos —Siguió diciendo Asami, pudiendo ver los rostros desconcertados de algunos vampiros.

—No estás viendo el potencial Sato. —dijo Collin y señaló a la morena— Con una gota de su sangre seríamos más fuertes que P'li, incluso con los talismanes seríamos invencibles ante los humanos y cualquier otra criatura! —Algunas voces de asentimiento se hicieron oir— Ya no nos conformaríamos con comer niños o asaltar pueblos, el mundo sería nuestro!

Todos los vampiros parecieron abandonar sus dudas en ese momento, Mako estaba entre los vampiros de adelante, a un lado de Colín.

—Quien está conmigo?! —Lo aclamaron—, si se rinden seremos justos. La híbrida será sacrificada, pero tú, cazadora podrías volver a ser lo que fuiste.. La mano derecha de la reina.

Asami lo miró pensativa y a Korra se le detuvo el corazón. Soltó su mano y sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero: un pistola de agua rellena con agua bendita. Disparó a la cara de Colín pero él se agachó y el chorro derritió la cara de otro que murió entre alaridos.

—No ves que tenemos un ejercito? Somos miles! Es una lucha desigual! —Asami se agachó y bendijo la fuente con un rezo en latín.

Korra sonrió ésta vez—. Tienes razón, si traes dos mil vampiros más, tal vez estemos igualados.

Sus ojos brillaron con una luz celeste y Mako se quedó plantado en su lugar mientras otros tantos corrían, estaba demasiado asombrado viendo su aspecto para notar sus brazos alzados y la enorme ola de agua a su espalda. La morena lanzó el agua sobre su cabeza como un mini tsunami con una arrolladora fuerza que impactó en el grueso de la multitud que escapaba: mas de cuarenta vampiros se consumieron en el acto y otros veinte dieron gritos de horror mientras sufrían muertes más lentas por tener la cara derretida, la nuca, el pecho, etc.

Korra continuó moviendo los brazos, haciendo que el agua se moviera en todas las direcciones y acabara con los cerca de cuarenta sobrevivientes. A su vez, Asami disparaba como una asesina profesional. Su beretta dorada tenía un crucifijo en la empuñadura, y sus balas bañadas en agua bendita y talladas con ínfimos crucifijos eran letales, no importaba si el disparo daba en el brazo o la pierna, al entrar en su sistema era imposible de sacar antes de que la bala purificara todo el interior, acabando con el vampiro.

Pronto quedaron diez, ambas eran dos maquinas de matar. No dudaban, se complementaban y eran duras como el puto acero.

—Creen que ganaron? La guerra aún no comienza! Ustedes están perdidas! —gritó Colín montado en un cuervo gigante mientras se alejaba.

—Va a pedir refuerzos —Korra asintió y se sujetó la cabeza, Asami la abrazó— Estas bien?

—Un poco cansada.. Usar el poder de Raava me debilita mucho.

—Tuvimos cuatro ataques en veinticuatro horas, necesitas dormir.

—Pero los..

—Sin peros! No nos sirves de nada si no puedes mantenerte despierta.—Pasó el brazo de la morena sobre su hombro y caminó pero se detuvo al ver que alguien no había huido.

—Yo puedo ayudarlas.. —dijo Mako, Asami sacó una pequeña arma de la manga con un movimiento rápido y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Si eres tan tonto como para creer que nosotras vamos a confiar..

—Detective? —dijo Korra viéndolo con mirada perdida, estiró una mano y le tocó la mejilla antes de desmayarse.

Mako la atrapó en sus brazos. Asami le apuntó con mayor decisión. El pelinegro estaba con una rodilla invada en el piso y la morena sobre su regazo.

—Intenta algo y te aniquilo —dijo despacio.

—Sólo quiero respuestas —dijo él y muy lentamente sacó su placa de policía de su chaqueta. Asami se la arrebató— Trabajo para Lin Beifong en Ciudad República. Desapareció hace unos diez días, pero no es sólo por eso que vine, en uno de mis casos me encargué de investigar la muerte de Senna Waters, yo mismo llevé a Korra a un orfanato hasta que fue adoptada por Iroh.

Asami lo taladraba con la mirada jade sin dejar de apuntar ni por un segundo.

—No soy como ustedes, sólo soy una persona normal que quiere respuestas, supe que la desaparición de mi jefa tiene algo que ver con ésta secta y necesario averiguar..

—Secta? Amigo, realmente no tienes idea?

La pelinegra contrajo el rostro y lo miró con odio, ella levantó las palmas despacio, Mako no supo porqué hasta que Belona emergió a su espalda, sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su nuca.

—Maldito.

—Que? No! —Vio la fría mirada de la rubia y dijo—: deja eso! Son conocidas mías!

—Sí, ya te oí, todos mienten.

—No te mentí.

—Tonraq. —escupió, Asami se sintió intrigada de porqué dijo eso pero había cosas as importantes en las que pensar.

—Bueno, te mentí un poco. Me llamo Mako, soy detective en Ciudad República..

—Si! Ya te oí! Ahora dame a la híbrida y nadie más saldrá herido.

La pelinegra le rogó con los ojos que no lo hiciera. Mako tragó saliva y abrazó a Korra contra su pecho.

—Tendrás que matarnos para tenerla.—Miró a la durmiente Korra, con su boca algo abierta y un hilo de saliva ensuciando su chaqueta. Se veía igual de pequeña e indefensa que cuando la conoció.

—Si eso quieres.. —Movió el cuchillo sobre el hombro de Asami de manera horizontal, pero ninguno se movió. Belona suspiró—. Sólo llenen ésta jeringa con algo de su sangre, no quiero más problemas.

Mako tomó la jeringa descartable que ella lanzó a su cara y la vio desconcertado. En ese momento Asami tomó el brazo de la vampiro y la lanzó sobre su cabeza, pisó su mano con las botas de suela tallada en crucifijos y la oyó gritar.

—De acuerdo! Lo siento! Sólo quiero algo de sangre y me iré! Lo juro!

—Por qué iba a creerte? —dijo la pelinegra tomando el cuchillo y viendo que no era más que un cuchillo para cortar manteca, sin filo— Que significa esto?!

Belona sonrió con pena—: No me creerías si te lo dijera.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Mako viendo los alrededores— Hay algún lugar seguro donde podamos llevar a Korra?

..

Media hora más tarde estaban en un galpón lleno de polvo y cajas amontonadas. No había sido sencillo llevar a la vampiresa hasta allí, principalmente porque Asami no levaba ningún método para inmovilizarla, sólo llevaba objetos para asesinar.

—Esta bien? —dijo el detective acercándose al camastro donde habían colocado a Korra.

La pelinegra estaba arrodillada frente a ella con una sonrisa aliviada, retiró su mano de la frente morena y se volvió.

—Sí, sólo está extenuada. Desde que abandoné la caza nos han estado emboscando a cada paso. Es como si pudieran encontrarnos con un gps. Y ella no ha hecho más que defenderme y sobre exigirse.

Mako vio la mirada que los ojos verdes le dieron a la joven dormida, quien estaba murmurando algo sobre ponys pez.

—Es tu.. Pareja?

—Tienes algún problema con eso? —replicó ella con la misma mirada que le dirigió la primera vez que lo vio.

—No, no, para nada —Negó con la cabeza y se hundió de hombros como dos veces seguidas, era obvio que le molestaba, pero no por lo que ella suponía.

—Como digas, que hay de tu amiga?

—Ella sólo me guió hasta ustedes, la conocí en la mañana en un bar de vampiros.—Mako no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

Caminaron hasta la susodicha, que estaba atada a un barril de madera con un látigo enrollado en sus muñecas, el cual estaba sujeto a un crucifijo, y ante el menor movimiento podría quemarse las manos. No contenta con eso, Asami puso una intrincada trampa que ataba sus tobillos y si efectuaba un movimiento, la soga activaría el gatillo de una escopeta que estaba justo frente a su pecho.

—Bar dijiste? Como fuiste ahí y no te mataron? —dijo asombrada la cazadora.

—Pues..

—Yo te diré cómo si me liberas, en serio! Soy inofensiva! —Asami mantuvo su severa mirada— Uff.. Tú eres una insignificante.. Quiero decir, una simple humana, por eso no puedes olerlo.

—Oler qué?

—El olor a fuego de ese chico.

El detective odió la facilidad con la que se puso en guardia de nuevo. Levantó las manos intentando apaciguarla, pero notó que ella desenfundaba una beretta de su espalda.

—Que eres tú? Dije la verdad.

—Ya te lo dije! Soy un detective, trabajé en el caso de Korra..

—No digas su nombre! —espetó apuntándole.

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante ese momento, una gota de sudor cayó por el cuello de Mako. Asami tenía los ojos enrojecidos de ira y frustración. La única contenta de no ser el centro de atención era Belona.

—Mejor que le digas lo que pasó allí —dijo ella con una mirada cómplice. Él contrajo el rostro como si le hubieran pegado.

—Qué paso allí?

—Asami, eres Asami cierto? —Ella apretó con mas fuerza la beretta, Mako suspiró—. Ésta chica comenzó a decir que huelo a fuego, y en cuanto dijiste lo que pasó con Bolin yo..

Se frotó la cabeza con inquietud pero no pudo evitarlo, cerró su otra mano con tanta fuerza que se envolvió en una bola de fuego.

—Eres un vampiro! —exclamó Asami y disparó. No permitiría que nadie hiriera a su loba.

Sin embargo, Mako alzó un brazo en el aire para resguardarse del inminente choque, la bala se dirigió directamente a su pecho pero de pronto dobló noventa grados, yendo a impactar un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Belona, en la pared.

—Que dem..? Korra? —Ella estaba de pie entre ambos, con una mirada molesta y un brazo apuntando al lugar donde impactó la bala— Por qué hiciste eso?! Me dijiste que no podías controlar objetos tan pequeños! Qué pasaba si te hería?!

—Bueno, no fue control de la bala, lo desvié con aire —Se hundió de hombros— Y si me hubieras herido habrías aprendido a no dispararle a mis conocidos! Por favor, Asami! Yo no te dije nada de esa chica rubia en el baile o la morena.

—Hablas de Rachel y Eska?

—Ya, cuantas tras rubias y morenas conoces?

—Pues..

—Ya ves! Y yo no les disparo! —exclamó alzando los brazos. De pronto señaló al barril— Que hace ésa ahí?

—Soy Belona. Mucho gusto.

—Tú callate! —dijeron Asami y Mako al mismo tiempo, se miraron un segundo y luego vieron a otro lado.

—Korra, ése tipo es un vampiro, alejate para que pueda asesinarlo.

—Oye.. No creo que.. Oh —dijo la morena al ver su puño envuelto en fuego— entonces es cierto?

—Así parece —Se hundió de hombros él. Asami tenía una vena palpitando en su frente.

—No fraternices con el enemigo!

—Ya te olvidaste cómo nos conocimos?

—Ese no es el punto!

—Oigan chicas, en serio me encanta verlas discutir y pelear y si traemos una tina con lodo será genial también, pero el chico estaba diciendo algo de Bolín —dijo Belona rápidamente.

—Qué tienes tú que ver con Bolín? —espetó Asami enojada esta vez, viendo como su novia apoyaba una mano en su hombro y lo veía con compasión.

—Somos hermanos.

...

En alguna parte de Irlanda..

—Achu!

—Salud compañero.

—Me encanta que me digas compañero y tal, pero si lo somos, no deberías cargar tú también los motores?

Bolín iba con un pesado motor de automóvil a la espalda, caminando cuesta arriba entre pastos crecidos bajo un cielo azul.

—No no no no no —Negó con la cabeza y las manos Varrick, entonces le señaló a Zhuli— Mirala a ella, lo hace más rápido y mejor que tú y no se está quejando!

Varrick iba arriba del motor que Zhu li estaba cargando con una expresión de profundo enojo, hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—Lo ves? dijo que sí!

Al fin llegaron a la cima de la pendiente, donde un círculo de seis duendes y un elfo se encontraban rodeando un circulo dibujado con runas en el piso. En el circulo había una estrella de seis puntas frente a la que cada duende se encontraba, mientras que el elfo se hallaba fuera del circulo.

—Muy bien —dijo él, con la larga barba y bigote cubriéndole la boca— coloquen esos en las puntas, sólo les faltan cuatro mas!

—Ahhh.. Todo sea por ayudar a Asami —suspiró Bolín.

Detrás de él, Zhu li se agachó hasta hincar una rodilla en el pasto para que Varrick descendiera bien, luego dejó el motor con sumo estruendo a un lado.

—Vamos! Vamos! No tenemos todo el día! —dijo el moreno con una túnica que combinaba con sus ojos celestes— debemos comenzar el hechizo al atardecer! Y de paso Zhu li, traeme una limonada, estoy sediento!

La mujer dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras descendía la colina. Bolín la siguió mirando el cielo.

—Tuve noticias de Asami hoy, no son muy buenas.

—Que sucedió?! —exclamó el pelinegro tomándola de los hombros.

—Emplearon dos shirshus para ir en su búsqueda, un hada del viento me lo dijo en la mañana. Y hay más: capturaron a tres lideres del Loto Blanco. Entre ellos el dragón del oeste, quien adoptó a Korra.

—Oh no, ellas irán a rescatarlo. Debemos darnos prisa con esto!

—Bolín, —dijo apartandolo y acomodando sus lentes— sabes que el hechizo no estará listo hasta dentro de una semana, y ellas no serán tan pacientes.

—Tienes razón, debo ir a ayudarlas, en cuanto carguemos los motores..

—Ve, yo puedo con esto.

—Y con Varrick?

—Lo noquearía si no tuviera trabajo que hacer. Es un genio.

—Un genio muy ególatra.

La risa que soltó Zhu li fue como el canto de un pájaro, se lo llevó el viento mientras sacudía su cabello castaño, y Bolín no pudo creer lo idiota que era Varrick por no apreciarla.

—Entonces.. Deseame suerte Zhu li!

Ella lo saludó desde la pendiente mientras Bolín corría a campo abierto, en busca de un barco.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Apareció un nuevo personaje! La verdad pensaba hacerla mala y que muriera tan pronto como apareció, pero terminó cayendome simpática, porque no todos los vampiros son malos, no?**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, disculpen la demora pero la falta de inspiración me hizo preferir no subir nada hasta estar un poco mas segura. Voy a terminar esta historia! Eso se los aseguro 💙**

**Feliz aniversario a nuestras amadas KorrAsami, que cumplieron el día de ayer 💙**

**Gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
